Season 1, and Everything In-Between
by diverdawn
Summary: Everyone knows Ciara Bravo. Everyone knows the TV Show, Big Time Rush. But what's behind their smiles, tears and hilarious adventures? How did it all start? What was happening behind the scenes? You're about to find out. Through Ciara's eyes.
1. The Beggining

**Hi there, everyone!**

 **So, I'm a bit new here. I mean I've been reading stories for years with my other accounts but I never actually wrote one, so... yeah. This idea about Ciara and the boys of Big Time Rush just popped into my mind once and I finally wrote it down. I have some other ideas for the following chapters so please, pretty please comment if you like it, and maybe you can share your ideas for the other chapters with me if you want to even in a PM or something. Please forgive me for any kind of spelling mistake, english is not my first language, so... yeah. Enjoy.**

Ciara's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. It's been a week, but I still can't believe it.

It's been a week since my manager told me I got the part on Big Time Rush. I was just ready to give up on auditioning and start being a regular kid, when all of a sudden, BAM. I got the part. Just like that. I get to be the younger sister of Kendall Schmidt (Kendall Knight), daughter of Jennifer Knight (Challen Cates) and I'm even going to get three pseudo brothers: Carlos Pena, James Maslow and Logan Henderson. Man. For girls at my age, that's probably the dream. And for me, this dream came true. I can't believe it.

So here I was, sitting on one of the benches in the hallway of my school, waiting for Kendall. The producers of the show thought it would be cool to have Kendall pick me up from school and take me to the set, which was like a two-hour drive from here. The only problem was: it was by far not the end of this day of school. In fact, it was half past eight in the morning, and my classes were yet to start. Or, they weren't. I didn't know much since the producers only told me that they gave Kendall some document I can I can skip my last day of school with. But knowing my teachers, they aren't going to accept it, unless it states I have some dangerous disease. We'll see.

Man, is waiting boring. I took a magazine out of my bag and started reading it, occassionally looking up when a teacher or a kid walked by. I was about at the 12th page when somebody politely knocked on the cover of the magazine. Strange way to interrupt a reader. I half-closed the magazine and looked up.

It was Kendall.

He was wearing blue jeans and a white V-neck. His hair was more brown than blonde and his green eyes were sparkling with delight. Looking down at me with a lopsided grin, he took a photo out from his pocket and turned it to face me.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but... Do you know this girl? I have to find her before her classes start. "

I looked at the photo and saw... me. It was a very recent photo taken by my younger brother Jaxon. I looked pretty cute. Not bragging, just saying. I looked at Kendall. He was still watching me, face now stern, but I could tell he was trying hard not to smile. So I joined him in the game and shook my head.

"No, sorry." I told him, leaning back and opening the magazine again. "Never seen her in my life."

He was shocked, I could tell. He supressed a smile before slipping the photo back into his pocket and sighed. Then he sat down next to me.

"Too bad. She could skip school today. You know, I could take her out from Math, and History and everything... and if I don't find her, she has to sit in here all day. Poor girl."

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he threatening me? The look on my face made him smile gently as he raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer. I couldn't surrender. Not yet anyway.

"That's too bad indeed." I replied, looking straight into his eyes, then back down at the magazine.

"Yes." He smiled, staring into space for a few seconds. Then he stood.

"Alright then. Thanks for your help. Bye!"

He slowly began walking away from me. No, no, no he can't leave! Come on, Bravo, think!

"Wait!" I called. Kendall turned around with a victorious smile. He thought he won.

"It's early, the classes only start in half an hour. She can arrive anytime." I told him. Again, he was shocked. After thinking a bit, he shrugged and agreed.

"You're probably right. I'll just wait for her here."

I watched him as he sat down, allowing myself a small but content smile. He, of course saw it and smiled back.

Silence. I continued reading and he continued thinking of a way to win the battle. I was starting to worry. Whatever document he has, we have to give it to one of the teachers soon, otherwise they won't accept it later. Or at all. Meanwhile, Kendall was trying to get my attention by whistling, stomping his feet and leaning back and forth. He soon got bored though and looked at his watch.

"She's still not here. She may just be late, right?"

I was running out of time. If I want to skip school, I can't do that without him. I had to give in.

"It's weird talking about myself in third person." I chuckled and closed the magazine, making Kendall smile.

"Ha! I win!" He laughed, opening his arms out for a hug. "I'm Kendall."

"You won in the game you made up yourself. That's no big deal. " Smiling smugly, I hugged him around the neck, burying my face in his shoulder. "Ciara. You probably know that though."

He let out a laugh, gently patting my back and then nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He let go and leaned back, sitting a little closer to me now.

"Can I really skip school?" I asked him eagerly. Kendall chuckled.

"I don't know" He teased. "Can you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, can I?"

He continued laughing.

"I don't know. I'm serious. It's up to your teachers. I think they'll accept it though." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me.

"Alright then." I said. "Now we just have to find a teacher so we can...-" One of the doors opened in the hallway and the principal stepped out. He's the history teacher as well anyway."-... give it to someone." I finished the sentence and got up.

"Mr. Marvin!" I called. The principal unwillingly stopped and looked at me. I walked up to him with Kendall by my side.

"Good morning, Mr. Marvin." I greeted and Kendall did the same. The principal growled something back, I wasn't sure what. He was clearly in a bad mood. It's not good to have your principal in a bad mood. Especially when he's your history teacher too. Especially when you want to skip school on one of the days you have a history class. Oh boy.

"I wanted to give you this... Umm... This..."

"It states she can skip school today." Kendall gently took the piece of paper out of my hands and unfolded it, then gave it to Mr. Marvin. "She's going to be on a TV Show soon and I'm going to play her brother and the pro...-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The principal interrupted. "Heard of it." He stared at the document for a few seconds before he refolded it. "I can't accept this."

Kendall's eyes widened. I could tell he was trying to remain calm.

"Why not?"

Mr. Marvin slowly put the the document in his pocket and sighed.

"Well first of all..." He looked at Kendall. "Who are you, son, may I ask?"

My future brother extended his hand.

"Kendall Schmidt. I'm going to..."

"I don't care what you're going to do." He totally ignored Kendall's hand. " Are you related to this girl? Is she sick? Did the doctor say she can skip school?"

"Well, no, but...-"

"Then I can't accept this. Only doctors or sometimes parents can allow children to skip school, and you seem to be none of those. Anything else?"

Kendall looked at me, in the "he's-such-an-asshole" kind of way. I shot him an understanding look and and turned to the principal.

"No, I don't think so. Have a nice day, Mr. Marvin."

"Be in class on time, Miss Bravo."

Kendall watched him leave before facing me, a confused look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

I shrugged.

"He's always been like that. Maybe he's just old. I don't know."

Kendall chuckled and I smiled.

"Guess I have to go to school for a day just like old times, huh?" He smirked.

I nodded.

"Or you can spend a few hours in town. I mean, it's a bit more exciting than six classes."

"Oh gosh." Kendall rubbed his hand over his face. "Six classes?"

I nodded again, grinning. I knew the feeling.

"Alright. "He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll try to enjoy them then."

My eyes widened.

"You're coming in with me?"

Kendall chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know, just the two of us, without James and Carlos and Logan and the others. It'll be fun."

I looked up at him.

"That's a strange word to describe school."

He laughed and sat back down on the bench. I sat down next to him.

"Is that what you really want though?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look. "Do you really want to spend your day with 12-year-old kids and listen to boring teachers saying boring things?"

"Hey." He gently smiled and put an arm around me, looking me straight in the eye. "You'll be there, too. It can't be boring that way."

That made me smile. Happily, I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed contently. I like having an older brother. I really do.


	2. At School

**Hi there again!**

 **Thank you for the awesome comments, I'm glad you all like it so far. As I said, comments are highly appreciated, feel free to show this story to your friend, mom, neighbour, grandma or even your dog. Next chapter will be up on Friday or and after that I'm going camping without wifi for a week. I promise I'm going to make a posting method later at the beggining of July. And I guess that's it. Everything's from Ciara's P.O.V., unless I write something else. Enjoy.**

The first class was Math with one of our favourite teachers, Mr. Dawn. Here's what you have to know about him: he's 30 years old, funny, intelligent, incredibly handsome and probably the coolest guy on earth. He has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that can melt a snow cone. His voice is deep and attractive. You may be surprised to hear that from a twelve-year-old. Judge me if you never had thoughts like this. Yeah, I thought so too.

He's the kind of teacher that never has to descipline, everyone is quiet during his classes and listens to him talking. Of course him being fabulous does a lot to do with the behaviour of the class as well.

After talking to Mr. Marvin with Kendall, we went straight into my classroom. Nearly every one of my classmates were already there. As we went through the small hallway between the desks, Kendall pretended not to realize the effects of his presence on... every single girl in my class. They immediately started whispering and giggling the way only pre-teen girls can as he walked past them. Trying not to laugh, I quickly sat down, motioning for my future brother to do the same. He did so without complaining and stared at our desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I let out a laugh.

"Ya puzzled?"

Kendall looked at me and narrowed his eyes. He looked like a defiant little kid.

"No." He told me with a pout and continued watching the desk. I chuckled.

"You are, I can tell. Don't be. Look, you have some fans already." I gestured to the small group of girls. As Kendall looked over to them, they instantly started giggling like mad and continued whispering. "See?"

Before Kendall could reply, I heard someone call my name. I turned over and saw my friend Amy looking at her watch. Kendall turned over as well.

"Andy's 6 minutes late. I really hope he isn't sick or anything 'cause I really don't feel like spending my morning with Travers." She told me. Andy, as in Andrew Dawn, our Math teacher. He never said anything about allowing us to call him Andy, but because Amy (and almost every girl) had a crush on him, we never really called him Mr. Dawn, only if we talked to him or mentioned his name in front of other teachers. Between us, he was just simply Andy. Travers is another Math teacher in our school. If you want him to like you here's what you have to do: don't look into his eyes or at him, don't say anything during his class, don't breathe too loud and just try to be invisible. The less you talk to him, the luckier you are. If he remembers your name once, he'll always remember you and trust me, you don't want that. Nobody wants that.

"I hope so too." I told Amy. She sighed.

"And who's the hot guy?"

I looked beside me where Amy was looking but I only saw Kendall so I continued looking around in the class.

"Where?" I asked, confused. Amy snorted.

"Right next to you, genious."

Kendall's mouth dropped open. That's when Mr. Dawn stepped into the class.

"Good morning everybody!" He greeted cheerfully. The whole class stopped talking and laughing and sat down and chorused "Good morning". Kendall was still looking at my friend in shock. Shooting Amy a "what-the-heck?!" look, I gently patted my brother's shoulder, telling him to turn back and looked at Andy. His cheeks were slightly flushed. I think he came running here.

"Sorry for the late, class, I won't oversleep next time, I promise." He said, getting a laugh out of all of us as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, the movement making a huge impact on us girls. I felt Amy squirming in her seat behind me. She just can't stay still when Andy's around.

Mr. Dawn stopped his gaze on Kendall.

"We have a guest here today, don't we?" He smiled. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Kendall smiled confidently and turned to the class.

"I'm Kendall Schmidt, I'm going to play Ciara's older brother in our upcoming TV Show and bring her to set after school."

Everyone started whispering excitedly.

"Alright, class, alright." Mr. Dawn soothed as they quieted down. "How good are you at Math, Kendall?"

I looked over to my brother. He let out a chuckle.

"Not very good to be honest."

Andy sighed dramatically.

"That's too bad. Sorry, ladies, he's not giving any Math classes. So that means we can continue on learning. Who's ready?" A huge groan escaped from our throats, making him grin.

"That's the spirit! Alright, everybody, please open your book at page 45!"

I sighed and opened my book. Kendall shifted a little closer to me so he could peer at it.

"Gosh." He marveled and patted my shoulder. "Good luck."

Mr. Dawn came over to us and bent down to my level.

"Is that your last day in school, Ciara?" He asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Yes, sir. It is."

"Did you show Kendall around in the school?"

I looked over to Kendall. He smiled at me.

"No, I didn't."

"Well you should then." Andy smiled. "Say, what do you say you two skip this class with my approval?"

Kendall's smile grew even bigger and Mr. Dawn chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just be quiet in the hallways, alright?"

I immediately stood and Kendall rose from his seat too.

"Thank you so much, sir. Have a great day."

Andy smiled and we quickly left the class, but not before we heard everyone complaining about how "beyond unfair" this was. I felt a little sorry for them.

We stopped in the hallway and I looked up at Kendall.

"There's nothing to show really." I told him, making him chuckle. "There's a lot of teachers and students and desks and chairs and books."

He nodded cheerfully and began walking.

"It's fine. Tell me a little about yourself like... your family and stuff."

I bit my lip.

"That might take a little time."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said quickly. I smiled.

"No, it's not that. It's just... a little complicated."

He nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"So... I have an 18-year-old sister Rikkel, she studies in China. "

"Wow." Kendall commented.

"Yeah." I smiled. "She never comes to visit, but we were never too close, so that's okay. After my parents got divorced she went to our dad and I stayed with my mom. I also have a 10-year-old half-brother Jaxon. His dad and my mom married when I was like 1 and a half years old, and then Jaxon was born, and then his dad walked out on us, and then my mom dropped us off by my uncle's and disappeared as well so we both live at my uncle's. Jaxon's a really cool guy by the way, he's going to come visit me every now and then on set, so you two will probably meet." I paused. "I guess that's it. What about you?"

Kendall watched me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, that's awful. Are you okay?"

I let out a laugh.

"It's not as bad as it sounds like. My mom and dad send me money like... three times a year and text me here and there asking about how me and Jaxon are doing, so it's not like we don't talk at all. And my uncle and aunt are like parents to me, and Jaxon and I adore each other. Things could've turned out differently, but I don't think I would have it any other way. I'm happy and so is my brother. And that's what matters."

Kendall smiled at me and shook his head.

"I wish there were more kids like you out there."

I smiled.

"Thanks. But I wanna hear about you now." I said as we walked stepped out the front door an into the yard. We sat down in the grass, enjoying the sound of birds and the fresh air.

"Well, I'm from... quiet a normal family. I have two older brothers, Kenneth and Kevin. Kenneth, the future lawyer is 22 and Kevin is 20. He studies at university."

I nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Do you plan to go to university at some point of your life?" I laid down in the grass, looking up at the sky. The weather was perfect. Warm but pleasant.

Kendall laid down next to me.

"Listen, kid " He chuckled. "High school was great. Really. But I think that's it for me."

I grinned.

"I can understand that." I watched him as he flicked a small ant off my arm.

"What about you?"

I thought a little.

"Maybe. I mean, sure, acting is absolutely my favourite thing to do, but no one guarantees it'll work out. I'm not a pessimist, but that's the truth. Even if I get famous as a child actor, that doesn't mean I'm going to be able to live from it until the age of 70. I have to be good at something, something I can make a living from, something regular."

"You sound like an adult." He told me, smiling. I shook my head.

"I'm just being realistic."

We laid in silence for a while.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked him and looked at my watch. The class ends in five minutes.

"I play the guitar a lot, you know, and write music with my buddy Dustin. You'll meet him on set. We're in a band called Heffron Drive. That was the name of the street we grew up in."

I grew interested.

"That's so cool! Do you have any music on your phone right now?"

Kendall smiled at me.

"No, not currently. I can show you some on set though."

"Okay." I told him happily. He chuckled. I sighed.

"I wish we could stay here all day."

"Me too." He said quietly. "But I don't think your teachers would like that."

"Me neither." I grimaced and sat up. "Classes are more exciting with you though."

Sitting up, he smiled at me.

"Are they?"

"Yup." I nodded. "Having a big brother is cool."

His grin widened as he hugged me, pressing a huge kiss to the top of my head.

"Well, having a little sister is cooler."

I smiled.

"We should get back into class." He told me. He slowly stood, offering a hand to help me stand up. I looked up at him and shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nope." I popped the "p". "Not going anywhere."

"Come on." He grinned at me. I shook my head again. Chuckling, he towered over me.

"Is that so?" I could tell he was up to something.

"Yeah." I told him, not so confident now. What was he planning on doing?

"Alright then." He smirked. "If you don't get up, then I guess I'm going to have to do this."

Before I could even blink, I was attacked. Gently tackling me to the ground, he started wiggling his fingers up and down on my sides. I started laughing like crazy, rolling back and forth and weakly trying to push his hands away. He chuckled along with me as he continued to tickle me, my stomach, which was, unfortunately, a major weak point of mine.

"S-stop!" I begged, trying to catch my breath but was sent into a fit of giggles again as he attacked my ribs.

"Are you going to get up?" He smirked, not relenting.

"Y-yes!" I shrieked through laughter. Smiling down at me with satisfaction, he let go and extended his hand again. I let him pull me up, still trying to catch my breath.

"Jerk." I gave him a small shove and we began walking back. He let out a chuckle and ruffled my hair affectionately, putting an arm around me.

"You know you love me."

 **So... yeah. Don't worry, I won't write about every single class with full particulars. I hope you guys like it and talk to you Friday!**


	3. The Cast

**Hey guys!**

 **Last chapter before camping. A little bit earlier than I promised. This chapter turned out to be longer than the first ones somehow. New chapter coming up next week on Friday or Saturday. Enjoy!**

 **Song used: 500 Miles by The Proclaimers**

 **I do not own Big Time Rush or The Proclaimers.**

This day of school went by pretty fast with Kendall. By the end of the day he even learnt how to communicate with his "fans". The girls were crazy about him. I couldn't blame them though. Kendall was funny, sweet and sarcastic. This is the type that girls are usually just head over heels for.

After the end of first class Kendall called the set to tell them we're going to be a few hours late. Scott (Fellows) wasn't pleased but there wasn't much he could do about it, and neither could we.

When the sixth class finally ended, we got in Kendall's car. He was being quite of a gentleman, he even opened the door for me. As we got in, I immediately put my seatbelt on and closed my eyes. Kendall buckled himself up an chuckled.

"Tired?"

I nodded, yawning.

"You have two hours to sleep then. I'll wake you up when we arrive."

He started the car. I smiled at him and closed my eyes again. Within seconds I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"Heeeey..." I heard someone whisper. "Rise and shine." Kendall gently stroked my cheek with the back of his hand as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He smiled and unbuckled my seatbelt. "We're here."

"Mmmm." I told him, rubbing my eyes as I looked out of the car window. We were in front of a huge building.

"I know." He patted my leg. "I know."

We got out of the car and walked in.

"Thanks for taking me here by the way."

"No problem."

"Have you met the others already?" I asked him as we went through a long hallway. There were cables, props, cameras and people everywhere shouting at each other and building the set. They greeted us right away when they saw us. It was weird, but in a good way.

"Not yet, just Scott." Kendall answered as he almost tripped over a long cable. I couldn't help but smiled as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You think that's funny, huh?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh yeah." I grinned. He stuck his tongue out at me and turned away from me. I chuckled.

"Kendall! Ciara!" We both turned around. A man was standing in a doorway a little bit behind us. "Over here!"

"Hello Scott!" Kendall greeted. We walked over to the room and stepped in. There were 10 director chairs in a circle with the names of the actors on it. Eight of them were already taken. Kendall took his seat immediately while I shook hands with Scott. Then I sat down as well.

"Alright people, everyone's here. First of all, welcome to the set of Big Time Rush! I'm Scott Fellows, the producer of the show. Everyone can just call me Scott. You can find your scripts over there. "He pointed at a small table with the scripts arranged in the corner of the room. "First what I need you guys to do is just mingle, get to know each other a little bit before we start filming. That's tomorrow by the way. For instance, Ciara and Kendall. " Scott gazed at me. "Ciara, I understood Kendall was with you in school. How was it?"

Everyone stared at me. Man, I was hoping they'd ask Kendall this question. Carlos was sitting next to me on the left side. Next to him sat Logan, Kendall, James, Tanya Chisholm, Stephen Glickman, Challen Cates, Katelyn Tarver and Erin Sanders. Erin closed the circle by sitting on my right side. They were all smiling at me which just made me even more nervous. Except for Kendall. He was challenging me. A giant grin spread through his face, one eyebrow arched. Me too, I raised and eyebrow and looked straight into his eyes before turning to Scott calmly.

"He got scared by the girls in my class."

Everyone, including Scott burst out laughing, hooting and clapping. Kendall looked at me in a mock shock. I grinned at him as he shook his finger at me and promised to "get me later". I waited until the laughter died down.

"It was good by the way. He was very sweet and a gentleman, he's... he's just awesome."

Kendall smiled and winked at me.

"Yeah, it was... it was nice. She's so mature and just... adorable, you know? I mean, look at her."

I laughed as everbody stared at me. Scott smiled.

"Alright then. And you four: James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall. You guys are going to have to endure each other for a long time, so you better make friends. Also Logan and Erin, and Kendall and Katelyn. You guys should get to know each other well too. I guess that's it. Tomorow sharp at 7 o'clock in the morning everybody is here on set, NOBODY's late. " He looked at us sternly. "Get it?"

"Get it." We answered in unision.

"Alright." He clapped. "See you all tomorrow."

We all watched him as he left the room. After a second of silence, everybody stood and started talking to the closest person to him/her. I turned to Carlos. He looked at me with a giant, goofy smile.

"Hi, I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you." He raised his hand. "High Five!"

"Ciara." I told him, chuckling as I high fived him. "Nice to meet you too."

He had short, dark hair and brown eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans.

"So Kendall got scared, huh?" He asked me, laughing.

"Oh, yeah he did." I grinned. "He wasn't even brave enough to look at those girls."

Carlos continued laughing as Logan stepped up to us. I marveled how much we looked alike. We could've been brother and sister, the way our features matched. Kendall and I didn't look alike at all.

"Hey, Ciara." He grinned at me. I could tell that this half-smile was going to make millions of fangirls scream one day. "Nice to meet you, I'm Logan."

I smiled and extended my hand towards him. He caught my hand and placed a kiss on it with a small bow. Now that was something I wasn't expecting. I was sure that my cheeks were insanely flushed.

"Nice to meet you as well." I told him, trying not to stammer. He must have seen the look on my face because he chuckled and turned to Carlos.

"I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you, man." Carlos said as they shook hands. I turned right to look for somebody new when I almost bumped into James. He caught me before I could though.

"Hi there, Ciara." He smiled at me and opened his arms out for a hug. Man, was he a good looking dude. The way he dressed, his perfect hair (I usually don't like that much hair but he knew just how to make it look good) and his smile. That was going to be his brand. And he also smelled amazing. There was no doubt girls are going to love him.

I hugged him (and didn't really want to let go to be honest). He then let go of and looked at Kendall.

"Was he really that scared?" James laughed in disbelief as he watched Kendall. Kendall was talking to Katelyn. I could tell she liked him, the way she twirled her hair between her fingers.

I nodded.

"He was quite much of a chicken."

James grinned.

"I should've gone with you guys. Girls just love me, you know?"

I chuckled, making him grin.

"No, I'm serious, listen! This is all I have to do and BAM, I win. Look." I watched him in interest as he turned away from me for a second. Then he turned back and put an arm around me.

"Heeey." He cooed, looking down at me with his original wide grin and arched an eyebrow. It was priceless. I burst out laughing.

"What, you didn't like it?" He asked, confused. I kept laughing, I just couldn't stop.

"You have to like it, it always works!" He pouted. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and saw Kendall standing behind me.

"What's so funny, huh?" He smiled. I shook my head, still laughing as I wiped a happy tear off my cheek.

"She's laughing at me." James told him, totally offended. Though I knew he was joking, that just made me laugh harder and I leaned against Kendall.

"I told her that girls like me and she doesn't belive me."

Kendall chuckled and James smiled.

"No. Actually we were talking about the fact you're scared of 12-year-old girls."

Kendall stopped laughing and looked down at me.

"You're not going to stop mentioning this, are you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No way." I grinned at him. It's too much fun."

"You know what's more fun?" Kendall came closer to me. I stepped back a little.

"What?" I asked cautiousy. He grinned.

"This!"

He started tickling my sides, making me laugh like mad. James watched us for a little smiling.

"Alright, that's enough. "He stepped between us, protecting me from Kendall. "You're going to tickle her to death."

I hid behind James, making both of them chuckle.

"You're so cute. Can I take you home?" Kendall asked, ruffling my hair. I let out a laugh and suddenly, my phone rang.

"Sorry." I told them as I walked to the other side of the room and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey, it's me, Mom. How are you, sweetie?"

I looked at my phone in disbelief. My mom?

"Umm... everything's fine... why are you calling?" I didn't like the sound of her voice the least bit. She was always acting like we were best friends. Like nothing happened in the past years. After she walked out on us I didn't waste much time on staying mad at her, but I also wasn't going to just ignore what she did. We are not enemies, alright. But we're also not friends. Oh no we're not.

"So... you know how we talked about you moving to Max while you're filming."

Max is a friend of my uncle's. He knows me since I was born and has a house somewhere near the set. When I got the part on the show, he immediately offered me to go live with him and his family. I couldn't be more glad. But my mom surely didn't call me just to tell me they're excited about me moving there.

"Yeah." I answered. This is going to end badly.

"Well... Max just called me. He said they're on vacation and only getting home tomorrow. The house is locked, you can't get in."

"What?" I asked. I was trying not to panic.

"I know this sounds bad, but you have so many friends in L.A. I'm sure you can sleep by one of them tonight."

I have no friends in L.A. I HAD friends in L.A. I went to school here when I was like... 9 years old and then I had to leave becuse of a movie role. When I got back, no one wanted to talk to me anymore.

"Listen..." I started. "I don't have any...-"

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry, I have to go. Be good, okay? Bye!"

"But...-" The line went dead. I felt tears coming to my eyes but I quickly blinked them away, realizing that Kendall was watching me. He mouthed "are you okay?" as I walked up to them. I nodded and forced myself to smile. He still looked worried but continued his conversation with the others anyway. I started talking to Challen, my future mom, just trying not to think about tonight. Don't think about it, I told myself. Just don't.

* * *

A few hours later everyone started leaving the set one by one and I was getting more and more upset. Finally there was just me and Kendall. We walked James out.

"Take care." I told him with a small smile and waved. He got in his car and winked at me with a huge grin. Then he took off.

"Alright." Kendall told me, grabbing one of my hands and pulling me gently to sit on a bench.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

I stared at him in shock.

"Listen." His voice was hushed, but stern. "I know it's none of my business, but you were so happy all day. Nothing could get the better of your mood. Then you got a phone call, and now you're sad. I can tell. What's up?"

I felt tears coming to my eyes again, but this time I didn't try to stop them. The fact Kendall worrying about me made me emotional, not to mention the call. Kendall instantly pulled me into his arms and let me cry into his chest.

"Shhh" He whispered in my ear. One of his hands was gently rubbing my back while the other was securely wrapped around my waist. I hugged him tightly, not letting go. It was good to let it out.

Finally, after a few minutes we pulled away from each other and Kendall just looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"My mom called me." I told him and sniffled. Kendall raised an eyebrow in question. Even though he only knew me for a few hours, he knew that getting a call from my mom was not an everyday type of thing for me. "I'm going to live at my uncle's friend while filming but they aren't getting home until tomorrow and I... I have no idea where I'm going to sleep tonight."

Kendall leaned on his knees.

"There's nobody you can go to?"

I shook my head, gulping. I wanted to start crying again, but I knew it wouldn't have helped. My brother just sat there, thinking hard. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind as he looked at me, his green eyes lightening up in joy.

"You could come stay at my house!"

I lifted my head up to look at him. He's not joking, is he?

"Really?" I asked, almost bursting into tears again in happiness.

"Sure!" He told me excitedly. "Ha! I can take you home!"

I just watched him as he cheered, thinking about how crazy this all was. The fact of getting a brother. The fact that he didn't even know me but was willing to let me into his house. The fact that he loved me. I wanted to say so much, but didn't know where to start. Instead, I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered, my voice coming out muffled.

"You're welcome." Kendall chuckled as he hugged me back. I never wanted to let go.

"Come on." He told me, gently pushing me away. "Let's go."

We got in his car and I buckled myself again and he copied my actions.

"Now." Kendall said. "I usually sing in the car. I hope it doesn't bother you 'cause I'm very much in a singing mood right now."

"Go ahead." I answered with a smile. "I might even sing with you. If that's okay."

"Sure thing."

He turned on the music. I heard slight guitar strumming. Then the singing began.

 _ **"When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you**_

 _ **When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you"**_

Kendall sang along with the radio.

"That's The Proclaimers!" I chuckled and joined in.

 _ **"If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you**_

 _ **And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you**_

 _ **But I would walk five hundred miles**_

 _ **And I would walk five hundred more**_

 _ **Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles**_

 _ **To fall down at your door**_

 _ **When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you**_

 _ **And when the money comes in for the work I do**_

 _ **I'll pass almost every penny on to you**_

 _ **When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you**_

 _ **And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you**_

 _ **But I would walk five hundred miles**_

 _ **And I would walk five hundred more**_

 _ **Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles**_

 _ **To fall down at your door**_

 _ **Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

 _ **Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

 _ **Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

 _ **Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

 _ **When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you**_

 _ **And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream**_

 _ **I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you**_

 _ **When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**_

 _ **And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you**_

 _ **But I would walk five hundred miles**_

 _ **And I would walk five hundred more**_

 _ **Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles**_

 _ **To fall down at your door**_

 _ **Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

 _ **Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

 _ **Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

 _ **Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

 _ **Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

 _ **Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

 _ **Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

 _ **Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

 _ **And I would walk five hundred miles**_

 _ **And I would walk five hundred more**_

 _ **Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles**_

 _ **To fall down at your door"**_

We both burst out laughing as the song ended.

"High Five!" Kendall yelled. I high fived him, still laughing.

"That was awesome."

The laughter soon died down.

"So..." He started. "It's not actually my house we're going to, it's my parents'. I have an own house but it's a little bit far away. My mom's probably home but my dad's at a friends's house."

"Okay." I nodded.

10 minutes later, Kendall stopped the car in front of a small house.

"Here we are."

We got out and walked in.

"We're home!" Kendall yelled. A woman with blonde hair stood in front of the kitchen counter, cooking. It smelled delicious. She turned around when he heard Kendall's voice.

"Hi Kendall!" He greeted him, then she stopped her gaze on me and smiled.

"Oh... hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." I answered and walked up to her. "I'm Ciara."

After a few years of constant moving and meeting new people I realized there's no point about being shy. If my presence doesn't bother them, then their presence doesn't bother me. It's that simple. Besides, the person I was just about to get to know was the person letting me stay in her house.

"I'm Kathy." She said sweetly. "So you're going to be Kendall's little sister."

"That's right." I told her.

"And why are you... I mean..."

She wanted to know why I was here. It was a fair question. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but I was faster.

"The person I'm going to live with is on vacation and only gets home tomorrow. Kendall offered me to sleep here since I have nowhere else to go."

Kathy looked apalled.

"Poor baby." She watched me with sympathy in her eyes. I presume it was the kind of glance only a mother can pull off. I don't really know what a "mother's glance" looks like, but that's how I've always imagined it. "Of course you can stay here. I made dinner, okay? Both of you just sit down. It's almost ready."

We sat down at the dinner table, smiling at each other.

"How was school?" Kathy asked. I opened my mouth but it turned into a grin as I looked over to Kendall.

"Don't you dare." He chuckled as he turned to her mother. "It was great. The Math teacher let us skip his class and the others were just... classes. Nothing special. We got to know each other."

"That's great." She smiled. "Alright, dinner's ready."

She brought in a huge bowl of spaghetti. Man did it look amazing.

"Wow." I smiled, making both of them chuckle.

"Wait until you taste it." Kendall told me. Realizing that both of them were waiting for me, I put some on my plate and tasted it. My eyes widened. It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. Spaghetti was always one of my favourite foods but this one... I can't even describe it.

"Oh my gosh." I commented. Kendall grinned and so did his mom. "Oh my... oh my gosh." I continued. There was nothing else I could say really. "That's the most delicious spaghetti I've ever tasted."

"Well thank you so much. Very nice of you to say." Kathy smiled in pride and joined us at the table. I put some more on my plate and we all ate in silence. It was good to be quiet for a while. It's not like I don't like talking to them, but when you meet new people, sometimes you just struggle to find a topic. If you don't talk, you don't have a problem.

After we finished eating we talked a lot about nothing much. Just about school, work, life and family. When people ask me about my family and I tell them the truth, they only see the tragic side of it, which may not even exist. I mean sure, it sounds bad but I never actually thought of my life as a mess. I have a lot of friends all over the country because of moving. My sister... there were times I missed her. But as life went on, I realized I can't make a change on my own. I didn't give up though. I believe that once we all grow up we'll meet up someday and talk about the things we missed about each other. Until then, I have to focuse on what God gave me. Jaxon, for example. Kids around me usually describe their younger brothers as annoying little demons who were born to make their lives miserable. For me and Jaxon, that's not not the way. I'm not saying we never have fights or disagreements. But for being a ten-year-old kid, he's very mature and that's why we hardly ever argue. If we don't agree on something, we reason, not fight. It makes it so much easier to get along. We hug each other almost everyday. Sometimes he even picks me up and twirles me around. Even though he's younger than me, I'm the shorter one of the two of us. People often think he's my older brother. I personally have no problem with that. We agreed that he doesn't take advantage on being taller and I don't take advantage on being older. It works perfectly.

It was already 10 o'clock when we left the table. I took a quick shower and Kendall showed me my bedroom, which was the guest room. It was small, but nice. I got some clothes from Kathy to use them as pajamas and Kendall promised me to come in later and say goodnight to me.

Finally, I just laid in my bed, thinking about the day. After I got the call, I talked to my future mom a bit. She's very nice and has two kids: Colton and Jasper. I think she's not going to have a problem with playing our mom, since she's a mom in real life. Of course me and Kendall are a lot older than her kids, but she seemed to like us. Stephen and Tanya were hilarious. From the very beggining they always disagreed on something and threw insults at each other, but it always turned into laughter. Even though Logan and Erin are not going to start dating in the first episode, they instantly clicked and so did Kendall and Katelyn. Katelyn is a year older than Kendall but they were born on the same day, November 2nd, which I thought was funny. I've already read my script. It wasn't hard to memorize my lines, but that was just the first episode and I'm going to have a lot more in the following ones. For Kendall and the guys it's harder: they already have much to learn.

I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

The door opened and Kendall poked his head in with a bored look on his face.

"Goodnight." He said and was about to close the door.

"Hey!" I laughed. Kendall chuckled and came in, sitting down on my bed carefully. He just watched me for a second with a smile one his face.

"How are you?" He finally asked, tucking the covers gently around me.

"Good." I smiled. "You're a life saver."

He laughed.

"Not quite."

We remained in silent for a bit.

"Did you manage to learn you lines?" I asked. He sighed tiredly.

"Almost. It's a lot."

I nodded.

"I know it is."

He gently took my hand and set it against his.

"You have incredibly small hands." He marveled. I chuckled.

"Maybe just you're the one with huge hands."

He smiled and dropped my hand to cover up a yawn.

"Go to sleep." I told him, letting out a yawn myself. Kendall chuckled. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"Yeah. It sure is." He got up and pulled the covers over my head. "Goodnight."

Laughing, I pulled them off my head.

"Wait!" I called, making him turn around. I got out of bed, running to him and giving him a hug. "Goodnight."

He hugged me back smiling. "Good night." Patting my back, he grabbed my shoulders, turned me around and gave me a light push towards the bed. I laughed and climbed back into bed as the door closed. I turned off the lights and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.

 **I hope you like it, see you all next week!**


	4. The Promotional Photo Shoot

**Heeeyyy guys!**

 **I'm back! Camping was fun and I'm super tired BUT here's a new chapter. Love ya!**

 **Warning: slight swearing**

 **I still do not own Big Time Rush. I wish I would though.**

My thoughts woke me up pretty early. It was only half past five.

Kathy was already at work and Kendall was asleep yet. I was still sleepy but put on my clothes anyway then I climbed back into bed, just letting my thoughts flow. At about six o'clock my phone buzzed.

 _We're home, kid. Excited to see ya._

 _xoxo Max_

Then I heard footsteps in the kitchen and smiled. Just what I was waiting for.

I quietly opened the door and poked my head out. Kendall was making scrambled eggs. The smell got right into my nose, reminding me how hungry I actually was. Kendall didn't realize me yet so I just continued looking. There were two plates on the table. His dad was still at a friend's house. So the second plate was for me. Man he's so sweet.

Kendall was soon done and washed his hands, then reached for a towel. That's when I tiptoed through the kitchen and hugged him from behind.

"G'morning" I murmered to his back. He turned around smiling and hugged me to his chest.

"Well somebody's up early."

"Mmm-hmm." I agreed, enjoying his embrace. We then pulled apart.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked me as he took the pan of scrambled eggs and we sat down at the table.

"Very well, what about you?"

Kendall put some scrambled eggs on my plate and the rest on his. I thanked him.

"Not as much as I wanted." He answered as he set the pan aside. "I managed to learn my lines though."

"Good to hear. And this is delicious." I told him as I tasted my food. Kendall grinned.

"I know. I'm an amazing cook."

I chuckled.

"And modest."

He nodded.

"Of course."

We sat in silence while eating and it was still just quarter past six when we were finished. Kendall took both of our plates and placed them in the sink and proceeded to do the dishes. There were plenty of them. Maybe they had guests around yesterday.

"Can I help?" I asked as I tried to peer at the content of the sink but was proved to be too short. Kendall smiled at me.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." I told him with a fake pout, making him laugh.

"Alright." He thought a little.

"Well, you could..." He grabbed me under my arms, setting me on the counter. "Sit here and put everyhing I give you on the shelf. Sounds good?"

"Yup." I nodded.

"If you drop them I'll eat you up." He threatened jokingly as he handed me some wet plates. I giggled.

"Cannibalism is illegal."

"Oh well."

We kept talking about the others on set while doing the dishes. When we were done, Kendall lifted me off the counter and put me down.

"Alright. Let's go to the set."

We got in Kendall's car and and 10 minutes later we reached the big building. The set looked incredible. Our cast met in the same room as yesterday. Katelyn and Erin weren't there because their characters only come on the show later. However, they weren't the only ones absent. Challen and Tanya were also nowhere to be found. That's what we were discussing when Scott and and a few stylists stepped into the room.

"Good morning, everyone."

He looked so tired. I guess he stayed up all night talking to the other producers, thinking about new ideas and worrying about the fact that the set might not be ready by today. He was in a good mood though.

"You may wonder why Challen and Tanya are missing. Well, we didn't manage to build the full set, so we're not going to start filming today. BUT. This does NOT mean a day off. This means you're going to have one more day to learn your lines. Also we're going to make a promotional photo shoot. Everyone in this room is needed." He pointed at the four boys. "Guys, you're first. Ciara and Stephen, you two have some free time. You can leave the set, but please be back at 1 o'clock." He thought a little. "And that's all. Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James, follow the stylists."

Everyone except for me left the room. After thinking a bit I decided to go home to Max. His house was only a few blocks away. I walked slowly, enjoying the perfect summer morning. The sun was only shining enough to keep me warm but not to make me sweat and the wind was slightly blowing. I should take more early walks.

Finally, after 15 minutes I arrived at Max's house. It was small but very nice and elegant, built of wood. The door was opened so I just walked right in.

"I'm home!" I called, somewhat quieter than a yell. The next second I was picked up in a giant hug, making me squeal and laugh. Realizing that it was Jaxon, I let him twirl me around before telling him to put me down. He put me down, chukling.

"Good to see you, kid." He ruffled my hair. I scowled at him and lightly slapped his hand away.

"Stop doing that."

He stuck out his bottom lip.

"What, aren't you glad to see me?"

The look on his face made me laugh and I hugged him.

"Of course I am. What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be back home."

"I wanted to see you." He smiled as we pulled apart and I walked over to the kitchen counter for a glass of water. "And I live here now."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?!"

"Just for the summer." He joined me by the counter and leaned on it. "I wanted to get away from Uncle Ted. I love him to death but... you know. I really don't feel like spending a month in the forest."

I smiled. Uncle Ted had a great idea about taking Jaxon camping in the woods for three weeks. Three weeks without electronics, sweets and girls. Uncle Ted thought it would be fun. Jaxon didn't.

"Besides..." He said quietly. "My dad visited me yesterday back home."

My eyes widened as I set the cup down. His dad rarely ever made contact with him.

"Why? What did he say?"

My brother stared at the counter.

"That he wanted to see me. He kept asking me about school and stuff. And mom. I told him to ask mom is he wants to know how she's doing and he got mad. He also said that he has enough of me calling him Frank and told me to call him Dad later on because he's going to come visit more often. Then he gave me some money."

He took an envelope out of his pocket and slid it over to me. I watched him cautiosly as I slowly reached for it and opened it. 40 dollars. That bastard gave him 40 dollars.

I looked over to Jaxon, thinking about how messed up this all was. He may be a strong guy but he's also my little 10-year-old brother. A boy with a mom that barely even cares about him and an asshole dad who thinks it's okay to walk out on him and then expects im to act like nothing's happened. Sucks. It really does.

I put my cup in the sink and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. That's all I could say. It's a horrible feeling when you think of it. Not being able to help your brother when he's helpless. It just feels awful.

He was silent for a moment, stroking my arms. Then he spoke up.

"It's not your fault. It's just... I don't want a dad. I mean... if he said he's going to change and be my father and just... let me get used to him being in my life again then maybe. But the fact that he came over like that and yelled at me... I don't like this, Cee. I don't like this."

I let go of him and leaned on the counter next to him.

"I know you don't. And you don't have to. I'm just glad you're here. I don't want you to be anywhere near that man."

He smiled at me and leaned his head on my shoulder. I twirled the envelope in my hands and turned my head to give Jaxon a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you going to do with this?"

He sighed.

"Well... I don't like Frank, but I like money, sooo..."

I chuckled, making him smile as he braced himself in pride.

"Guess what I'm going to do with it."

I smiled.

"I have no idea."

"I'm taking out a girl on a date."

I grinned at him.

"Really? Is she pretty?"

Jaxon blushed. He looked so cute.

"Oh yeah. She's gorgeous. Her name is Emily. Emily Mayton."

"Mmm..." I murmered. "Mayton. Sounds familiar."

"She has an older sister who knows you. I think her name's Kim."

I frowned.

"Kim Mayton... what does she look like?"

"Well..." My brother thought hard. Then, as if a great idea came to his mind, his face lit up. "She has big boobs."

I stared at him blankly.

"May I have some further information?"

"Like this!" He lifted up his hands and pretended to squeeze the imaginary boobs. Laughing, I gently knocked him on the back of the head.

"Just don't to that in front of Emily. Or anyone."

He smiled and let out a yawn.

"Well I'm off to bed. Have a great day on set, okay?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Good night." I told him as he walked off. I looked at my watch. It was still just eight o'clock. I deciced to go to sleep as well.

At half past 1, I was back on the set. I had to wear a yellow tank top with blue jeans and flip-flops. It actually looked really good. Kendall wasn't quite in a good mood. The other guys told me he just had a huge fight with the stylists because they wouldn't let him wear Vans. Poor guy.

The photo shoot was great by the way. Nothing special happened, besides the fact that Logan once tried to use one of my brown locks as a mustache. It was funny.

When the photographer took the last pic I was about to go back to my dressing room but Scott stopped me.

"We're not done yet. You have another shoot with Kendall."

I walked back. Kendall was waiting for me, his hands in his pockets. He smiled at me as I stood next to him.

"Alright, guys." The photographer clapped. "So... you two are brother and sister. We're going to make a small portrait about you two hanging out and being yourselfs. Remember: you love each other, you're having fun. We were thinking about Kendall giving you a ride on his back. Sounds okay?"

I looked at Kendall and he crouched in front of me, smiling. I hopped onto his back and he readjusted me by jumping a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck and set my chin on his shoulder.

"Perfect." The photographer cheered."Both of you smile."

Kendall and I grinned in the camera flash.

"Now run around, Kendall."

He started slowly running in a big circle, pretending to drop me here and there to make me laugh. We had to do it over and over again until it started to become boring. Then the photographer told Kendall to sit on the ground cross-legged and I had to put my arm on his head and lean on him. It turned out to be a long footage. There's a photo in it in which I'm leaning on Kendall and he's just looking up at me, absolutely bored out of his mind instead of smiling. The photographer wasn't pleased but it was by far my favourite pic. Kendall had a favourite too. There's a pic where I'm on his back he suddenly leans forward. The move surprised me very much so my mouth is an O-shape and he's just laughing at me. At least both of the expressions on our faces were real.

At 5 o'clock, we were free to go. I said goodybe to everyone (and didn't forget to give James a hug) and walked back home. As I stepped into the house, Max and Catherine both hugged me and at 8 we ate dinner. I was super tired because of the photoshoot but could only imagine how tired the guys could be, especially Kendall who was on set allmorning and was running aournd with me on his back in the afternoon. It's not like I'm so extremely heavy or anything but it was a long photo shoot. After dinner I took a quick shower and went straight into bed. My room was just across Jaxon's. Catherine, Max's wife was still up.

Jaxon. I couldn't get him out of my head. The look on his face when he told me about what his dad did. When he told me he doesn't want a dad. When he said he didn't like this. It was an impossible situations. In a way, I knew how he felt. Both of our dad left us and our mom usually equally ignores us. But when my dad tries to connect with me, he's always acting nice. I never liked him being nice though. His smile was always shallow. I was almost asleep when I heard a small sound from Jaxon's room.

"Cee?" He asked in a small, uncertain voice.

"Mmmmm." I answered, rubbing my eyes.

"I can't sleep."

I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling and a small smile started to form on my face.

"You wanna sleep with me?"

He was in silent for a moment.

"Really?" He asked, his voice full of hope. I chuckled.

"Sure, bro. Come over."

I heard quiet footsteps and soon, Jaxon was standing in front of my bed in his shorts and a loose V-neck. I lifted the covers and he climbed in next to me. After a few minutes of trying to get in a comfortable position, we just burst out laughing and stopped moving.

"Well this is not going to work." I laughed, laying my head on his chest.

"Yeah." He agreed. "You're too big." He caught my arms laughing before I could hit him and we both chuckled again. And then we realized. We were already in the right position. He was lying on his back, one arm around me and the other folded underneath the pillow . I was lying on my stomach with my head on his chest, arms wrapped around his ribcage.

"Goodnight." He told me, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight."

 **Alright guys. I know, this wasn't very much about the guys of BTR but I had to write a little about Ciara and her relationship with her family members. The next chapter's already going to be about to the filming of Big Time Audition so you'll get to see more of the boys. Talk to you next week Saturday or Sunday!**


	5. Big Time Audition Part 1

**Hey y'all!**

 **I'm so glad you guys like Chapter 4. I repeat, if you have any requests for the following chapters, I'm gladly willing to consider them. Obviously I can't promise to take every single one of them, but I'll try my best. Enjoy!**

 **Song used: Brother by Needtobreathe (you guys should seriously listen to it, it's amazing)**

I woke up to the sound of camera flesh. I opened my eyes only to be blinded again.

"What the...-?"

The flashing stopped and I could clearly see Katherine standing beside my bed with a camera.

"Is that really neccessary, Katherine?" I asked hoarsely. Oh yeah, my wonderful morning voice.

"Oh shut up, I haven't seen my babies sleep together in 8 years." She scrolled through the pictures. " You guys look so cute."

Katherine loved us just as much as her own children and called us very often "her babies." She has a 17-year-old daughter and a 21-year-old son who's at university.

I sighed and watched her leave before peering at my watch. It was six. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to sit up carefully without waking Jaxon. I gently proceeded to peel his arms off from around my waist but suddenly, he pulled me right back into a laying position and got on top of me.

"Ha!" He yelled triumphantly, pushing my hands down. He was wide awake and full of energy. Me... not so much. I let out a yawn.

"Well, you got me." I told him. "What now?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. You're ticklish, aren't you?"

I widened my eyes.

"You're not going to tickle me. " I said as seriously as I could. He grinned and poked my stomach, making me laugh.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Tickle me and I won't make you brownies for a month."

He got off of me and sat down beside me with a pout.

"You know I love brownies."

I chuckled.

"Works everytime."

I got out of bed and suddenly, Jaxon's phone rang. I watched him as he took it in his hands. His face went pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. Jaxon looked up at me.

"It's my dad."

My eyes widened. The phone kept ringing.

"If I don't pick it up, who knows what he's going to do." My brother said quietly. I shook my head.

"You're not picking it up." I took the phone out of his hands. "I am."

He watched me cautiously as I pressed the button.

"Hi, Frank, it's Ciara."

Pause.

"Ciara?" Frank asked, confused. "Whatever. Give Jaxon the phone."

"He's sleeping." I told him, voice calm.

Frank snorted.

"Wake him up. It's important."

"It's six o'clock and summer. I'm not waking him up."

I heard my ex-stepfather sigh.

"Fine. Than at least tell me where he is."

I looked at Jaxon. He shook his head.

"How do you know he's not home?"

"I'm at your uncle's, girl. There nobody home besides Ted."

"Oh." I said. "Okay."

"Ciara, where is he?"

I decided to make our conversation as long as possible.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY SON!" He yelled in my ear almost making me drop the phone. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"So? You visited him yesterday."

"Can't I visit him everytime I want?" Frank asked, still slightly mad. He had the point. I didn't know what to say.

"Listen." He began, his voice now calm. "I srcrewed up. I know."

Jaxon, who was sitting on the bed now rose and stood next to me to hear the conversation clearer. I frowned.

"What exactly?"

Frank sighed.

"Everything. When I walked out on him, when I gave him the money, when I told him to call me Dad. I know I have to win his heart and respect back. I just suck at trying to make things right."

My brother reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed back.

"You can't make things right by stalking him." I said. For the first time in my life I was nervous to hear his answer. Frank remained in silent a little.

"So... should I visit him tomorrow?"

I closed my eyes. Men can be so obtuse.

"I think you should wait at least a week. " I looked at Jaxon for approval. He nodded.

Frank thought a little before agreeing.

"Alright. Are you going to tell me where he is, now?"

Still unsure, I gazed at my brother again. He had his face in his hands. Raising his head, he nodded again. I gave Frank the adress and hung up. Jaxon was sitting on the bed, his face back in his hands. I sat down next to him, rubbing his back. Suddenly, he jumped up.

"Why is he doing that?" Jaxon yelled, pacing back and forth in the room. "He's not a good man! He's a bad man, I know it! I hate him!"

"Jaxon..." I stood up, holding up my hands trying to calm him.

"No!" He yelled at me. "I know it!"

I kept coming closer until I was close enough to grab both of his hands. He pushed them away, shaking his head but I didn't give up. Eventually I had him pinned to the wall, both of us breathing heavily. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, his bottom lip trembled and a single tear rolled down his cheek. I immediately softened.

"Heeey." I cooed and pulled him into my arms. He hugged me tightly and buried his face in my shoulder. I rubbed his back gently.

"It's okay, buddy. Let it out."

We just stood there as he quietly sobbed, snuggling for about 5 minutes before he managed to calm down. We pulled away and he wiped his eyes.

"You okay, bro?" I asked, still holding one of his hands. He gave a small smile and sniffled.

"Yeah."

"Alright." I smiled back, dropping his hand. "You should get some more sleep. It's only... "I looked at my watch. "Quarter past six."

He yawned, nodding.

"You're probably right."

We walked back into his room and he laid down in his bed. I covered him up, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Wait!" He called, making me turn around. His eyes were wide and full of hope.

"Will you sing to me? Like you used to when we were little?"

I couldn't help but grinned as I walked back and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sure, bro. What song?"

He shrugged.

"Idunno. Pick one."

I thought hard and suddenly, an idea came to my mind. I knew just what to sing.

"Alright. Close your eyes."

Jaxon obeyed. I started singing softly.

 _ **"Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need**_

 _ **Get a little restless from the searching**_

 _ **Get a little worn down in between**_

 _ **Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes**_

 _ **Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea**_

 _ **Brother let me be your shelter**_

 _ **I'll never leave you all alone"**_

I swear I saw Jaxon smile at that verse.

 _ **"I can be the one you call**_

 _ **When you're low**_

 _ **Brother let me be your fortress**_

 _ **When the night winds are driving on**_

 _ **Be the one to light the way**_

 _ **Bring you home**_

 _ **Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart**_

 _ **I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were**_

 _ **Now my hands can't reach that far**_

 _ **I ain't made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone**_

 _ **I know that in my weakness I am strong, but**_

 _ **It's your love that brings me home**_

 _ **Brother let me be your shelter**_

 _ **I'll never leave you all alone**_

 _ **I can be the one you call**_

 _ **When you're low**_

 _ **Brother let me be your fortress**_

 _ **When the night winds are driving on**_

 _ **Be the one to light the way**_

 _ **Bring you home**_

 _ **And when you call and need me near**_

 _ **Sayin' where'd you go?**_

 _ **Brother I'm right here**_

 _ **And on those days when the sky begins to fall**_

 _ **You're the blood of my blood**_

 _ **We can get through it all**_

 _ **Brother let me be your shelter**_

 _ **I'll never leave you all alone**_

 _ **I can be the one you call**_

 _ **When you're feelin' low**_

 _ **Brother let me be your fortress**_

 _ **When the night winds are driving on**_

 _ **Be the one to light the way**_

 _ **Bring you home**_

 _ **Brother let me be your shelter**_

 _ **I'll never leave you all alone**_

 _ **I can be the one you call**_

 _ **When you're low**_

 _ **Brother let me be your fortress**_

 _ **When the night winds are driving on**_

 _ **Be the one to light the way**_

 _ **Bring you home**_

 _ **Be the one to light the way**_

 _ **Bring you home"**_

I looked down at my brother. He was asleep and a small smile adorned his face still. I leaned down to softly kiss him on the forehead again.

"I love you."

* * *

It was seven o'clock. The whole cast was in a huge room. It actually looked like a classroom. There were desks and chairs all over and a huge board that had so much written on it it had no blank space.

"Good morning, everyone!" Scott greeted, definetely looking fresher than yesterday. "How are you guys doing?"

We all cheered.

"Great." He smiled. "What we're going to do now is, we're going to read the script together, just here sitting. We're not acting yet, just practicing. I'll chime in a lot, but you just keep talking, okay?"

"Yes." We chorused.

"Alright." Scott clapped. "So. The scene starts out with you guys." He pointed at Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan. However, they weren't exactly listening. James and Carlos were arm wrestling and Logan and Kendall were cheering for them. I watched them in amuse, waiting for Scott to yell at them. And he did.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" Scott bellowed. James and Carlos immediately let go of each other and the other two boys stared at their scripts as well.

"Good." Our boss said calmly. "So. The scene starts out with you guys in Minnesota and you want to soak the girls field hockey team. Kendall, start reading. With intonation, please."

Kendall cleared his throat next to me.

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime."

"Turn it and I predict that 90 percent chance of bodily harm, and I'm talking about us, not them!" Logan answered.

"Wimp!" Carlos said then paused. "It's stuck."

"I had my pop star dream again last night." James continued. "And this time, I was wearing my lucky white V-neck and I was singing a Smoky Robinson song Tracks of my tears, yeah, yeah..." He sang. Man did he have a beautiful voice. Then his tone became confused. "What are we doing?"

"Uh, the janitor left the T-bar sprinkler valve and do you _want_ to help us soak the girls field hockey team?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." James laughed. Pause. We were all waiting for Logan to speak up.

"Logan, you're up." James said but burst out laughing again as he peered over to him. Logan was half sitting, half-lying on his chair, his cheek pressed against his script. He fell asleep on it.

"LOGAN!" Scott yelled. Logan startled awake and looked around, confused.

"Yeah?" He asked and yawned.

"I like your shirt, dude." Carlos chimed in. I watched Scott carefully. He was about four or five seconds from wilding.

"Thanks man." Logan smiled. "I like it too."

"Yeah." Scott said, his voice scarily sweet. "It's great. And you know what would be even greater?"

"Another colour, maybe?" He asked, not realizing the sarcastic tone.

"OR IF YOU'D READ YOUR LINES!" Logan jumped a little in surprise.

"Sorry." He cringed and looked at his script. "I gotta get new friends."

"And now, we run."

"You guys run with the girls chasing you. James, your turn." Scott said.

"This is what it's gonna be like when I'm famous! ... Only the girls won't be trying to kill me!" James continued.

"You run into a dead end, the girls are about to beat you up." Scott commented.

"Time out!" Kendall yelled and looked over to Caros. "Carlos, give James the helmet. We gotta protect "The Face"."

"Right" Carlos said. James pretended to put the hockey helmet on his head. "I love you guys."

"Time in." Kendall finished.

"Alright guys!" Scott cheered. "Sounds good. Next scene. Stephen. Tanya and you are getting out of the car. Action."

"Why am I here and why am I freezing?" Stephen asked impatiently.

"You're in Minnesota." Tanya answered.

" WHAT'S UP MINNESOTA?!" Stephen yelled. "I hate all of them. And the state for freezing my latte. Also I need a bigger coach."

"Coat, genious." Tanya corrected. "What would a coach have to do with the cold?"

"If I hug a coach he'll keep me warm." Stephen retorted. We laughed to where tears came out. Even Tanya couldn't stop.

"Alright, alright." Stephen said as we quieted down. "Also I need a bigger COAT."

Tanya shot him a look.

"It's our last stop so just focus and try not to make everybody cry. Somewhere in here is your new big star, I can feel it."

"I'M THE STAR! What I need is a canvas with great hair that I can paint my pop on. I need a singing block of wood that I can set on fire so please tell me where in... uh..." He paused.

"Minnesota." Tanya chimed in.

"Where in Minnesota IS MY FIRE?!"

* * *

At noon, we were done practicing and Scott announced lunch break. Everyone brought his owns lunch to set so we went out to the fresh air and sat down in a circle.

"Let's play a game while eating." Carlos said with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Good idea." Kendall grinned. "Everyone has to tell an embarrassing story of themselves."

"Great!" I said. "But you've already had your turn."

Everyone stared at me, confused.

"When?" Kendall asked.

"Yesterday."

Everyone burst out laughing. Kendall just looked at me, one eyebrow arched and a small smile started to form on his face. Oh no. I knew that look. This was his "you-better-run" look. He then jumped up and grabbed me. I let out a scream and started running, successfully making him release me as he chased after me. The others watched us in interest as we ran around. Finally, I was tackled to the ground.

"No!" I yelled, laughing as Kendall wiggled his fingers in the air.

"Yes!" He grinned and started to tickle me. I burst into giggles, squirming and trying to push his hands away.

"Stop!" I laughed. "Please stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Kendall's hands slowed down.

"What?" He asked, stopping the tickling but keeping a firm grip on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" I repeated. "I won't say it again! I promise!"

"Mmmm." Kendall murmered. "Why should I believe you?"

"Cause! I made a promise!" I laughed frantically as he began wiggling his fingers in the air again. "No! Don't!"

"What do you guys think?" Kendall asked, turning to the rest of the cast.

"Get her!" Logan chuckled.

"Hey!" I pouted. "Jerk."

Logan's mouth dropped open.

"Get her Kendall, get her."

"Noooo, I'm sorry, you're not a jerk, I'm sorry!" I cried, right before Kendall would've started tickling me again.

"Fine." Logan said. "She can have mercy."

I looked at Kendall and widened my eyes, trying to make him melt. He watched me for a second, thinking hard.

"Ugh fine." He grabbed me under my arms, hauling me to my feet." Just stop looking at me like that."

We chuckled and sat back down in the circle.

"So... " Kendall said. "Who's up first?"

"I am!" Carlos announced. Everyone turned towards him.

"So..." He started." I was like... 8 years old when I got a part in our school play. And there was this girl, Alicia who I had a huge crush on but... you know how flirting works as a kid. You pull her hair or flick her or pinch her or something. She was in the play too. So, there was a scene where I had to stand next to her and instead of saying my lines, I just pulled her hair. She started crying and I just laughed with my friends. But what I didn't know at that moment, is that my grandma was watching me from the audience. So the minute the played ended, my grandma pulled me over his lap and spanked me in the hallway."

Everyone including Carlos started laughing. Poor guy. Must have been awkward.

"Alright." Logan clapped. "My turn."

All eyes were on him.

"Well... I had a girlfriend in 7th grade. She was more of a crush but whatever, it seemed like love at that moment. Also, I was addicted to comics. I found a "My Little Pony" comic in the store and bought it for my sister. I wanted to give it to her right away, but then nature called, so I just showed her the comic and took it to the restroom with me. Meanwhile my girlfriend arrived and asked my sister where I am. She said I'm sitting on the toilet reading "My Little Pony."

We laughed so hard our insides hurt. Logan smiled.

"Needless to say, I was single again for a while."

Finally, after calming down, Kendall patted my shoulder.

"You're up."

Oh boy. Embarrasing story. Embarrassing story about myself, embarrassing story...

"Lunch break's over!" Someone yelled. Everybody groaned and we got up.

"You owe us a story." Kendall told me and winked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We walked back to the set. The stylists were already waiting for us and no, they didn't allow Kendall to wear Vans. The poor guy was starting to really hate them. I was thankful for the air conditioning because I had to wear boots, jeans and a purple shirt with a thick, purple sweater. I would've been awfully hot without it.

The first scene to film was the one when Gustavo offers Kendall to be a popstar. Why did we start with that one? I have no idea. Scott knows better.

We walked into a small room, our "house in Minnesota." I sat down on the edge of the couch Kendall sat next to me, and next to him Challen, Carlos, Logan and James. Opposite us sat Stephen and Tanya. There were cameras and people everywhere, telling us to sit closer to each other, pull away from each other, stop hitting each other. It was crazy.

"Alright. Big Time Audition. Take one. Action!"

We looked at Stephen.

"Mrs. Knight." He started. "I wanna take your family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall. "

Kendall looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

"It'll take three months. We'll take care of all your expenses." Tanya chimed in.

"Kendall, you have a gift. You have the fire. You also have anger management issues. Some people say... I have anger management issues. But I also have FIVE HOUSES!"

We jumped a little. James decided to own the little pause and began to sing.

" _People say I'm the life of the party becau..._ -"

"Stop it." Stephen said, somewhat calmly.

"Okay."

"Please. Don't ever do that again."

"Yeah.

"Thank you."

"Kendall, we've traveled to 22 cities. We've auditioned over 20 000 poeple and Gustavo's picked you." Tanya said. Kendall shrugged.

"But I'm not a singer."

I looked at him in confusion.

"You sing in all the time. In the car, at the table, you sing to me when I can't sleep at night..."

He looked sligthly embarrassed.

"No I don't."

Challen patted his shoulder.

"Yes you do, honey."

"When you shove the driveway. When you answered the door two minutes ago."

"But that's not singing." Kendall protested. Challen patted him on the shoulder again.

"Yes it is, honey."

"And" I added. "He's always singing along to the nineties' channel."

"Katie!" My brother cut me off.

Stephen smiled.

"So, what do you say kiddo, huh, you wanna go out to L. A. and be molded and shaped into a big old star by THE Gustavo Rocque?" He chuckled.

Kendall looked over to his friends and mom who nodded. He then looked over to me. I nodded. He turned back to Stephen.

"No." He said simply.

The teacup in Stephen's hand exploded and everyone let out a shriek in surprise. It's not like we weren't expecting it. It was just awfully loud.

"CUT!"

We all laughed, looking at the remainder of the cup.

"Gosh." Stephen chuckled. "I was so afraid."

I looked at my watch. It was 14:02. Oh boy. This one's going to be a long day.

 **Part 2 coming up Tuesday or Thursday! Hope you like it!**


	6. Big Time Audition Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I really don't have too much to say so here's Part 2 of Big Time Audition! Enjoy!**

They brought another teacup for Stephen.

"Alright, everybody. We're going to have to film this scene once again. We're starting with Kendall saying "No", then the cup's going to explode. But please do NOT scream this time!" Scott told us. We all chuckled and nodded.

"Okay. Big Time Audition, take two. Action!"

"No." Kendall said. The cup in Stephen's hand exploded again and we jumped a little, but didn't scream.

"CUT!"

Stephen sighed in relief.

"Okay guys, good job." Scott commented. "But I don't need good. Carlos, a chair's mimicry is more significant than yours. Logan, you're the proof that it's not impossible to sleep with eyes wide open. You should drink more coffee. I recommend Folgers. James, sing a little louder please." He thought a little. "Everbody else did good. Look. I'm not trying to offend anyone. I'm not trying to be mean. I want you guys to get better and better. So if anyone of you gets offended by my words, we'll let you be. But I'm not going to apologize. Everything I say is for your own good. Understood?"

James, Carlos and Logan nodded.

"Good. Everyone, back into position. Big Time Audition, take three. Action!"

We had to film it over and over and over again. A lot of people might think acting is all fun and thrilling but... that's not always the case. It can be boring sometimes. Of course that doesn't make me any less thankful for my job. It's just a lot different than what media shows.

Finally, we managed to pass the "Exploding Teacup" scene. So the scene continued.

"I'm gonna need to take a minute." Stephen said, getting up. "I'm gonna need to take a minute right now." He left. Tanya sighed and put some money on the table.

"It's for the teacup." The producers made crashing sound effects and you could hear Stephen in the background yelling "I'm gonna destroy this state!"

Tanya sighed.

"And the planter outside." She added some more money. More crashing sounds. "This state owes me a latte!" Stephen yelled. Tanya shook her head, put all her money on the table and handed a card over to Kendall.

"Here's my card. If you change your mind, call. Our flight leaves tomorrow at two."

Shooting Kendall a very hopeful look, she left. Now this was the moment where I had to knock Kendall on the back of his head. The producers said they were going to make a slap sound effect so I didn't have to slap him hard. However, this was a great way to get revenge on him for tickling me all the time. If I really think about it, I deserved every single attack but whatever. Revenge doesn't have rules. I swung my hand in the air and slapped the back of his head with just enough force not to hurt but surprise him.

"Idiot." I told him and took some money from the table. "I'm taking a twenty."

I then left.

"CUT!" I heard. Smiling softly, I walked back only to see Kendall staring at me in a mock shock. I sat down next to him.

"What was that?!" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I asnwered with a sly smile. His mouth dropped open. I was sure I was going to get it. Luckily, Scott told Kendall to let me go the minute he grabbed me. I shot Scott a thankful look. He grinned at me and mouthed "Good job". I grinned back at him.

"Alright guys." Scott said. "We're filming this scene once again. Ciara... be gentle, okay?" He asked, trying to remain serious.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I answered, managing to keep the straight face.

"It hurts." Kendall pouted, still rubbing his head. I sighed and rose from my seat to give him a kiss on the head.

"Better?" I asked. Kendall's face went from suprrised to emotional as he grabbed me and squeezed me in a tight hug. I chuckled and hugged him back. I love hugging people. Especially Kendall. He just gives hugs that make you feel so safe and loved you never want to let go.

"Awwww." The cast and crew said. Kendall and I laughed and pulled apart. He then kissed my cheek.

"Much better."

We filmed the scene again. And again and again and again. It doesn't just depende on the actors. It also depends on the cameras. When a scene takes place in a big room or a house, it's usually not fully built. They have to be careful to avoid such things as the cables of the cameras, paint-boxes, a sock (?!), power tools and props for the following scenes. It's shocking how long it takes to film just a five-minute scene. It's crazy.

When we were finally allowed to take a five-minute break, I happily returned to my dressing room and closed the door behind me. I'm the kind of person who needs half an hour alone daily. I quickly realized I'm not going to have that much time to myself anymore, at least not on set. I laid down on the couch, trying to relax. It didn't go well. All I could think about is having to get back there in 4 minutes. 3 minutes 59 seconds. 58 seconds. 57 seconds. It was driving me crazy. I decided to go back to the others instead. Private time can wait after all. I almost bumped into Logan as I opened the door.

"Oh, hi there." He smiled. His right hand was raised and fisted as if he wanted to knock on my door.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"So, I talked to the guys and we're going to have a small get-together at 8. We're going in the woods. There's gonna be fire and smores. Wanna come?"

I thought a little.

"How long are we staying?"

"Probably two or three hours." He answered. I bit my lip.

"So it's gonna be dark by then."

Logan smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. One of us will walk you home."

I smiled in relief.

"Thank you. I'm coming."

"Good." I watched him as he waved and left.

The next scenes to film were James' audition and Kendall's outburst. Kendall got to wear Vans (!) and was very happy about it. I wasn't needed for this scene so I hid behind one of the cameras and wathched them film. We were in another room of our huge set. James walked up to the stage, patting the security guards' shoulders as he did. He then took the microphone form the stand.

"Well he's not hideous." Stephen told Tanya. She nodded. James began to sing.

 _"People say I'm the life of the party because I tell a joke or two."_ Stephen squrimed a bit in his seat and narrowed his eyes at James. James got nervous.

 _"Altough I might be laughing loud and hardly deep inside I'm blue-"_ His voice trembled and he began coughing.

"Stop." Stephen said calmly. "Stop."

James pushed some hair out of his face.

"Umm sorry I-I got a little nervous there... Can I start over?" He asked shyly.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, start over." Stephen scoffed. "Why don't you, uh, go outside and then just not come back in okay? NEXT!"

James stared at him in disbelief.

"But I'm good."

"I DON'T NEED GOOD!" Stephen yelled. "I need the fire. I need someone who will knock me out of my seat! And as you can tell I'm still in it! Because you have NO TALENT!"

James just stood there, disappointed. Kendall rose from behind one of the chairs and ran in front of the stage.

"NO TALENT?!" He yelled in anger. Stephen stared at him in surprise."NO TALENT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH NO TALENT! YOU HAVEN'T HAD A HIT IN TEN YEARS!"

"HEY!" Stephen yelled back, immediately getting out of his shock. ""Girl to my Heart" by Boyquake was a hit nine years ago!"

"Oh, "Girl to my Heart." Kendall scratched his chin, pretending to think. "Let me see if I can remember that rock classic. GIRL MY EYES AND GIRL MY MIND, IT NEVER STOPS" He jumped on the table at that verse."AFTER IT STARTS BECAUSE YOU'RE MY GIRL! MY GIRL TO MY HEART HEART HEART!" He yelled, placing both hands on his heart and pushed them towards Stephen, making him fall from his seat.

" WOAH! WOAH! SECURITY!" Tanya called.

"Here's a new hit for ya" Kendall scoffed and began singing again the security guards dragged him off the table. "OH YOU'RE SUCH A TURD! OH YEAH A GIANT TURD! AND YOU LOOK LIKE A TURD AND YOU SMELL LIKE A TURD!" I was trying hard not to laugh. Unfortunately it's not allowed to make any noise anywhere near the cameras if you're not in the scene.

Carlos, Logan and Mrs. Majecowksi, who were still hiding behind the chairs watched Kendall in interest as he tried to fight the guards off.

"Quick!" Carlos turned to Logan. "What's the worst that could happen if I try to break him free?"

Logan thught.

"Uhh-um Ju-juvenile? One prior for mooning?... 20 hours community service."

Carlos shrugged.

"I can live with that." He jumped up and threw himself at one of the guards before Logan could stop him. James, who was still standing on the stage now slowly put the microphone back in the stand and gulped before jumping onto the guards. Mrs. Majecowski looked at Logan as if she would've asked "Aren't you going, too?" Logan sighed.

"I gotta get new friends."

With that, he ran up to Carlos, Kendall and James and tried to pummel one of the guards only to be pushed away. Mrs. Majecowski shortly joined in the fight and started pounding on one of the security guys' back with her staff.

"CUT!"

The whole crew started hooting and clapping including me as the huge men in yellow coats let go of the guys. The four boys just smiled.

"Very good job guys." Scott grinned happily. "We're going to have to film it again."

"What?!" The guys asked and the cheering immdiately stopped.

"My bad this time." Riley raised his hand shyly. Riley was in charge of the lighting. "You guys did great but it's too dark."

What else could come as an answer to that than a huge groan.

* * *

Hours passed and finally, the awaited 8 o'clock came. We were released at six and after that everybody went their seperate way. After re-shooting a few scenes and trying on what seemed like a hundreds of clothes (we had to choose what to wear tomorrow so we wouldn't have to do it in the morning), everyone was happy to go home. Trying on clothes is not my favourite thing to do. I also hate shopping so picking out my clothing was never a time-consuming thing for me. But this time, it was different. I'm twelve years old, which is two years older than my character, Katie. I understood that I had to wear clothes that are for 10-year-olds to look like a ten-year old. But I can't STAND being too girly. The clothes that was for me were so girly it hurt. So many skirts, dresses and stockings. I have a four-year-old contract with Nickelodeon. That means they practically own me. And that means I have to do what they say. I didn't give up though and managed to convince the stylists about wearing a simple tank top with blue jeans tomorrow. Even though I was relieved I knew this was probably the first and last time they let me do what I want. Later or sooner I'm going to have to wear a pink dress with stockings. Yikes.

At six o'clock I went straight home and took a long nap. It was a bad idea. When I woke up, I felt more tired and sleepy than ever. But no matter how tired I was, I didn't want to miss the get-together. We decided to meet at quarter past seven so at half past seven I stepped out the house and arrived on the set sharply. Kendall brought his guitar as well. At half past nine we were already in the woods. James made the fire and Katelyn brought the marshmellows. When we were done eating, I asked Kendall to sing one of the Heffron Drive songs. The others agreed so he finally took the guitar in his hands an began to sing.

 _ **"Turn all of the lights off  
Cause I don't want to wake up right now  
**_ _ **Sheltered with all our safety  
**_ _ **We'll hold hands until the sun comes out  
**_ _ **We'll pretend we know what love's about**_

 _ **You Smile, You shut the car door**_  
 _ **As i turn around and make my way home with you**_  
 _ **You're all that I'd run to**_  
 _ **Like the pride in everything you say,**_  
 _ **Everything you say and do**_

 _ **Slow Down Little Lady, We're Going Way Too Fast**_  
 _ **Let's not try and rush this,**_  
 _ **Come on we'll make it last**_  
 _ **Slow Down Little Lady, You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_  
 _ **You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_

 _ **Slow Down Little Lady, We're Going Way Too Fast**_  
 _ **Let's not try and rush this,**_  
 _ **Come on we'll make it last**_  
 _ **Slow Down Little Lady, You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_  
 _ **You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_

 _ **There's not much more that I can say**_  
 _ **That will top the words in this song**_  
 _ **And I'm scared to think that maybe**_  
 _ **You are the one that I wanted all along**_

 _ **Maybe Baby We'll just stay free,**_  
 _ **You and me might never be,**_  
 _ **But we'll see each other as before and nothing more**_

 _ **Slow Down Little Lady, Yeah**_  
 _ **We're Going Way Too Fast**_  
 _ **Let's Not Try And Rush This,**_  
 _ **Come on we'll make it last**_

 _ **Slow Down Little Lady, You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_  
 _ **You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_

 _ **You're gonna Waste your Time**_

 _ **You're gonna Waste your Time**_

 _ **You're gonna Waste your Time**_

 _ **Cause music without your memory means nothing to me**_  
 _ **And I hope this song helps you remember**_  
 _ **What we used to be**_

 _ **Deep inside you know that I've been trying**_  
 _ **I've been finding that the shortest pencil**_  
 _ **Is better than the longest memory**_

 _ **Slow Down Little Lady, Yeah**_  
 _ **We're Going Way Too Fast**_  
 _ **Let's Not Try And Rush This,**_  
 _ **Come on we'll make it last**_

 _ **Slow Down Little Lady, Yeah**_  
 _ **You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_  
 _ **You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_

 _ **You're gonna Waste your Time**_

 _ **You're gonna Waste your Time**_

 _ **You're gonna Waste your Time**_  
 _ **Waste Your Time**_  
 _ **Waste Your Time"**_

We all started hooting and clapping. Kendall just sat there with a modest smile on his face.

"Okay, okay." He soothed as the cheering quieted. "So. We started a little game yesterday. If someone doesn't remember what it was: everyone has to tell an embarrassing story of themselves. We're going to continue this now. Logan and Carlos already had their turn and Ciara would've been the third one yesterday if lunch break wouldn't have been over. So..." He grinned at me. "We're listening."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He raised and eyebrow, challenging me. I've thought a lot about which story to tell (I had a lot to choose from).

"Alright." I said, trying to avoid the fact that everyone was staring at me. "Last year, I used to go to school by bus. There was a guy I really liked-"

"Wooooo" The guys laughed and I stuck my tongue out at them.

"You're so immature." Erin told them as they kept giggling like idiots. "Go on."

"So." I continued. "My school is pretty big and there are lots of different classes that are at the same age as me. This guy... okay, let's name him. His name was Danny. Danny was in one of these classes too, but our schedule was so different that we never actually talked to each other and as it later turned out, he didn't even know who I was. So one day I got on the bus with my friend and Danny was there, which was surprising because I've never seen him on the bus before. My friend knew Danny, so they started talking and I felt kind of awkward being there and not saying a word. But then Danny turned to me and said "Hey! I'm Danny!" I was so nervous I immediately said "Me too."

The cast laughed so hard they couldn't breath.

"And if that wouldn't have been enough, "I said." At that moment the bus suddenly made a huge stop and I immediately grabbed the rod on the bus. Which made me spin like a stripper."

The guys laughed harder and I could clearly see Logan wiping a happy tear off his cheek. I smiled.

"Choose someone to go next. " Kendall smiled at me.

"Mmmm." I murmered. "James."

We all turned towards him.

"Okay." He said." This is going to be more of a statement than a story. So, I went to a party when I was sixteen. I met a girl and ten minutes later, we went in the kitchen to kiss."

"Wooo!" Kendall yelled as he attempted to cover my ears. "Not in front of the kid!"

I chuckled and peeled his hands off my head. James smiled.

"No, nothing happened. We kissed, but she squeezed me so hard I let out a huge fart."

I burst out laughing and so did the others. James waited until the laughter died down and looked around.

"Katelyn." He smirked. Katelyn sighed.

"I was in... ninth grade probably when it happened. I was late from school and my classes already started when I ran through the yard. There were classrooms you could see the yard from and I even waved to some kids. The only problem was: it was winter and the ground was icey and slippery. So about halfway to the yard I tripped over and slid over to the door on my stomach in front of everyone."

We all chuckled. Katelyn looked around.

"Stephen."

Stephen shook a finger at her grinning.

"You're gonna pay for this."

"Sure." Katelyn mocked.

"Well." Stephen started. "When I was 18, I went to a summer camp with my friends. There was a girl I really liked and I sent her a little slice of paper with one of my friends that said "Meet me at 4 at the ping pong table". There was a rickety ping pong table a little bit outside the camp. So at four o'clock we met up. I wanted to be cool so I grabbed the table and jumped to sit on it while talking but the whole thing collapsed under me. The girl laughed at me and left."

"Awww." That was us, girls. The guys laughed so hard they swatted the ground. Katelyn and I grabbed a few marshmellows and threw it on them, which caused a tiny marshmellow fight.

"Erin." Stephen declared. She sighed and smiled a little.

"If every girl talks about boys, then I guess I have to join. I was 14 when we went to a school trip with my class. I have no idea where we went but there was a big hill. We went to the top and I stood next the guy I liked. His name was Jared. The hill was small and not very sheer but it was high enough to see a town in the distance. I knew that Jared liked smart girls so I started to talk about what things are in that town. There was a huge bank we could see from the hill and I tried to show it to him but he kept saying he doesn't see it. Eventually I was gesturing so passionately I tripped and rolled down the hill. As I said it was only a small hill so I didn't get hurt, but everyone was laughing at me."

The guys burst out laughing again and this time me and Katelyn laughed too. Erin chuckled. Then she said the last name. Because I already embarrassed Kendall. Muhaha.

"Tanya."

"Come on guys, do I really have to?" She whined.

"We all did it. "James grinned. "So yes, you have to."

"Ugh fine." Tanya sighed. She thought a little before speaking up. "Surprise, surprise, my story's about a guy, too. My best friend knew him. His name was Jeremy. I was invited to a party and he was there. We sat down at a table with a few people and Jeremy was sitting right next to me. I was chewing gum and somebody told me a joke. I started laughing so hard the gum flew off my mouth and plopped into Jerem's cup."

Carlos, who was sitting on a small chair now fell off his seat and continued to laugh with the others, lying on the ground.

"That's not funny!" Tanya snapped but smiled. Stephen patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, let's sing something!" Erin requested and we all agreed. Katelyn took Kendall's guitar. The first song was an old country song. It was pretty catchy. I was starting to get cold so I sat in front of Kendall, who was blocking the warmth of the fire from me. I sat there for a while but then turned my head to look at him.

"Hey." I whispered. He smiled at me and gently put a hand on my shoulder, leaning closer to me.

"What's up?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Am I blocking the warmth from you?"

Kendall chuckled and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"No. Are you cold?"

I nodded, gritting my teeth. He smiled and grabbed a blanket from somewhere behind him.

"Here." He carefully draped it around my shoulders and pulled me closer, hugging me from behind and placing his chin on my shoulder. "I'll keep you warm."

I happily leaned against him. Slowly, the sound of the guitar seemed to fade away and my eyes began to close. The last thing I remember is Kendall pressing his cheek against my head. Then I fell asleep.

 **Next chapter coming up Sunday! Hope you like it! :)**


	7. Big Time Audition Part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so so so so sorry for the late! I've been away with my family with no wifi but whatever. I don't want to make any objections. I was late but I'm here now to give you possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. Also, I decided to make a little game. At the bottom of the chapters there's going to be a quote from one of the BTR songs or episodes. You're gonna have to guess which one it is and write it to me in the comments. If you guess right, the next chapter's going to be dedicated to you. This is another writer's idea, I hope she doesn't mind if I use it. Enjoy!**

I woke up in someone's arms. I had no idea where I was, all I felt is someone holding me on his hip and my head was on his shoulder. I didn't dare to open my eyes. Finally, it hit me. I remembered everything. The embarrassing stories in the woods, the smores and the fire. After Kendall wrapped me in the blanket and into his arms, I had no memories. That must mean I fell asleep. I decided not to open my eyes still. After all, I'm tired, everyone thinks I'm sleeping, and most importantly, ONE OF THE GUYS IS HOLDING ME.

"She's so cute sleeping." I heard a voice. I think it was Carlos.

"Isn't she?" That was definetely Kendall. He was the one holding me in his arms. Why wake up, I thought.

"Alright, guys, it's almost midnight. We should get going." Carlos again. I heard sighs and moving. I guess everyone got up from the ground, then I felt Kendall gently moving me to his other hip.

"Who's taking the kid home?" Logan asked. "She knows the way back from set but she can't go alone, it's dangerous."

That almost made me smile. Maybe Logan's going to be the mother figure.

"I don't wanna wake her up. It's been a long day." Kendall said. Awww.

"Not only for her." Logan answered. Point taken.

"Ugh fine." I heard. Then I felt Kendall's hand gently rubbing my back. "Heeey. Good morning."

Do I wanna wake up? I decided to keep on sleeping for a little more and squirmed a little instead of waking up. Unfortunately, Kendall was determinated on waking me up and shook my shoulder, still gently though.

"Mmmm." I said as I opened my eyes, pretending to wake up. I looked up at Kendall, eyebrows furrowed in question. He smiled at me.

"Time to go home."

He slowly lowered me to my feet. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Come on." Kendall said. "I'll take you home."

We got in his car and I navigated him home from the set. When we arrived, I thanked him and gave him a big hug. Then I walked into the house. I took an extra quick shower and went into Jaxon's room to check on him. He's the cutest thing on earth when he's sleeping. Well not only when he's sleeping, but... you know. He's cute. Then I went to my room and got in bed. I was glad that I called Max earlier to tell him I'm gonna be home late, otherwise I probably would get killed tomorrow. I smiled and closed my eyes. Let's drift off to Dreamland.

* * *

This day on set started off pretty strangely. First of all, I went to my dressing room and found some woman looking through my clothes.

"Ummm..." I started. "Hello."

She turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh, hi, Ciara. I'm Beth. I'm one of the stylists."

"Hi." I said, still confused. "Are you... looking for something?"

Beth chuckled.

"I'm trying to find something for you to wear today."

I frowned.

"I did that already with Emma yesterday." Emma was a stylist too.

"Oh. You mean this?" Beth asked, holding up a tank top and blue jeans. "You're not gonna wear that. It's boring and not very girly. How about this one?"

I widened my eyes. It was a blue dress with litte flowers on it. I shook my head.

"Right." She said. "How about... this one?"

She pointed at a green dress. It was similar to the blue one. The only exception was, it didn't have any flowers on it. Just butterflies. Big, big butterflies.

"Umm... no?" I asked awkwardly. I knew I was going to get yelled at in seconds.

"Ciara, we don't have time for this. So tell me, what's wrong with this dress?"

Well, I thought. It's a DRESS. A very GIRLY dress. With big BUTTERFLIES. A girly dress with big butterflies.

"I... I don't like it." That's all I could say. Beth's face turned to red. She just stood there, glaring at me as if she could kill me by staring. Then she smiled and leaned closer to me.

"If you wouldn't know, you have a job. You have a contract. Signed. You don't make the decisions. We make them. Adults. So if you're gonna go and try to be the boss around here, this business is going to kill you in no time. Get it, sweetie?"

She was now very close to my face so I backed a little.

"Yes." I said quietly. She finally got out of my face and nodded.

"Great. Now. You go out there and wait for me until I get your dress. That way you don't have the chance to act like a diva."

I complied without a word and went out, closing the door behind me and murmering a few words I would never say in front of Jaxon. I stood there for a while and suddenly, Kendall's dressing room door opened. The sight was hilarious.

He was wearing a red and yellow superhero costume. It looked awesome. Also a little too much skin-tight.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed loudly, not even trying to hide my amusement. Kendall narrowed his eyes at me but was fighting hard not to smile. The next moment my smile disappeared and shock appeared on my face as Beth opened my dressing room door and stepped out with a PINK DRESS in her hands.

"Wahahahaha!" Kendall chuckled heartily. Hi there, Karma, my old friend.

"Ummm... Beth..." I said, trying not to offend her but she cut me off.

"I don't care. Go change. You have five minutes." She gave me the dress and pointed at my door. I gulped and went in, closing the door behind me. I then took a closer look at my horrible dress. It was pink. Like...very, very pink. It was so bad it made me think maybe I should've just gone with the blue dress. At least that one didn't have giant roses on it. Seriously, the last time I saw a dress like that was two years ago and it was on my 4-year-old cousin.

Sighing one last time, I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror. Nononononono, I thought. I'm not going out there like that. After a few minutes of awkward standing, I heard Beth hammering on the door.

"Hurry, Ciara!" She bellowed.

"I'm not coming out!" I yelled back. "I look like I've just been swallowed by a cupcake!"

I heard Kendall laugh at that.

"We don't believe you until you come out here! Come on!" She said, somewhat nicer. I guess Kendall's presence made her back up a little. I shut my eyes tightly and opened my dressing room door.

"Wonderful!" Beth exclaimed, her hands on her heart. I ignored her outburst of emotions and looked at Kendall.

"Don't say anything." I told him calmly. He burst out laughing but didn't say a word. Fair enough.

What happened in the next five minutes was even more interesting. Kendall was still cathing his breath from all the laughter when Scott appeared from nowhere.

"Ciara!" He yelled as he looked at me. The expression on his face was somewhere in-between angry and shocked.

"What the... frick are you wearing, kid?" I'm 99,9 % sure he wasn't going to want to say frick. "Why aren't you changed? We're filming in five minutes!"

"I am changed." I told him. His eyes widened as he gazed at the stylist next to me.

"What the hell, Beth?! Why's the girl dressed like a freaking Disney princess?!"

Beth's mouth dropped open. That was a blow to her ego.

"She looks great, Scott! She looks like a little ten-year-old girl!"

"SHE LOOKS LIKE A CUPCAKE!"

As I stood there and watched them fight, I couldn't help but thought about how strange and surreal situations can life produce. Here I am, standing on the set of Big Time Rush in a pink dress with my superhero TV brother, and my boss and stylist are fighting about whether or not I look like a cupcake. Quite unusual of a scene.

Anyway, Scott won and a very angry and offended Beth told me to put on the tank top and jeans I choose with Emma yesterday.

The first half of the day went just the way as yesterday. The whole cast sat down in the big room and we practiced 'till noon. It was fun. The afternoon... That was something I'll never forget.

* * *

It was around half past 1. I was in my dressing room when I heard Scott and Challen arguing in the hallway. Scott's not a bad guy anyway. He yells a lot, there's no denying it. But he wasn't yelling at Challen. He only yells if we deserve it. Or if a stylist wants to make us dress up like idiots. Ha-ha-ha.

For some reason, they were talking in front of my room so I could clearly hear them.

"You can't leave the set." Scott told her.

"I have to." She answered. "Someone has to bring my son here from his piano lesson."

"Can't you get your husband to do it?"

"I would, but he's in Georgia."

Scott sighed.

"I can ask people around here. Someone surely has time."

"Colton doesn't leave the school with some stranger."

Suddenly, a thought hit me. There's a slight chance Colton's visiting the same school I went to a few years ago. Also, I was taking piano lessons from this terrifying woman called Mrs. Steave.

I swung my door open, making both of them jump a little.

"You scared me, kiddo." Scott smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry." I smiled back at him and turned to Challen. "Which school's Colton going to?"

"Golden Sierra." She answered. That's the school I went to.

"And who's his piano teacher?"

"Ummm..." She thought a little."Esther... Steave, I think? Yeah."

Oh my gosh.

"I could go get him." I offered. Yesterday Colton and I made friends. He reminds me of Jaxon when he was little. Except Jaxon never had blonde hair or blue eyes. Even as a little kid he had dark hair. "I know where the school is. Also, Esther Steave was my piano teacher from when I was 6 to when I was 9. And I'm not needed for the next scene."

Challen looked at me, her eyes full of hope.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Sure." I shrugged. Scott smiled at me and Challen grabbed me in a hug.

"You're a life saver, sweetie."

I chuckled, hugging her back.

"Not quite."

We pulled away.

"I should get going then." I said, closing my dressing room door. Challen peered at her watch.

"There's still half an hour left from his piano lesson. You have twenty more minutes."

I smiled at her.

"I'm going now. It'll be nice to see my old school again. And Mrs. Steave."

I wasn't sure about the third sentence. Mrs. Steave... I remember being extremely nervous before every single piano lesson. Not because I wasn't practicing at home. She was just scary. Like... everything she said, and the way she said it was telling you to be ashamed of being a little kid. Everytime you made a mistake she started yelling like mad and told you how much you're a slacker and that you have the worst attitude ever. I'm not saying I was a perfectionist. But I did everything I could possibly do to always be prepared for her lessons. It wasn't enough for her. Or at least she never seemed to be satisfied.

A few minutes later I was already on the streets. It was pretty hot, but the wind blew so it wasn't unbearable. A year ago I met Mrs. Steave somewhere here in L.A. I remember her being super nice and asking me to visit her sometime and about my family and stuff. I didn't say any concrete though. Just average things. I'm good, my brother's good, my dad's good (I had no idea how he was doing), my mom's good (same here), my sister's good (who knows), school's going well, oh yes studying takes all my time, I love it (BIG FAT LIE), and I didn't stop playing the piano. That's true anyway. I never stopped playing. Mrs. Steave might have been one of the craziest, strangest and creepiest people I've ever known, and I never liked her too much, but she was and excellent teacher. I still know everything she thought me from the very begginning. I never said she's a bad teacher. All I'm saying is, she shouldn't teach five-year-olds. Colton's five. A five-year-old doesn't need to be treated like that. Mrs. Steave made a lot of kids gave up on playing the piano when she was my teacher. The first year, when I started playing she had 24 students. The next year only 18. And then 12. I think she should teach teenagers who can take that amount of pressure she's putting on the kids. But still I say she's a great teacher. Most of her students became incredible pianists.

After 12 or 16 minutes of walking I finally reached Golden Sierra. It's a huge building. The piano, violin and guitar lessons are in another smaller house in the backyard, so you can go straight there without having to go through the whole school. I entered the backyard and opened the door of the small house. The music immediately got in my ear and plenty of memories came up. Smiling, I crossed the hallway and stopped in front of the door I used to enter everytime I came here. I leaned a little closer to the door and heard the sound of the piano. Then a high-pitched female voice. It was obviously Mrs. Steave.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The playing stopped and I heard my old teacher's voice again.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind me.

"Hello, Mrs. Steave."

Mrs. Steave looked at me in surprise while Colton, who was sitting in front of the piano squealed in delight and hopped off the small chair he to give me a hug. Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Colton! Get back here, right now!" Mrs. Steave screamed. Colton winced, ran back and sat down on the chair, his head dropped to his chest. Mrs. Steave shot him a look before turning to me. A huge, disgustingly wide smile spread across her cheeks.

"Ciara, darling!" She got up and gave me a kiss on each cheek. "You've grown so much!"

I didn't know what to say.

"Well... you know. I can't help it." I answered. She chuckled. As she pulled away from me, I could see she was wearing blue lip stick. Told you she was creepy.

"Sit down, sweetie! We're almost done!"

I complied and sat down next to her, keeping a fair distance between us as I looked at Colton. He was excitedly dangling his feet, smiling at me. I winked at him.

"Your eyes are on the notes!" Mrs. Steave bellowed. Colton immediately turned back to the notes and placed his hands on the keyboard, startled. Poor little guy.

"Start playing!"

Colton gulped as he pressed the first key. The play was very familiar. Mrs. Steave's face was perfectly emotionless. The little boy kept glancing at her here and there, just to make sure he's doing it right. Then, suddenly, Colton hit the wrong key.

"C! Not D, C!" Mrs. Steave cried, making him jump a little as he placed his hands back on the keys. His face was bright red and his little hands began to shake. I closed my eyes tightly. This was not going to be good.

"Again!"

Colton took a deep breath and began playing again. But soon enough, he was stopped.

"I SAID C!" Mrs. Steave grabbed a chair and sat down next to Colton. He grabbed his hands and chucked it at the "C", not extremely hard though. I still saw the little boy's eyes widening pain. I felt anger well up inside of me but I didn't explode. Not yet anyway.

"Again! And this time, get it right!" Mrs. Steave demanded. A small tear pricked down on Colton's face but he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Are your crying?" Mrs. Steave asked quietly. Finally, I thought. She's backing up. "I SHOULD BE THE ONE CRYING FOR HAVING TO TEACH YOU! YOU, YOUNG MAN, HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM WITH YOUR ATTITUDE! YOU'RE A...-"

"ALRIGHT STOP!" I yelled so loud it even surprised me. Then I and added somewhat quieter. "Colton, we're leaving."

Colton looked at me in surprise but rose from his seat anyway. Mrs. Steave pushed him back on the chair. Her face was flushed in anger.

"The lesson's not over yet."

I peered at my watch, standing up.

"Actually, it is. It's 1 o'clock."

Colton stood up again.

"Sit down, Colton, the lesson's only over when I say it!"

The little boy looked at me, completely helpless. His eyes were filled with tears. He didn't dare to move. I sighed and crossed the small room and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, buddy, let's go."

Colton gave me a teeny smile and squeezed my hand as we went to the door.

"Get back here, right now!" Mrs. Steave screamed. I couldn't control myself. I spun around, completely forgetting Colton's presence.

"Why should we?" I yelled at her. She looked at me in shock. I guess she wasn't used to kids yelling back at her. "So you can torture him more? The poor guy's already broken! I don't need you to break him more!"

"I'm trying to teach him!" She bellowed.

"Are you trying to teach him how to lose his self-confidence and cry?" I scoffed. "'Cause in that case, congrats. You totally did it."

"How dare you?" She gasped. "You know, Ciara, you're damn lucky you're not my daughter, 'cause if you'd be my daughter...-"

"Then I'd probably never go home to you!"

Mrs. Steave closed her mouth. Then opened it. Then closed it again.

"Listen." I started, knowing that was a little bit too harsh. I pointed at Colton. "This sweet little guy has talent, and you know it. Everytime he's trying to show it, you humiliate him. How do you expect him to do it right if you keep telling him he's not able to do it?"

She didn't say anything. Now that she seemed to calm down, I decided to lower my voice as well.

"You're not a bad person." I told her. "You just have a bad way of doing what you think is right."

I slid an arm around Colton's shoulders.

"Come on, let's go."

We went out and I closed the door behind me. As we crossed the hallway, I realized Colton was softly crying beside me. I stopped.

"Heeey." I cooed, bending down and engulfing him in an embrace. "It's okay."

He hugged me tightly, his tears soaking my shirt. I was throbbing with anger. That evil woman broke him good.

After another five minutes of hugging he finally managed to calm down and I kneeled in front of him.

"Listen." I started. "Don't listen to that dumb woman. You're the most talented little guy I've ever met. You have everything and more what it takes to be a pianist. Never forget that."

Colton smiled at me, sniffling a little.

"I don't like Mrs. Steave."

I smiled.

"Me neither, buddy. Me neither."

I stood up and he grabbed my hand as we began walking. Suddenly, and idea came to my mind.

"Say, what do you say we go get some ice cream?"

Colton's face lit up as he smiled up at me. I chuckled, putting an arm around him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Colton was a chatter box on the way to the set. I didn't mind though, listening to kids talk is one of my favourite things. When we arrived back on the set, the little boy ran into Challen's arms.

"Mommy!" He yelled in excitement. "Guess what happened!"

And then he told her. The whole story. Challen listened with eyes wide open, occassionally gazing at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, her face was emotionless.

"... and then Cici told me not to listen to her and then we ate ice cream." Colton finished, bouncing in joy. Challen gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, sweetie. Go play."

Colton campered off. I quietly turned around, trying to sneak into my dressing room without anybody noticing it.

"Wait, Ciara." Challen said. I winced and turned around, expecting the worst. But as soon as I did, I knew I wasn't going to get yelled at. She had the same expression on her face Kendall's mom had when I told her I have nowhere to sleep.

"Do you think I should get another teacher for Colton?"

Wow. She got right to the point. I sighed.

"I think you should. Mrs. Steave... she's not a good choice for 5-year-olds. Or anyone under 10. I mean... kids at Colton's age, despite their huge amount of energy and happiness are very fragile. You would think that an old lady like Mrs. Steave, who's been teaching kids for almost 15 years now has learned how to deal with them. But for some reason, she hasn't. I saw kids give up on playing because of her. They thought every teacher is like her, and that was enough for them to never put their fingers on the keyboard again."

Challen bit her lip, gazing at the floor. Then she looked up at me.

"Can you recommend anyone?"

I smiled.

"Jack Peters. He gives private lessons. It's a bit more expensive than Mrs. Steave's lessons but a thousand times better. After I quit playing for that woman Jack found me somehow. It's incredible how much he understands children and knows how to make them listen to him. Without yelling of course." And he's fabulous, I thought. He kind of looks like Jonathan Rhys Meyers with brown eyes.

I gave Challen his number. To be honest, I was a bit satisfied. I managed to save a kid and guide him to the right direction. Even if was only about playing the piano. I felt good.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V.

Finally, after practicing all morning, it was time to film. I didn't have to put my superhero suit on anyway. The stylists just wanted to know if the size was right.

Me and the guys sat down on the couch in our "Minnesota house". This was the part where we're watching TV and James gets an offer to be a popstar.

"Alright, guys." Scott started. Is it just me or does he really say "Alright" six million times a day? No offense just saying."So, the girls field hockey team just beat you up. You're in pain, so I don't want emotionless faces, get it?"

"Get it." We answered in unison.

"Great." He said. "Camera, sound, James, turn around and... ACTION!"

"Owww." Carlos whined.

"Ouch." I said. We were all looking at the TV.

"Watching the The Pussycat Dolls makes the pain go away." I smiled lightly. James smiled too, staring at Nicole in amusement.

"I'm gonna marry her someday."

Logan glanced at him in disbelief.

"You're gonna marry Nicole Scherzinger. How?"

"Nonononono!" Carlos and I protested but it was already too late. James jumped up and onto the table.

"I'm gonna be famous! Sing to sold out arenas, have, like, five houses.." He yelled confidently, holding up five fingers. " _M_ _ake the girls go craaazyyy..._ " He sang, spinning around on the table. "And then marry Nicole."

"Are you done?" Logan asked tiredly. "Please be done."

"No, 'cause this is the part where I SHAKE MY BOOTY!" James jumped on the couch and started shaking his butt in front of Logan. " _I'm gonna be famous, I'm gonna marry Nicole!_ " He sang as Logan slapped his butt.

"Carlos?" I begged. He nodded and put on his helmet

"Got it!" He then threw himself at James and both of them fell behind the couch as they began to wrestle. Me and Logan watched them, chuckling.

"Do you want to be a pop star?" The guy in the TV asked. Scott and the others filmed this scene a few weeks ago so they were able to play it on the TV. James popped up from behind the couch.

"Yes!"

"Well today is your chance! If you're in Minnesota...-"

"I'm in Minnesota!" James pointed at himself. Meanwhile the camera focused on Sammy Jay Wren aka Jenny Tinkler.

"I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stefani!" She yelled from the TV.

"That's Jenny Tinkler from home room!" I pointed at her.

"Gustavo Rocque 1990's mega producer of bands like Boy Quake, Boys In The Attic, and Boys City is looking for his next pop-superstar. But he's even more famous for his quote of Rolling Stone he said 'I could turn a dog into a pop star." That was the TV guy again.

"I sing better than a dog!" James declared. We nodded.

"Sign ups are until 5 pm, so if pop stardom is on your list...-"

"Call all moms, now!" I bellowed. We all grabbed our phones and pretended to dial their numbers.

"Mom, call me back when you get this message we need a ride real bad!" We said and put our phones next to each other, excitedly waiting for the first call. James looked pretty impatient.

"RING!" He demanded. Suddenly, Carlos' phone rang. Reggie called him, one of the producers.

"Hello?" Carlos said. "Yeah? Uh huh. Great! Get here as fast as you can!"

He hung up, grinning in satisfaction.

"Your mom's coming?" James cheered. Carlos shook his head, jumping up and down in joy.

"No, but this nice lady is sending her crew over for a free estimate on aluminum siding!"

James tackled Carlos. Logan and I watched them, completely helpless. I then put my hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan has a learner's permit!"

Carlos and James stopped fighting and stood up.

"What?" Logan asked and shook his head. "I need an adult in the car and a car!"

James looked at me.

"KENDALL! DO SOMETHING!"

I gazed az him in confusion.

"What are you looking at me for? Logan's the genius!"

"What? I panic under pressure and you always come up with the answer!" Logan explained.

"What?" I looked at themas if they were idiots. "That is so not true... I know how to get there."

"CUT!" Scott yelled.

The crew started hooting and clapping. Scott looked satisfied, too.

"Great job, guys." He smiled. "We're gonna have to reshoot a few scenes though. You have to be more in sync with the TV. Also. James, you forgot to broke the lamp."

James chuckled.

"Sorry."

Oh yeah. He was supposed to break a lamp when he tackled Carlos.

Acting is fun. Learning lines is not fun. Shooting scenes is fun. Re-shooting scenes is not fun.

I looked around on the set. Ciara was sitting behind a camera, watching us film. She could've gone home since she wasn't needed in the scene, but she didn't. I can't believe how much I love this girl already. She really is like my little sister. I was thankful she wasn't too shy the first day we met 'cause I'm not really good with kids at her age. I adore little kids and I can also communicate with teenagers, but pre-teens... That's a challenge. Ciara wasn't one though. We clicked instantly. It's amazing how she's a reliable "adult" and an adorable little girl a the same time. She's so cute you just wanna scoop her up and squeeze her.

Realizing I'm watching her, she waved to me and held up her thumb as if she was saying good job. I gave her a small smile and pursed my lips together in a "we-still-have-to-re-shoot-it" kind of way. She shrugged and and grinned again. I winked.

"Okay, guys, back into position."

James, Carlos and Logan sat back on the couch.

"Camera, sound... Carlos, take your fingers out of your mouth... ACTION!"

* * *

At night, we decided to watch the Godfather marathon. Yes, it's been a long day, but that movie... even Ciara loves it. So we all stayed back and sat down on the orange couch in 2J with an unhealthy amount of sweets and snacks.

When there were only 20 minutes left from the 3rd part of the movie, Ciara fell asleep next to me. Man was she cute. Even in this impossible position she happened to fall asleep in. Her head was somewhere near my legs, hanging off the couch as he was lying on her stomach. I wasn't the only one watching her. Katelyn poked my arm.

"Hey try to set her head right. Her neck's going to hurt like hell tomorrow like that."

She was right. I gently grabbed my little sister by her shoulders and pulled her until she was half-lying on my lap. I smiled as she curled up in a little ball. She was cold. Freezy girl.

I took my hoodie and put it on her. Ciara squirmed a little more before her hands accidently touched my hoodie. Her little fingers insensibly gripped it and she snuggled into it. I gave her back a soft rub, smiling as she let out a content little sigh. My baby sister.

 **Again, sorry for the wait, guys. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming up Friday or Saturday!**

 _~ So throw your hands in the air, come on waste no time... ~_


	8. Day Off Part 1

**Hi there!**

 **Please don't kill me but this chapter's really short. That's all I had time for but I promise to be back with part 2 on Monday or Tuesday!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to LittleMonkeyDog and RusherDriver. Thank you for the awesome comments, guys :)**

Ciara's P.O.V.

I woke up to the door bell ring. It was painfully early, almost 7 o'clock. Okay, that may not be so early but if you'd wake up to work everyday at 6 then you wouldn't be glad either to be woken up at 7 on your day off.

Max and Katherine were already at work and Jaxon slept by one of his friends last night. He doesn't get home until the weekend so the house today is basically mine.

Another ring interrupted my thoughts, followed by two short rings. Whoever it is will get bored soon, I thought. As seconds passed, I could feel myself drift off to sleep again. I then heard another ear-shattering ring. And this time, it didn't stop. It just kept on ringing and ringing.

"Crap." I huffed, jumping out of bed and bolted for the door. Then I swung the door open.

"What the...-?" My anger immediately turned into shock as I stared at the person standing on the doorstep.

"Morning, sis." Kendall grinned at me. I have to admit, he does look adorable when he smiles like that. But at that moment, I wanted to punch him right in his adorable face. Oh and the second thing: I was in my Yellow Submarine pajamas. There were two things I could do. One: shut the door in his face, change and then open the door again. Two: act like I don't care. I decided to do the second one. After all, I was in my own house. Well, not actually in mine, but the house was more mine than Kendall's so... yeah.

"Kendall..." I started tiredly. He watched me in interest. "It. Is. Seven. In. The. Morning."

He grinned again.

"Yeah, I know."

Silence. He was still grinning like an idiot and I was just still looking at him, confused as heck.

"Can I come in?" He finally asked.

"Oh." I said, realizing I was blocking the doorway. "Sure."

I let him in, watching as he walked through the kitchen and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Kendall, please don't get me wrong but... why are you here?"

He looked at me, confused.

"They didn't tell you?" Looking at my obtuse face, a smile began to form on his face. "They didn't tell you!"

"Who didn't tell me what?" I asked. Kendall grinned.

"I'm babysitting you today."

I stared at him blankly.

"You're what?"

"Babysitting you."

"Babysitting me."

"Yup."

I kept staring at him.

"Why?"

He chuckled.

"Because Max called me yesterday if I'm willing to do it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Who did he get your number from?"

"He probably checked it in your phone."

"Hmmm." I murmered. After a few seconds of silence, I stood.

"Imma go change."

He nodded. I put on a black shirt with grey shorts and combed my hair, then returned back. Kendall had his back against the counter, arms crossed as I walked up to him.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked him. I've learnt something on the first few days of filming. Kendall's hugs make mornings better. I could see Kendall suppress a smile.

"No." He said simply, face now serious.

"No?" I asked. "Why not?"

"Because you don't like me being here." He told me with a pout, looking away from me and scrunching his nose up like a little kid.

"Fine." I said, mimicking his actions and crossing my arms as I passed him, looking for something to eat in the cabinet but again, universe reminded me I'm short. Thanks, universe. I felt hands under my arms and suddenly, I was swept off the floor and set on the counter.

"Thanks, Kendall." I smiled. He just shrugged, continuing to pout. I decided to ignore it.

"You want something to eat?" I asked, my head disappearing in the cabinet.

"No thanks." He answered.

"Are you sure?" I put a bag of bread on the counter, turning to him. "I can make you a sandwich."

A huge smile spread across Kendall's face.

"Come here, you!" He grabbed me in a hug, holding me tight. I laughed and buried my face in his shoulder. He rubbed my back, pressing a kiss to the top of my head as we pulled away.

"I want a sandwich."

* * *

After we ate, I looked at him nervously.

"You know I'm glad you're here, right?"

Kendall smiled at me, taking one of my hands and giving it a kiss.

"Of course I do."

"But did you have to sit on the doorbell?"

He chuckled.

"Why didn't you answer the door sooner?"

"Cause I wanted to sleep?" I asked. "It was 7 o'clock, dude."

"You're out of luck." He grinned at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Sorry." I told Kendall and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ciara, he's here." I heard Jaxon's voice. I frowned.

"Who's here?"

"Frank. We went running with Emmett and saw him."

I quickly stood up, walked over to the window and looked out to see if he's near here. Kendall watched me worriedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm positive."

I rolled back the curtains.

"Where are you?"

"On my way home."

I shook my head rapidly.

"Don't come here, this is the first place he'll look for you. Go in the neighbourhood on our left. I'll wave to you if you can come in."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, bro."

I hung up, biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked. I sighed, sitting down on the couch. He scooted closer to me.

"Jaxon's dad's here. He left him after he was born and now wants to make it up to him but Jaxon's not ready for it yet. It's so weird. We talked just yesterday, his dad said he'll wait a week. Jaxon's freaked out."

Kendall's eyes softened.

"Poor little guy."

I nodded. Then, we heard the doorbell ring and both froze. Soon, Kendall stood but I stopped him.

"I'll go get it. "

Just to be sure, he followed me to the door and I opened it.

"Hi Frank." I said awkwardly. My ex-stepfather looked at Kendall.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Kendall." I answered, not wanting to give any further information.

"Is Jaxon here?" Frank smiled briskly, bouncing in excitement as he pulled a small box out of his pocket."Look what I got for him!"

I watched him as he opened the box.

"Tammy told me he started playing the guitar. This is the best tuner in the business."

My mouth dropped open. A Korg AW2G. Super expensive.

"Holy crap." That was Kendall.

"So, where is he?" Frank smiled, looking over Kendall's shoulder. I was starting to feel sorry for him. He wanted to make things right so quickly. Unfortunately, it's not that simple.

"He's at a friend's house. He doesn't get home 'till the weekend."

Frank's smile faded away as he looked down at the tuner in his hands, disappointed.

"Oh... okay." He said, forcing a smile. He looked sad. He looked so sad it was breaking my heart. "I... umm..."

"Listen, Frank." I started, looking into his watched me in interest. "You can't give it to him. Not yet."

The look on his face was killing me but I had to keep going. I realized Kendall wasn't behind me anymore. Bless him.

"Jaxon's still shaken up about you showing up back home. When I said you need to wait at least a week, I was serious. And the reason you can't give the tuner to him is because he's not something you can buy."

He opened his mouth to protest but I held up one of my hands, cutting him off.

"I know you're trying to make things right, but if you keep giving him money and expensive things he'll think you wanna buy him. I know that's not what you're trying to do, but it'll seem like it. You have to win his heart back first. And then, possibly a few moths later you can give the tuner to him. But please, please don't come near this house until next week."

Frank looked down at the tuner again, pursing his lips together. He nodded a little, understanding.

"Alright."

I smiled at him.

"Bye, Frank. Don't give up."

He smiled back a little, but I could tell his heart was breaking too.

"Bye, Ciara."

I watched him until his figure became very small and looked out the window. Jaxon was standing on front of the window in our neighborhood. I waved to him and he nodded, then disappeared behind the curtains. I sighed heavily and walked back to the couch, sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, smiling at me a little. I nodded, trying to smile back but it was more like a grimace.

"C'mere" He whispered, opening his arms out for a hug and I happily wrapped my arms around his neck. He squeezed me tight, not letting go. I heard the front door open and then close. Soon, Jaxon was standing next to us, watching us with a small smile.

"You're not the only one who could use a hug right now." He told me quietly. I immediately stood up, running to him and giving him a big hug. He buried his face in my shoulder as I rubbed his back. We then pulled away.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking straight into his eyes. He just stared at me.

"What did he say?"

I sighed.

"He wants to make it up to you, bro. He really does."

Jaxon looked away. He didn't know what to believe. The feeling was painfully familiar.

"Are you okay?" I asked him again, waiting for an actual answer. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I..." He shook his head, trying to clear his thought. "I gotta get some sleep."

He waved and turned around, shaking hands with Kendall as he passed the couch.

"Goodnight." I told him. Sighing again, I sat back down on the couch next to Kendall, closing my eyes tightly. Tough start.

 **Again, sorry for the the awfully short chapter. Next one's going to be longer, I promise! Love ya!**

 _~ Oh but I decided I should give it a try, the very moment that you gave me the invite... ~  
_


	9. Day Off Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter, and as I promised, it's much longer than the previous one.**

 **This chapter's still dedicated to LittleMonkeyDog and Rusher Driver.**

 **Songs used: Theory Of a Deadman: Out Of My Head, Taking Back Sunday: Liar (It Takes One To Know One) and Smokie: Living Next Door To Alice**

 **They're amazing songs, check'em out, y'all ;)**

We watched TV 'till noon. Then we sat down to eat a little soup that was from yesterday. We put some on our plates and I almost started eating when Kendall told me to wait. I watched him with wide eyes as he took a huge carrot and plopped it right into my soup. After he did, he peacefully began eating. I stared at him blankly.

"Kendall." I said quietly. He looked up at me.

"Mmm?"

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the carrot. He looked at it, then back at me.

"A banana." He answered. I narrowed my eyes at him, making him smile.

"Max told me to make sure you eat some vegetables."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I'm serious, he did." Kendall told me, and I could tell he wasn't joking now. In fact, he was grinning mischievously and fully enjoying the situation.

"Now, eat. That carrot's not gonna eat itself." His face suddenly became stern. He's a good actor, that's for sure.

"Uhh..." I pretended to think. "No."

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed together as he put his spoon down calmly.

"You're not getting up from this table until you eat that vegetable." He said in a quiet but firm voice, keeping the straight face. He shall make a fine father one day.

"Is that so?" I asked. He nodded, picking up his spoon again.

"Yes, now eat. No talking while eating."

I chuckled and began eating. I'm a quick eater, so soon I was done and only that disgusting carrot remained on my plate. Kendall was also done and looking at me with a serious look on his face. I raised an eyebrow, challenging him. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a deep breath.

"Eat." He told me. I stared at him before bursting out.

"Come on Kendall, you can't be that bad of a babysitter! I thought you were cool!"

He burst out laughing, putting the carrot back on the plate he took it from.

"Fine. You don't have to eat it. Just messing with you." He grinned and winked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh." He pretended to get offended. "Maybe you have to."

"Never in a million years." I chuckled. Kendall followed me to the kitchen as we put our plates and spoons in the sink.

"Sooo... what should we do now?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"We could go outside." I answered. "There's a small basketball court a few blocks away. Wanna play?"

"Sure." He smiled." We have to wait until your brother wakes up though."

"I'm awake." I heard Jaxon's voice. He was in the process of putting on a shirt as he walked past us and to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the gym." He replied, making me smile. Girls are already head over heels for him. One thing's for sure: he's going to be a heartbreaker.

"Did you sleep good?" I asked gently. He looked into my eyes, giving me a teeny smile.

"Not really."

I furrowed my eyebrows together. Jaxon let out a laugh.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just need some advice. I'll talk to Uncle Ted later today."

"Okay." I said, relieved. He gave me one last smile before turning to Kendall.

"Take care of the kid."

"I will." They shook hands and Jaxon left.

"He's a cool guy. And has a firm handshake." Kendall told me, moving his fingers around. I nodded. He picked up the basketball we put on the ground before lunch.

"Now." He half-smiled. "You're going down."

* * *

We went down to the court and started to playing. I wouldn't say I'm a great player but I could definitely use Kendall's height against him.

There was a small soccer court next to us and some half-naked guys (ohh) were playing there. About 20 minutes in our game with Kendall, we heard someone yell "Watch out!" and in the next second the soccer ball swept me off my feet. I fell, my body hitting the ground with my right foot underneath me. It hurt like hell. Still, not wanting them to be concerned with me, I picked up the ball as I was lying on my side and threw it back to them. They yelled "Sorry" and kept playing. Kendall ran up to me, kneeling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I sat up. My ankle was throbbing with pain. I shook my head. Kendall carefully took my foot in his lap and rolled my jeans up. My ankle was swelling.

"Can you move it?" He asked, stroking my shin with his fingertips.

"I really don't want to." I answered, blinking back the tears.

"You have to try." He told me gently. I took a deep breath and attempted to move it. It hurt like hell, but at least it moved.

"That's good." Kendall said. "This means it's not broken."

My ankle kept swelling and the pain increased horribly.

"But we still have to go to the hospital." He declared. I nodded and tried to stand up, holding onto Kendall. I couldn't stand on my right leg, it hurt too much. Kendall picked me up and I immediately buried my face in his neck. I felt him rub my back.

"It'll be okay."

He walked back to our house and put me on the passenger's seat of his car, buckling me up. Then he drove to the hospital and carried me in. When we were finally allowed to go in the doctor's office I was in so much pain. He set me down where the nurse told him to and then she left, saying the doctor will be here shortly. I dangled my feet, something I always do when I'm nervous. It hurt, but it was also stress-relieving. Kendall gently set his hands on my knees.

"Stop." His voice was hushed, bust stern. I sighed, dropping my head to my chest.

"Hey." He told me, tilting my chin up to make me look at him. "It's okay. I'm here with you. Everything's going to be fine." I nodded. He squeezed my leg affectionately. I let out an involuntary giggle. His eyes widened.

"You're ticklish, aren't you?" He smiled, giving my left leg a few more light squeezes, making me laugh uncontrollably as I tried to pry his hands off.

"Well laughter is not a common thing to hear here." The doctor appeared with a smile on his face.

"I'm Dr. Mason." He greeted as they shook hands with Kendall.

"Ciara." I said. He smiled, looking down at my leg.

"Let's take care of that ankle."

He was pretty nice. Too bad that I've always been afraid of doctors. He took my foot in his hands, just looking at it for a little. Then, without any warning whatsoever, he gave my ankle a squeeze. I winced in pain, making him stop.

"We have to make an X-ray."

* * *

Finally, I got a bandage on my ankle. I was limping a little, but at least I could step on it. I was also told to rest it and not to run. Which will be a little hard for me 'cause I even run in the house. But whatever. We got in the car and I put my seatbelt on.

"Let's sing something, okay?" Kendall smiled, turning on the radio.

 ** _"I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head"_** The radio sang.

 ** _"God knows I've tried but I just can't forget."_** We answered. Theory of a Deadman. One of the coolest bands ever.

 ** _"Those crazy nights and_**  
 ** _All the things that we did_**  
 ** _I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_**

 ** _Oh Oh_**

 ** _Maybe it was the way you talked_**  
 ** _Maybe it was the way you laughed_**  
 ** _I don't know just what it is_**  
 ** _But I know I want you back_**

 ** _I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_**  
 ** _God knows I've tried_**  
 ** _But I just can't forget_**  
 ** _Those crazy nights_**  
 ** _And all the things that we did_**  
 ** _I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_**

 ** _Oh Oh_**

 ** _Maybe it was the way you smiled_**  
 ** _Maybe it was the way you kissed (yeah, maybe)_**  
 ** _I don't know just what it is_**  
 ** _But I know I want this to last_**

 ** _I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_**  
 ** _God knows I've tried_**  
 ** _But I just can't forget_**  
 ** _Those crazy nights_**  
 ** _And all the things that we did_**  
 ** _I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_**

 ** _I keep trying to sleep_**  
 ** _But I'm lying awake_**  
 ** _I'm thinkin' about the love I threw away (threw away),_**  
 ** _But it won't let me go_**  
 ** _And I need you to know that..._**

 ** _I-I-ah-I-I_**  
 ** _I-I-ah-I-I (h-I-I)_**  
 ** _I-I-ah-I-I_**  
 ** _I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_**

 ** _I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_**  
 ** _God knows I've tried_**  
 ** _But I just can't forget_**  
 ** _In my whole life_**  
 ** _I never had it this bad_**  
 ** _I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head (whoa)_**  
 ** _Out of my head (whoa)_**  
 ** _Whoa_**  
 ** _I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_**  
 ** _I-I-ah-I-I..."_**

Then, another song came in. When Kendall heard the first few words, he kind of had a fangirl attack.

 ** _All our secrets they are tailored trouble_**

 ** _Draped loose now around your hips_**  
 ** _Your spotless instincts are valid_**  
 ** _We coexist_**  
 ** _Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)_**  
 ** _We got 26 days to work with (it moves, it moves, it moves)_**  
 ** _We'll see what all gets done_**

 ** _I'm an addict for dramatics_**  
 ** _I confuse the two for love_**  
 ** _"You can tell me that you don't beg..."_**

 ** _Liar (liar)_**  
 ** _If we're keeping score_**  
 ** _We're all choir boys at best_**  
 ** _(Intrusive and arrogant)_**  
 ** _Liar (liar)_**  
 ** _If we're keeping score_**  
 ** _We're all choir boys at best_**  
 ** _(Intrusive and arrogant)_**

 ** _Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)_**  
 ** _Then back on that island_**  
 ** _That you swear by_**  
 ** _Still barely can't afford_**  
 ** _It's still a question of_**  
 ** _How long will this hold?_**  
 ** _Is it any different now that we are_**  
 ** _Don't you go there not here, not now_**  
 ** _(it moves, it moves, it moves)_**  
 ** _Not here, not now_**

 ** _I'm an addict for dramatics_**  
 ** _I confuse the two for love_**  
 ** _You can tell me don't beg_**

 ** _Liar (liar)_**  
 ** _If we're keeping score_**  
 ** _We're all choir boys at best_**  
 ** _(Intrusive and arrogant)_**  
 ** _Liar (liar)_**  
 ** _If we're keeping score_**  
 ** _Were all choir boys at best_**  
 ** _(Intrusive and arrogant)_**

 ** _We're all choir boys at best_**

 ** _Liar (liar)_**  
 ** _If we're keeping score_**  
 ** _We're all choir boys at best_**  
 ** _(Intrusive and arrogant)_**  
 ** _Liar (liar)_**  
 ** _If we're keeping score_**  
 ** _We're all choir boys at best_**  
 ** _(Intrusive and arrogant)_**  
 ** _Liar (liar)_**  
 ** _Liar (liar)_**  
 ** _It takes one to know one"_**

When we got home, Kendall asked me if I want the guys to come over. I happily said yes. He made a few calls an soon, we heard the doorbell ring. I wanted to answer the door but he firmly told me not to get up.

"Hi Ciara!" James greeted, leaning down for a hug. "What happened to your leg?"

And of course the other two guys wanted to know as well. After I told them, Logan said he debars me from getting up and that I need to tell them if I need anything. Now I didn't like that very much, because one: my ankle's bruised, not broken. And two: I hate being served to. As long as I'm physically capable of doing something, I am going to do it. But I didn't argue.

"So." Carlos said. "What should we do?"

Mmm. That was a tough question. What do you do with four almost twenty-year old guys?

"Call of Duty?" I asked. They looked at me as if I've just grown three heads.

"What?" I asked.

James chuckled.

"Let me get this straight. You're not only adorable and smart, but you also like playing video games. Especially Call of Duty."

"I have a brother. " I shrugged. "I pick up on some things."

"Alright then, let's play!" Kendall cheered and we all picked a controller.

I have to admit, I'm pretty good at Call of Duty, and not only because of Jaxon. To be honest, I've always been hanging out with guys. Talking to girls about makeup, boys and celebrities never seemed to be my cup of tea. Okay, talking about boys maybe. I mean, you have to talk to somebody about them. But makeup and celebrities... Some people asked me lately why I want to become an actress if I don't care about dresses, makeup and celebrities. Simple: all I wanna do is act.

Back to the boys topic, my guy friends thaught me a lot and there were times I beat them at those video games. That's why Carlos was surprised when I accidently-on purpose killed his character.

" That's not fair!" He exclaimed, putting his controller down.

"Ha-ha, you got beaten by a girl!" Kendall teased, right before his character got shot by me. He watched it die with wide eyes as he looked at me.

"Carlos." He said and they shared a look I didn't like the least bit. "I think we should teach this girl a lesson. "

"Uh-uh!" I yelled at them but Carlos already took the controller from my hands. "No!"

Kendall and Carlos started to tickle me. I started laughing like crazy, trying to escape from their clutches but it wasn't easy. If one of them wasn't tickling me, then the other one was. That's another thing about playing video games with boys. They can't take being defeated and because they can't win after their character died, they don't let you to win either.

Logan peered at us for a moment before focusing on the screen again.

"Go easy on her, guys." He smiled but it quickly faded away as James shot him.

"Yesss!" James cheered, jumping on the couch and doing a victory dance. "I win, you lose! I win!"

We played like 10 more games, we just couldn't stop. Finally after 3 hours of playing and constant tickle attacks we laid out on the couch, laughing. I leaned against Kendall.

"You're always with Kendall." James pouted, making me chuckle as Kendall gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Don't you want to come here to me?"

"No. She's not stepping on her bruised foot." Logan told him firmly and I playfully rolled my eyes at him. I then extended my hands towards James.

"You're too far."

Kendall picked me up.

"Here." He said, handing me to James. James happily pulled me closer and I snuggled against him. Kendall's hugs are the best but James is a good hugger to.

"Alright, let's play one last game, and then we gotta go." Kendall smiled at me. It was already dark outside.

"Why don't we sing something instead?" Carlos asked, looking at me. "I heard you're a good singer."

I smiled at Kendall.

"You can take Jaxon's guitar, it's on the right if you go through the hallway."

He nodded and left. A few seconds later he returned with the guitar in his hands.

"This is one of the most beautiful guitars I've ever seen." He marveled as he sat down. Well. My parents don't have good manners but at least they have money.

"I know what to sing." Logan chimed in. "Who knows "Living Next Door to Alice?"

We all laughed and nodded.

"But we can just pause instead of saying the f word, okay?" Kendall asked, looking at me meaningfully.

"Please Kendall. I heard that word a thousand times, it won't hurt me if I hear it a couple more times."

"Shh." He shushed me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the action and blew a raspberry at me. Then we began to sing.

 _ **"Sally called when she got the word,**_  
 _ **And she said: "I suppose you've heard -**_  
 _ **About Alice".**_  
 _ **When I rushed to the window,**_  
 _ **And I looked outside,**_  
 _ **And I could hardly believe my eyes -**_  
 _ **As a big limousine rolled up**_  
 _ **Into Alice's drive...**_

 _ **Oh, I don't know why she's leaving,**_  
 _ **Or where she's gonna go,**_  
 _ **I guess she's got her reasons,**_  
 _ **But I just don't want to know,**_  
 _ **'Cos for twenty-four years**_  
 _ **I've been living next door to Alice.**_

 ** _ALICE? WHO THE (PAUSE) IS ALICE?!  
_**

 _ **Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance,**_  
 _ **To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a second glance,**_  
 _ **Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Alice...**_

 _ **ALICE? WHO THE (PAUSE) IS ALICE?!**_

 _ **We grew up together,**_  
 _ **Two kids in the park,**_  
 _ **We carved our initials,**_  
 _ **Deep in the bark,**_  
 _ **Me and Alice.**_  
 _ **Now she walks through the door,**_  
 _ **With her head held high,**_  
 _ **Just for a moment, I caught her eye,**_  
 _ **As a big limousine pulled slowly**_  
 _ **Out of Alice's drive.**_

 _ **Oh, I don't know why she's leaving,**_  
 _ **Or where she's gonna go,**_  
 _ **I guess she's got her reasons,**_  
 _ **But I just don't want to know,**_  
 _ **'Cos for twenty-four years**_  
 _ **I've been living next door to Alice.**_

 _ **ALICE? WHO THE (PAUSE) IS ALICE?!**_

 _ **Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance,**_  
 _ **To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a second glance,**_  
 _ **Now I gotta get used to not living next door to Alice...**_

 ** _ALICE? WHO THE (PAUSE) IS ALICE?!_**

 _ **And Sally called back and asked how I felt,**_  
 _ **And she said: "I know how to help -**_  
 _ **Get over Alice".**_  
 _ **She said: "Now Alice is gone,**_  
 _ **But I'm still here,**_  
 _ **You know I've been waiting**_  
 _ **For twenty-four years..."**_  
 _ **And a big limousine dissapeared...**_

 _ **I don't know why she's leaving,**_  
 _ **Or where she's gonna go,**_  
 _ **I guess she's got her reasons,**_  
 _ **But I just don't want to know,**_  
 _ **'Cos for twenty-four years**_  
 _ **I've been living next door to Alice.**_

 _ **ALICE? WHO THE (PAUSE) IS ALICE?!**_

 _ **Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance,**_  
 _ **To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a second glance,**_  
 _ **But I'll never get used to not living next door to Alice...**_

 ** _ALICE? WHO THE (PAUSE) IS ALICE?!_**

 _ **Now I'll never get used to not living next door to Alice..."**_

* * *

 ** _Alright guys, that's it for today. Next chapter coming up Friday or Saturday!_**

 ** _~ I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight, I don't really care if it's wrong or right... ~_**


	10. Big Time Audition Part 4

Hi there!

Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I'm really curious what you think so please, please comment, comments are greatly appreciated. :)

This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver. Love ya!

* * *

After an awesome day off, it was time to get back to work again. Unfortunately, Scott changed the filming s. chedule a little bit, so now on we're going to have to be on set at half past 7. Not a fan of the idea but it is what it is.

It was almost quarte. r past 6 and I was waiting for Kendall to pick me up and take me to the set. Normally I would've just gone as usual, on foot, but the guys told me not to. Yesterday, sitting next to them on the couch I thought this was ridiculous (of course I didn't voice it), but this morning wh. en I woke up and felt my ankle throbbing with pain I was like okay why not take a ride. Somehow Kendall was always the one to take me everywhere, but that's because our house is on his way and besides, he doesn't mind doing it.

I heard the doorbell ring, just once. I went out and closed the door behind me. Kendall was already sitting in his car. I got in and turned around to face him. He had a huge grin on his face as always.

"Morning, Big Brother." I said, earning myself not only a hug but a kiss on the top of my head.

"Morning, Baby Sis."

I put my seatbelt on, biting my lip. Kendall narrowed his eyes at me.

"You look worried. Why are you worried?"

He sees right through me.

"Do you think Scott will be angry?"

He peered at me in confusion before focusing on the road again.

"About?"

"My leg."

"Why would he?" Kendall asked.

"Well, because... I'm limping."

"It was an accident, Cee."

"Yeah but still."

We stopped at a red light and Kendall stopped the engine.

"Listen." He sighed, looking into my eyes. I expected him to say something really wise and memorable. "Even if he will, don't give a crap about it."

Oh well, that's wise too.

As usual, Kendall turned on the radio to find something good to sing. I don't know which channel he stops on, but it always plays something we both know. Our eyes lit up when we heard Billy Joe Armstrong starting to sing.

 _ **"Don't wanna be an American idiot.**_

 _ **Don't want a nation under the new mania**_

 _ **And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**_

 _ **The subliminal mind f#ck America.**_

 _ **Welcome to a new kind of tension.**_

 _ **All across the alienation.**_

 _ **Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**_

 _ **Television dreams of tomorrow.**_

 _ **We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**_

 _ **For that's enough to argue.**_

 _ **Well maybe I'm the faggot America.**_

 _ **I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.**_

 _ **Now everybody do the propaganda.**_

 _ **And sing along to the age of paranoia.**_

 _ **Welcome to a new kind of tension.**_

 _ **All across the alienation.**_

 _ **Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**_

 _ **Television dreams of tomorrow.**_

 _ **We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**_

 _ **For that's enough to argue.**_

 _ **Don't want to be an American idiot.**_

 _ **One nation controlled by the media.**_

 _ **Information age of hysteria.**_

 _ **It's calling out to idiot America.**_

 _ **Welcome to a new kind of tension.**_

 _ **All across the alienation.**_

 _ **Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**_

 _ **Television dreams of tomorrow.**_

 _ **We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**_

 _ **For that's enough to argue."**_

After this song we were officially wide awake. A few minutes later we arrived on the set and went straight to our dressing rooms. Make-up, hair, clothes, 20 minutes to get everything ready. When I saw what I was going to wear today, I vowed to give Scott a big hug. The same purple shirt, sweater and black jeans I was wearing when filming the "Exploding Teacup" scene.

We went into the room we always go just to read the lines out loud and practice. I was the first one to arrive, so luckily no one saw me limping. I knew everyone's going to find out though. They found out sooner then I expected.

We sat down behind the desks and Scott stood in front of the board.

"Good morning, everyone!" He greeted. "First of all, before we'd start doing anything, Ciara, your dad sent you this envelope, he says it's important, come here for it please."

I gulped and stood up, peering at Kendall. He sent me an encouraging look. I took the first step, almost feeling my ankle scream at the movement. After three more steps, I couldn't go further without limping. Instead, I limped to Scott as fast as I could and then back to my seat with the envelope in my hands and sat down. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me.

"What was that?" Scott asked quietly. I bit my lip.

"It's no big deal." I answered, not looking up.

"You're limping." Scott stated, not so calm now.

"She's fine, Scott. " Kendall chimed in. Everyone including me turned around to face Kendall. I shot him a thankful look and he smiled at me lightly. "She fell yesterday, that's all. She'll be fine."

Scott gazed at me again, a small smile starting to form on his lips.

"You better be."

I sighed in relief and Kendall winked at me. I then looked down at the envelope. I quietly opened it. I found 50 dollars in it and a small note that said "Call me sometime, darling." That almost made me snort loudly. As for the money, well... I'm like Jaxon. I don't like my dad much but money's not a bad thing.

* * *

After we were done practicing and eating lunch, it was time to film. Kendall, Carlos, James Logan and Mrs. Majecowski stood opposite the door of our "Minnesota home" with the "officers" behind them and Challen stood in the doorway.

"Mom!" Kendall said happily. "Remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow! That was close! And I love you."

Challen shook her head, biting her lip.

"CUT!"

The crew clapped and hooted. That was actually the first scene that didn't need to be re-shooted.

"Okay, next scene!" Scott continued. "In the house, everyone!"

We all went in, the guys stopping in the doorway, the camera guys and the others in the "living room" and me and Challen also in the living room but out of the camera's view.

"Okay." Scott shouted. "Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan you're coming in first, very ashamed, heads dropped to your chests and stop in front of the wall. Then Challen and Ciara, you come in, altight?"

We all nodded.

"Camera, sound... everyone quiet... ACTION!"

"Dude!" Carlos said quietly, turning to Kendall. "How did you know those songs?"

"They play Boyquake on the 90's channel all day at work." Kendall answered then smiled. "And I made up the giant turd song."

"It was catchy." Logan said. Kendall smiled in pride.

"What happened?" Challen asked in that menacing "I'm-your-mother-so-don't-piss-me-off" voice only a mother can produce. "The truth, now!"

"Mrs. Majecowski helped us try to make James famous." Logan started.

"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone." Carlos continued.

"So I sang him the Giant Turd Song and there was a tiny fight, but NOBODY GOT HURT!" Kendall said, speaking the last three words as convincingly as he could, holding up his hands in defense.

"And now I'm really sad." James finished quietly.

"Okay!" Challen shrugged. "Who wants sandwiches?"

The guys smiled.

"Ooh me!" They cheered and almost left the "living room" when I stopped them.

"Whoa! Wait!" They all turned around, including Challen. "That's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to 'em or slap 'em with the hard cheese!" What does that sentence even mean?!

They all just stared at me for a few seconds obtusely before Challen spoke up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you aren't allowed to watch FOX anymore!"

The guys chuckled at that, turning around. I sighed.

"Well can I at least hear the Giant Turd song?"

They turned to me and Kendall smiled, nodding.

"Oh you're such a turd, Oh yeah, a giant turd."He sang and the guys joined him."And you look like turd, and smell like a turd..."

"CUT, nobody moves!" Scott yelled. Everyone in the room froze. Scott ran to the door to tell Tanya and Stephen to get ready. Then he came back.

"Guys, continue singing and answer the door. ACTION!"

"Oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and...AHH!" They screamed as they opened the door, only to see Stephen and Tanya standing outside. They all looked at them in shock. James was the first to react.

"YES!" He yelled, hugging Stephen. "I knew you'd come back for me."

"I'm not here for you!" Stephen grimaced, pushing James away."I'm here for him!" He ointed at Kendall.

"What?!" James asked.

"What?!" Kendall, Carlos and James echoed.

"I'll make some tea!" Challen yelled from inside.

* * *

After re-shooting a few scenes and saying goodbye to the guys (I got a hug from each of them, yay) I went home. I could've stayed but I wasn't quite in the mood. That envelope from my dad made me furious as heck. I mean, I wasn't angry at him about the divorce. It didn't work out for my parents, that's alright, happens. But the fact that he didn't even try to stay a part of my life and now he's sending me this note... I'm used to him sending me money, but he never actually sent me anything too personal. Until this day.

He actually did a pretty good job until my 5th birthday. But after that, he started not to care about me too much. I mentioned lately I never thought about my life as a mess. But sometimes it hurts, you know? You see those cool dads all around you who adore their children and go to every school play and stuff... sometimes it makes me wonder why I don't have that. Besides the fact that me and my dad live far from each other.

I almost went into my room when the big piano standing in the living room caught my attention. Music always helped me calm down so I decided to play a little bit. Max and Katherine weren't home. I sat down, placing my hands on the keyboard. Ironically, the first song that popped into my mind was that stupid song my dad always used to sing to me when I was little. Okay, it's actually a really good song, but it reminds me of some things I wanna forget. Still, I couldn't get it out of my head. I started playing the first chords softly.

 ** _"And when I see the sign that points one way_**  
 ** _The lot we used to pass by every day_**

 ** _Just walk away, Renee_**  
 ** _You won't see me follow you back home"_** I sang, a single tear falling from the corner of my eye. Still, I continued.  
 ** _"The empty sidewalks on my block are not the same_**  
 ** _You're not to blame_**

 ** _From deep inside the tears that I'm forced to cry_**  
 ** _From deep inside the pain that I chose to hide"_**

I heard footsteps behind me and soon, Jaxon was standing behind the piano, joining me for the chorus.

 ** _"Just walk away, Renee_**  
 ** _You won't see me follow you back home_**  
 ** _Now, as the rain beats down upon my weary eyes_**  
 ** _For me, it cries_**

 ** _Just walk away, Renee_**  
 ** _You won't see me follow you back home_**  
 ** _Now, as the rain beats down upon my weary eyes_**  
 ** _For me, it cries_**

 ** _Your name and mine inside a heart upon a wall_**  
 ** _Still finds a way to haunt me though they're so small_**

 ** _Just walk away, Renee_**  
 ** _You won't see me follow you back home_**  
 ** _The empty sidewalks on my block are not the same"_**

Now my voice was shaking so bad I stopped singing.

 ** _"You're not to blame"_**  
Jaxon finished, sitting down next to me and wrapping me in a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder as he squeezed me tight, not letting go. Finally, after a few minutes of hugging we let go of each other and he looked into my eyes.

"What did he do to you?" He asked. I stared at him in shock.

"Oh come on don't look at me like that." He smiled. "You always play that song when he makes you upset. Now, you wanna tell me what he did?"

I sighed, trying to find the right words but I eventually just gave him the envelope. He opened it.

"Fifty bucks." He said, putting it on the keyboard. Then he read the note.

"What the hell?!" Jaxon yelled, standing up. Normally I would've told him to watch his mouth but right now I felt the same way. Seeing I'm not too mad, ge sat back down beside me.

"What does he want?"

"Me to call him." I replied flatly.

"Why?" Jaxon asked. "Shouldn't he be the one calling you anyway?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I know nothing by now."

He sighed too.

"Are you gonna call him?"

I pursed my lips together.

"Maybe."

"Why?!" He asked, sounding furious.

"Because." I said quietly, attempting to calm him. "You don't turn your back to your family, especially when they try to reach you."

Jaxon snorted.

"What family?"

I didn't say anything.

"He left you, Cee."

"They got divorced." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"Does divorce mean you don't have to be around your kids anymore?"

Man, why does he have to be so much like me?

"Maybe that's what he's trying to change."

"Yeah. When the internet and magazines say you're going to film a TV Show and make a lot of money." He scoffed. "How surprising, he wants you now."

No matter how tempting it was to listen to Jaxon and ignore my dad I couldn't do it.

"I can't think like that."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't read minds." I replied, looking straight into his eyes. "Can you Jaxon? Can you?"

He lasted all of four seconds before he stared at the floor.

"No." He told me quietly.

"That's what I'm talking about. " I smiled, giving him a kiss on the forehead. We remained in silent for a bit.

"Cee?" He finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm ready." Jaxon stated, voice stern. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ready for what?"

"I wanna meet my dad."

I felt tears coming to my eyes again as I smiled and I wrapped my arms around him. He returned the hug, pressing a soft kiss to my head. Then, we stood.

"Well." I said, squeezing his hand. "I think we both need to make a call tomorrow."

"I'm scared." He confessed.

"Don't be." I told him. "I gotcha. We'll go through this together."

* * *

Next chapter coming up Thursday or Friday!

~ It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within... ~


	11. Sunday-Off

Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter's dedicated to LittleMonkeyDog and Rusher Driver, thank you guys again :)

Warning: slight swearing

* * *

I woke up exactly at 6:41. It was a beautiful, quiet and warm Sunday morning. However, it didn't seem so nice to me.

On Sundays, if I wake up early I usually take a walk. It's so good to go out on the fresh air in the morning alone. But since my ankle was hurting like hell, I couldn't do that. And again, nobody's going to be home besides me. I found some money on the counter and a note that said "Buy yourself some lunch, there's nothing in the fridge, sorry". Oh, okay.

Since I couldn't go for a walk I decided to sleep in a little more. Well, eventually my phone woke me up at 11:50. I picked up. It was Max. He said one of his friends needs a babysitter for his 3-year-old son Christian and that maybe I could watch him. I knew Christian since he was born, he's my favourite little guy in the world after Jaxon. Of course I said yes. I was a bit worried what to do with him though. Christian's a a very perky little boy. I used to run around with him in the house and stuff but now I'm going to have to entertain him somehow without moving too much. Hmm, we'll see. Also, I didn't really understand Max. Two days ago I wasn't old enough to watch myself but now I'm going to watch a 3-year-old. Interesting.

Jake (Max's friend) dropped Christian off at half past twelve. Luckily, Christian was tired and decided to take a nap, leaving me some time to figure out how to entertain him later. Since there was nothing else to do, I sat down to watch TV. About 20 minutes in "My Wife and Kids", I got a call again.

"Hello?"

"Hey C, it's Max again. Just wanted to know how Christian's doing."

"Sleeping." I answered and sighed. "I'm pretty sure he'll be up in half an hour though."

"Okay." He said. "What about you?"

I frowned.

"What about me?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh." I said. "Just watching TV. I'm bored, Max. I'm so bored."

I heard him chuckle.

"Not for long. Christian's a fun little guy."

I smiled.

"He sure is. I just have no idea what do with him, you know, since I can't run."

"Mmmm." Max murmered. "You can't entertain him sitting."

"I know that." I chuckled. "That's why I don't know what to do."

Pause.

"Do you want Kendall to come over?" He asked. I closed my eyes, smiling a bit. Of course I wanted him to come over, but that wouldn't have been fair. Kendall's already done so much, he has his own life.

"I'm sure he has better things to do." I answered.

"Not really." Max laughed. "He called me a few minutes ago saying he's bored and if I need someone to babysit you."

"Do we really need to use that word? Gosh, I'm not a little kid anymore." I chuckled.

"Only little kids say that." He teased. "So, do you want him to come over?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Alright, he'll be there soon. Be good, okay?"

I couldn't help but laughed again.

"I always am."

"Sure." He cackled and hung up. I shook my head smiling and tossed my phone aside. After another 20 minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. Luckily, Christian slept like a bear so it didn't wake him up. I answered the door and gave Kendall a hug before letting him in. We sat down on the couch and 10 minutes later, Christian walked out of Jaxon's room. His short, brown hair was messy and he was in the process of scratching his childish, pudgy belly as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand. Then he opened his beautiful deep green eyes and smiled at me, instantly making me melt.

"Morning, buddy." I greeted, smiling as he jumped onto my lap. He wrapped his small arms around my neck and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek the way his parents told him to whenever he met me. I kissed his forehead and then he immediately got up, jumping up and down a few times on the couch before running around it. He stretched his arms out as if he was an airplane, making soft noises as he ran around. It's so admirable the way little kids sleep in one moment and the next moment they're suddenly hyper.

I caught him before he could run around the third time, grabbing him by his shoulders and turning him to Kendall.

"Christian, this is Kendall. Say hi."

"Hi." He said cutely as Kendall took his little hand in his and shook it, smiling.

"Hi Christian."

Christian turned to me.

"Why's he here?"

Kids. They say what's on their minds. Kendall just chuckled.

"Because I can't run around with you now. Kendall's going to play with us all afternoon. I can't run, my ankle hurts." I explained, pointing at my foot. Christian's eyes widened as he looked at the bandage.

"What 'appened?" He asked innocently, sitting down between us.

"I fell." I said, then added with a smile. "It's no biggie."

"It's a huge biggie." Christian murmered. "Did you cry?"

I chuckled, messing up his hair.

"No, Chris. I didn't cry."

He looked at me seriously before a grin made its way on his face.

"Yes you did!" He giggle-squealed.

"Nuh-uh." I pouted in the same style he was speaking.

"Yeees!" He chuckled. I playfully grunted, reaching out to grab him but he jumped on the couch and hid behind Kendall's back.

"She wants to tickle me, make her stop!" He shrieked to as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall smiled as he grabbed his little wrists.

"Oh don't be afraid of her." Kendall grinned at me evilly. Oh no. "She's ticklish too."

Christian's eyes widened.

"She told me she's not!"

Kendall fake-gasped.

"What do you think, Christian? Should we tickle her?"

My eyes widened.

"Yes!" Christian cheered. I got up and started quickly limping in the direction of my room. Kendall stood up with Christian on his back. They started to "chase" me (Kendall, having regard to the fact that I was injured and slower gave me a small elude) and I hid under the covers in my room. The moment I did that I knew it was a bad idea, so I pulled it off me. Kendall burst in through the door and gently plopped Christian down on the bed. Kendall then grabbed me from behind and pulled me onto his lap, intertwining our fingers so I couldn't move.

"She's all yours buddy." He grinned at Christian. Christian jumped on me and began to tickle my neck with his little fingers. I wasn't ticklish there but laughed anyway, just to make him smile. Finally, after 30 seconds or so Kendall managed to convince Christian to "have mercy" on me. Then, without any warning whatsoever Christian tapped Kendall's shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" He yelled and ran out of the room. Kendall, knowing he was expected to chase the little boy now, ran after him. I walked out of the room, sitting down in the kitchen and watching them play in the yard. I'm going to have to make some lunch, being the "woman" in the house. The nearest shop was too far so I just decided to look for something in the fridge. Max did write there's nothing in there, but something may or may not have slipped his notice.

Well, there was nothing in the fridge indeed, but there was frozen pizza in the freezer. I asked them if they want some. Kendall nodded and Christian started doing his happy dance, which I took as a yes. So I put it in the oven and waited. I looked out of the window. Christian and Kendall were wrestling. Well it was more like Christian sitting on Kendall's stomach and attempting to pummel him but eh, same diff. Kendall then "managed" to buckle him off gently, yelling something along the lines of "I'm gonna get you!" as he got up, letting Christian run a little before he started to chase him. Christian was giggling happily while trying to escape and I could tell Kendall enjoyed playing with him as well. I smiled and opened the door that was looking at the yard.

"Lunch!" I yelled. Christian stopped running for a moment to grin at me and that was all Kendall needed to finally get him.

"Haha!" He laughed evilly before he slung Christian over his shoulder, making the little boy shriek with laughter and Kendall carried him in. They immediately sat down at the table, glaring at the pizza as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Hey!" I protested as they reached for it. They froze and looked at me. "Go wash your hands. Both of you."

Kendall stood up, pouting and shaking his head at Christian.

"Women." He said as he led a giggling Christian towards the bathroom. I chuckled. Man I adore these boys.

* * *

After we ate, I went to was the dishes and the boys went out to the yard to play in the sand, since we have a small sand pit. Christian was covered in dirt in seconds. Kendall was trying to remain somewhat clean, at first. Then he laid on his back in the sand and made a sand angel to Christian's delight.

I shook my head smiling and took my phone out of my pocket, taking a deep breath. I wanted to call my dad but at the same time, I felt a little like Jaxon was right. Why doesn't he call me? And it's also true that he usually only appeared when I was on TV. Still, I didn't want to quit on him. I always hoped once I can get to know my dad for real, because again, he's not like Jaxon's dad. Jaxon's dad left him, my dad just... ugh. Not talking to me after the divorce is a kind of leaving, at least that's what Jaxon always says. But I don't want to just forget about the fact that I have a dad. Yes, I wish he's be a part of my life instead of sending money but you've gotta take what you get. You have to play with the cards you have. When you're born, you don't ask for things. You don't tell your mom "Hey, could I have blue eyes and blonde hair" and you don't ask your father to leave you once you're brought to life. It just doesn't work that way. That's why I'm always surprised when kids around me start bragging about their looks, about how successful their parents are and tell you that yours are not, and how cool clothes they have. Like when they have an expensive Vans (no offense, Kendall). They immediately start bragging about how much it costs and everything, but let me just say something. Everything good thing you have: beauty, looks, talent... they're all gifts. You didn't ask for them, you were just born with them, you can't help it. That's why you can't brag about it. If you have shoes that cost 50 bucks, it doesn't mean you're cooler than those who don't. It just means your parents had 50 spare dollars and decided to spend it on you. No big deal, it's not your merit.

Well, this is what I've got from life: an awesome cast to film with, acting talents, an adorable little brother, plenty of friend all over the country, a loving uncle and an also loving aunt. And Max and Katherine. Of course there are plenty of other things. I've also got parents who I do not like very much because of what they did, but people change. This is why I always say you shouldn't judge no one. You have no idea why other people do and don't what they do. You don't know their family or their struggles. You don't of they're just simply being the way they are or in the process of trying to change. There are people around you who you think you know but really, there's just a very few people you actually know. The concept of "knowing somebody" has changed so much over the years it's sad. Like how much friends you have on Facebook. You don't know half of them, do you? Did it ever happen to you that you got a friend request from someone unknown and when you ask them if you to know each other they say no, but I'm your uncle's grandmother's sister's friend's daughter's niece or something like that? It's just pathetic. Same thing happens with the people you know or think you know. For example there was a kid in one of my schools, Gerald. He was 14 and a jerk. He had a lot of friends (as every jerk does for some reason) and he was also rich. Gerald was a person you could either love or hate, there was no in-between. Then, after one of his friends, Anne decided not to talk to him anymore, everyone attacked Anne with questions about Gerald. Well, it turned out Gerald has a five-year-old sister with Down syndrome and his mother's an alcoholic. Make sure to know people before starting to hate them.

Ever since I know this about Gerald, I can't help but think about the other people I "know". You have to remind yourself every day that you usually just see the surface of things and that you don't read minds. In case you think you do read minds, you still don't. Just saying.

That's why I wanted to call my dad. Everyone deserves a second chance, and even more I believe. I slowly dialed in the number and waited. After the fifth ring, my dad picked up.

"What the f#ck, Ciara?" He bellowed, his voice groggy and tired. I frowned. "It's freaking 4 o'clock!"

"Hi dad." I said. "Yes, in the afternoon."

"Who cares, I'm freaking hung over. Jeez, just let me sleep, I'll call you later!" With that, he hung up. I stared at my phone blankly and felt anger welling up inside me but refused to let this conversation get the better of my mood. It's none of my business if my dad drinks as long as he doesn't hurt me or Jaxon.

A huge bang interrupted my thoughts and I looked at the window. Kendall pressed his entire body against the glass, including his cheek. I stared at him in confusion, having no idea why he just did that. A few seconds later he pulled away from the window, his figure remaining on the glass because of the dirt on his body. Oh, now I get it. Christian was laughing little butt off while asking Kendall to pick him up. Kendall did so and soon, there was another smaller figure of dirt on the glass next to Kendall's. They fell to the ground laughing. Smiling, I shook my head and opened the door to the yard.

"She's gonna get us, come on, Christian!" Kendall yelled and they immediately jumped up and started running. I couldn't really do that but I didn't want to anyway. Once they realized I'm not going to chase them around, they just watched in interest as I walked up to the garden hose.

"Uh-oh..." Kendall said but it was already too late. I attacked them with the hose, making both of them shriek (?) as the cold water reached them. I let them scream for about five minutes before I decided they've learned their lesson. I'm no killjoy, they can do whatever they want, they're just gonna have to pay for it. They looked at the dripping hose in shock as they wiped the water off their faces.

"What was that for?!" Kendall finally asked, but I could tell he wasn't mad and neither was Christian. Christian was giggling like crazy.

"I'm gonna have to clean up after you!" I told them, pointing at the glass. Christian looked down at the ground in the "I'm-so-sorry" kind of way that immediately made me melt.

"We'll clean up, right, buddy?"Kendall nudged Christian who nodded rapidly. "It'll be fun."

"Mmmm." I murmered, then shrugged and turned around. "Okay."

"Wait!" Kendall called, making me turn around. He was holding the hose in his hands."Tit for tat."

My eyes widened and I quickly started limping in the direction of the house.

"Christian, hold this, I'll get Ciara!" Kendall yelled as he handed the hose to Christian and then stared running after me. Soon, Kendall caught me and picked me up, holding me under his arm kind of like a dog. I squirmed and fidgeted to get free but there was no use.

"Let me go!" I laughed as he finally put me down. He didn't listen though, just hugged my shoulders from behind to keep me from moving.

"Alright, Christian, get her!" Kendall chuckled.

Christian turned the hose to me. The water hit my face first and then everywhere else.

"That's cold!" I screeched, trying to escape but Kendall wouldn't let me. After a few minutes he decided "I've got what I deserved" and turned it off. Then all three of us sat down in the grass, laughing.

"What should we do now?" Kendall asked, running his fingers through his hair. Christian jumped up, bouncing excitedly.

"Can we watch TV? Pwease!" He begged, those big, green eyes making me soften. Normally I would've said yes, but we were all soaking wet.

"After you've dried." I promised. Christian stuck out his bottom lip.

"It's hot, buddy." Kendall assured him and I shot him a thankful look. "We'll be dried soon."

Christian seemed to accept this answer. I could tell he liked Kendall, the way he looked at him. Normally girls or women watch Christian, and he loves it, but an older boy's presence makes him more happy.

"Come on, Christian, let's clean up." Kendall said, offering a hand to help him stand up. Christian shook his head and crossed his arms, suppressing a smile.

"Christian." Kendall warned, his voice gentle but firm. Christian looked into his eyes, trying to figure out if he meant business or not. Kendall raised an eyebrow and wiggled his fingers in the air on his extended hand. He smiled as Christian grabbed it and he pulled him up. I gave them two towels and they began to clean the window. It was a funny sight. Christian was sitting on Kendall's shoulders. One of Kendall's hands was cleaning and the other was securely gripping the little boy's ankle. One of Christian's hand was wrapped around Kendall's neck while the other worked.

I soon got dry, went inside and got changed. I checked the fridge once again. What I've found was enough to make a simple chocolate cookie. I took it out of the oven just as the guys walked in and they erupted into cheers, Kendall jumping up and down the same way Christian did. I laid some towels on the couch so I'm only gonna have to clean those and not the entire couch.

I sliced the cookie up. Let's just say somehow it disappeared in five minutes and I only ate one slice, but whatever. Men.

Spiderman was on, which they were very happy about and Christian sat on Kendall's lap. The movie was almost over when we heard the doorbell ring and Jake stepped in with a huge grin on his face.

"Daddy!" Christian squealed as he ran into his arms. Jake picked him up and twirled him around, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey champ. Have you been good?"

"He was an angle." I smiled. Christian giggled.

"Alright buddy, come on, let's go."

"No daddy! Spiderman's not over yet!" He protested squirming in Jake's grip.

"It's late, Chris. We gotta go." Jake answered and I could tell he started getting impatient.

"Five minutes, Jake, really. Let him stay." I begged. Jake sighed and put Christian on the floor. The little boy happily jumped back into Kendall's lap.

After the movie was over, Jake told Christian to say goodbye to us.

"Bye Chris." I smiled as he hugged me and gave me another sloppy kiss on the cheek. I returned the kiss, then Christian turned to Kendall, who was still sitting.

"Bye buddy." Kendall smiled, extending his hand. Instead, Christian jumped on his lap and gave him a big hug. Kendall couldn't help but chuckled as he hugged him back, rubbing his back.

"Thank you for playing with me today." The little boy said sweetly as they pulled away.

"Anytime." Kendall smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"And if you come over to us to play I can show you my cars 'cause I collect cars and there's a huge one like this big!" Christian said, stretching his arms out wide.

"Wow, cool, dude." He chuckled and put him on the ground.

"Bye!" Christian waved as he walked out, gripping Jake's hand.

"Bye!" We chorused and smiled at each other as the door closed.

"Gosh he's cute." Kendall marveled, making me laugh.

"Yeah. He is."

"Well." Kendall said as he looked at his watch. "I should get going now."

We both stood up and I followed him to the door where he bent down and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for coming." I murmered to his shoulder.

"Of course." He grinned. "It was fun."

"I'm glad." I smiled. He kissed my head before getting in his car. I waved as he took off, then sighed and smiled. Best day ever.

Hope you liked it, talk to you Thursday!

* * *

~ I'll miss ya two seconds after you leave... ~


	12. Author's Note

**Hey there!**

 **Guys I'm so sorry but I'm only going to be able to upload chapter 12 on Monday. However, I still have a few things to say and a few promises to make. I know Author's Note is not to most fun thing to read, but I'm still asking you to read it, please. :)**

 **1\. Dear Rusher Driver, to answer your question, my favourite song from Elevate would probably be Music Sounds Better With You along with Invisible, I just can't decide. :)**

 **2\. One of my friends here on the website, Dalma22 has been requesting a lot in the past year. If she requested to anyone of you and you forgot about it, please get back to her soon.**

 **3\. I got a request from one of my dear readers. If you're reading this, my friend, I like your idea and PROMISE to write it soon. I'll make it as the 12th or 13th chapter, we'll see. And thank you also for reading my story, it means a lot.**

 **4\. School's here. Again. It'll be a tough year for all of us. BUT I promise to upload a new chapter at least once a week, I know how annoying it is when you start reading a story and the author just suddenly stops writing. I'm not going to do that, trust me.**

 **And last but not least thank you SO MUCH guys for reading my story, thank you for commenting and sharing what you like about it, I'm truly thankful and feel blessed. It's the best thing to read when one of you writes my story made you laugh. The biggest joy of an author is people commenting, and not because we want constant praise. It' just we write these stories for you guys and not to ourselves, and are very curious what you think. And again, requests are wide open :)**

 **Love ya, next chapter coming up Monday!**


	13. Big Time Audition II Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Again, this chaper's short. That's all I had time for, I'll try to make the following ones longer. Still, enjoy!  
**

 **This chapter's dedicated to LittleMonkeyDog and Rusher Driver. The next chapter's also going to include the request I got. Keep an eye out for it ;)  
**

On Monday, when I arrived to the set, the guys were shooting the end of the first part of Big Time Audition. After I got changed and the stylists did my make-up (it was just because of the camera lights), I sat down behind one of the cameras. Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan were sitting in front of the pool.

"Okay reality check!" Kendall said, turning to the others. "We have to promise ourselves NOW, that we won't let this singing thing or this town change us! We are four hockey players from Minnesota and we can never forget that! Do we all agree?"

"Yes!" They all chorused. Kendall nodded contently and they leaned back in their seats.

"CUT!"

The crew started hooting and clapping. The guys smiled and got up from their seats.

"Alright guys, great job. Go change for the next scene." Scott told them.

They started walking towards their dressing rooms, only to notice me walking towards them. I got a hug from each one of the boys, Carlos even picked me up, holding me upside down. He does that every single day in the morning.

I decided to go back to my dressing room for a little, just until I'm needed. I laid down on the couch, reading my script. I did learn it, but it's always good to read it over, just in case. After about five minutes, my door swung open with a huge bang.

"RAAAAH!" Kendall yelled, making me scream as I dropped my script in surprise. Kendall was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, holding onto the door for dear life.

"You!" I giggle-yelled as I got up from my seat and proceeded to pummel him. He just chuckled and grabbed my wrists to keep me from hitting him.

"You're needed in the next scene."

"Fine." I scowled at him and left the room. I walked to the pool and stopped next to a table with chairs. Challen was already there. Scott told us a few basic things before shooting, for example talk loudly, intonate and not to turn our backs to the camera.

"ACTION!"

I started arranging the chairs and Challen came up to me.

"Look, sweetie, I know this move is a big shock. "She started. I nodded."But there are lots of kids at the Palmwoods, and you should play with them... and... not... chairs."

"I'm fine, mom." I assured her.

"We need to support your brother and the guys, and - what are you doing?" She asked as I set a "VIP ROOM" sign against one of the chairs and started letting in the poeple.

"Ten bucks." I said repeatedly as they passed me and handed me the money.

"Sweetheart..." Challen said carefully."The pool is free."

"Not the VIP room." I grinned and shook my head. "It's amazing what chumps in this town'll pay to sit behind some stupid velvet ropes."

Challen looked at me with a disapproving look but had no time to argue. Tyler's mom appeared from nowhere.

"I'm looking for my son" She panicked. "He's short, cute red hair...-"

"I saw a kid just like that running that way!" I pointed to the right. She nodded and campered off. Challen smiled.

"So you're good then."

"I am loving this town." I smiled. "So the guys better not blow it."

"CUT!"

The crew started hooting and clapping, including the guys who were watching us film. Scott told us we did a good job and I walked back to Kendall, since the other three were busy. Scott said we can have a 10-minute break. Techical difficulties.

"The weather's nice today, isn't it?" Kendall smiled as he put an arm around me.

"Yeah." I answered absent mindedly.

"You know what's great to do on hot days like this?" He asked, looking down at me.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Wearing nice, long dresses."

I frowned.

"Well what's holding you back?"

His mouth dropped open. I grinned at him and that was all he needed to see to get him out of his shock and lunge at me. I screamed and ran away before he could've reached me. I ran as fast as I could but he was close behind me. I was starting to get tired and suddenly, I felt his hands firmly grab my waist. Kendall threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I laughed, pounding on his back but he didn't seem to care.

"Mmm." He murmered, walking slowly as he drummed on my back with one hand. "What am I going to do to you?"

"Ow!" I whined, giggling.

"Oh. Sorry." He rubbed my back. "There's a couch."

He put me down on the couch and towered over me with a huge grin on his face and a crazed look in his eyes. He started wiggling his fingers in the air, moving them closer and closer to me.

"No!" I squealed, trying to squirm away but Kendall was faster. His fingers danced along my stomach and ribcage, my two weaknesses. I went into a frenzy of laughter while doing a combination of squirming, screaming and begging him to stop. He's the gentle kind of tickler anyway and pauses here and there to let me breathe, unlike Carlos who didn't want to have mercy on me after I beat him at Call Of Duty.

"KENDALL!" Someone yelled, making him stop as we both looked up. Scott was standing in front of us, arms crossed. He was smiling just a little bit.

"I'm glad you guys get along, but let the poor girl breathe."

"Yeah." I told Kendall, giving him a shove. "Let the poor girl breathe."

Scott left shaking his head and Kendall put an arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, sighing contently and closing my eyes for a few seconds. Suddenly, I felt weird pressure on my neck as Kendall blew a raspberry on it.

"Jerk!" I screamed, laughing like crazy and pushing him away before scooting to the other side of the couch.

"Nooo, come back!" He whined, reaching towards me but I curled up in a ball and stayed that way.

"No way."

"Come on." He begged. "I'm lonely."

I shrugged.

"Too bad."

"Meanie." Kendall pouted, crossing his arms.

* * *

The guys were needed for another scene while I decided to explore the set. It wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be, but it was still fun. Then, there was lunch break. We all sat down in 2J at the table. It was Carlos' idea to eat there anyway. Scott said only if we clean up after. We'll see.

Kendall and Logan ate their sandwiches in no time. At first I just thought they were hungry, but then Kendall slammed his fists on the table, turning Logan.

"BAM! IN YOUR FACE! I WIN!" He yelled thriumpantly to a chewing Logan. Logan nodded.

"Fine, you eat faster. But you could never beat me in an arm wrestling match."

"Wooooh." Carlos and James laughed. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked as he placed his elbow on the table. "Bring it on!"

I smiled, taking my phone out of my pocket and pressing "record". Kendall gasped.

"What's the matter?" I grinned. "Afraid of me getting your lost on camera?"

Carlos, James and Logan started laughing and Kendall shook his pointer finger at me.

"Alright, ready?" Carlos said as they got into position. "Three, two, one... go!"

They both started really well, muscles flexed and everything. It was a pretty good sight to be honest, even if they're like my brothers, I still have to admit they look great. Kendall was starting to sweat. Yes, he's faster than all of the other boys but he doesn't work out a lot. Finally, Logan managed to beat him. James and Carlos started hooting and clapping, holding Logan's arms up.

"Ha!" Logan yelled. "Told you so!"

Kendall nodded, accepting his lost and I stopped recording. He looked at me in the "i'm-so-gonna-get-you-for-that-one-day" kind of way. I grinned, placing my elbow on the table.

"Can I try?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"No way. Beating a 12-year-old girl's no victory."

"I know but I wanna try if I can move your arm at all."

He smiled, putting out his hand I placed mine in his.

"Ready?" Kendall asked, squeezing my hand.

"Ready."

"One, two, three... go!"

I proceeded to try and pin his arm down hard but his arm did't even move.

"Come on!" I yelled, trying to pin it down with both hands, all to no avail. Kendall watched me grinning before putting out his other hand and pinned my arm down in a second with a slam on his other hand.

"You're strong, kiddo." He smiled, giving my arm a soft rub and a kiss. "You are."

 **So... yeah. Short. I hope you guys liked it, talk to you Saturday or Sunday!**

 _ **~ When the lights go down in the city, I'll be right there shining bright... ~**_


	14. Sick and Loved

**Helloooo!**

 **How's everybody doing? I'm personally really busy with high school and trying to figure out how to set up some kind of a time schedule for the things I have to do daily. BUT still here's a new chapter, cuz I love writing and you guys, so enjoy!**

 **This chapter's dedicated to Rusher Driver, LittleMonkeyDog and especially for my dear requester, I unfortunately don't know your name :)**

I woke up at 5, which was pretty unusual because I usually never get up this early. I sat up in my bed, trying to figure out figure out why I was awake. My stomach hurt horribly. I ran into the bathroom and hardly had enough time to lean over the toilet before throwing up. After I was done, I walked to the sink and wiped my mouth, tears rolling down my face.

Max and Katherine were already out of town and are only getting home late in the evening, and I didn't want to wake up Jaxon. The poor little guy has a lot on his mind already.

I leaned against the wall, trying to calm down. A few minutes later, my stomach was upset again. Vomiting sucks, it really does. I coughed a little and went to the sink again after flushing the toilet. I felt better but a little dizzy.

I went to the kitchen and took some medicine before deciding to go and try to sleep again but I couldn't fall asleep. Not because I didn't feel good, I just couldn't. So I got up and went to the living room with a book in my hands and proceeded to read. I ate breakfast at six and then went to the set. My stomach was no longer hurting, only my ankle a little bit.

This morning we didn't practice, we did that yesterday. I walked into 2J and found my brothers eating breakfast. Kendall was standing behind the counter and smiled when he saw me. He put his sandwich down and leaned down a little, opening his arms out for a hug. Forgetting that I was sick in the morning, I ran into his arms and let him twirl me around, laughing. My stomach started getting upset again but the feeling was over as soon as Kendall put me down. I hugged the other three guys as well and then sat down to the table on one of the chairs. As I listened to them talk, I started to feel dizzy. The pain was back and not only in my stomach but also in my head.

"Are you okay, Ciara?" James asked, looking concerned. I shook my head and jumped up, running out of the apartment and into the bathroom. I threw up again, holding onto the toilet seat. I then took a deep breath and wanted to stand up but vomited again. I heard the door slam open as I flushed the toilet down.

"Ciara?" James asked. I walked to the sink, looking at him with wet eyes as I coughed and took some water in my mouth, spitting it out.

"Did you...-?" He asked. I nodded, starting to cry. He engulfed me into an embrace immediately, running his fingers through my hair.

"Shh, it's okay. I know it sucks right now but you'll feel better, I promise." I held onto him tightly, sobbing quietly.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go to your dressing room."

We walked into my dressing room and he laid me down on the couch, putting a pillow under my head. Just then, Carlos walked in.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat down on the couch carefully, looking at me worriedly.

"She threw up." James explained and I coughed.

"Poor baby." Carlos whispered as he rubbed my arm. "You should go home."

I shook my head.

"There's nobody home until the evening." That was true anway, Jaxon was planning to go to one of his friends at 9.

"Well you can't be alone like that." Carlos pushed some hair out of my face and frowned. Then he felt my forehead, turning to James.

"She has a fever."

James came closer and felt my forehead too. His cool hand felt amazing on my burning forehead.

"You're right." He told Carlos. "I'll go ask Scott what to do."

James left and I coughed again, smiling weakly as Carlos stroked my hair.

"Are you better?"

"A little." I said. "I just feel cold."

Carlos stood up and took one of my sweaters from the table. He helped me put it on and then I laid back down, curling up in a little ball. I was freezing.

"Still cold?" Carlos asked. I nodded. James then arrived back with a blanket in his hands. He smiled as he saw me.

"I knew you would feel cold."

He leaned over me and covered me up, gently tucking the covers around me before sitting down next to Carlos.

"Scott said he'll get somebody to take care of you. But this is going to be an easy day today so we won't be all needed at the same time. Which means we can take care of you." He smiled.

"You don't have to do this." I told them quietly, smiling a bit though. James chuckled.

"We don't have to but we want to. Right, Carlos?"

Carlos smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Of course."

"Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes a little. That's when I realized I was tired. Someone knocked on the door.

"James, Carlos!" We heard Logan's voice. "You're needed!"

They got up, smiling at me as they walked towards the door.

"Feel better." They waved and I waved back. Logan came into the room and closed the door behind him before pulling a chair in front of the couch and sitting down on it. I blinked sleepily. He chuckled.

"Tired?"

I nodded, yawning.

"Get some sleep then. One of us is going to be there when you wake up. I nodded, snuggling deeper into the covers and closed my eyes. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at about 1 in the afternoon. The first thing I saw was the cover of a book. My head was still on the pillow but in one of the guys' lap. As I looked at the boy's hands holding the book, I realized Kendall's bracelets. I smiled mischievously and pushed the book in his face, then quickly pulled my hands back under the covers, giggling quietly. Kendall slowly lowered the book down and looked at me with a fake angry expression, making me chuckle. He smiled and put the book down.

"If you wouldn't be sick I'd be tickling you to death right now, you little punk." He teased as he gently tweaked my nose. I laughed and pushed his hand away. He smiled, smoothing back my hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." I answered, making him grin.

"That's good. You want some water?" He asked, pointing at a glass of water on the table. I nodded, sitting up a little.

"But first." He said." You have to take your medicine."

He carefully leaned over me, picking up a little dark bottle of medicine from the ground and taking a spoon from the table.

"No." I whined, shaking my head. That thing's so gross.

"It'll make you feel better, I promise." Kendall told me, pouring some into the spoon. I closed my mouth shut, still shaking my head.

"Come on." He begged, trying to put the spoon in my mouth but I wouldn't let him. He then stopped, looking into my eyes. He just watched me for a few seconds before he took the bottle of medicine and poured the spoon's content back into the bottle. I gulped. Is he angry with me?

He put the medicine back down and sat me up on his lap, grabbing my hands.

"Listen to me." He started, looking into my eyes. His voice was gentle, but firm. "I want you to be healthy again. We all want you to be healthy. But you have to want it as well. We're taking care of you because we want to do this and most importantly because we love you. Now take your medicine, please."

I stared at him, tears coming to my eyes. I didn't mean to make him upset. I really didn't. He saw the expression on my face and immediately softened.

"Heeey, it's okay." He cooed, pressing my head to his chest. "I'm not mad. I swear."

I sniffled a little.

"Really?"

Kendall smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Really. Now will you please take your medicine?"

I nodded. He poured some medicine into the spoon again.

"Alright. Open up big for the airplane."

I couldn't help but giggled at this as I opened my mouth. Before I could change my mind he plopped it into my mouth. As he took the spoon out of my mouth, I quickly swallowed, grimacing. Kendall chuckled and handed me the glass of water. I sipped a little before giving him the glass back and he put it on the table.

"Now was that so hard?" He smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yes." I pouted. He laughed. We remained in silent for a bit, Kendall twirling my hair between his fingers.

Then Logan stepped into the room.

"Kendall, you're needed."

Kendall nodded and gently lifted me off his lap. He then stood up, patting my head and smiled.

"Be good." He reprimanded me. I chuckled.

"I always am."

"Yeah, sure."

I couldn't help but laughed again as I watched him walk out the door. Why don't people believe me when I say I'm always good?

Logan smiled, sitting down next to me.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." I pouted, smiling a little.

"Come on." He grinned.

"I didn't want to take my medicine."

Logan nodded seriously.

"I can understand you. That thing is gross."

"Right?" I asked, happy with the thought that I'm not alone.

"Absolutely." He agreed. "You do need it though."

I sighed, leaning back.

"Yeah, I know that."

We smiled at each other.

"Logan..." I said quietly a few minutes later. "Can I ask you something?"

He smiled, turning to me.

"Sure, kiddo. Anything."

I paused.

"Why do you have pink ponies on your shirt?" I chuckled. He looked down at his shirt, grinning himself as he shook his head.

"You don't like it?"

"I asked you first."

Logan smiled.

"I asked you second."

"First beats second." I grinned, ignoring how immature this whole conversation was.

"Fine." He pouted, sticking his tongue out at me. Me, being the mature one mimicked the action. "My sister bought it for me. He said it's unisex, but I'm not sure. It's really comfy though. You don't like it?"

I chuckled.

"I like horses in real life, but not much the movies about them. Neither do I like pink."

He grinned.

"Well, I look good in it."

I nodded.

"Like a princess."

Logan fake-gasped.

"Alright, now I know why Kendall tickles you six times a day."

I grinned. If there's one good thing about being sick, it's not getting tickled. We kept talking about sports and the others on set until Carlos came.

"Did you see Logan's shirt?" I asked him as he sat down. He looked around before leaning closer to me.

"It's terrible." He whispered, making me giggle. "Don't tell him I said that.

" I won't." I promised. Carlos started humming. The melody was very familiar.

"What's that?" I asked. He smiled.

"The Beatles. Should've Know Better."

"I love that song." I smiled.

"Do you want to sing it with me?"

I shook my head.

"Not really. But I would love to hear you sing."

"Alright." Carlos said. Then he began to sing. When he was about to finish James came in joined him. At the last chorus, both of them started dancing. We heard Scott yell for Carlos, so he danced out of my room. I laughed hard but it quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"Here" James said, handing me the glass of water. I thanked him and drank it. I felt better.

"Now. What should we do?"

I shrugged. He thought.

"What about making up a story with one word each?"

I smiled.

"Sounds good. Go."

"Once."

"I."

"Was."

"A small."

"Tiny."

"Child."

"And."

"I."

"Wondered."

"If."

"One."

"Of."

"My."

"Parents."

"Would."

"Take."

"Me."

"To."

The."

"Store."

"But."

"They."

"Had."

"Many."

"Problems."

"And."

"I."

"Had."

"Many."

"A...africans."

"In."

"My."

"Closet."

We burst out laughing.

"Go on, go on." He chuckled.

"Unfortunately."

"My."

"Dad."

"Told."

"My."

"Mom."

"And."

"I.

"Just."

"Wanted."

"To."

"Scream."

"And."

"Shout."

"And."

"Cover."

"Them."

"With."

"Feathers."

"What?!" I laughed. James just chuckled, swatting the couch, gasping for breath.

"Just go on."

"But."

"That's."

"Okay."

"Because."

"I."

"Never."

"Knew."

"That."

"Anyway."

We both started laughing like hienas, tears of laughter coming out of our eyes. Maybe being sick's not so bad after all. If you're sorrounded with the right people, everything seems to be right. No, not just seems. Everything's right. We spent the rest of the day playing and joking around, just enjoying each others presence. I'm lucky to have them. I really am.

* * *

Dear requester, I really hope you like it! And of course everyone else. :)

Next chapter coming up next week Saturday or Sunday!

~ This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over... ~


	15. Sleepover On The Set

**Hey guys!**

 **Please don't hate me, gosh, I'm two weeks late with this chapter, I'm so sorry. I don't have a good excuse. I'm here now though. I promised you guys I'm not going to stop writing, and promises aren't meant to be broken. Which means I'm not going to break my promise. Again, I'm so sorry for being late.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to LittleMonkeyDog and Rusher Driver (my favourite song from the first BTR album is Famous. :)**

 **One more quick thing before continuing on with the story: the 4th chapter was a request from one of my readers. Requests are still open and NOT only for this story. If you have a one-shot idea or something else you would like me to write, let me know - I'll see what I can come up with. Oh, and dear first requester: the thing with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top... I'm going to put it in the story, but not in this chapter. :)**

Being sick sucks. It really does.

For the past 3 days I've been doing nothing but lying in my bed and going to the bathroom. But the worst thing wasn't that. It was the boredom that drove me crazy. I'm not a very poppy, sporty and energetic girl, but this was a torture for me. Also, I missed the guys. It's so much fun to be around them.

Finally, after 3 days, I was healthy again. With the biggest grin on my face, I walked to the set and walked down the hallway. Then I opened the room we practice in.

"Helloooo." I grinned, looking around. I frowned - where are the guys? The should be he...-

"Aaaah!" I screamed as I was suddenly lifted off the ground. Kendall picked me and twirled me around. I laughed like crazy, trying to get him to put me down (not that I didn't like him holding me, I was just starting to feel dizzy). Finally, he put me down and ruffled my hair.

"Good to see you, kid."

"You too." I smiled, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head. We then pulled away and I looked around again. Carlos, James and Logan were standing in front of the counter. They smiled at me. Without even thinking, I ran up to them and hugged Carlos. He chuckled and hugged me back. After hugging the other two guys as well, I sat down and we all waited for Scott.

"Morning, everyone!" He greeted as he stepped into the room.

"Morning." We chorused.

"I would like to start out with an idea my wife came up with. As far as I see, you guys all get along really well and thank you for that, you're doing a great job. So since we all get along, my wife said maybe we could have a sleepover, right here on the set. This building's huge, everyone has a room, and it would be fun. What do you think?"

It was an awesome idea. The only problem was that since nobody knew about this, nobody brought anything for the night. Scott told us to go home and grab some clothes and other things quickly, and then at 8 we're gonna start filming.

I ran home and into my room. Packing, for me is always an insanely boring thing to do, so to make it more interesting, I decided to put on some music. I don't know if you guys have ever heard of this band called "Ashes Remain" but if not, you're missing out on something awesome. As the music began to play, I just started bopping my head to the beat. But when the frontman started singing, I couldn't resist the urge to sing along.

 _ **"There's a fire burning inside me**_  
 _ **cold steel calls out my name**_  
 _ **Tempted to give in to the rage**_  
 _ **Torn apart by this affliction**_  
 _ **locked up inside myself**_  
 _ **This life is much too young to fade.**_

 _ **I ran away from the pain**_  
 _ **always breaking down inside**_  
 _ **Incomplete**_  
 _ **but now I see**_  
 _ **This won't be the end of me**_

 _ **The world around me**_  
 _ **sells an empty promise**_  
 _ **They build you up just to watch you fall**_  
 _ **It's time to meet this face to face**_

 _ **I ran away from the pain**_  
 _ **always breaking down inside**_  
 _ **Incomplete**_  
 _ **but now I see**_  
 _ **This won't be the end of me**_

 _ **Black and white melt into grey**_  
 _ **till every truth is stripped away**_  
 _ **When nothing's wrong nothing's ok**_  
 _ **Everyone has been betrayed"** _

And then came the amazing guitar solo. This was the point when I couldn't hold it in anymore and started playing air guitar. I must have looked like an idiot, but who cares.

 _ **"I ran away from the pain**_  
 _ **always breaking down inside**_  
 _ **Incomplete**_  
 _ **but now I see**_  
 _ **This won't be the end!  
**_

 _ **I ran away from the pain**_  
 _ **always breaking down inside**_  
 _ **Incomplete**_  
 _ **but now I see"**_

 _ **"This won't be the end of me"**_ I yelled and wanted to start playing air guitar again when I saw Jaxon standing in the doorway. I quickly turned down the music and looked at him, face red.

He was wearing boxers and a white V-neck. His hair was messy, I could tell he just woke up.

"Ciara." He said in a low, raspy voice. "Three questions. One. Why aren't on set? Two. Why are you packing? And three." I gulped, knowing this one's going to be the worst. "There's no third question or I just forgot it 'cause I'M FREAKING HALF ASLEEP!" He yelled, making me flinch.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." I said quietly, trying to look as ashamed as I could. He didn't really care though.

"IT'S 7 O'CLOCK!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." I apologized. He sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Suddenly, my eyes widened as a thought hit me.

"Wait." I told him. "How long have you been standing there?"

Jaxon stared at me blankly.

"Long enough to know that you'd be a terrible guitarist."

I nodded, ashamed and he yawned.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, giving him my "I'm-so-sorry" look. Jaxon sent me an icy look.

"WHY WOULD YOU SING AT SEVEN IN THE MOR-"

"I'll make you cookies!" I interrupted, hoping that would make him melt. He looked at me, still angry but a few seconds later his features softened.

"It better be delicious." He murmered. I smiled and hugged him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, patting my back a few times. We then pulled away and he tickled my stomach a little making me shriek with laughter. A small smile appeared on his face as he grabbed me and pushed me out of the room.

"Get to work, woman."

* * *

I was a little late from the set. Luckily, I wasn't the only one (Logan packed up, then came to the set without it, then went back and grabbed it, then came back with it). So this way both of us got yelled at by Scott at the same time. It's better to get yelled at when you're not alone.

We went back to 2J.

"Alright, let's set up some rules." James said, taking a bag from the cabinet above the counter and pulled a Snickers out of it. "Bed time is at half past 11, because tomorrow we're gonna get up at six. We - "He pointed at himself and the other three guys. "- are going to patrol in the hallways. If we find anyone, we have the right to kidnap that person and do whatever we want to do to him." He grinned evilly.

Scott came in through the door.

"Okay everyone. Hair, make-up, clothes, get out!" He pointed at the door. We all got up. Another long day began.

* * *

We were filming non-stop until 6 in the afternoon. We all got a little cranky, so we decided to watch TV for a little. When we were done, we just sat and talked about whatever came to our minds. We talked for like 4 hours, and here are some bizarre, weird and simply just surprising things I've learned about the guys meanwhile: Logan once actually owned a llama named Jessie. When James was five, he told his teacher that her body's as perfect as a goddess', because he didn't know that this is not a nice thing to say at the age of five. Kendall was a professional paintball player and Carlos, if he would've been born a girl, his name would be Prudence. Wow.

Then we ate dinner. When we were finished, I was absolutely tired. I got my nightly hugs from the guys and then went to my dressing room, closing the door behind me. I heard everyone leave 2J.

I laid down on the couch. It was really comfortable - the most comfortable couch I've ever slept on. I was starting to get sleepy. But there was another feeling that was way stronger than my sleepiness. I wanted to eat chocolate. I don't know if you've ever had the feeling that you not just would like, you WANT to eat chocolate. With all your heart, mind and soul. Well, that's what I felt.

I couldn't supress the feeling. Suddenly, a thought hit me. There's some chocolate in 2J! There was a whole bag of Snickers in there. But if I go to grab it, the guys may catch me. And that can't be good.

After thinking a bit, I decided who cares. I want chocolate.

I slightly opened the door, just to see if anyone's in the hallway. No one. I quickly tiptoed through the hallway until I got to 2J. First stage over. Then I took a deep breath and stepped into 2J. I decided not to flick on the lights, just in case. I held out my arms, kind of like a zombie. I walked slowly until I felt my hands touch one of the bar stools. I grabbed it and turned to the right. Finally. The small hallway that leads to the bathroom. I took exactly four steps before turning to the left. I felt my hands touch the counter. Then I reached up, moving my fingers all around the place before touching a handle. Bingo.

I opened the cabinet. The bag was in there. I reached for it and opened it, pulling out one Snickers. I grinned into the dark and started eating. Man, was it delicious. This is the best moment of my life.

It was. Until someone flicked the lights on. I froze. Kendall was standing in front of the counter, glaring at me. I gulped. What should I do now?

A wide and creepy smirk made its way onto Kendall's face. He lunged at me but I was faster. We both started running, eventually around the couch. Kendall soon got bored and jumped onto the couch, grabbing my wrists. I tried to get free but there was no use. He threw me over his shoulder, laughing evilly.

"Haha! First victim! Gotcha!"

"Put me down!" I giggled, squirming. He just chuckled and slowly started walking into the direction of their room. He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"The hunter's back!" Logan cheered. "Watcha got there, dude?"

Kendall grinned and sat down with me on his lap.

"I was hoping for a wild boar, but this-" He said as he poked me on the side. "Is just a piglet."

"What?" I laughed. He didn't respond. Carlos sighed.

"Dude, a piglet is not enough for a midnight snack. I'm hungry."

"Mmmm." James murmered as he sat down next to me. He raised one finger and started poking me with it. I sarted laughing, trying to squirm away but Kendall wrapped his arms around me.

"Right, I see your point." James agreed. "This is way too small for us."

Logan came closer, too. I squirmed more in Kendall's arms with all my strength, all to no avail. Logan backed a little.

"Wow. It's not a boar, but it's wild."

Kendall took my hands in his, grinning at the others.

"Well I'm going to eat it if you guys aren't. And I'm going to start with this little finger." He said, taking my pinkie in between two of his own fingers.

"No!" I giggle-squealed, trying to pull my hand away but he didn't let me. He pulled it closer and closer to his teeth.

"Wait!" Logan called, making Kendall stop. I sighed in relief. "Wouldn't it be barbarism if we ate it alive?"

James' eyes lit up.

"Let's roast it!"

My eyes widened.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"No!" I laughed and started squirming again. "Don't eat me up!"

Carlos sat down on my left, leaning closer to me "threateningly".

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't do it."

I looked at them, dropping my head slightly to my chest.

"Because I love you guys."

Everyone froze. They all just stared at me for a few seconds. Then, out of nowhere, a grin appeared on their faces.

"Awwww." They cooed as James grabbed me in a hug.

"We love you, too." He told me, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"My sister." Kendall said, taking me away from him and kissing my cheek. I got a kiss from Logan and Carlos, too. To be honest, I didn't say it _just_ to be released. I do love them. So, so, so much.

I got up from Kendall's lap but he pulled me back.

"Nope." He popped the "p", wrapping his arms around me.

"But I wanna sleep!" I whined. They all softened.

"Fine. But you're gonna have to sleep in here. The rules say the captive can't return to his territory until the next day dawns."

I shrugged, laying down on the closest bed and pulling the covers up to my chin.

"One of you is sleeping on the floor tonight." I murmered. They chuckled and started talking quietly. I listened to them smiling until I fell asleep. Four big brothers. Coolest thing in the world or nah?

 **I hope you guys like it, talk to you next weekend (really)!**

 _~ Now we're here like yeah we told told you, still far, but we're that much closer... ~_


	16. A New Family

**Hey gu** **ys!**

 **I'm back -** **and on time. This chapter is one of my favourite chapters, so please, please, please review, 'cause I love reading them and I'm really curious what you think.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to RusherDriver.**

I woke up at about half past six. What I saw was kind of confusing.

James and Carlos were lying on the floor, snoring lightly. Kendall was opposite me on another bed, sleeping in a sitting position and there was a brand new plunger (?!) in one of his hands. Logan was lying on his bed, his limbs all stretched out, he kind of looked like as if he was dead. And on the fourth bed... all I saw was short, blonde hair peeking out from under the covers. Mmm. Weird.

Before I could even think about what happened last night, the door swung open and Scott stepped in with a frying pan in one of his hands and a wooden spoon in the other.

"LALALALALALALA!" He sang, hitting the spoon reapeatedly against the frying pan. Logan screamed and fell off the bed, landing with a huge bang and Kendall dropped the plunger. James and Carlos just groaned while the misterious blond-haired person didn't even move.

Scott, knowing his work here was done, left.

"Good morning, girls and lads, get your ass outta bed..." We heard him sing as he walked through the hallway.

I sat up in the bed, looking around. Logan sat up as well, rubbing his eyes and murmering something about how much his head hurts (he accidently banged it against the floor when he fell off the bed). Kendall was looking at the pluncher with a totally obtuse face while James and Carlos got up.

James left without a word but Carlos just stood up, confused.

"When did I get from my bed to the floor?" He asked loudly. Kendall and I shrugged. Carlos shook his head and walked out the door.

Kendall rubbed his eyes before smiling at me.

"Morning, Smurfette."

I grinned at this newest nickname.

"Morning. What's with the plunger?" I asked. Kendall looked down on it, eyebrows furrowed together.

"I actually don't really now."

He sighed and looked over to the bed in the corner.

"Dustin... get up, buddy."

Oh, so it's Dustin.

"Dustin..." Kendall said a little louder but the sleeping guy still showed no sign of life. Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed a slipper from the ground before chucking it at Dustin.

"What the...?" Dustin groaned, jumping up into a sitting position. He was only wearing his briefs. I immediately stared at the ceiling.

"Jeez, man, cover yourself!" Kendall yelled, making Dustin immediately pull a blanket around himself as he stood up. I just started chuckling. Dustin smiled at me and high fived me as he left.

Kendall shook his head.

"Briefs should be forbidden."

I nodded.

"But Dustin's a cool guy."

He smiled at that.

"Yeah. He is."

He introtuced me to Dustin a few days ago and he really is awesome. A little bit crazy but in a good way. Like Kendall. But Dustin never tickled me, so an extra point goes to him. Dustin's real hair colour is brown anyway but he lost a bet so it's blond now. It doesn't look bad anyway. If I would've been the one he lost a bet to I would've told him to dye his hair green or pink. Those actually look bad.

Kendall and I went to our dressing rooms and got changed, then we met up in 2J. Everyone else was there. As it turned out, the reason why Scott woke us up ever-so-nicely is because his wife made breakfast for us. She made waffles and they smelled soooo delicious.

I walked up to the counter and saw some waffles on a plate. I smiled, inhaling their sweet smell and reached for it when Kendall came up and very lightly slapped my hand.

"Mine." He grinned and took it away from me. I looked up at him, pretending to get sad. His features immediately softened.

"Ugh fine." He gave me the plate. I grinned, taking the plate and gave him a half hug. He returned the hug, giving me a little pinch on the side as we let go. I laughed and sat down at the table with the others.

"CIARA!" Someone yelled, making me flinch. I looked up to see Scott standing over me. His face was furious.

"Y-yes?" I asked. Shoot, what did I do wrong?

"Where's the phone I gave you yesterday?"

I frowned. He gave me his phone yesterday to call somebody. He said I'm only gonna have to give it back to him today.

"In my dressing room, I guess."

"Wrong." Scott told me. "Beth looked around im there already, it's not in there."

I gulped.

"I... I don't know. It was in there."

"You don't know." He said in a scarily calm voice. "Do you know how many important things there are on that phone?"

I didn't answer.

"DO YOU?!"

His raised voice made me flinch. His wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott..."

"NO!" Scott yelled. "Go to your room!"

Puzzled, I got up from my seat, grabbing my plate of waffles.

"Put those back down."

"But..."

"Put it back and go to your room!"

I quickly put my plate down and ran into my dressing room. I took a chair and sat down in the corner, something I always do when I'm sad. I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging my legs. Tears began to flow down on my face. I don't know how long I've been crying in there when someone came through the door. I smelt waffles. I didn't bother to look up. The misterious person put the plate on my coffee table and came over to me. I still didn't look up.

"Hey." I heard a quiet voice. Kendall's. This word, this tiny little word was so full of love, caring and sympathy that I immediately teared up again. I looked up. He was kneeling in front of me, a small, sad smile on his face.

"Did you send yourself in the corner?"

I put my face back in my hands, sniffling. I heard Kendall sigh.

"Come here." He took me in his arms, stroking my hair. "Shhhh."

"I... I... I don't know w-where's the phone." I hicupped, burying my face in his chest. He kissed my head.

"It's okay. I'll help you find it."

"B-but Beth s-said it's not in the-re." I cried making him wrap his arms around me tighter.

"It has to be here." He whispered in my ear shoothingly, his right hand now rubbing my back. "A phone doesn't just get up and walk away on its feet. We'll find it, trust me."

I just held onto him, not saying a word. I nestled deep into his chest. He kept rubbing my back. Eventually I managed to calm down and we pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, wiping one last tear off my cheek. I nodded, smiling back at him a little. He seemed relieved. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could've said anything the door cracked open. Scott was standing in the doorway. There was no sign of anger on his face. Instead, he looked sad.

"Kendall, can I please talk to Ciara alone?"

Kendall looked at me. I looked back at him with worried eyes but nodded. Kendall stroked my cheek before he got to his feet and left. Scott watched him leave, then slowly turned back to me. He took a chair and sat down opposite me. Without a word, he pulled a phone out of his pocket. The same phone he gave me yesterday.

"It was in my room." He told me quietly, twirling it in his hands. "I went in here yesterday and took it back, I just didn't remember it."

I watched him carefully. He put the phone back in his pocket and sighed.

"Listen to me." He began, rubbing his face. As he looked up, he seemed sad. So, so sad.

"I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to yell at any of you guys. I really want to stop doing it. It makes me feel like an asshole. I'm... I'm sorry. " His voice cracked the slightest bit. As I looked into his eyes, I could see they were filled with tears.

I could've said get out. I could've said you are an asshole. I could've told him to leave me alone. But I didn't. Instead, I got up and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him.

I could feel his muscles tense. Then, just a few seconds later he hugged me, squeezing me tight. When we pulled away, I looked at him.

"You're not an asshole." I told him. "You're just loud sometimes."

He chuckled a little, getting up.

"Eat up, kiddo." He pointed at the waffles and gave me a quick kiss on the head before leaving. I watched him leave smiling. My boss may not be the most adorable person in the world, but I like him. I really do.

 **Part 2 coming up next weekend. It'll be longer than this, I promise. Love you guys!**

 **~ Yes, I may, I know a million pretty girls that know my name... ~**


	17. A New Family Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I would like to start with a riddle: ashamed, very very sorry and can't keep her promises. Who is it? Yup, it's me. If I could, I would apologize everyone who's reading my story face to face. I'm officially done making promises. BUT! That still does NOT mean I'm gonna stop writing!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to LittleMonkeyDog and RusherDriver. Love you guys a lot :)**

 **Without further due, here's part 2 of "A New Family". Enjoy.**

After the talk between me and Scott, he started acting totally different. He was nice, patient and quiet. The last one was really hard for him, especially because the guys didn't make his job easier. They would always pull pranks on each other and of course getting pranked doesn't go without retaliation. So whenever someone got pranked, the pranked one started chasing the prankee around the set and a lot of props broke because of that. But huge respect for Scott for taking it all so well and not raising his voice. Of course that doesn't mean he wasn't angry about it, he just didn't yell. In fact, he talked in a level that was just above a whisper. Believe me or not, it's much more scary than when he yells.

It was now the fourth week of filming, we were shooting "Big Time Bad Boy". This day on set was really fun, embarrassing, awful and somewhat great. Let's start from the minute Scott left my room.

I ate my waffles (they tasted insanely good) and then went to see the others. At that moment, their last memory was me getting yelled at by Scott and being sent into my room. Well Kendall knew a little more but he didn't know the outcome either.

They were sitting on the couch in 2J when I plopped down next to them.

"What happened?" They asked in perfect union. That made me smile. They're worried about me. Aww I love them.

"Scott apologized."

They looked at me as if I've just grown three heads.

"He did what?" Logan asked with a small chuckle.

"He apologized." I repeated, smiling lightly. "He's a really nice guy."

"Yeah right." James snorted, leaning back on the couch. The others just shook their heads, sneering. As much as I love them, this made me slightly mad. I got up and stood in front of them.

"Why are you like that?" I asked. They looked up at me questioningly. "Isn't Scott the one who gives you a job? Isn't he the one who gave you the opportunity to be part of this?"

"Isn't he the one who yells twentyfour-seven?" Logan retorted. "Or the one who made you cry?"

"Okay." I smiled, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to calm down a little. "He apologized. I already told you that. And I forgave him, and you know what? I'd forgive him three hundred more times because this is just the surface! This is what see about him. A tiny part that's unfortunately not his best. But so what? I don't know if anyone of you have actually thought about how freaking stressful it can be to host a TV Show. It's all about money and time. Always in a hurry, always trying to come up with new ideas for the following episodes, getting the team together, replacing the broken props, getting new ones, budgeting money, paying us, giving us breaks - many breaks - and still making this whole thing enjoyable for us. And no offense guys, I love you but sometimes you did deserve to get yelled at and so did I. So yes. He's loud, he yells twentyfour-seven and made me cry. But at least he doesn't judge anyone. And I'm surprised you guys do."

By the time I was finished, they looked ashamed. Even though that was my whole point of speaking, I immediately felt bad. I sighed, rubbing my face.

"Guys, I'm sor-"

"No." Carlos interrupted, grabbing my hands and pulling me onto the couch to sit between him and Kendall. "You're right. We deserved it. Right guys?" He asked.

"We did." Kendall nodded, biting his lip. "I think we owe him an apology."

James and Logan nodded, standing up. Kendall gave me a kiss on the cheek before standing up, smiling at me. I leaned on my knees, dropping my head to my chest. The guys made their way out of 2J.

"Hey." I heard Kendall say. I looked up. He was the only one in the apartment besides me. He was smiling. "Thanks."

Before I could reply, he left as well. Sighing, I leaned back on the couch. Did I have the right to say that?

* * *

"Katie, you can't judge a person before you get to know them. You can really hurt people that way."

We were filming the scene where I stay in the bathroom so I don't have to play with Molly.

"Really? Because you judged that guy with an axe without getting to know him. Maybe he was a nice maintenance man who was cutting a jelly donut." I replied. Challen looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh, I think I can tell the difference between an axe lunatic and a donut enthusiast." She said, making me smile smally. Then she grabbed a bag from behind the counter. "Now help me take out the garbage."

"CUT!"

The crew started hooting and clapping.

"Alright, everybody." Scott smiled. "I don't know what's up with everyone today, but you're doing an amazing job. Everybody has improved. You hear me everyone?" He yelled through the apartment happily. "I'm proud of you!"

The guys, who were sitting beind the cameras just smiled and James winked at me. I smiled at him.

"Everyone back here in ten." Scott ordered before campering off to... somewhere. I walked out of the apartment as well and started walking in the direction of my room. As I went through the hallway, I saw Jaxon walking towards me.

"Jaxon!" I smiled happily, running to him and giving him a huge hug. The minute I squeezed him I felt something was wrong. Normally he would've squeezed me back tight or spin me around, but now he didn't. He did wrap his arms around me, but just for a second and his grip was loose. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. They were full of worry.

"Cee, I'm sorry..." He started, pushing me away gently. "I couldn't stop him."

I frowned.

"Jaxon, what are you-?"

My incomplete question was answered when my dressing room opened and someone stepped out. It was my... dad. I looked at Jaxon in horror but he was just as helpless as I was. My dad grinned when he saw me.

"Ciara!" He yelled, rushing to me and lifting me off the ground in a huge hug. I squirmed in his grip and tried to escape but his grip was just too tight. When he finally decided to put me down, I just stood there, unable to move. My heart was racing.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, looking up at him. Both my mom and dad were tall, I seriously have no idea how I turned out so short. I usually like being short, but I do have those moments when I think it would be better if I couldn't just be swept of the ground so easily. Like now.

"I wanted to see you." He grinned. Something was wrong. As I looked at him, I could see his posture was different, not his usual "I-always-brace-myself" pose. It looked like as if he was trying to balance on the ground and his eyes were looking up and down, up and down on me constantly. I was afraid now. Still, I took a step towards him and sniffed the air. I smelt alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked him. He smiled woozily, putting an arm around me.

"Just a glass of wine, I pro... proooo-miss." He laughed. I tried to break free but he wrapped his arm around me tighter.

"Come on baby, show daddy what dresses you have." He told me, pulling me into my dressing room.

"Jaxon!" I screamed. All I saw was his frightened face before the door closed. My dad locked it. Then he walked towards my closet, taking out some dresses and pushing them against my chest.

"Come on, show me how pretty my little girl is. I'm so proud of you, baby. Daddy's girl. Daddy's little girl."

Before I could even react, I heard the lock break and two security guys broke through the door. They grabbed my dad.

"What the f#%k?" My dad yelled, trying to escape with all his strength but since he was drunk and couldn't coordinate much, the two men had an easy job holding him back. Jaxon ran into my room and grabbed my hands, running out with me. When we were finally safe, he pulled me to sit on a couch and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly, burying my face in his shoulder as he rubbed my back. I saw my dad being dragged out of my room. He was sort of crying, but this is common with drunk people. Their mood changes quickly and ungraduatedly.

"I just wanted to see you in a dress. I never saw you in a dress!" He sobbed. I felt anger welling up inside me as I got up.

"And you'll never see me that way!" I yelled and wanted to walk closer to my dad but Jaxon held me back firmly. The whole cast was now in the corridor, watching the scene. I watched too as the security guys disappeared with my dad in the curve of the corridor. Jaxon looked at me questioningly, my sudden anger surprising him. And as I looked around, I saw the same expression on everybody else's face. I kind of felt like crying, but the anger I felt was way stronger. I buried my face in my hands, trying to calm down. For a few seconds, nobody spoke. The silence was suffocating. Then I heard footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ciara." I heard Scott's voice. I looked up. He was kneeling in front of me. "Is this why we can't get you to wear dresses?"

I looked down on the ground, closing my eyes, just trying to get my thoughts together. Scott gently tilted up my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Please, kiddo." He begged. "Speak up."

It took a few seconds to gather myself together, but I managed to. Scott, knowing that I was going to speak, sat down on the ground in front of me. As if this was a dictate, the whole cast lowered themselves to sit on the floor. I took a deep breath, hoping my voice wasn't going to break.

"The whole thing started with my sister. My mom and dad got married and just two years later my sister was born. She never liked wearing dresses or anything that's very girly, she was more into flannel shirts and simple skinny jeans. My dad wanted an actual like... girly girl, so he was very happy when I was born. But unluckily neither did I turn out to be very girly so... my parents got divorced. My dad didn't abandon me completely but he didn't really like me either. Ever since that's all he's talking about when we meet. He's usually not drunk anyway. But I want myself to be loved as I am." My voice broke here but I had to finish it. "Not as the person he wants me to be."

The whole corridor was quiet. All you could hear was the soft sound of the wind bowing outside. Then, Kendall stood up. He extended one of his hands towards me.

"Come here." He said gently. Slowly, I stood up and went up to him. I looked up at him. With a gentle smile, he came closer to me and gently took my face in his hands.

"We love you just the way you are. Around us, you never have to act. We'll always be there for you. Ciara..." He gulped as a single tear rolled down on his cheek. "Welcome to your new family."

With that, I broke down. He lifted me up onto his hip, hugging me tightly. I buried my face deep into his chest as the first sobs escaped my lips. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me from behind, and then two other pairs from the left and the right. When I first opened my eyes, there was nobody on the floor already. Everyone joined the hug except for Jaxon. He was smiling at me, his eyes filled with love and affection. I smiled back at him through my tears. No matter what, I'll always have him and this cast by my side. But what am I talking about? This isn't a cast. This is a family. My new family.

 **And that's it for this week guys. Let me know what you think in the comments. :)**

 **One more quick thing before I leave: y'all probably realized Ciara's mostly bonding with Kendall in this story. I'm not gonna lie, this is because Kendall's my favourite, haha. But I'm sure that in realy life she had a bond with all of them, so I would like you guys to tell me who you think she should bond with in the next chapter. Anything else you would like to say to me, ask me, anything you want me to know let me know in the comments or contact me in PM (Private Messaging).**

 **Next chapter coming up next weekend!**

 _ **~ You gotta believe in me, even if you can't see me there, I'll catch you when you fall... ~**_


	18. Big Time Love Song

**Helloooo!**

 **What up, what up? How's everyone doing? Let me just take a moment and say thank you to all of you for reading and commenting, it means so much and I appreciate it a lot. As two of you requested, this chapter is going to be more about Logan and Ciara, not Kendall and Ciara as usual. I did put in a Kendall & Ciara part though 'cause I couldn't help myself. :D**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver (LittleMonkeyDog, it's okay ;) )**

I woke up at half past six. Okay, my phone woke me up but eh, same d iff. It was one of those rare mornings when everyone was home. And not just home but also asleep. Do you know the feeling when you gotta get up early and everyone else in your house is still asleep, and you kind of wish they would have to get up early too so you wouldn't feel so miserable? Bet you do. It's sort of pathetic anyway. The fact that others' misery makes you feel less miserable. But oh well, everyone does it.

I quietly snuck into Jaxon's room to check on him, just because why not. Maybe it's force of habit, I always did that ever since he was born. Once again I marveled how absolutely cute he looked, then I left the room to take a quick shower and make myself breakfast.

When I was ready with everything, I left the house and walked to the set. The weather was nice: not too warm and not too cold. Oh and one more important thing: after my dad made a scene, the dresses misteriously disappeared from my dressing room. I don't know who exactly did it, but I'm gonna find them and squeeze the life out of them. In an affectionate way of course. Because this is not an average thing, especially not in the filming business. I'm lucky to have Scott as my boss. Most directors would've said "goodbye, darling, we're not gonna humor you". Others would have probably replaced me with a girlier girl. But not my boss. Scott has a heart of gold.

When I arrived to the set, everyone was already there. James is never late, he's usually two hours early on set, which Kendall, Logan and I, being the kind of people who are used to waking up late don't really understand this. But oh well, nobody needs to understand everything.

I figured Scott was the one who told the stylists to take those dresses out of my room. When he went out to the yard to call somebody, I ran after him before he could dial in the number and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered happily, snuggling against him. He smiled, hugging me back and kissing the top of my head. Then he ruffled my hair.

"You're welcome." He said quietly, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around and giving me a light push towards the set. "Go practice with the others."

I laughed and went back inside.

"... just for a week and I'll be back by Friday." Kendall was just finishing a sentence as I was walking in.

"Mmm?" I asked as I plopped down next to them.

"I'm going to Kansas today for a week. I'll be back on Friday." He answered, smiling at me.

"Oh." I said and smiled a little, trying to hide my sadness. A week on set without him? A whole week? I'm gonna miss him.

He watched me with a puzzled expression, in his "something's-wrong-with-you" kind of way.

"Is Scott gonna let you?" Carlos asked. It was a fair question. We all have contracts with Nickelodeon, we can't just leave the set for a week whenever we want to. Kendall took his eyes off of me, turning to Carlos.

"Yeah, I've talked him into it. It's kind of important."

I leaned back on the couch. Logan immediately started messing with my hair, making me smile. He started doing it last week and was very surprised about me not slapping his hand away "the way his sister does everytime he attempts to touch her hair". Presley (his sister) says your hair is more greasy when it's constantly being touched. She's probably right, but I don't care about that too much.

"But how are we going to film the scenes without you?" James asked, frowning.

"Well, he said you're going to film the scenes I'm not in. So the ones that are only about you guys, Tanya, Challen, Stephen, and this little munchkin here." He finished as he poked my stomach, making me laugh and push his hand away. He smiled at me.

The door of 2J opened and Scott stepped in.

"Alright, everyone, let's get to work."

* * *

Even though this week's episode was "Big Time Bad Boy", we were done so quickly that we already started shooting the next one, "Big Time Love song". I had to wear a very pink shirt that I didn't like very much but didn't voice it of course. As long as it's not a dress, I'm fine.

We were filming the scene that was right after Freighttrain dragged the guys to the studio. The guys were standing next to each other, each of them holding a paper in their hands. I was sitting in this cool plastic semi-globe kind of thing that had a pillow in it and was holding a pen and a notebook.

"And... ACTION!"

Kendall started singing.

"Any kind of guy you want that's the guy I'll be..."

"Turn myself upside down..." Carlos continued.

"Yes I will, yes I will..." Logan sang.

"Any kind of guy you want..." James' voice came out muffled beacuse of the huge gas mask kind of thing covering his face. Stephen banged his hands on the piano, standing up.

"What was that, what was that?" He yelled frantically. Tanya sighed.

"You told me to get him stop sneezing, and I did."

"BUT HE CAN'T SING!" He told her angrily. "And we have to sing this love song, because the record company wants a love song and I STILL HATE THIS SONG!" He raged, making me grin as I pretended to write something down.

"Well he refuses to take an allergy shot and I'M NOT A NURSE!" Tanya yelled in his face.

"Your yelling has improved." Stephen stated, somewhat calmly. "But more like this. GET HIM AN ALLERGY SHOT!"

James took off his gas mask.

"It's my fault, Gustavo. ACHOO!" He told him, making the others back away a little. "I need to do this. I'll go get the shot."

Tanya pointed at him, then at the door and they made their way towards the door, James' head dropped to his chest. In the doorway, James stopped, pulling out a Barracuda man spray from his pocket and doing a little dance before spraying the thing over his face and dancing a little more, then he ran away.

"What the..." Logan asked.

"I'm not feeling too well..." Kendall told Gustavo.

"I need an allergy shot right now..." Carlos agreed as the three boys headed towards the door, only to bump into Freighttrain.

"You know what, I'm gonna stay here." Carlos suddenly changed his mind and Kendall repeated his sentence. Then they all started talking. Freighttrain held up one of his hands, making all three of them stop talking.

"It's not that bad of a song." He told Gustavo. "In fact: if I was a girl and someone sang it to me, I'd be really touched."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his face.

"How touched?"

"Like... go out with you touched?" Logan asked.

"If we sang this song to you... if you were a girl." Carlos added.

"Yeah." Freighttrain nodded.

They boys froze; then started fighting. Freighttrain watched them for a second before hugging all three of them and squeezing them together.

"So." I said. "After a day trapped within the soundproof walls of his studio, Gustavo couldn't write the song that he wanted and failed. "I grinned proudly, shutting my notebook. "Report done."

"Your report and my song are NOT DONE!" Stephen yelled, making me sigh.

"RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"

Freighttrain let go of the guys. Stephen raised his hand and fisted it.

"I need more time." He growled.

"CUT!"

The crew started hooting and clapping.

"Great job, everyone." Scott grinned. "Take five!"

Carlos started rocking me in my seat, which I enjoyed very much. For like 2 minutes. Then Kendall stood in front of me.

"Let me sit in that thing."

"No." I told him, squirming a bit. I was way too comfortable to get up.

"Let me sit in that thing." He repeated, placing his hands on each side of my legs.

"No." I chuckled, gripping my seat.

"Alright then."

Grinning, ha grabbed me under my arms and gave me to Logan. Logan caught me, putting me on his back. I hugged his neck, looking over his shoulder and watching Kendall as he sat in the semi-globe and grinned like an idiot.

"This is comfy." He stated, swinging back and forth. Logan chuckled and turned away from him with me on his back. Just then, we heard a huge thump. Logan (and I) spun around. Kendall was half-lying, half-sitting on the floor, scratching his head.

"Ow." He whined. Logan and I burst out laughing, watching as the semi-globe kept swinging. Kendall got up.

"Haha." He said sarcastically, tickling my sides a little as he passed us. I laughed and stuck my tongue out a him. Logan grinned.

"Can I put you down?"

"Mmm... " I thought a little. "Actually... Could you give me a ride to my room?"

Logan sighed.

"Fine."

Smiling, I set my chin on his shoulder. He walked through the hallway and into my room, gently dropping me on my couch.

"Thanks. " I smiled. He grinned and left.

I looked around my room, trying to figure out what to do. After thinking a bit, I decided to call Jaxon. I dialed in his number and waited.

"Hello?" Jaxon asked.

"It's Cee. " I told him. "What's up, bro?"

I heard him sigh.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with... My dad." His voice was uncertain, as if he was confused he now has someone to call his dad. I'd bet he was.

"Really? How is it so far?"

Silence.

"Jaxon?" I asked.

"I don't know, Cee. I'm... This is just... I'm not used to this."

I sighed.

"I know bro, but he's trying to make it up to you."

He snorted.

"Yeah, he sure made that clear."

I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing up and walking to the window.

"He got me a guitar tuner. But not just a tuner. The best in the business!"

"What?" I spun around, hitting my knee against the wardrobe. Pain shot through my leg and a fair amount of blood rushed out from the sudden-arised wound.

"Shit." I murmered quietly so Jaxon couldn't hear it. I reached for a tissue on the nightstand.

"He just gave it to me. This thing is expensive, sis. Like... Super expensive."

I closed my eyes. Frank, you freaking idiot!

"Jaxon, I don't think he's trying to buy you. He just wants to make it up too quickly. He's not used to being a dad, so he's trying to show his love the only way he knows how. With money."

Jaxon sighed.

"I guess you're right."

I chuckled.

"I always am."

He laughed too, then sighed.

"Alright Cee, I gotta go now, my dad's coming. We were going around the town with his car then he stopped to buy something in the sports store. But he's coming now."

I smiled.

"Alright, bye, bro."

"Bye."

He hung up. I put my phone on the bed and looked at my leg. It was still bleeding.

"Ciara?" I heard someone knock on the door, then Logan stepped in.

"Scott said we need to go... " He said, looking down at my knee with a frightened expression. "... back". He finished. " What happened to you?"

I stood up, wiping my knee with a tissue.

"I accidently banged it against the wardrobe." I told him, watching as more blood rushed from the wound. "Oh, come on!" I whined.

Logan took my hand.

"Come on, I'll fix your knee."

I followed him to the bathroom where he put me on the counter next to the sink.

"One second, I'll be back." He left. A few minutes later, he appeared with a few tissues and and some bandages.

"I'm back. " He smiled as he set the stuff down. "Now lets take care of that knee."

He took a few tissues and dabbed them into water. Then he took one and set it on my knee. He kept it there for a while until it was all red from the blood then threw it in the bin. The wound started bleeding again.

"You're doing that on purpose." Logan chuckled, making me laugh as well as he put another on my knee. This time, he held it there for a longer time. When he took it off, the wound was hardly bleeding.

"That's better." Logan grinned, taking another wet tissue. "Now I just gotta wipe it a little more..." He pushed the tissue deeper into the wound and I involuntarily let out an ouch.

"It stings!" I whimpered. He set his other hand on my leg to keep me from moving.

"I know, I know, just a few more seconds. "He told me, his voice low and calm. It hurt, but it indeed just lasted a few seconds. Logan then took the bandages and started wrapping it around my knee. Soon, my knee was mummied.

"Okay, now I'm gonna have to tighten it a little. I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt." Logan told me, looking straight into my eyes. I gulped but nodded.

"Do it. " I told him.

"On the count of three." He smiled lightly. "One... Two... Three." He tightened the bandages, making my face twitch in pain. He quickly tied it.

"All done, sweetie. Thanks to Dr. Henderson."

I laughed and hugged him, making him smile.

"Thank you." I told his chest. Logan wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair.

"You're welcome."

We pulled away. He rolled the leg of my pants down to my ankle and turned around, offering me his back.

"Wanna ride?"

I giggled, hopping onto his back and wrapping my arms around him.

"To the studio!" I laughed.

"As you wish." He bowed before he started running with me. I chuckled, holding onto him tightly. I like having older brothers. I really do.

* * *

Another long day on set was about to come to its end. As always, we stayed a little more to talk and stuff, but this time we stayed until it was dark.

I was sitting with the cast, listening to them talk. Sometimes I took part in the conversation, sometimes I was a listener, like now. I couldn't help but watched Kendall most of the time. He's gonna be away for a week. A whole week. A whole freaking week without him on set. Without anyone calling me Baby Sister. Without anyone playing the guitar in the dressing room opposite mine. Without anyone tickling me. Okay, maybe I'm not gonna miss being tickled that much but still. Kendall has become like my big brother in the past few weeks. I'm gonna miss him.

I looked at him. He was watching me with a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him. He kept staring at me for a few seconds before standing up and extending his hand.

"Come on. " He said quietly. "I'll walk you home."

We walked quietly through the streets. The guys never let me walk home alone when it was dark. They are so caring. I love them so much.

We heard yelling as we walked past a pub. Then, a few drunken men burst through the door making me flinch as they started walking behind us. Kendall wrapped an arm around me and quickly led me forward. Luckily, the drunken ones soon stopped following us and went into a house. Still, I gripped Kendall's hand, walking close to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, squeezing my hand in a comforting way.

"Yeah. " I nodded, because I really was. Kendall's presence made me feel safe.

After another few minutes of walking, we reached my house. We just stood there for seconds, awkwardly.

"Sooo... You're going to Kansas." I said looking down at my feet. He nodded.

"Just for week."

I nodded. He stepped closer to me, tilting up my chin.

"You're gonna miss me?" He smiled, a slight teasing tone in his voice. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers instead.

"Kendall... You're like my brother. Of course I'm gonna miss you." I told him honestly. He smiled and hugged me, rubbing my back in soft, gentle circles. I snuggled into him, enjoying his embrace. It wasn't long before we pulled away. He kept his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss you too. " He stroked my cheek, smiling lightly. I smiled back at him. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then another one on the forehead.

"Be good, okay?" He grinned, making me snort.

"Why does everyond keep saying that? I'm always good!" I giggled. Kendalll ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, sure. "

I shook my head.

"Alright, bye. " I tiptoed and hugged him again, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He returned the hug and the kiss.

"Bye." He said. I walked to the door and opened it before turning around and waved to him. He waved back, then blew me a kiss.

I went in, closing the door behind me. I couldn't help but smiled. Yes, I have a family now. Maybe we aren't all blood related, but that's not what really matters. We love each other, and that's what makes us a family. Nothing can change that.

* * *

 **I had fun writing this. This is the rirst time I tried writing more about Logan. I hope you guys like it. Also, since Kendall's going to Kansas, let me know if you want Ciara to bond with James or Carlos next.**

 **Talk to you next weekend! :)**

 _ **~ I can feel it in the air, I like the truth but love to dare, living life like it's a vacation... ~**_


	19. Rainy Day

Heeey!

I'm so very glad you all liked Logan bonding with Ciara! Now, it's Carlos' turn. :)

This chapter is dedicated to Littlechild, LittleMonkeyDog and Rusher Driver.

Enjoy!

* * *

Time passes quick. Except if you miss someone.

Even more because shooting without Kendall didn't quite turn out as the producers imagined. The missing of his presence didn't ease the crew's work. Scott remained calm, he almost became like Buddha Bob on the show. In fact, he kept telling everyone to calm down and gave us breaks whenever he felt like we were getting too cranky to be useful. Still, we had a lot of fun. I know I did.

We were shooting random scenes that didn't include Kendall. In my opinion, we did a great job.

I think it was Monday when we had that huge thunder storm coming. Yeah.

We were shooting a scene with me and Challen in it. It was raining outside and the wind blew really hard. The director shouted "CUT!" and told us to take ten. I ran back to my dressing room, my heart racing. I never liked thunder storms, they scare me. Maybe it's because of a childhood memory I have. I think I was five or six years old and was spending the weekend at my dad's. There was a huge storm and I remember being scared to death. So I ran downstairs to my dad and dove into his lap for comfort but he pushed me away. Then I tried to hug him again and he pushed me away again. Then, without saying a word, he left the house. I don't where my sister was at that moment, but since my dad left, I was the only one in the house. I cried and screamed for him to come back but he didn't. Eventually I cried until I was totally exhausted and fell asleep leaning against the door.

My dad wasn't a bad person anyway. He was just not the affectionate kind. He still isn't. Well, he is when he's drunk but that doesn't really matter.

I sat down in my dressing room, curling up in a small ball on the couch. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Just then, a huge thunder struck came. I jumped up, not wanting to go through this alone. I rushed out of my dressing room, immediately going for Kendall's dressing room to knock, but then I remembered he wasn't there. The closest dressing room to his was Carlos'. The door was slightly open so I just pushed it open, not bothering to knock. Carlos was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He looked up when I opened the door and smiled at me.

"Oh, hi Cee. What's up?"

I gulped.

"I... Uhh... Just... The storm... I mean it's really loud and... Uhh..."

"Come in." He told me, extending his hand. I went inside, closing the door and grabbing his hand as I passed the couch. He gently pulled me to sit next to him, rubbing my shoulders.

"It's alright, it's just a storm."

"I know, I just..." I sighed, slightly embarrassed. "I don't like storms."

"Hey." He smiled, tilting up my chin. "It's alright to be scared. I was scared too when I was at your age."

I smiled back at him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He put an arm around me, resting his head on mine. Another bolt of lighting, shortly followed by a huge bang. I jumped a little. Carlos hugged me, holding me close.

"It's okay. " He said soothingly. "It's okay."

I held onto him tightly, not letting go. Soon, our break was over and we left his dressing room. We went our seperate ways. And at that moment, another huge bang was heard. Then, the power went out.

I froze. The hall was quiet; no one was there besides me. I couldn't see anything. I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers in front of my face. Nothing.

Then, I heard footsteps. A lot of footsteps. They were walking slowly, murmering things like: "John? Is this you? Oh, hi Ricky. Have you seen John? Dude, I can't even see you."

I giggled a little. I held out my arms and started walking, totally blind. I bumped into a few people, but they just kept walking. I listened close, hoping to hear a familiar voice. I didn't have to wait for too long.

"Logan!" James yelled from somewhere. "Dude, did you just grab my ass?!"

"It wasn't me, I swear." I heard Logan's voice near me.

"Sorry about that." Stephen said. I laughed again. Then, someone pulled me aside. I tried to get out of his grip but he was stronger. His hands grabbed my head and he started poking my face all over, then he grabbed my shoulders.

"Stop!" I yelled, pushing his hands away.

"Ciara?" He asked. It was Carlos.

"Carlos?" I laughed. He chuckled too, putting an arm around me.

"Sorry for scaring you. I was looking for you."

"It's okay." I giggled. He took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers.

"Let's not leave each other, okay?"

I nodded, then I remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yup." I agreed.

"Alright, now we're just gonna have to find... Jeez!" He yelled painfully as he bumped into something hard. "What's that?"

I held out one arm, looking for the object.

"It's the wall." I told him, holding back laughter.

"Ow." He whispered and we turned around.

"Let's see if we can go this way." Carlos said and we slowly began walking.

"O-kay, so far so good... What the... Did you just squeeze my butt?" Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was shocked.

"What? No!" I giggled, all the fear leaving me. It just wasn't scary anymore.

"Stephen, leave my ass alone! This is not funny!" James yelled frantically.

"It wasn't me this time!" Stephen yelled somewhere behind us. I burst out laughing.

"Ciara?" I heard Logan's voice, then another pair of hands touched my face.

"It's me." I told him, taking one of his hands. "Come with us, we're trying to find the others."

"We?" Logan asked, gripping my hand.

"Me and Carlos." I answered before bumping into the wall again. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Logan pulled me away from the wall and bumped into Carlos at the same time, both of them letting out an "ouch".

" CARLOS!" Logan bellowed angrily.

"What?!"

"Did you just grab my butt?"

"Did YOU just grab my butt?" Carlos replied.

"Dude, I didn't!" Logan protested. "But someone actually just squeezed my ass!"

I was giggling like mad.

"Ciara! Did you...-"

"No!" I chuckled. "I'm just laughing because it's funny."

"Glad." Logan told me, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I gripped both of their hands tighter, just to make sure they're still with me.

"Now." Logan said."Let's look for James."

"JAAAAMES!" Carlos yelled in my ear, making me wince.

"Carlos, not so close." I told him.

"Sorry." He apologized."JAAAAAMES!"

"WHAT?!" James bellowed and soon, a pair of hands came in contact with my face.

"It's Ciara." I informed him. "Go grab Carlos' hand, we're trying to find light together."

I heard footsteps, then nothing.

"Carlos, did you just grab my ass?!" James screamed.

"No I didn't!" Carlos snapped. "Let's just go."

Then, all of a sudden, we could see a lighter light up somewhere in front of us and we could see Scott holding it.

"Everyone, follow the light!" We heard him yell.

Everyone started walking after the light. That wouldn't have been a problem, but there were a bunch of people and they were all in a hurry. I surely would have gotten swept away if the guys wouldn't have held my hands. Finally, we arrived at a small stage where the light stopped moving (Scott stopped moving).

The people became more and more visible as the crew placed candles all around us. It actually looked very pretty, the way it lit us.

"Carlos... Would you let go of my hand now?" James asked awkwardly. Realization hit Carlos like a slap and he immediately let go. James shook his head and went to talk to "the Jennifers". Carlos stayed beside me which I was really thankful for - the storm was raging outside.

" People! Hey! Can I get a little attention please?" Scott bellowed, just to be heard, not because he was angry. The room quieted down.

"Good." Scott said. "First: is everyone okay?"

We all chorused "yes".

"Great. Second: did someone grab my ass?!"

Most of us started laughing while the others (Logan, James, Carlos, Stephen and a bunch of other guys) started screaming about how they got their asses grabbed too. Mmm. Only guys. One of us girls surely had a lot of fun today.

"Alright, alright!" Scott soothed. "Now. Due to the power outage we must all wait until there's light again. Feel free to do whatever you want but please don't go too far away and especially don't grab my ass."

We laughed as he walked off the stage and then we went to sit on the couch near the Palmwoods Pool.

We just sat there, awkwardly. The boredom was almost physically sensable. James was the first one to speak.

"I can't take this anymore. Let's just do something!" He begged, awaking a half-asleep Logan next to us.

"Like what?" Carlos asked, just as sleepy as Logan. I let out a yawn myself.

"Like... I don't know." James sighed, sitting down next to us. Then, his eyes widened as an idea came to his mind.

"Let's sing! You know, the way they did in Drake and Josh when there was a storm!"

"Yeah!" I agreed, sitting up. "I don't know the lyrics to that song though. But we could sing "We Will Rock You"."

James grinned.

"Perfect. Hey everyone! Listen!" He yelled, even though it was unnecessary. Everyone was already looking at him.

"All the females do this!" He instructed, swatting his thigh twice. They did so and the boys/men started clapping without even being told. Soon, the classic rythm of the famous Queen song filled the room.

" Okay." James laughed. "Y'all ready? One... Two... Three... Go."

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday you got mud on your dace, you big disgrace, kickin' yo' can all over the place."

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU" We sang, stomping our feet instead of swatting out thighs. "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

James looked at me, nodding. I grinned and took a deep breath, then began singing.

"Buddy you're a young man hard man shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday you got blood on yo' face, you big disgrace, wavin' your banner all over the place."

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" We yelled, Carlos getting up on the couch and dancing like an idiot. "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Stephen sang the last verse.

"Buddy you're an old man poor man pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace someday you got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place."

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Suddenly, the lights turned back on. "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" We sang, walking towards our dressing rooms. "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

* * *

This day on set went by pretty fast too. Carlos was by my side all day, hugging me whenever lightning struck and telling me it will be alright. Even though I miss Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James are just as sweet as him, just as caring and just as affectionate.

It feels so good to be surrounded with this kind of love. When I didn't have them, all I actually had was Jaxon. But being the older one, I was usually the one to comfort him, not the other way around. Of course my aunt and uncle stood by me, they always did. I still didn't really feel like they were my family because of them working so much, but I never complained. I was just glad I had a roof over my head and that they didn't give us to foster parents. They could've done it, they already have two kids, nothing forced them to keep us. Luckily, they did decide to adopt us and I don't think I'llever be able to thank them enough for doing this.

Now that I have these four guys around me, I'm constantly hugged, kissed and cared for. It's good to step out of the "big sister" role and into the "little sister" role for a little. I am so, so, so thankful for them. More than they probably can imagine.

I was just ready to leave my dressing room when I bumped into Carlos. He smiled at me, holding up his car keys.

"Up for a ride, Milady?"

I giggled, taking his hand.

"Sure."

We got into his car and I navigated him to my house. When we arrived, he stopped the engine.

"You miss Kendall, don't you?" He asked me. The question shocked me but I quickly got back from it.

"A little." I admitted. "But it's not like I'm going crazy. And this day with you was so much fun. Thank you for being there for me. It means a lot."

Carlos smiled and opened his arms for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling him rub my back.

"You're welcome. Anytime."

We pulled away and he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, go now. It's dark."

I nodded, getting out of the car and walking up to the door. We waved to each other; then he took off.

I went inside, locking the doir behind me. The light and the TV in the living room was on and I saw Jaxon lying on the couch, quietly snoring. I smiled lightly, taking the remote in my hand and turning off the TV. Then I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning off the lights.

A perfect day.

* * *

Wow. That was hard. Man, I'm so not used to write about anybody else but Ciara and Kendall. I really should write more about the other guys.

Anyways: again, I'm late with this. Lack of inspiration, I have to admit. BUT I have ideas for the next chapter (James and Ciara bonding). Because of not posting last week, I'm going to upload again this weekend. Let me know if you have ideas too for the next chapter! Byeee!

~ You're kinda cute, don't hit the mute... ~


	20. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!

I have some bad and good news. I'll start with the bad.  
I'm only going to be able to upload the next chapter on Tuesday night. That's it for bad news.  
Good news: I managed to set up an actually good updating schedule. Weekends aren't working (clearly) so from now on there's going to be a new chapter every Tuesday night. So, yeah. I'm sorry about not uploading now. I really am, I hate to break a promise. But right now, it's 1 o'clock in the morning in my country.  
Have a blessed week, I love you guys! Don't let exams, teachers or people drag you down! Hold on, stay calm and never judge.  
Bye! :)


	21. A Day With James

Hey **guys!**

 **Here I am, as I promised. I don't know what about you but school makes me feel like a 50-year-old business man. Soooo much to do. Sigh.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver and Littlechild. Also, I would like to thank vindhya653 and Gabbi77 for commenting. Thank you guys, I love you for it :)  
**

* * *

I woke up to a wonderful, sunny Wednesday morning. It was early, but it didn't really bother me anymore - I was starting to get used to it.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. Luckily, today I wasn't the only one to get up this early. Jaxon and his friends planned to go somewhere in the morning, so he was up too. He was already in the kitchen when I finished showering.

"Morning, bro." I smiled, ruffling his hair. He hates it when I do that, but I can never resist, he's just too cute with his disheveled hair all over the place in the morning. He gave me a death glare, making me pull my hand back.

"Well somebody's grumpy today." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me, going back to eating his cereal.

I made myself a sandwich and sat down next to him. We ate in silence. Soon, he was done eating and grabbed his plate and the milk from the table. Suddenly, he tripped, making and the milk spread all over the floor. Also, Max left one of his favourite shirts on the couch (it's signed by Tyger Woods), which somehow ended up on the floor yesterday and now it was all soaked through with milk. Jaxon stared at the shirt in horror, letting out a shriek.

"Oh my gosh, Max is gonna kill me!" He yelled, grabbing it from the ground. Then he looked at me. "What do I do now?"

I sighed. This shirt means the world to Max, he really is gonna kill Jaxon if we don't do something about it. I closed my eyes for a second.

"You know what?" I told him. He looked at me in interest. "I'll take the blame."

He smiled lightly.

"That's sweet of you but I'm not gonna let you do it. It was my fault, you don't have to take the blame."

I bit my lip. Confession time.

"Yeah... I kinda owe you with this."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"How so?" He asked defiantly.

I sighed deeply.

"When I was five and you were three I once accidently gave the dog mom's favourite skirt to play with it. Let's just say by the time the dog was finished the skirt didn't look like a skirt and I may have... kinda... sorta... told mom you gave it to the dog."

Jaxon's mouth dropped open. I gulped. He slowly stepped closer to me, pointing a finger at me.

"You!" He yelled, making me get up and run to the other side of the table. He just stared at me for a few seconds.

"You're so dead." He laughed at me as he began chasing me.

I shrieked, running to the yard. Jaxon may be the taller one but I'm the faster one of the two of us. We ran around the sand pit laughing for like two minutes before I sprinted back into the house, trying to lock Jaxon out of the house but he pushed the door open. We then ran to the couch where I slipped and fell onto it, grabbing a pillow and holding it as a shield in final frantic.

He towered over me with a huge grin. He kind of reminded me of Kendall. He would always have the same face, marching up to me like a monster. And then he would tickle me. I widened my eyes at the thought but luckily, Jaxon had other plans. He picked up a pillow and started pummeling me with it.

This was the beggining of an endless-seeming pillow fight and later a wrestling match. I almost managed to get on top of him when Max walked into the kitchen. We both froze and quickly let go of each other.

"Morning, kidlets." He smiled, then his smile turned into a grimace as he looked at the shirt.

"What the...?" He rushed to it and kneeled on the floor, grabbing it. He looked at it in disbelief before turning to us and pointed at it.

"Answer me." He whispered, throbbing with anger. "WHO DID THIS?!"

I tried to stand up but Jaxon pushed me back.

"It was me." He told him quietly. I looked at Jaxon and he lightly shook his head, which meant "don't take the blame, he's way too mad". I didn't really care though.

"No, it was me." I said to Max, making him take his furious glance off Jaxon and on me. I gulped.

"Max, she's just trying to take the blame, don't believe her. It was me." My brother protested.

"No, he's just trying to take the blame!" I pointed at Jaxon. "I did it!"

"Ciara, stop it." Jaxon told me gently but I shook my head.

"No. Max, seriously, I was just...-"

"ENOUGH!" Max yelled, making both of us shut our mouths. He took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Listen. I'm not willing to talk about this any more then it's neccessary. Both of you are grounded for the rest of the week. And now I'm going to work." He ponited at me. "Just as you are. And you." He told Jaxon. "You're staying at home."

"But-"

"No." Max told him firmly and grabbed his coat. "Goodbye."

We watched him leave. Then we just stood there, staring a the door helplessly.

"This is fair." Jaxon told me honestly. I nodded, pursing my lips together.

"Quite unpleasant. But fair." I agreed.

We both sighed.

"Alright." I said. "I'm going to the set."

* * *

I arrived just on time, along with Logan. Oh, my partner in (almost) being late. Always by my side.

Scott and the producers were helpless without Kendall. Scott loudly promised to himself that he will never, ever, ever let anybody do anything like this again. So, we even filmed some scenes from Season 2. For example, Big Time Fans.

We got changed, got our hair done and the stylists even put on some make-up because of the lights.

I was wearing a gym outfit: a grey tank top and simple jeans.

We were finishing the scene where James and I are in the gym.

"And what do you see about me?" James asked. "Besides... Great muscle tone." He flexed his muscles.

I looked at them before answering.

"You're too trusting! And if you're not careful, the next thing you know superfan is smacking you upside the head with a frying pan and stealing your identity."

"Or..." He booped my nose."Your crush has gotten bigger on me, and now you're following me."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"Katie. Your words do say no, but your eyes say..." I punched him in the stomach, not hard though. He collapsed.

"CUT!"

The crew started hooting and clapping. James was still on the ground, pretending to be passed out. I grinned down at him in victory.

"Haha!" I laughed. "Ten points to gryffindor!"

James suddenly - but gently - swept his leg under mine, making me fall on top of him. He caught me, so I didn't get hurt but I was defenitely shocked.

"That wasn't fair!" I laughed, moving a little so I was straddling his lap so we were both more comfortable.

"Not fair? Huh?" He grinned, repeatedly poking my stomach. I giggled like mad, pushing his hands away.

"Stop!" I laughed, gently punching his shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Oh... It's on!"

With one swift movement, he lifted me off of him and trapped me beneath him. My eyes widened.

"No." I told him, watching with terror as he raised his hands, fingers curled.

"Yes." He grinned as he started to tickle me. I shot up with laughter, trying to break away from him but there was no use. Suddenly, a hand appeared on James' shoulder, shoving him and James rolled off of me, falling onto the ground. I looked up to see Carlos standing there.

"Saved you!" He smiled. "Say, what do you say we beat James up for no apparent reason?"

I grinned mischieviously, nodding. James saw the look on our faces but ut was already too late. Carlos tackled him and they wrestled a little before managed to get on top of James and held him down.

"He's all yours." He grinned.

I happily started to pummel James, all three of us laughing in the process. I didn't hit hard, I don't like hurting people, but it was fun to get back at him.

Then, all of a sudden, James broke away from Carlos and grabbed me, making me shriek with laughter. James threw me over his shoulder and ran off with me.

"Carlos, help!" I chuckled helplessly. He was running close behind us.

"I'm coming for you!" He yelled.

"Carlos!" Scott called from somewhere. "You're needed!"

Carlos stopped chasing after us.

"Sorry!" He said, running to the other direction.

"No!" I yelled after him. James laughed evilly.

"You're all mine."

He then put me down in the hallway, on the couch.

"And now..." He grinned and rubbed his hands together in an evil villian style. I gulped. "I'm not gonna do anything." He told me, smiling and sitting down next to me. "You don't deserve it."

I smiled too, leaning back on the couch.

"I never deserve it."

He chuckled.

"Sure."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Hey." He told me quietly, nudging my leg gently. "How are you? I mean, since your dad... I mean... You know."

I nodded, smiling lightly.

"I'm fine." I replied. "He scared me, but I'm okay now. I just... I wish I wouldn't be so small sometimes."

James smiled, putting an arm around me.

"It's cute though."

"Yeah." I grimaced, sighing. "It's cute all the way until it's not. People just pick me up from the ground. Like a sack of potatoes, you know?"

I saw guilt on his face.

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that. I have no problem with being picked up by you guys, we're just messing around, that's fun. But it's not always fun being so small. I mean, I love it that I'm not tall because people still treat me kind of like a baby, and I like to be babied and carried around but not by everyone."

James nodded seriously.

"I can understand that. Have you met your dad since he..."

I shook my head, letting out a laugh.

"Luckily no."

James bit his lip.

"You know... If there's one thing I've learnt during the family problems in my life, it's that you should never judge."

I nodded.

"I know, I don't judge him. But I also don't trust him."

"Are you sure that he doesn't like you?" James asked. I thought for a second.

"I don't know. But I'm sure I'm not his dream-daughter. And I will never be." I smiled sadly.

James pulled me closer, planting a kiss on my temple.

"Hey, people change. And I'm not talking about you wearing dresses in the future. Your dad can still change. And it's also understandable that he would like to see you in a dress. Dads usually love to look at their daughters proudly and seeing them in nice dresses. But that's not your style, and he needs to understand that. And screw him if he doesn't! Everyone deserves to be loved just the way they are. Especially a sweet little angel like you."

I smiled at him. Man I love my "big brother". I hugged him, squeezing him tight. He smiled and hugged me back, stroking my hair.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Just remember that we're here for you. I know it's not like having a dad, but... Well, it's not like having a dad."

I laughed, squeezing him again.

"I don't care. I'm just thankful for you guys."

We sat there for a little while, just hugging. A little later we heard Scott yelling for us. We were needed in the next scene. We got up and James took my arm, linking it through his.

"Let's go, Milady."

I giggled. People always told me having older brothers sucks. Oh well. Try spending a week with these guys. You're never going to want to let go of them.

* * *

Aaaand done! I'm sooo sleepy, sorry if I made any mistakes. Anyways, have a great day! Whatever you are be a good one! ;)

~ This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazin'... ~


	22. Kendall's Back

Hellooo!

What up, Fanfictionland? One thing that I need to make clear: last week I wrote that school makes me feel like a 50-year-old business man and gosh, I meant WOMAN. Hehe. Awkward.

This chapter's dedicated to Rusher Driver and Littlechild.

Enjoy!

* * *

Twenty-nine minutes past five... aaand 5:30. My phone started ringing like crazy. My eyes snapped open and a huge grin spread across my cheeks. Kendall's coming!

I kicked the blankets off of me and ran out of my room. I took a quick shower and made myself breakfast. I met Max while eating. He wasn't mad at me, neither at Jaxon. He's like that. He's mad for like 10 seconds and then he's fine. I really respect him for that. My mom or dad would surely have yelled at us for ruining one of their favourite objects. Max never yells. It's just not his kind of thing to do.

Jaxon slept in for long. Being grounded isn't fun, but at least you can sleep however long you want. Except if your parents punish you not only by grounding you but making you clean the whole house. That sucks. There's nothing more boring than organizing.

Anyway, this one sentence practically describes Kendall's lifestyle. It's been what? Like, two months since we started filming and he had never, ever cleaned his dressing room. Carlos does it for him, for 5 bucks/week. It's worth it for Carlos and Kendall's just happy about not having to organize, so it's all good.

After I ate, I grabbed a few things for set (money, hairbrush, an extra sandwich in case if the lunch wouldn't be enough, a few pens and a pair of socks. The last one may surprise you but I swear that on the set of Big Time Rush, there's nothing weird about losing a sock. It happened to almost every single one of us. So we always make sure to have an extra pair. Nothing weird about this, nah).

I stepped out the door. It was unreasonably chilly for an LA summer morning. I only took a few steps before I heard someone calling my name. I turned around. My mouth dropped open.

Kendall was standing a few meters away, leaning against his car. He was wearing a thin, black jacket and had a huge grin on his face as always.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

I let out a happy squeak and ran towards him. He leaned down a little, opening his arms for me. I jumped into them, letting him twirl me around laughing. He chuckled, too. Just a few seconds later he put me down but I attached myself to him again, hugging his legs. He smiled and rubbed my back for a few seconds before giving me a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"I missed you, kiddo." He told me, keeping his hands on my shoulder. I smiled back at him.

"I missed you too."

Kendall stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Well then." He grinned, opening the car door that was looking at the passenger's seat. "What are you waiting for?"

I looked up at him happily, bouncing a little.

"Really? You're taking me to the set?"

Kendall dropped his arms to his sides and snorted.

"No, I just wanted to say hi before I drive off. What do you think?" He teased.

"Okay, okay. Someone's grumpy today." I murmered at him, sticking my tongue out. He caught me on my way to his car.

"Don't you wanna bring a jacket? It's kinda chilly."

"Fine, mom. I'll go get it." I grinned, turning around and opening the door of our house.

"Sass me and I'll go after you and put every stuff of yours on the top shelf, shortie!" He retorted. I just chuckled and grabbed my jacket, put it on and walked back. The car door was open so I just sat in, closing the door.

He smiled at me before turning on the radio. He kept switching channels until we heard "No Hablo Ingles" starting to play at one of the channels. We grinned at each other.

"My teacher asked me where my homework was And that's when I told her No hablo Ingles

Policeman caught me doing 90 And that's when pulled me over No hablo Ingles

A hippy with a tambourine Asking me if i could spare a dollar No hablo Ingles

Some douchebag at the club tries to pick a fight And grabs my collar No hablo Ingles

(One!)  
When i'm not feeling it (Two!)  
When someone's full of shit (Three!)  
When i get cut off at the bar

To make a getaway It's all you gotta say (Quatro! Cinco! Seis!)  
No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey)  
No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey)

My nephew asks me if i'd take him To the Jonas Brothers movie No hablo Ingles

Walking my dog i see a sign that says To please pick up the doodiNo hablo Ingles

My mum gets mad cause i never call my dad On his birthday No hablo ingles

A guy walks up and says "Doda esta casel de pepe"

He no habla Ingles

(One!)  
So many different uses (Two!)  
You don't need no excuses (Three!)  
It's as easy as the third grade

The perfect getaway It's all you've gotta say (Quatro! Sinco! Seis!)  
No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey)  
No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey!)

Did you brush your teeth?  
(No hablo Ingles!)  
Where'd you leave your pants?  
(No hablo Ingles!)  
Did you feed the fish?  
(No hablo Ingles!)  
Do you like my band?  
Wait... don't answer that...

No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey)  
No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey)  
No hablo Ingles

Do you wanna buy some Girl Scout cookies?  
No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey,)  
Did one of you guys pee in the pool?  
No hablo Ingles Hey how 'bout we all get together and go to the ballet?  
No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey)  
No hablo Ingles Can I borrow that beer?  
No hablo Ingles!  
No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey)  
No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles"

We laughed and waited for the next song to come on. Unfortunately, it was a Justin Bieber song. Kendall immediately reached to turn the radio off but his hand stopped halfway to it. He looked at me for approval and with pleading eyes at the same time. I chuckled.

"Do it."

He sighed in relief and turned it off.

"Hey how was Kansas?" I asked him. Kendall smiled at me before focusing on the road again.

"It was fun." He replied. He didn't give any further information. Last week he said he had to do something important there. If he would've wanted us to know what that important thing is, he probably would've told us. "I brought something back for you anyway."

My eyes widened as I started excitedly bouncing in my seat.

"Really? What is it?"

He grinned at my outburst of joy.

"You'll see once we arrive. It's in the trunk. I'm not telling you what it is."

"Please?" I begged, pushing my hands together. "Is it a teddy bear?"

I once mentioned him how much I love teddy bears.

"Not telling." He teased.

"Oh come on! It's a stuffed animal, right? Right?"

"I'm not telling you!" Kendall chuckled.

"Ugh fine." I surrendered, leaning back in my seat. There was a few seconds of silence. And then...

"Is it teddy bear-shaped?" I asked quietly.

"I'm gonna eat you up." He cackled. "I'm serious. Once we're out of this car I'm gonna get you and bite your pinkies off."

"Noooo!" I giggle squealed. He smiled at me.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you."

I smiled back at him.

"I know."

Just a few seconds later, we arrived. He pulled over to the parking lot and stopped the car.

We got out of the car. I stared at him expectingly. He chuckled.

"Just open the trunk." He told me.

I did. There was a small teddy bear sitting in the corner of the trunk. I let out a happy squeak, grabbing it.

It was wearing a green shirt that said "Baby Sister". I felt its fur. It felt like velvet. I turned to Kendall, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I attacked him with a hug, making him stumble a little. He chuckled and hugged me back, shaking his head.

"If I knew you love teddy bears so much I would've brought you one the first day we met."

I smiled at him, hugging him again. He rubbed my back, kissing the top of my head.

"Alright, let's go inside."

He offered his hand and I happily grabbed it. My big brother's back.

* * *

After everyone welcomed Kendall, Scott asked him if he could have a little word with him. Kendall nodded and followed Scott, turning back for a second and mouthing "what-the-heck?!". I shrugged, biting my lip.

Anyway, Scott was gentle with him, he didn't rip his head or yell at him, because one; he was the one who let him leave and two; he was now used to handling these things.

Aftee they talked Kendall walked back up to me.

"What did he say?" I asked.

Kendall let out a chuckle.

"That we're gonna have to stay in longer shooting next week. Every single one of us. Gosh, I should've never gone anywhere."

"Don't worry about it." I said, trying to comfort him. "No one's mad at you."

He sighed, scratching his head.

"I know, I just..."

"Yeah, you always just..." I teased. He smiled smally before grunting playfully and hugging me to his chest.

"God I missed you."

I smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"I missed you too."

He put an arm around me as we started walking to the others.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at me cheerfully.

"Do you think I'm sassy?"

We sat down on the couch.

"Yes." He answered honestly. I grimaced. "But." He added quickly. "That's one of the things I love about you."

I bit my lip.

"Hey." He poked my stomach, making me giggle. "Don't you dare to become some shy, meek, flower-kind-of girl. Being sassy is awesome. I mean I'm sassy and I'm awesome!"

I laughed again. He smiled at me. We sat in silence for a little before he took one of my hands and started messing with my fingers.

"What made you think about this anyway?"

I shrugged, sighing heavily.

"I don't know, I just... school's almost here, and most of the teachers hated me, they said I was sassy. I'm going to be homeschooled this year and... I don't know. I want things to turn out differently this time, I guess."

Kendall gently squeezed my hand.

"Well then try not to be so sassy, kid."

"It's not that easy." I replied, pulling one of his hands in my lap and started messing with his fingers. He grinned at my actions.

"How so?"

"Well, I don't always realize it when I'm being sassy. I'm just the kind of peron who doesn't really like references or too much politeness. What I say is what I mean." "Mostly." I added, just to say the exact truth. "Teachers don't really like that."

"Mmm." He thought a little. "Well, I'd say don't try to convince teachers that you're right. Just obey. I was the male version of you when I was your age. And now I say it would've been much easier for me if I would've just shut my mouth. If the teacher's being rude to you, that's a whole another topic. But until he's not, I'd say do what he says. It's hard, but believe me, it's worth it. And if you feel like you're in the mood to get sassy, I'm here for you. I'm not gonna yell at you or hurt you."

This is one of the countless things I love about Kendall. He cuts the crap. And I really, really like that.

* * *

After 7 hours of shooting, it was time for us to go home. But of course, we didn't. We stayed back to watch some TV.

By five, everyone left except for me and Kendall. We were halfway into a movie when the door of 2J opened and Jaxon stepped in.

"Hello!" He smiled lightly, closing the door behind him. Even though he was smiling, there wasn't that glint in his eyes he always has.

I rose from my seat, engulfing him into an embrace. He hugged me back, squeezing me so tight I could hardly breathe. Nowadays he's not really aware of his strength. He's been working out like crazy since he moved here and besides, he never holds me this tight, only when something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear as we slowly let go.

"Nothing." He answered, looking away. I lightly grabbed his chin.

"Hey." I looked him straight in the eye. "Don't lie to me, you know I always catch you if you do."

Jaxon dropped his head to his chest.

"Okay, okay. So... My dad wants to introduce me to his girlfriend."

I closed my eyes, bringing up one of my hands to rub the bridge of my nose. I'm starting to think that there really is something wrong with Frank's head.

"Come sit with us." I invited him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch. We sat down and Kendall turned the TV off.

"What happened exactly?"

My "little" brother sighed.

"He was asking about our mom again which is crazy, he can call her if he wants to know something. And then he told me that he thinks I'm ready to meet his girlfriend and...-"

"Wait." Kendall interrupted. "He said HE thinks you are ready?"

"Yeah." Jaxon answered. Kendall snorted.

"What did you say?"

"Well..." Jaxon bit his lip. "I said no at first but... Then he kind of scared me so I said yes."

My eyes widened.

"Did that man hurt you? I swear if he did I'll rip his-"

"Nonononono, chill. He didn't hurt me. He just... Yelled at me a little."

I hugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry bro."

He leaned his head on my shoulder. Kendall watched us for a second before tapping Jaxon on the arm.

"Hey. Listen, dude. Tell him you're not ready. If he doesn't understand it, he's not ready either."

Jaxon thought a little before nodding.

"You're right."

He looked sad. He looked so sad it was breaking my heart and I had no idea what to do. But Kendall did.

"Hey, cheer up, man. You know what? Imma take you go-karting. What do you say?"

Jaxon's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"Sure!" Kendall grinned.

Jaxon jumped up, pulling me up with him.

"Come on, let's go!"

I let go of his hand.

"I'd rather stay here." I told them. "I have a few things to do."

The looked each other, then shrugged.

"Alright then, bye!" The both left the room within seconds.

I let out a content sigh. I have the whole apartment for myself. Awesome.

* * *

I was watching TV again when they got back.

"We're gonna have to go again. Imma beat you next time!" Kendall laughed as they entered the apartment. I turned the TV off, watching them with a smile.

"Did you two have fun?"

"I did." Jaxon grinned. "But this guy next to me lost all three rounds."

"You beat him?" I laughed.

"Like a drum!" Jaxon chuchkled. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You had luck."

"Yeah, all three times." Jaxon teased. After the laughter died down, my brother extended his hand.

"Thanks for taking me, man. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Kendall smiled as they shook hands.

Jaxon grinned at us before heading to the door.

"Alright, meet you home!"

We waved to him and he left. I watched Kendall as he took a glass of water and sat down on one of the bar stools. I waited until he put the glass aside and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Kendall smiled and lifted me up to sit on his lap, rubbing my back.

"What is this hug for?" He grinned, his arms still wrapped around me.

"For taking Jaxon go-karting." I answered. "And letting him win all three times."

Kendall chuckled.

"How do you know I let him?"

I shrugged.

"Carlos said you're a champion."

He prerended to think.

"Yeah, that's true." He agreed, making me chuckle. Kendall watched me for a few seconds before hugging me. I hugged him back, smiling. After like 10 seconds, I decided to let go but his grip on me tightened. I tried to squirm away but he just chuckled and held onto me.

"Kendall, let go!" I laughed, trying to push him away gently but fimly.

"Nope." He grinned as he picked me up and started walking out of the apartment and further with me.

"Kendall!" I chuckled. "Let me go! Where are we going?"

"I haven't seen you in a week." Kendall smiled. "I'm taking you home with me."

"But..." I protested. "Fine with me."

He laughed as he carried me to his car and drove me home. After giving me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, he dropped me off. I kept waving him until his car seemed very tiny amd eventually disappeared. I entered the house, closing the door and leaning against it. I couldn't help but smiled. Best big brother ever.

* * *

That's it for this week, guys. See ya next week! :)

~ I can't help myself, 'cause girl you're so fly... ~


	23. Big Time Mansion

Hi there!

I'm here again, and let me start by saying OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRYFORNOTWRITINGFORTHREEWEEKSPLEASEDONTHATEME. If there's any way I can make it up to you guys, please tell me. Really.

This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver and Littlechild (About your request. I really enjoyed writing the chapter Ciara was sick in, but I can't write that again. And about Katelyn being the female version of Kendall... We'll see. I'm only good with brother-sister fluff so I don't know if I could do the same with Katelyn. But I'll definitely try in one of the following chapters. Thanks for requesting!).

* * *

September just started a few weeks ago. And this means school. Ugh.

Jaxon was allowed to stay here in LA, since he got an offer to play in one of the junior football teams. He was really glad about it - and so was I.

School isn't that bad anyway. Balancing school and work - that's a challenge. I met my tutor here on the set. He kind of looks like Einstein, but he's awesome. He really is.

Anyway, we were filming Big Time Mansion, the scenes where Challen drops the boys off and the one where she mummied me.

Logan helped me into this huge stuffed bag and we started shooting the scene.

"...And..." Challen reached behind her, pulling out four pajamas. "I brought pajames for you."

"Mooom!" Kendall groaned, clearly annoyed as he took the pajamas and gave them to James.

"Alright. Be good." Challen smiled sadly. Kendall grabbed the duffle bag I was in.

"Katie, you're not staying, get out of the duffle bag."

I teared the bag apart, getting up.

"Fine." I huffed and hopped into the backseat pouting.

They guys chuckled.

"Sorry, Katie." Kendall laughed.

"See ya." Logan said as they ran into the mansion.

"CUT!" Scott yelled. I immediately jumped out of the car, running after the guys. I burst into the mansion amd took a flying leap onto the couch the boys were sitting on. I landed on Logan and James who didn't really seem to have a problem with me lying on them, so I stayed that way.

"You know..." Logan started, his voice deep and meaningful. I was interested for him to continue. "I really like llamas."

The other three guys sighed tiredly. Logan looked sort of sore.

"Llamas are awesome, guys! How can you not see it?"

James sat up, handing me to Kendall in the process. Kendall passed me to Carlos, who happily draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, that's it. I gotta ask you. Logan." James said. Logan raised an eyebrow expectingly.

"What's between you and llamas?"

The guys shot up with laughter and Logan took a pillow and hit James. Soon, we were in a huge pillow fight. We kept hitting each other until a massive blow swept me off the couch and onto the floor. I lamded with a huge thump.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Kendall panicked, kneeling next to me, putting his hands on my shaking shoulders. He thought I was crying. I didn't answer, I was laughing too hard.

Kendall turned me over. The look on his face just made me laugh harder. The worried look on his face was replaced by relief as he smiled at me.

"You're one crazy little girl." He told me, lying down next to me. I stopped giggling, rolling onto my stomach.

I started poking his face all around, just for the heck of it. It annoyed him but amused me. He tried pushing my hands away, but then he got tired and grabbed both of my hands in one of his, holding them together.

"Let go!" I squealed, laughing harder when he got on top of me and started tickling my stomach. Fortunately, Scott twenty seconds later told us all to go back to the set, so Kendall had no other chance but to leave me alone.

I walked back to the set with Logan, listening to things like: "did you know that some llamas are used as guards?" or "llama poop is sellable, that's crazy, right?". The things I learn from Logan.

When we arrived, I quickly ran into my dressing room, only to find Sissy on my couch. Sissy is Kendall's dog and is usually here on set for some reason. I said "Hi" to her and read through my script. Alright. Scene two.

* * *

"Mooom!" I coughed. "I don't need steam!"

Challen smiled at me.

"That cough says you do."

I sat up.

"What's with the blankets?" I asked defiantly.

"I ordered extra blankets. I don't want you to get chilly tonight."

"CUT!"

What happened in the next few minutes, basically, is I got mummified. Really. I couldn't even move. Kendall and Carlos kept rolling me around on the couch and I laughed like mad. These boys are crazy.

After this scene, I met my tutor on set for a bit of Math, English and History. We studied for an hour straight, then he gave me homework. I left my dressing room. It was the end of the day.

I walked into 2J and dropped my bag immediately to the floor. I was sort of in the mood to kick it across the room, too. Not because I was angry, just because... You know. It's one of the greatest things to kick your school bag with all your heart.

Anyway, 2J was a little more crowded than usual. All four of the boys were in the apartment, as well as Erin, Katelyn, Tanya, Stephen and Challen. There were also a few guys setting up the cameras and and four men who were trying to fix the TV (Kendall tried to rearrange the cables yesterday. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. Anyway, he didn't manage to put them back in the correct order. Shh. Don't tell them it was him).

Every seat was taken by someone and everyone was talking, which made a pleasant background noise. Some people can't study with people talking around them. I'm the opposite kind.

I grabbed my bag and brought it over to the counter where the guys were sitting. Kendall's mouth was full of sandwich as he turned to me.

"'Sup?" He asked giving me a huge grin. Well, since his mouth was full, it was more like a grimace. I smiled back at him.

"Just came to study. I have no idea where I'm going to sit though."

Kendall swallowed before swiftly grabbing me and pulling me into his lap.

"Here." He told me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I laid my head on his shoulder for a second.

"Okay, but I gotta get my books..." I leaned down and unzipped my bag. "AAAHHH!" I squealed in laughter as I almost fell off of him. Kendall caught me though. He was laughing his head off.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled as he reached down and easily lifted my bag onto the table. I just giggled and took my Math book, notebook and a pen. I opened my notebook at the last page I wrote on.

I worked in silence for a while. Kendall was talking to the others, messing with my hair or amused himself by testing how many times I'll squeal if he pokes my sides. I squealed all 6 times. Then he got bored.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, setting his chin on my shoulder.

"Homework." I murmered, not looking up. Man I hate Math. I mean, we only need the basics to survive, why do we have to learn all these shi-...

"You made a mistake here." Kendall pointed at one of the equations.

I frowned.

"Where?"

"Right here." He tried reaching over my shoulder, from the left, from the right, then he just simply shifted me to his left leg. I nearly fell off again but he caught me again.

"You need to learn how to balance." Kendall teased, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and wrapping his left arm securely around my waist to keep me from falling before pointing at my homework again.

"So, ..."

Amd then he began to talk. He talked and talked and talked until I completely understood what I did wrong and fixed the mistake.

"Here. What about now?"

He took a serious look at it, then a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, that's it. That's good now. Well done." He gave me a kiss on the cheek as a reward.

"Thanks." I smiled, leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his head against mine.

Carlos got up, taking his stuff.

"Alright, guys, I'm out. Cee, want a ride home?"

I smiled at him.

"Sure."

I carefully slid off Kendall's lap and packed my stuff, then hugged Kendall and everybody else. Finally, I followed Carlos to his car and got in.

About three or four minutes later, we arrived. I hugged him and thanked him the ride, then walked into the house. The lights were on, which was very strange. Max and Katherine are only home after seven and Jaxon's usually in his room. I walked into the kitchen, only to see Max glaring draggers at me. I watched him cautiously. He lightly patted the seat next to him, leaning on the table.

"Sit down, Ciara. We need to talk."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN.

Again guys, I'm so sorry for the late, please forgive me.

See you next week!

~ I don't wanna watch the world keep changing, when I am with you my heart keeps shaking... ~


	24. Big Time Photo Shoot, and Cooking

Hellooo!

What up, what up? I'm here again with a new hapter. The suspense now gets revealed.

This chapter's dedicated to Rusher Driver and Littlechild.

Enjoy.

* * *

"...Sit down, Ciara. We need to talk."

I froze. Oh my. Did I do something wrong? Did I? I didn't. Or did I? No, that's not possible. I haven't been in trouble since I was a little kid.

"Is... Everything okay?" I gulped, slowly lowering myself onto the chair next to him.

"No, I wouldn't say so." He replied in a scarily calm voice. Oh boy. I must be in deep trouble.

Before Max could continue, Jaxon walked into the room.

"'Sup fellas?" He grinned, ruffling my hair before grabbing an apple from the table and taking a huge bite. "Everythin' alright?"

"Jaxon." Max said in a low voice. "Leave."

Jaxon stopped chewing, glancing at me, then at Max, then again at me.

"I don't know what you did..."Jaxon told me."But you must be in one helluva trouble."

"Jaxon." Max stated.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." He said, patting my shoulder as he passed us. "G'luck, sis."

Max got up and walked to the door, closing it behind Jaxon. Then he turned around.

"Ciara Quinn Bravo!" My eyes widened. I haven't been called by my full name in six years.

"Would you care to tell me what these are?" He tossed a few photos in front of me on the table. I looked at them. Oh my.

There were three photos of me in the parking lot of my school, standing next to Mr. Shalfoy's car (my ex-Geography teacher). I had plastic wrap in my hands. On the second photo, I was wrapping the car. On the third, the car was fully wrapped and I was leaving the parking lot. Oh, and there was a huge "C" written with mustard on the windshield of the car. The photos were probably taken by the security camera.

I looked up at Max, biting my lip. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Umm... I... Uhh..." I stammered, trying to get my thoughts together. Finally, I decided to tell the truth. "It was revenge."

"Revenge." He whispered, which just frightened me even more. Believe me, he doesn't have to yell to scare you. "What for, may I ask?"

"Well... He was a very rude teacher. He was always picking on everybody for absolutely no reason. Even on Jaxon." I couldn't stand when someone picked on Jaxon. If they were picking on me, I didn't care much but as I'd say if I was Kanye West: "Ain't nobody messin' with my clique." Or brother. Whatever. "When somebody failed a test, he always told them what a stupid, no-good slacker they were and how they're gonna have no food and die because they don't study. He was taking the whole thing way too personally. He thought that they didn't study because they hated him but that's nonsense, even straight-A students hated him. That's stupid anyway, to think that we study to make our teachers happy. In first or second grade max. We study for ourselves, not for them."

Max didn't say anything for a while.

"When did you wrap his car?" He finally asked.

"On the last day I went to school." I answered.

He leaned in close to me.

"It doesn't matter what he did. You have to respect adults."

"I can't!" I told Max, my slightly raised voice surprising both of us. "I can't, I can't, I can't! Why should I? Respect is not something you get as an 18th birthday gift! Respect is something you earn! Now. I don't judge Mr. Shalfoy. I don't know why he does what he does. I have no idea. People often mistake respect for obedience or politeness. That's not what it is. I can't have respect for an adult just because he's older than me, it's not his merit that he was born sooner. You know who I have respect for? My boss, Scott, for example. He's working like a dog, he's always tired and frustrated but he still speaks to us with love. Or Paul McCartney, who's still alive and didn't let fame get to him or died in drug overdose like most rock stars. Or you, who have let us into your home totally free. Or my uncle and aunt who adopted me and Jaxon without even thinking about giving us up for adoption. You all had given me something to respect you for."

Max looked slightly mad.

"So those who don't give you a reason will get their cars wrapped?"

I sighed.

"No, just..."

"Ciara, I've had enough. This behaviour is unexceptable. You're grounded for two more weeks."

"But-"

"No but! Go to your room!"

"But-"

"Go. To. Your. Room."

I got up and ran into my room, throwing myself on the bed. Well, there's one good thing about this. At least Max doesn't know that Kendall planned out all of it. He'd forbid me from him for good

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

Suddenly, my sheets started to move. My eyes widened. A small bump was beggining to rise under them.

Without even thinking, I gave it a punch. The bump let out an "Oof" and fell over. I pulled the blanked off of it.

"Jaxon?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Shhhhh." He whisper-yelled. "You're gonna wake up the whole house."

"Did I hurt you?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"No, you didn't." He squirmed around in the dark. "And you seemed upset so I figured you needed a hug."

I grinned into the dark before engulfing my brother in an embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He murmered.

I laid down and he cuddled in close to me, letting me stroke his hair. He normally doesn't like it but there are times he doesn't complain.

"Anyway." He whispered. "What did you and Max talk about?"

I sighed.

"Remember Mr. Shalfoy?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I wrapped his car with plastic wrap and got grounded for two weeks."

Jaxon didn't say anything, but I could tell he was grinning.

"Wipe that smile off your face." I ran my right hand down on his shoulder and lightly tickled his armpit, making him let out a high-pitched giggle as he pushed my hand away.

"Hey!" He protested, his voice now much deeper. "You're the real ticklish one, remember?"

"Okay, okay." I laughed, pulling my hand back and resting it on his shoulder instead. I gave it a pat.

"Let's sleep now, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm."

He placed his head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"...Mom and Katie! What are you guys doing here?"

"What? I can't just come down to see my big brother who I love?"

We were filming Big Time Photo Shoot, the scene before the guys meet Marcos.

"Awww..." Kendall cooed.

"Here to see Dak Zevon?" Tanya interrupted.

Kendall grimaced.

"I just want him to autograph this picture for my wall." I pointed at my Dak Zevon poster.

"Really?" James smiled. "I didn't think you're into that stuff."

"I'm a pre-teen girl." I informed him. "He's a cute pop star. I'm not made of stone you know."

The guys exchanged mischevious glances.

"Yeah? Let me take a look at that!" Logan ripped the magazine out of my hands and flipped it, holding it in front of his face so it seemed like he was Dak Zevon.

"I'm Dak Zevon and I love you Katie Knight!" Logan teased in a high-pitched voice. I narrowed my eyes slightly and pursed my lips together while the others started laughing.

Just then, a bunch of screaming girls tackled Logan. Kendall, James, Tanya and Carlos pressed their backs against the wall and Challen pulled me back a little, keeping her hands on my shoulders to protect me.

"That's not him!" One girl said. They all groaned in disappointment and ran to the direction they came from, continuing to scream. Once they were all gone, Challen let go of me.

"Now. Where's Dak recording?"

"Sorry." Tanya said. "I'm not allowed to say."

"Oh, look into those eyes and say that."

Tanya sighed, looking at me. Kendall watched me curiously, then stuck out his bottom lip.

I made my eyes as wide as possible, sticking out my bottom lip. The camera kept focusing on me until Tanya gave up.

"Studio B down the hall to the right just... Stop the eyes!"

Challen and I grinned and campered off.

"CUT!"

I walked back, sitting down on the couch.

"Well done." Kendall grinned, sitting down next to me. I smiled.

"Thanks." I leaned my head on his shoulder. He immediately slipped an arm around my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Logan gave the magazine back to me, then sat down on my other side.

"If llamas can be used as guards... Why did Jessie never protect me?"

Kendall and I looked at him as if he'd just grown three heads.

"What should that llama have to protected you?" Kendall asked.

"Well, once I took her for a walk." Kendall and I exchanged confused glances. "And there was this kid, Tommy Smith who hated me. He saw me walking with Jessie and came over and punched me in the face, then ran off. I was lying on my back and Jessie leaned down and spit in my face."

Kendall started laughing in a high-pitched tone, the one he only uses when something's really funny. I watched my brother stop laughing for a minute to wipe his happy tears away before starting to giggle again.

"I don't think Jessie liked you, Logan." I told him.

"Me neither." Logan sighed. "Me neither."

"AAAHH!" Carlos yelled, running past us, followed by an angry Stephen.

"What the...-?"

"AAAAAHHH!" Carlos screamed. Stephen probably caught up to him. "OWW, OWW, OWW, I'm sorry!" He yelled through laughter. Soon, the yelling stopped and Carlos appeared, his clothes soaking wet.

Scott stared at him, speechless, totally apalled.

"I filled his wardrobe with waterballoons and he got revenge on me." Carlos explained quietly.

Scott sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said, sticking out his bottom lip, mimicking my puppy face. I laughed as Scott sighed.

"Go dry off."

Carlos ran into his dressing room.

"Water fight!" Stephen yelled as he came running towards James with a bowl of water. Before James could even blink the water hit his upper body and Stephen ran away, chased by a very angry Scott.

"Stephen!" James yelled furiously before he yanked off his shirt, his six-pack abs coming into view. I watched him as he wiped his face with his shirt. Then he grinned at me and winked, campering off to change. I immediately looked down. Kendall grinned at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You liked it? Huh? You liked it?" He teased, repeatedly digging his elbow into my sides.

"Shut up!" I punched him in the shoulder, not hard though.

"Mmm? Mmm?" He poked my ribs but I slapped his hand away.

"Leave her alone." Logan told him, wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah!" I nodded, snuggling against Logan. "Leave me alone!"

"Fine." Kendall huffed, playfully crossing his arms and turning away from me.

Then a loud voice was heard.

"Everybody, butts of the couch! The break's over!"

* * *

Late in the afternoon we were hanging out in 2J. I was studying in James' lap who was sitting on one of the bar stools. Logan and Kendall were sitting next to us and Carlos in his dressing room taking a nap. Suddenly, Kendall's phone rang.

"Hullo?" He said. "Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. Nope. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, I know. I know. Yeah. Bye."

He hung up.

"Alright guys, I gotta go. Gotta cook some spaghetti for unexpected guests."

He gave me a kiss on the head.

"Be good."

He put on his coat.

"Wait!" I called, making him turn around. "Will you teach me how to cook it one day? That spaghetti your mom made was sooo delicious!"

Kendall smiled.

"I can teach you right now. You can come with me, we'll cook it and then I'll take you home before they arrive."

"Really?!" I jumped off James' lap with excitement, immediately shutting my History book. It was boring as heck anyway.

"Really." Kendall chuckled. "Pack your stuff and let's go."

I put everything in my bag and ran up to him. He laughed and opened the door for me.

"Hey!" Carlos, James and Logan yelled. I turned back with a questioning look.

"Where are our hugs?"

"Go give'em a hug." Kendall chuckled, giving me a gentle push towards them.  
I giggled and gave each of them a hug, then ran after Kendall. As we were crossing the hall, I stopped.

"Wait." I sighed sadly. "I can't go."

Kendall frowned.

"Why not?"

"Max grounded me." I pouted. Kendall smiled slightly but then his face got serious.

"Wait... This isn't... Is this...? Did Max find out about us wrapping your teacher's car?" He asked, guilt on his face.

I gulped.

"Nooo, I just... Umm... Jaxon ruined his favourite shirt and I took the blame because I owed him and now I'm grounded for two weeks."

"Awww." He chuckled and as he ruffled my hair. "That seems overly harsh."

Gosh, I hated lying to him but if I told him he surely would call Max to tell him it was his fault. Even if he'd unground me, he wouldn't let me hang out with him any other place than the set. I'd rather be grounded.

"Well then, why don't we cook at your house? We could go get the ingredients, then cook it, I'd give you some then drive off with the rest. We have time."

I smiled.

"Really? You would do that?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Come on. Let's go."

We drove to the nearest supermarket and bought italian sausage, one small onion, some garlic, a few tomatoes, tomato paste, tomato sause, basil, dried parsley, brown sugar, chrushed red pepper, coarse ground black pepper, Cabernet wine, thin spaghetti and parmesan cheese.

We then drove to my house and brough everything in, putting them on the counter.

"Do you have aprons?" Kendall asked. I nodded and brought two. He helped me tie the apron-string on my back. He couldn't help but smiled.

"You're so cute." He quickly took a pic of me with his phone before clapping softly.

"Alright, let's get started. First, you take the sausage and slice it into little pieces, like that." He took a knife and sliced up about half of it. "Wanna try?"

I held the sausage with one hand and took the knife in the other. Kendall stood behind me, gently placing one his hands on both of mine.

"Like this. See?" He gently pressed my hand down, starting to slice. Soon, he removed his hands and I sliced up the rest.

"Very well done." He smiled, gently pinching my nose. I giggled.

"Now." He picked up a wooden spoon and took the onion with his other hand.

"We gotta chop this onion. You wanna cry or...?"

"Nah, I'd rather watch you blubber." I grinned and turned around, letting out a little squeal and a giggle as Kendall gently swished the wooden spoon in the direction of my butt, but not enough to actually reach me. He chuckled and I took a small bowl, giving it to him. He started chopping the onion, sniffling in-between as he let out a few tears. When he was done, he put the chopped onion into the bowl and washed his hands.

"Uh-kay. Could you give me a big stockpot, please?"

I gave him one and he put the sliced sausage in it, then began cooking it.

"Here." He said, giving me the wooden spoon. "Stand here on the left, that way it's grease won't squirt on you. Hot grease can burn your skin. Stir it all around."

I nodded and began to stir. It was a lot of fun.

"Alright... Now I'll add the onion." He said after a while. He poured the chopped onion on top of the sausage and I continued to stir it.

"Okay, I'll take it from here. Could you add the garlic? I sliced it up already."

Anyway, 3 or 4 cloves was all we needed. I added it to the sausage and the onions and Kendall stirred it a little more.

"Now dice the tomatoes please."

Once I was done, Kendall gave me the wooden spoon back and added the tomatoes, 2 cans tomato paste and tomato sauce and two cups of water. It already smelled really good.

Then Kendall went back to stirring it and I added 3 teaspoons basil, 2 teaspoons dried parsley, 1/2 teaspoons brown sugar, 1 teaspoon salt, 1/4 teaspoon crushed red pepper, 1/4 and teaspoon black pepper.

I stirred it until Kendall told me to stop. You have to stop when it's barely boiled.

"Celebrate good times come on!" Kendall sang as he poured some wine in a cup, about 1/4. "Wanna try some?"

I nodded but he immediately pulled it away as I reached for it.

"Nope." He stuck his tongue out at me before adding it to the sauce.

"Now we have to simmer it on low at keast for an hour and stir it here and there. Long simmer - good sauce. Remember that."

"Yes, Kendall." I nodded. He smiled and stroked my cheek before sitting down at the kitchen table. We talked about the others on set and occasionally stirring the sauce. After about half an hour passed, I cooked the spaghetti. Kendall didn't have to tell me how to do that.

Then, an hour passed. Kendall poured the sauce into a big bowl and we sat down at the table excitedly.

We both put some food on our plates with parmesan on the top.

"Who tries first?" I asked.

"Let's try it together, okay?" He asked as he lifted his fork.

"Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

We both took it our mouths. Our eyes widened. It tasted amazing.

"High Five!" Kendall grinned. I giggled and high fived him. We ate in silence for the next few minutes. Then, he put the rest in a bowl (which he promised to return to me later) and gave the apron back. I watched him as he put on his coat.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. Kendall hugged me back, rubbing my shoulders.

"No problem, it was fun. You're one brilliant little cook."

I chuckled and let go. He walked to his car, got in and drove away. I walked back into the house. My eyes widened as I went into the kitchen. My darling little brother was eating the rest of my spaghetti.

"JAXON!"

* * *

Aaand... Done. Sorry for updating so late. But at least it's long!

See you all next week!

~ If you want it all, lay it on the line... ~


	25. Big Time Break Part 1

Hellooo!

How were the Holidays, everyone? I'm personally really sad to have to go back to reality. Sigh.

This chapter is dedicated to Littlechild and Rusher Drive.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ciara... Ciara. Come on. Wake up." Someone was rubbing my shoulders. I always wake up to my phone, which hasn't rang yet today, which means it's not past 5:30. Which means I still have some time to sleep, and NO ONE is gonna stop me from doing so.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. For my age, I'm quite strong. You can't stop me from holding the blanket over my head. If I wanna hold it over my head, I'm going to hold it over my head. Period. Deal with it.

"Fine, then I'll just tell you." The voice said. It was way to deep to belong to Jaxon so I assumed it was Max's.

"Mr. Shalfoy happens to be in town, and I thought it would be very nice and... mature of you to personally apologize to him." My eyes snapped open under the covers. "So I invited him to dinner tonight."

"What?!" I yelled, yanking off my blanket-armor. "You can't do this to me. It wasn't even my...-" I quickly shut my mouth. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." He said deliberately. I shook my head. I was going to say it wasn't even my idea, but I didn't want Max to forbid me from Kendall.

"Ciara..." He sighed, looking for the right words to say. "You're really not in the position to fight."

As much as it pained me, this was true. After all, I "ruined" his favourite shirt, wrapped my teacher's car with plastic wrap and even smudged it a little with mustard. Which I anyway "borrowed" from the kitchen of the school. Hmm. Maybe I really pushed it this time.

"You're right." I told him, dropping my head to my chest. He patted my head affectionately.

"Bye."

I watched him as he left my room and rubbed my face with my hands. Ugh. Tough start.

I got dressed and looked through my messages to see if I got any new ones. I smiled as I looked at the text Kendall sent me yesterday.

"Our guests can't stop talking about your spaghetti. They ate it all and want more. Sweet dreams, lil' chef. Love ya."

After eating breakfast, I walked to the set. We were filming Big Time Break now. Katelyn sat down to eat pizza.

"Sorry." Katelyn said. "That was my mom."

Kendall shrugged, giving her a lopsided grin as he gestured at the pizza.

"Enjoy."

Katelyn grinned back.

"I will."

Katelyn almost took a bite when I ran up to Kendall.

"Hey, Big Brother." I said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kendall stared at me awkwardly.

"Katie... I love you, but I'm a little busy right now... Ow, ow, ow!" He whined as I grabbed his ear and started pulling him. I wasn't actually hurting him, just holding onto his ear while he was leaning down and following me close.

"You are a chump." I said once we were finally far enough from Katelyn, letting go of Kendall's ear.

He rolled his eyes, smiling smally.

"Why? For going after a girl who has a boyfriend?"

"No." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "For going after a girl who's lying about having a boyfriend."

Kendall looked at me in shock.

"Say what?"

"CUT! Stay in position! Aaand... ACTION!"

"What do you mean Jo doesn't have a boyfriend?" Kendall asked, still in awe.

"I heard her talking to hear mother. The whole boyfriend thing is a scam."

"Scam?" Kendall gawped.

"Now turn around and give her the one-second "my-little-sister's-crazy" gesture."

He nodded and turned around, then I didn't see what he did because he was turning his back to me. Then, he turned back to me.

"She's been playing me this whole time?"

I nodded.

"Like a fiddle."

He sighed, disappointed.

"What are you gonna do about it, Big Brother? And remember." I said with a serious look, pointing a finger at him."I look up to you."

Kendall half-smiled.

"Oh, you don't worry." He told me. "It's on."

We did our secret handshake, then he went back to Katelyn.

I walked off the set, heading to my dressing room. Just as I was about to lay down on the couch, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hullo?" I asked.

"Hi Ciara, it's dad."

I sighed, lowering my phone and was just about to hang up when I heard him yell.

"Don't hang up, please!" His voice was desperate. I took a deep breath, lifting my phone to my ear.

"Speak." I told him quietly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for what I have done. I was having a bad day, I hooked up with this dumb chick who wouldn't let me take her home and I got pissed and drank a little and..."

"Yeah, yeah." I interrupted. "Is that why called me? To tell me you're sorry?"

"No. I mean yes, but no. I also want... would like you to have lunch with me next week."

Silence. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Just when I think I'm out and can finally stop thinking about this man, he pulls me right back in.

"Ciara?"

I quickly blinked the tears away.

"I can't leave the set."

"Well... How about this weekend? Please?"

"I don't know, dad." Man, this is a strange word. Dad. Wow. I haven't called anyone dad in a very long time.

"Listen, I understand you don't trust me. I completely understand you, and if you'd like, you can bring someone with you. I know you may not feel very comfortable being alone with me, so... Think about it, okay? I'll call you on Saturday again. I hope you'll say yes."

I stayed quiet, unable to speak.

"Bye, Ciara." He hung up.

I stared at my phone. I felt an unwelcomed lump in my throat. No, not now. I don't need this, I have enough problems to worry about. Don't cry, Ciara, don't cry. Don't.

I took a deep breath, looking into my mirror.

"You can do this." I told myself loudly. "You're strong and this isn't going to ruin your day. Go out there and have fun."

I nodded to myself cheerfully and left my dressing room. Let's film.

* * *

I was sitting with Kendall at a table, pretending to read a magazine. We were filming the scene where Jo gets caught lying.

"Aaand... ACTION!"

Katelyn walked up to us, holding his fake boyfriend's hand.

"Kendall." She said. Kendall stood up, turning around and grinning at both of them. "I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Travis who came from North Carolina, who loves basketball and is not allergic shellfish."

Kendall smiled, extending his hand.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. Trevor, right?"

The boy smiled, shaking Kendall's hand.

"Right."

"Ha!" Kendall yelled thriumpantly.

"No! Trenton! Trolphans! Trixy!"

Katelyn sighed.

"TRAVIS! You're name is Travis. And you're fired."

The guy sighed in defeat.

"Do I still get my twenty bucks?"

Katelyn snorted and pushed him away, making the guy run off.

"You set me up!" She said, turning to Kendall.

"Well, you lied to me!" Kendall retorted.

"I didn't want a boyfriend!"

"Who says I wanted to be your boyfriend? Because frankly, I don't like dating girls who lie!"

"Well, I don't like dating boys who catch me in my lies and make me hire idiot actors who can't remember their names!"

Kendall shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, I guess we're done here!"

"I guess we are!"

They walked away from each other, then right back.

"So... do you wanna go to the movies sometime?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Katelyn smiled. Kendall smiled back and walked back to our table, sitting down and swatting at the table happily.

"I don't think I get this whole teenage dating thing." I told him.

Kendall smiled, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure I do either, Baby Sister." We clinked our smoothies.

"CUT!"

Smiling at Kendall, I took my smoothies and got up. I walked back to the dressing rooms and almost entered my door when I got an idea. I knew who I was going to take when meeting my dad.

I was thinking a lot on set about meeting my dad, and finally I figured I would go, but definitely not alone. Maybe I'm naive to give my dad a 600th chance. I don't know. We'll see.

So after thinking a little, I decided I'd ask one of the guys to come with me. The first who I thought of was obviously Kendall. I feel safe with him, him being tall and everything. Still, I choose James instead. Kendall's great at comforting me in any situaton, but since my dad's large frame and strength scares me, James is a better choice. He's the one going to the gym and working out and having sixpack-abs after all. And he's also the tallest one of the boys.

So what I did is, I went to knock on his dressing room door. My heart was beating fast. If he doesn't have the time to come with me, I probably won't go. Alone with my dad after what he did... heck no.

The door opened and James smiled down at me.

"Hi, Ciara."

I looked up at him, eyes filled with hope.

"Hi."

* * *

James said yes. I couldn't stop thanking and hugging him while he kept laughing and assuring me "there's nothing to thank for".

Then, I decided to go back to my dressing room. As I crossed the hall and turned to the left, I heard soft crying from somewhere. I kept walking slowly, following the sound until I almost bumped into a door. There was a sign on it that said "Quiet please, Jasper's napping". Jasper is Challen's little daughter and only 3 and a half years old. The little room she was in is a great place for sleeping, it's basically the only hallway on set that's usually I made friends with her the same day I made friends with Colton, she's adorable. But why's crying?

I quietly opened the door. Jasper was sitting in the middle of her bed, wrapped in a blanket. She had her face in her little hands but looked up when I entered the door. Tears rolling down her tiny cheeks.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I frowned, stepping into the room but she was faster. Without thinking, she jumped off her bed and ran up to me, wrapping her small arms around my torso. I let out a sigh of relief: she's physically okay. I wasn't completely relieved though.

"What's wrong?" I asked her again, stroking her hair while my other arm was wrapped around her. She looked up at me, eyes filled with tears.

"I.. I... I had a n-...night-mear!" She hiccupped. I almost smiled a little. Jasper was still learning grammar and spelled a few words incorrectly from time to time. For example "night-mear" instead of "nightmare". It sounds really cute the way Jasper says it.

"Aww..." I replied sadly as I guided her to her bed, letting her crawl into my lap. "What was it about?"

In the next 10-15 minutes she managed to tell me between a lot of hicupps and tears. Long story short: her dream was about a big, scary man that was going around and constantly burping. As hilarious as it sounded, I didn't laugh or smile at all. I remember some of my scary dreams from when I was really young and most of them weren't actually scary, but being so young I felt like they were, so I could totally relate to Jasper.

No matter how much I tried to comfort the little girl, she never seemed completely calm. She kept saying she wanted her mom, but Challen was filming. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Say, what do you we go to see Carlos?"

I saw a teeny grin coming up as she nodded rapidly. Carlos was her best buddy on set.

"Yesss!"

I laughed and took her hand as we walked up to Carlos' dressing room. The moment we arrived I regretted us going there. Carlos was quite cranky when he came to set today. He was all scruffy and everything and looked very tired. Scott gave him a day off but he didn't go home, he just threw himself on the couch and almost instantly fell asleep. I haven't seen him ever since but I knew he wasn't at the top of his game. But I couldn't tell Jasper to leave Carlos alone. For one, she was sort of crying again. Two, it's never good to say something to a little kid and then just not do it. Words, at such a young age mean a lot.

I knocked at Carlos' door and then pushed it open a little. Carlos was lying on the couch, one arm under his head and he was rubbing his eyes with the other. He woke up to the door creaking.

"For the third time, could everyone just-..." He immediately stopped when he saw Jasper standing in the doorway, in her princess pajamas, holding onto a little, pink stuffed lamb, tears in her eyes.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" He asked, opening his arms wide open to her. Jasper jumped into them, letting Carlos rub his back.

"I... I had a night-mear..." Jasper sniffled. Carlos smiled lightly, kissing her forehead.

"Aww, honey. What was it about?" He asked, pushing some hair out of her face.

"I... I can't tell you." She whimpered, snuggling into his chest.

"But you already told Ciara. Right?" Carlos asked gently. I nodded. Jasper squirmed a little.

"But... I... I can't tell you. I'm really scared."

The sound of her voice was breaking my heart, but I could tell Carlos softened as well.

"Aww, sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were really scared." He told the little girl. She sniffled again.

"It was about a man who was burping at everyone." I said quietly, with all seriousness. Carlos gave a very teeny smile as he looked down at Jasper and stroked her hair.

"Can I get that guy?" He asked Jasper. She shook her little head.

"No, he's in my night-mear."

"Aww, honey... He's in your night-mear?" Carlos asked, smiling.

"Yeah." The little girl said. Carlos rubbed her back for a little before asking another question.

"What did he look like?"

Jasper slightly pulled away from the boy, rubbing her eyes.

"He... he looked like he was... burping everywhere." She stammered sadly, not quite answering the question.

"Ahh!" Carlos said with a frightened expression. "Really?"

Jasper nodded.

"Listen." Carlos said, lying down on the couch. "Here's what I'm gonna do. While you're sleeping..." He started quietly. Jasper's eyes widened in curiousity. "-I'm gonna get inside your head, and I'm gonna talk to that guy!"

Carlos intonated the last four words so threateningly it made the little girl giggle. Then, her smile faded a little.

"He might burp..." She murmered with worried eyes.

"He will?" Carlos asked in a mock shock.

"Yeah..." Jasper said in a quiet voice. "He might burp at you."

"You know what I'm gonna do?" Carlos asked quietly.

"What?" The little girl asked, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"I'm gonna punch him! I'm gonna hit him!"

Jasper started to giggle like mad.

"Punch him in the head!" She laughed, bouncing a little on Carlos' torso.

"Yes, I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna punch him!" Carlos grinned. The little girl kept giggling.

"And say to him: be nice, Mr. Burpie!"

Carlos started laughing, throwing his head back.

"Alright, I'll say that!" He smiled, kissing Jasper's cheek. "See? We're not afraid of the Burp Man!"

Jasper let out a giggle and a squeal as Carlos lifted her into the air, above his head, shouting "Yay! No more bad dreams!" As Carlos lowered her down she automatically laid down, curling up on his chest. The boy smiled, rubbing her back.

"You wanna sleep here?"

Jasper nodded, letting out a yawn and closing her eyes. Carlos couldn't help but yawned, too. He was exhausted, you could tell from his weary eyes.

I slowly left the room, poking my head in for a second.

"Good night." I told them but apparently, none of them heard me. They were both fast asleep, Jasper lying on Carlos' chest, his arms wrapped around her small, blanketed figure. I smiled. Beautiful.

* * *

Sorry for not writing for a while, guys. Holidays, ya know. They always take your time.

Next chapter coming next week!

~ I heard love is dangerous, once you fall you're never getting up... ~


	26. Big Time Break Part 2

Hi there!

I'm back. I'm really glad you all liked the Jasper scene, I enjoyed writing it. Also, cicibunbuns mentioned in a review that Ciara could have a love interest. I've been thinking about it as well ever since I started writing this story, and I think it will happen. I'm not sure if anytime soon, but it will. I have some ideas :)

This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver and Littlechild.

Enjoy.

* * *

After enjoying the cute sight for a few minutes and closing the door, I went to find Challen and told her Jasper's with Carlos and not running around in LA. Challen once mentioned it's almost happened once before, but she managed to catch her before she could leave their street in her pajamas. It must've been a delighting scene to everyone who wasn't Challen.

Then, I was needed again. We were shooting the last scene of Big Time Break. Carlos, James, Kendall and I were sitting on the couch.

"...You're not gonna believe what happened to me!" James said.

"Alright, guys." Mr. Garcia said. "So how do we decide who tells his story first?"

Just then, the door fell onto the floor with a huge slam and Logan stepped in in high-heel shoes and a red dress. He looked like as if he was ran over by a car.

"Logan goes first." We said in unision. Then, he collapsed. Now this was the part where we were supposed to get up and run up to him and help him get up. Unfortunately, as I got up I tripped over my own foot and fell on my face. It was really embarrasing, especially because it happened on camera, but I started laughing like a maniac.

"My gosh, are you okay?!" Logan jumped up from the ground and started running in his heels towards me. He only took three steps before he fell again, this time for real. Everyone in the room started laughing including Logan who kicked off his heels to be able to get up and help me up. Still giggling, I grabbed his extended hand and let him pull me up. The whole cast and crew was laughing. It took a lot of until we managed to stop and not laugh while the cameras were on. Then, the day took an interesting turn.

* * *

Scott let us have the afternoon free, so we only filmed 'till noon. Then we ate lunch and I called Max to ask him to unground me for a few hours to meet my dad at the weekend. He told me I could only go today because he invited some relatives to come over for the weekend. I wasn't too happy about it but had no choice. I had to meet my dad today.

I quickly left my dressing room and just managed to catch James before he could drive off. I ran up to him, grabbing his hand.

"James!"

"Ciara!" He grinned as he twirled me around, attempting to dance with me but I pulled my hand away.

"Can you come meet my dad with me today?"

James' smile faded.

"Today? What happened to the weekend?"

"He can't make it." I answered shortly, not want to start explaining everything. "So can you come?"

James stared at me, thinking for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay."

I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I attacked him with a hug, making him chuckle as he rubbed my back.

"No problem."

I took my phone from my pocket and dialed in my dad's number.

"Ciara?" I heard my dad ask after two short rings. He sounded confused.

"Hi, dad. I'm just calling you because I can't make it tomorrow or the weekend. Can we meet today?"

Silence.

"Umm... Sure... Where?"

I frowned. Something was wrong with his voice.

"In Jimmy's Joe? Next to the guitar shop? At 2?"

"Y-yeah, I'll... I'll meet you there, bye." He quickly hung up. I stared at my phone in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" James asked.

"I don't know. " I answered. "He says we can meet him in Jimmy's Joe at 2."

James nodded.

"Alright. It's..." He looked at his watch. "... half past 1, so why don't we just hang out for a while? Then we'll drive there."

I nodded, smiling smally.

"Okay."

At 2:15 we were sitting at Jimmy's Joe and my dad was nowhere to be seen. James was drumming on the table with his fingertips impatiently. That's when my dad burst through the door.

"Ciara!" He yelled happily, running up to me and hugging me, kissing my cheek, his hands on my shoulders. I just sat there, frozen, unable to move. The only thing I did, I looked at James. He shot me a "wanna leave now?" look. I shook my head carefully. James stood up, extending his hand to my dad.

"Hello, I'm James. Ciara's friend."

My dad quickly shook his hand (which was James' plan for my dad to take his hands off of me) and sat down.

"How's my little girl?"

The conversation wasn't too bad. We just talked about everyday things. He would every now and then mention a "new chick" he hooked up with in a bar and how dumb she is. James was holding my hand under the table, which I was very thankful for. The whole thing was almost enjoyable until my dad said something strange.

"James, could you please leave?"

I froze. I looked at James, shaking my head violently. He looked at my dad, frowning.

"You said she could bring someone."

My dad nodded.

"Yeah, but she doesn't need you anymore. We trust each other, right?" He grinned at me. I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Right?" My dad growled, roughly grabbing my arm. I winced in pain, trying to pull my hand away. James quickly stood up, yanking my arm gently but firmly away from my dad and pulling me up with him.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but we have to go now." James said, extending his hand.

"James, let's go, please." I whispered, tugging on his arm. He nodded, putting an arm around me and waving goodbye to my dad. We only took a few steps out of the café when I felt somebody grab me.

"Ciara..."

"Leave her alone!" James yelled, pulling me away from my dad.

"What if I don't?" My dad asked, stepping closer to James. James stepped closer too, his hands balled in fists.

"Take one more step towards her and I swear I'll...-"

"James, don't!" I begged, grabbing his hand. His features softened as he looked down at me, smiling a bit. He stretched out his fingers. My dad snorted.

"I'll call you." I told my dad, just to lighten the mood. It was a lie anyway.

My dad smiled kissing my cheek.

"Bye-bye, darling." He turned around and walked away from us. We stared at him until he disappeared. I didn't even realize I had my arms around James' waist until he placed his head on top of mine.

"Come on." He whispered. "I'll take you home."

We got in his car and he started driving. Soon, we arrived and James dropped me off. I ran into the house and then right into my room. I put my earbuds in, trying to relax. After a minute or two, I heard the doorbell ring. I took my earbuds out, frowning. Who could it be? Then, it hit me. Mr. Shalfoy. Oh my.

I stood up, took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Max was standing in the kitchen.

"Answer the door." He told me, his voice calm but firm.

"Max, please don't make me do this." I begged quietly, shaking my head.

"I'm making you do this because I love you." He told me and walked up to the door. "But okay, I'll take the first step for you." He opened the door. Mr. Shalfoy was standing on the doorstep, face emotionless.

"Welcome to our home, sir. Come in." Max greeted and stepped aside, shooting me a look that said "he's all yours now".

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shalfoy." I said, glad about the fact that my voice wasn't trembling the way I thought it would be.

"Good afternoon." He said deliberately, looking straight into my eyes. I kept eye contact until he got bored and sat down at the dinner table.

"Where's dinner?" He asked. I frowned. This isn't how you're supposed to act when sitting at another person's table, is it? Max seemed a little puzzled, too.

"Umm... it's... it's in the kitchen. Bring it in Ciara, please."

Knowing I wasn't in the position to argue, I walked into the kitchen and brought everything in, then sat down where Max told me to. Opposite Mr. Shalfoy. Great.

Anyway, the dinner was steak with fries. It smelled amazing. Mr Shalfoy put some on his plate with a disgusted glance.

"I have to admit, I was expecting something less dry..." He said, taking a bite with his fork. One of my eyes twitched. I was getting angry. "... and more tasty."

"Want some mustard?" I shrugged.

"Ciara!" Max raised his voice, which he rarely does. His eyes were crackling in anger. "Apologize, right now!"

I looked at Mr. Shalfoy. His face was serious but there was a small, derisive smile playing on his lips. I smiled too, shaking my head.

"I'm sincerely sorry." I snickered.

"Ciara..." Max warned again but suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Happily, I got up to answer the door. I didn't know who it was, but I was definitely glad to leave the table for a short amount of time. Smiling widely, I opened the door. My eyes widened.

"Hey kiddo!" Kendall greeted, grinning from ear to ear. He was holding the bowl he borrowed from us. "I brought the bowl..." He looked over my shoulder, recognizing Mr. Shalfoy at the table. "... back. What is he doing here?"

I bit my lip, thinking hard. It was too late though. The fact that I didn't answer right away was actually my answer. Kendall's eyes widened.

"You said Max didn't find out about it!" He hissed. I looked down, not meeting his eyes. He shook his head.

"I'm coming in."

"What?" I asked but Kendall already - gently - pushed me aside and walked into the kitchen. He stopped in front of Mr. Shalfoy.

"Good afternoon. How's the steak?"

Mr. Shalfoy nodded as a greeting.

"Tasteless."

Max raised an eyebrow. I could tell he hated him.

"Why don't you put some mustard on it?"

I almost smiled at that, but then Kendall turned to Max.

"Anyway. There's something you should know about Ciara wrapping this man's car. And smearing mustard on it." I gulped and ran up to him, tugging on his arm.

"Kendall, don't! Please!" I begged. He shook his head, gently pushing my hand away.

"It was my idea. I told her to do it. So if there's anyone you should be mad at, it's me."

Max stood up, stepping closer to Kendall.

"You told her to do it?" He asked in a low voice. That's his most menacing tone.

"Why did you tell him?!" I cried, a single tear rolling down on my cheek. It was just too much for me after meeting my dad. Kendall looked confused, trying to brush my tear away with his hand but I pulled my head away.

"Cee, what's wr-"

"He's not gonna let me hang out with you anymore!" I sniffled, running into my room and closing the door. I threw myself on the bed, sobbing loudly.

I don't know how long I've been lying there, crying my heart out but after a while, somebody opened the door. I snuggled deeper into my covers, sniffling.

"Heeey." I heard Max's in voice. He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on my back. "Are you okay?"

I turned around under the covers to face him, shaking my head.

"No." I answered, rubbing my eyes. He smiled smally.

"Just wanted to tell you you're ungrounded."

I shrugged.

"Okay."

"And that I'm not gonna forbid you from Kendall."

My eyes widened. I sat up, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Really?"

"Really. Kendall told me everything. Why he told you to do it and what this Shalfoy dude is like. He's a bastard. Man. I understand why you hate him. I kicked him out anyway."

I let out a chuckle, wiping my face with my sleeve.

"Thanks Max."

He smiled, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Thank Kendall." He walked up to the door and opened it, letting Kendall in. I smiled, glad he was still here. Max gave me one last smile.

"Good night you two."

Kendall closed the door behind him, smiling down at me and sitting down on the edge of my bed. Without thinking, I hugged him around the neck, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back in circles. We sat there for a while, just hugging. Then, he gently pushed me away, putting his hands on my shoulders and laying me down on my bed. Then, before I knew what was happening, I was attacked.

Kendall started tickling me. I shot up with laughter, rolling back and forth on the bed as he continued to lightly wiggle his fingers on my ribs. I was giggling like crazy, trying to push his hands away but apparently, he was stronger. A big smile adorned his face.

Then, suddenly, he stopped. I pushed myself up, gasping for breath as he laughed, laying down next to me on the bed.

"What was that for?" I chuckled, attempting to punch him in the shoulder but he caught my arm.

"Nuh-uh. No hitting." He told me, pulling me closer. I laid my head on his chest, snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back and kissing my cheek.

"I love you."

Smiling, I nestled deeper into his chest. "I love you too."

We didn't say anything else. We just laid there in each other's arms, enjoying each other's presence. I kept getting sleepier and sleepier as he rubbed my back, kissing my forehead a few times in-between. I'm lucky to have him as my brother. I really am.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming next week! Bye!

~ One dance, two dance is not enough... ~


	27. Big Time Demos

Hey guys!

Gosh, it's been forever since I uploaded. Writer's block is like literally the worst thing ever. BUT I'm back! Finally. Also, dear vindhya653, if you're still reading this story, this chapter is based on your request. Hope you like it.

This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver.

Warning: swearing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Today was a special day. We were filming Big Time Demos, which is probably one of my favourite episodes to shoot so far. Also, Mercedes, who plays Griffin's daughter in this episode is Kendall's actual cousin. Kendall almost jumped out of his skin in joy when the producers told him.

I was glad to see him happy. At the beggining of the day, he was acting quite strange. The sarcastic, funny and laid-back kind of guy was incredibly tense. He didn't smile back at anyone, didn't laugh at any joke and was in his dressing room all morning. He looked tired, too. As if he hasn't slept in days.

So when he got the news about his cousin starring on the show, he got really excited. His bad mood seemed to leave.

Seemed.

Anyway, after we ate lunch I was chilling in my dressing room, humming along to a Paul McCartney song, headphones on my head. I didn't hear James knock, therefore I almost had a heart attack when he gently took my headphones off and lowered it so it was around my neck.

"Hi, what's up?" I smiled at him, stopping the music. He smiled back as he carefully sat down next to me on the couch.

"Umm... I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you know... about what happened yesterday."

I sighed, shifting a little closer to him.

"I don't know what to do." I confessed. James watched me in interest. "Everytime my dad shows up, just when we'd be alright with each other he messes it up. I don't want to turn my back to him, he's my dad after all. He's family. But I don't know how many more punches I can take. I'm getting tired of this."

James wrapped his arms around me. I nestled into his chest, enjoying his embrace.

"It'll be alright, trust me." He whispered, rubbing my back.

"But how?" I asked quietly, feeling an unwelcomed lump in my throat. "He's constantly pushing me, you know? I don't like it."

James nodded as he pulled away a little.

"Maybe you should let him know that you want to slow down. He'll understand. He's a grown man, after all."

I snorted.

"He may physically be a grown man but he's way too immature. I can't talk to him, it's like speaking to the wall."

"Everyone, breaks over! Get your butts out!" We heard Scott yell, making both of us laugh. Him and his kind words.

I went to get up but James stopped me.

"Listen." He said, thinking a bit, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm not sure how you should solve this." He told me honestly. Great. Me neither. "But I'm here for you, okay? Never forget that."

I smiled.

"Thanks James."

He smiled back.

"Alright, let's go." Draping an arm around my shoulder, he opened the door for me with his other hand, leading me forward. With that, another long afternoon of filming began.

* * *

Logan's birthday is coming up soon. Scott and our whole cast and crew were thinking a lot what to do, and finally Reggie, the sound guy found a perfect way to celebrate. He knows a guy that knows a guy that has a llama, and we though it would be cool to rent her (the llama) so Logan could spend a few hours with her. The only problem was, the guy could only give it to us today, and Logan's birthday is tomorrow. But still it's gonna be the best pre-birthday gift ever. Oh, and one more thing: as shocking as it sounds, the llama's name is Jessie. Logan's gonna be amazed.

Anyway, the guys were shooting the scene where Mercedes confesses that she's actually not the one who chooses which demo wins. I was sitting behind one of the cameras, watching them film.

"Sometimes I feel like Daddy loves Lolo more than me! Ahh!" Mercedes began to "cry".

"There, there, Mercedes, it's okay, don't cry." Kendall soothed as he draped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Now. Do you... Umm..." Kendall stopped. He forgot his line.

"CUT!" Scott yelled. Kendall sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry."

Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"This is the fifth sorry today. Kendall, get yourself together, we've got a show to film!"

Kendall nodded.

"Okay, okay..."

Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kendall, your line is...-"

"I know what my line is!" He interrupted, raising his voice. I frowned. This is just so unlike him. Kendall sighed again.

"Let's just do this. Take two. Come on." He rushed, earning an angry glare from Scott but nothing more.

"Alright, take two. And... ACTION!"

Kendall messed up twice more, making Scott reach his breaking point.

"Take ten, then get your ass back here!" He yelled at him, face red. Kendall was struggling with his lines all day. He just wasn't at the top of his game.

Kendall swiftly grabbed his hoodie from the couch, taking big steps towards me. I stood up, wanting to shoot him a smile and an encouraging look, but he didn't even look at me. In fact, he almost knocked me over in the proccess but Carlos caught me before I could hit the wall.

"Dude!" He screamed at Kendall but it was unnecessary. We could already hear him shut his dressing room door, the huge thud echoing through the set.

I looked up at Carlos, hurt. Kendall has never been mean to me before. Ever.

"It's okay." Carlos rubbed my shoulders, holding me close to him. "He's just having a bad day. He'll get over it."

Even though his voice was calm, his eyes were crackling with anger. I've never seen Carlos this way. He was raging.

"Ciara, Challen. You're up." Scott told us, trying to keep as calm as possible. We quickly got into position, waiting for instructions.

"And.. ACTION!"

* * *

"Stop right there, Miss "I wanna stay in LA and my mom was a hotel manager." Challen said. Biting my lip, I turned around, unwillingly taking the plunger from her hand. Then we headed for the elevator.

"CUT!"

I walked into my dressing room, ruffling Colton's hair as he passed me. That little boy is incredibly cute.

I shut the door behind me, immediately going to lie down on the couch when something caught my attention. The wardrobe I got last week was slightly open. I never used it though. Slowly, I took a few steps towards it. It creaked, making me pull up for a second. With one swift movement, I opened it. At the same time, Carlos jumped out of it, shouting "Raaaaah!" in the proccess. I squealed, falling onto my butt. Carlos collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

"You!" I bellowed laughing, getting on top of him. I began to gently pummel him, making him laugh harder as buried his face in his hands in defense. We were still in the middle of wrestling when James walked in.

"Guys, come." He whispered, smiling. "We're showing Logan the llama."

Carlos stood up and gently hauled me to my feet, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Let's go."

We headed out to the yard where most of the cast and crew were hanging out. Kendall was missing though. He was forced to stay in and memorize his lines, so practically he was put in time out. He didn't really seem like he wanted to come out anyway so whatever.

Logan smiled when he saw us.

"Okay, so what's that super special and awesome thing I need to check out?" He asked us. Reggie smiled misteriously as he hid behind a prop wall, then came back with the llama.

"Happy pre-birthday, Logan!" We yelled.

You should've seen Logan's face.

"Oh my gosh, llama!" He ran up to Jessie and gave her a massive hug, shocking all of us. Unfortunately, Jessie the llama, as we quickly experienced wasn't quite much of a cuddler. She immediately started spitting all over Logan's face, making us nearly die in laughter as Logan stepped back and tried frantically to defend himself. Then, the scary thing happened. Reggie accidently let go of Jessie. The llama lunged for Logan.

"Noooooo!" Logan screamed as he began to run, chased by the llama. Everyone freaked out, trying to escape but Jessie was only focusing on Logan. Reggie was running next to the llama, trying to get a hold of her leash while Logan was still running like crazy. Stephen was laughing so hard he nearly cried, one of his hands on the ground while filming it with his other hand. Evil.

"Oooh. Ahh!" Logan huffed, passing out on the ground as Reggie grabbed Jessie's leash and held her back.

"You okay?" Reggie laughed, offering a hand to help him stand up. Logan let him pull him up.

"I swear she's just like my Jessie back then. What's her name?"

"Jessie." Reggie answered, puzzled.

"No, not my llama. What's this llama's name?" Logan pointed at Jessie.

"Jessie." Reggie said again. Logan looked genuinely confused.

"Wait." He stepped closer to the llama. "My Jessie had the brown patch on her ear as this Jessie! And the same eyes!" Logan looked at Reggie. "Who did you get get from?"

"My buddy Joe. Joe Cleveland."

Logan's eyes widened.

"He's the guy my mom sold Jessie to!" He looked at the llama again, his eyes filling wih tears. He engulfed Reggie in an embrace. "Jessie, I missed you so much!"

We watched in awe as Logan let go of Reggie and once again attempted to cuddle Jessie. James, Carlos and I exchanged glances, then nodded. We turned around, walking back to the set. This is Logan and Jessie's business, their moment. Let them have it.

* * *

"I love you guys." Logan told us once we were all back on the set. After spending three hours with Jessie, Joe came for her. It was a tough goodbye.

We smiled at him, knowing we gave him the best pre-birthday present we could. Literally.

"Alright guys, let's get back to filming, okay? Just another hour." Scott told us. We nodded, getting up.

Kendall walked out of his dressing room. We all stared at him.

"Hey guys." He said. "Did I miss anything?"

We stayed silent.

"No, nothing." Logan said eventually, shrugging. "Let's go film."

We walked into Rocque Records. As we talked about the concept, we heard arguing. Scott called for silence.

"Kendall, just tell me what's wrong." Carlie said.

"I'm having a bad day, okay? Is it really that hard to understand?" He raised his voice. Oh boy.

"So what? That's still no reason to act like a d***!"

My eyes widened.

"Listen, I know the entire day has gone to hell now, but do you constantly have to remind me?"

"Kendall, we're just-"

"Stay out of this, would you?" He snickered, cutting me off. I felt a lump in my throat. Scott stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Listen!" He yelled. "I don't care who's having a bad day, okay? I don't give a crap!"

Carlie and Kendall looked down.

"You're actors, this is your job, so do it! Now both of you stop fighting before I fire someone!"

Kendall snorted. Scott glared daggers at him.

"Sorry." Kendall whispered. Scott shook his head.

"Let's just film. Everyone, back into position."

* * *

Finally, the day was over. Everyone was happy about it. Filming a TV show can be fun, but not every part of it is so enjoyable. Kendall kept messing up his lines, which I didn't mind too much, even though I felt sorry for Scott. The thing that actually hurt me was Kendall's behaviour. Having a bad day is one thing, that's okay. Happens. Reflecting your frustration on other people, that's not okay. At the end of the day, he looked nothing but sad. It didn't really help his situation though. Everyone had an edge on him on for different reasons.

Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James and me left the building.

"Cee, wanna come with me?" James asked.

"Sure." I smiled, glancing at Kendall for a minute. He was standing next to his car, his hand on the handle of the car door, on the side of the passenger's seat, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something. He looked at me for a second, his eyes sad. Then, he pursed his lips together, letting go of the handle and walking to the other side of the car.

"Cee?" James asked carefully.

"I'm coming."

I got in James' car, turning my head backwards for a second, watching sadly as Kendall drove off. James saw the look on my face but didn't say anything.

I sat wordlessly during the ride, trying not to cry. Once we arrived, I gave James a quick hug but he refused to let go of me.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. "He'll calm down, okay?"

I nodded, sniffling. James pulled away, stroking my hair.

"Do you want me to kick his butt?" He asked, making me chuckle as I shook my head.

"No. But thanks."

He gave me one last smile.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As I walked into the dark, quiet house, I couldn't help but felt like crying again. I didn't though. Kendall should be the one crying, not me. He hurt a lot of people today.

I took a quick shower and sat down in front of the TV in a blanket, with an unhealthy amount of snacks. Who wants to spend the night feeling sorry for themselves? Definitely not me.

* * *

So, that was it. I hope you liked it, vindhya653. And everyone else of course. Gahh it feels so good to be back. Love you guys!

~ Now, I learnt a lot from my mistake, never let a good thing slip away... ~


	28. Big Time Wow

Hellooo!

Hey guys! I'm so glad you're still interested in this story after I was gone for almost 5 weeks. Things got a little difficult here at home and my laptop broke but everything seems to go back to normal again. I feel so blessed. Thank you!

This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver. Also, PrincessMagic, thank you for commenting! Just mentioning you because I haven't seen you here before. And of course I'm very thankful for everyone else's comments!

Ps.: a few of you requested a chapter like this. I can't wait to hear what you think.

Enjoy!

"Nooo! Nonononono! Don't die!" Someone yelled. "Oh, come on!"

Then I felt a pair of feet sink into my side.

"What the frick?" I groaned, not happy at all to be woken up like this, lying on the ground. Where am I anyway?

Then, it hit me. I must've fallen asleep last night in front of the TV. But why am I on the floor? And why is Call Of Duty's music playing in the back?

"Cee? Is that you?" I heard right before Jaxon leaned down to see me. There was a controller in his hands. That explains the noise. He paused the game.

"Of course it's me!" I told him grumpily, pushing his feet away. "Who did you think your feet were on?"

My brother shrugged.

"The dog."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We don't have a dog."

Jaxon looked genuinely confused.

"Oh." He said. "Okay."

I lazily stood up, taking my blankets with me.

"Wait!" Jaxon called. I turned around.

"Could you make me some scrambled eggs?"

"No!" I told him. "You can do it yourself. You're a big boy now."

He stuck out his bottom lip, looking up at me with big, chocolate brown eyes.

"But I'm still your little brother."

I tried not to give in, but he was too cute. Gaaahh.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed. "If you promise to sit at the table. I really don't feel like cleaning up the couch after you."

He's just incapable of eating on the couch without making it a complete mess.

"I promise." He nodded.

I took a quick shower and got dressed, then I made Jaxon and I some scrambled eggs. After I was done eating, I gave him a kiss on the head and left the house. Just as I was about to turn right, I heard a shy voice.

"Ciara?"

I turned around. Kendall was standing just a few meters away from me. Those big, green eyes of his were full of guilt and sadness. Seeing him like this was enough for me to forgive him and even to tear up a little.

I watched him as he slowly came closer to me and knelt down to my height. We looked into each others eyes, trying to find the right words. Then, before either of us could speak, I engulfed Kendall in an embrace.

Kendall, for a second, was taken aback from the movement. I could soon feel him untense though as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tighter than ever before.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. I buried my face in his neck, feeling him run his fingers through my hair. "I was a jerk. I'm sorry."

I smiled a bit, blinking back the tears.

"Yeah." I told him. "You were. You were a jerk." We let go, facing each other. "But I love you."

Kendall cupped my face in his hands as he covered my cheeks and forehead with tiny kisses, making me giggle. Once he was done, he looked into my eyes.

"And I love you. Probably more than you can imagine."

With that, he pulled me into another hug. As much I enjoyed his embrace, he was squeezing the life out of me. I waited about five seconds, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Kendall?" I said quietly.

"Mmm?" He murmered. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling.

"I can't breath." I confessed.

He let out a laugh, quickly letting me go but staying on his knees still.

"I didn't bring my car today, so..."He turned sideways. "Want a piggyback ride?"

I chuckled, nodding.

"I'll take one."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up with me on his back. I rested my chin on his shoulder, smiling happily as he kissed my cheek. Finally. He's back.

We laughed and talked all the way until we arrived to the set. Kendall put me down at my dressing room door as I thanked him for the ride. He just flashed a smile but it quickly faded away as Carlie (Mercedes) passed us without saying hi or even looking at Kendall. He bit his lip, looking down at me.

"I have a few things to do."

I nodded, watching curiously as he ran after Carlie, stopping her just before she could enter the practice room. She stared at Kendall with an icy glare. Soon though, as Kendall talked and talked, her features softened and a small smile began to form on her face. Then, they hugged.

From that moment, my day took a strange turn. I took my script from my room and was just about to enter the practice room when some guy bumped into my side. I stumbled a little, accidently dropping my scripts in the proccess. On reflex, I leaned down to pick them up but he was faster.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

As I turned to face him, I lost the power of speech. He was a few inches taller than me and about the same age. His dark hair was spiked kind of like Logan's, but his eyes were deep blue. He was wearing a grey hoodie with black pants and black sneakers with grey stripes on it. I literally couldn't stop staring into his eyes, they were almost glowing.

Apparently, I must've stared at him for a little too long because the worry on his face soon turned into a confused frown.

"What?" He asked uncomfortably. I quickly shook my head, giving him a small smile. I was sure my cheeks were beet red.

"N-nothing, I'm just... uhh... thanks." I took my script from his hands. Well, more like ripped it out of his hands in embarrasment but whatever. He let out small laugh, exposing his perfect, white teeth before lunging for the door to open it for me.

"Thanks." I whispered again and bolted for my seat. Good, I thought. I'm saved from further embarrasment.

Scott clapped softly.

"Alright, attention, please!"

Everyone turned towards him as he put a hand on the blue-eyed boy's shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Jake Soldiers. He's gonna help us set up the different props and stages for a few weeks so he can make a little money. I'm introducing him to you because we're also thinking about casting him. As Ciara's boyfriend or something."

Everyone except Kendall burst out laughing. Jake just smiled a little, looking straight into my eyes. I chuckled and blushed, burying my face in Kendall's shoulder next to me, embarrassed. I felt him wrap an arm around me as the others continued giggling. He pressed his head against mine, leaning down and whispering in my ear so only I could hear it.

"Stay away from this kid."

Confused, I lifted my head to look at him as everyone started quieting down.

"What?"

He shook his head in a "I'll-tell-you-later" kind of way as he grabbed my chair with one hand and pulled me close to him. He wrapped an arm around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused. He was holding me so tight it almost hurt.

He loosened his grip a little, giving me a small smile.

"Cuddling with my little sister."

I smiled. Kendall's adorable. Instead of leaning my head on his shoulder, I took his arm, putting it on the table and laid my head on top of it, smiling as I felt him starting to stroke my hair with his other hand.

"Alright, I was just joking about the boyfriend part, but still, Jake, take a seat." Scott told the boy.

Jake smiled, looking straight into my eyes as he sat down on my right. My heart began to beat faster. What's going on? I'm not shy around people. And especially not nervous.

"Okay guys, so..." A ring interrupted Scott's words. He took his phone from his pocket and peered at it. Frowning, he held up his pointer finger.

"One second, I'll be back."

We watched him leave. I lifted my head from Kendall's arm as Jake turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He extended his hand, a small smile on his face. Gulping, I shook his hand.

"Ciara." I told him in a tone of voice that even surprised me. It was incredibly quiet and high pitched. On reflex, I cleared my throat. What the heck?

Jake smiled.

"That's a nice name."

I heard Kendall loudly snort next to me. I turned towards him with a questioning look but he was staring at the ceiling. Confused, I turned back to Jake.

"Thanks." I smiled and looked at the bracelet on his left arm that I had been admiring ever since he entered the room. "I really like your bracelet."

It was a brown and black leather bracelet with a tiny white peace sign on top. It looked awesome. Simple but nice.

"Really?" He looked at it, smiling smally. He slowly took it off, twirling it between his fingers before holding it out for me.

"You can have it."

I frowned, shaking my head.

"No, it's yours."

He ignored my protests.

"It's a bit difficult to put it on though." He looked into my eyes, those beautiful, deep blue eyes almost making me shiver. "Can I have your hand?"

I inhaled shakily and gave him my hand. He gently took it in both of his and put in on my wrist.

"So you just push it in like this, and then..." Jake turned it right, then pushed it in deeper, then turned it to the left and then again to the right. "It's the only way it doesn't fall off. " He watched me as I stared at the bracelet, enraptured. "Are you sure you don't want it?" He asked with a small smile. "I have two of these."

I opened my mouth to answer when somebody outside the room yelled for Jake.

"Keep it." He smiled as he stood up. "It looks better on you anyway."

I watched him leave with a smile. A few seconds later someone snapped in front of my face. I winced, turning around. Kendall was staring at me with a serious look.

"What?" I asked, frowning. Ever since Jake stepped into the room, it looked like as if Kendall was trying to annihilate him by staring. Logan was no better off.

Kendall pulled me close, not wanting anyone else to hear what I was saying. "Don't let this dude close. He just wants to use you, that's all. Trust me, I recognize this type."

I shook my head.

"How do you know?"

Kendall sighed, stroking my hair with his fingertips.

"I know him. So does Logan. Seriously, he's had more girlfriends than me and Logan together. He'd go out with them and then dump them after a few days 'cause he got bored."

"Wait, how old is he?" I asked, confused.

"Fourteen." Kendall answered. Oh.

"Just don't let him fool you, okay?"

I thought about what I just heard, nodding slowly.

"Uh-kay."

Kendall smiled in relief, kissing my temple before pulling me close again. I laid my head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

"It's a cool bracelet though. Right?"

Kendall looked down at my wrist. I could tell he liked it. Still, he just suppressed a smile and shrugged. Wow, he really must hate Jake.

I let out a laugh, lifting my head from his shoulder to kiss his cheek, looking back at my new bracelet with a smile. I just couldn't stop grinning.

Since Kendall wasn't at the top of his game yesterday, we had to re-shoot most of the scenes. We didn't really mind though, being together and hanging out was fun. Jake and I talked a lot during the day, just about everyday stuff. He's really cute. Kendall did tell me not to talk to him a lot, but... he was a gentleman all day. I just can't believe he actually did those things I heard about him. Maybe they were just rumors?

At 18:45, I was doing the dishes in 2J. We had dinner shortly before and I undertook it since it was a women's job. It is, right?

I was almost done when Jake entered the room. My heart immediately started beating faster. Even more because he was coming my way. He even opened his mouth to speak but suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around me. Kendall hugged me from behind, nuzzling into my neck. I couldn't help but giggled as it slightly tickled. Kendall became incredibly cuddly whenever Jake was around. I didn't mind though. Kendall's hugs are the best.

Jake looked at Kendall with a confused look before turning away. He started talking to someone else.

At 7, we all decided to go home. Just as we were about to step out of the set and into the late summer night sun, Jake grabbed my hand.

"Hey... Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He smiled as I looked at him, letting go of my hand. Everyone else was already out of the building. Except Kendall. He was glued to my side.

I looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Kendall looked at me, then at Jake, then at me again. He shot Jake one last menacing look before nodding and stepping out of the building. He got in his car. I turned back to Jake, smiling.

"What's up?"

Jake let out laugh, running his fingers nervously through his hair before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I was just... wondering if... maybe... you'd like to go get some ice cream with me tomorrow? I pay."

My heart jumped into my throat. My heart started racing again and I had to force myself not to start grinning like an idiot. What's happening to me?

"I'm no axe maniac." He added with a smile. I let out a laugh.

"Umm... I... uhh..." I looked at Kendall, questioning. Kendall was out of earshot and had no idea what Jake and I were talking about but shook his head anyway. I turned back to Jake, biting my lip.

"Wait." Jake frowned. "Did Kendall or Logan say something about me?"

Before I could even answer, he spoke up.

"They told you I only use girls, didn't they?" He rubbed his face. I pursed my lips together. "Listen." He started, sighing heavily. "I'm not gonna deny it. When I was 13, I used to pick up girls and hang with them for a few days until I got bored." I stared at him, disappointed. So it actually is true. "But that was last year. I was an asshole, and I really, really did regret doing that. Just let me prove it to you. Please?"

He widened his gorgeous deep blue eyes. I couldn't resist him, immediately forgetting Kendall's speech.

"Okay." I said simply with a smile. Jake grinned, relieved.

"Tommorrow at two? At Macy's down the street?"

I smiled, nodding.

"See you there."

He gave me one last smile before waving and walking away. I suppressed a smile, walking up to Kendall's car and got in. Kendall frowned when he saw the smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" He adked forebodingly.

"We're getting ice cream tommorrow." I told him, unable to wipe the grin off of my face. His eyes widened.

"He asked you out?"

I shook my head.

"It's not a date. We're just getting ice cream."

He sighed, throwing his head back.

"Cee, if a guy asks you out, whether it's walking the dog, or... playing frisbies in the park or getting ice cream... It's a date. It's always a date." He explained uneasily. I bit my lip.

"He admitted doing those things you told me about." I said. Kendall raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "But he said he regrets it and wants to prove it to me."

Kendall let out a laugh but it sounded more like a sob. He turned to me, placing a hand on my knee.

"My dear newborn baby lamb..." He started. I watched him curiously, expecting for him to continue but there must've been something on my face that kept him from doing so. Maybe hope or happiness? Who knows. He didn't proceed though. Shaking his head, he started the engine.

"Let's get you home."

I bit my lip.

"Are you mad?"

He smiled slightly.

"No. I just don't want to see you hurt."

I smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss near his ear.

"I'll be fine."

We stayed silent on the way home. He stopped the engine in front of my house.

"Listen... " He said, those deep green eyes making me melt. "If this guy hurts you... " He thought a little, not wanting to say anything too violent. "I'll be sure to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. But." He held up his pointer finger. "After I did that, I'll also you kick YOUR butt for not listening to me. I'm not kidding."

I smiled, knowing he was telling the truth.

"We'll see."

He smiled back at me as I gave him a hug and got out of the car, watching him drive off. I stared at my bracelet again, unable to hide my grin. Tomorrow, I'm going on a date. My first date.

Hope you all liked it, see you soon!

~ Singin' oh yeah, I'm lovin' that... ~


	29. Another Author's Note

Hi guys!

I'm so sorry for not writing this A/N earlier... I won't be able to update until the middle of June. School's getting the best of me and I have like 6 million exams coming up. I'm so sorry!

Until then, take care! Love ya!


	30. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys!

Sorry for posting another author's not BUT I had to share this with y'all.

1\. Stephen Kramer Glickman, known by us as Gustavo Rocque, has a Facebook page. He's posting behind the scenes pics of the BTR cast and says there will be more coming if you like his page. I already did, so PLEASE guys do the same. Many of these behind the scenes pics have inspired my story and helped me write it, so if you like his page you're not only supporting him but also me.

2\. He also has a YouTube channel called „funnyguyfromtv". He started posting behind the scenes videos there and will only post more if the number of his subscribers reaches 50 000. In my opinion this is kind of unfair, because videos earn subscribers, not the other way around. But whatever. PLEASE subscribe to his channel, tell your friends, ask your mom, your neighbour, your neighbour's neighbour, your neighbour's neighbour's niece's boyfriend's sister's friend's cousin's classmate, so basically EVERYONE. It would be a huge help.

Love you guys a lot, thanks!


	31. Big Time Date

**Hi guys!**

 **It's the middle of June and I'm more than happy to say that my exams are officially over. Ugh. Finally.**

 **So that means I'm back and I'll try my best to update as frequently as possible, except there will be 2 weeks of vacation where I won't be able to post anything, sorry about that in advance.**

 **Also. CARLOS IS GONNA BE A FATHER, GUYS, I'M SO HAPPY, CARLOS IS GOING TO BE A DADDY! I'm so happy guys. I can't even.**

 **Meanwhile, enjoy!**

 **P. S.: this chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver.**

* * *

I woke up at around 5:40. As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the bracelet Jake gave me yesterday. I couldn't help but smiled.

Today we're shooting "Big Time Party" in which I have exactly 3 setences as my lines. Which means I can spend my whole day with Jake after I'm released. I'm so excited.

After I took a shower, woke up Jaxon and ate breakfast, I made my way to the set. I was early and only found Kendall in 2J, which was strange because James is usually the one to come early.

Kendall was sitting on a chair at one of the tables, back on me. I quietly crept up and hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek and nestling into the crook of his neck.

"Good morning." I whispered.

He let out a laugh, gently stroking my arms up and down before suddenly standing up and lifting me up in a giant hug, making me squeal in surprise but also giggle.

"Good morning, little baby." He cooed as he kissed my forehead before readjusting me on his hip.

"I'm not a baby." I protested, squirming a little in his arms.

"You're my baby sister." He stated.

"True." I agreed as he carried me into the kitchen.

"You're getting heavy." He told me as he put me on the counter.

"Did you just call me fat?" I asked in a mock shock.

"Maybe." He half-smiled. I dramatically put my hands over my heart, pretending to be offended.

"Harsh." I fake-sniffled, then added quietly. "At least I've never got beaten by anyone 7 years younger than me at Call Of Duty."

Kendall, who was searching for something to eat in the cabinet immediately froze. I gulped. I may have been a little louder than I thought.

He closed the cabinet, turning around so he was facing me. I watched cautiously as he slowly approached me. Eventually, he stopped in front of me, placing his hands on either sides of my legs.

"You _had_ to say it." He stated quietly, his dimples slowly starting to form as he allowed himself a teeny smile, his eyes squinted.

"Um... I... uhh..." I looked away, realizing there was a tiny space next to us enabling my escape. Without thinking, I jumped off the counter but unfortunately, Kendall was faster. He caught me in midair.

"Oh, no you're not." He chuckled as he lifted me over his shoulder, making sure I don't fall as I squirmed in his grip, screaming and laughing.

"Kendall, no!" I giggle-shouted as he carried me over to the couch.

"Kendall, yes." He mocked and gently dumped me on the sofa before trapping both of my hands in one of his and began to tickle my stomach.

"Nooo!" I shrieked, unable to control my giggles and weakly trying to get free. "Stooop!"

"Never!" He teased, tickling my sides. I was lost in laughter.

"Ken-dall!" I chuckled. He slowed his fingers down, ceasing for a moment but keeping a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Say you're sorry." He said in a sing-song voice, grinning down at me.

I breathed deep, squirming a little.

"You're sorry." I said quietly, letting out a giggle. He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then."

"Nooo!" I shrieked just before he attacked me again, this time my ribs, making me laugh even harder. "Nooo, sto-hop, I'm so-horr-ryhee!"

"What?" He grinned, running his long fingers up and down on my sides.

"I'm so-horr-ryhee!" I giggle-repeated.

"What?" He asked again, stopping the tickling.

"I'm sorry." I laughed, curling up in a ball to avoid more tickles.

"And you're forgiven." He chuckled as he pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

"Yay." I deadpanned. "How generous of you after calling me fat." I joked and snuggled up against him, resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled at that.

"What I meant by you getting heavy," He told me as he stroked my hair "is that you've gained some weight and I'm glad because you're too thin."

"Am not." I remarked playfully.

"Are too." He grinned. "Look at you. You're a stick." He poked my ribs, making me jump and squirm a little.

"Don't." I giggled. He just smiled and pulled me close again.

Just then, the other three guys entered the room.

"Hey guys!" James greeted, stopping in front of us, watching us with his eyes squinted.

"You know, Ciara, sometimes I think you love Kendall more than me." He pouted as he sat down on the other end of the couch and turning his head away. I couldn't help but laughed.

"Duh." Kendall told James. "I'm her favourite."

"No you're not." Carlos said. "I am."

"No, _I'm_ her favourite." Logan chimed in.

"Last week she told me _I'm_ her favourite!" Kendall grinned in pride.

"Ciara!?" The others shrieked in disbelief.

"He tickled it out of me!" I held up my hands in defense.

"Shhh." Kendall shushed me. I stuck my tongue out at me.

"Whatever. She loves me the most." James stated.

"Yeah right." Kendall scoffed.

"I know what I know. Period." James said firmly. "On the more important note. Ciara." He grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I frowned. "I heard someone is going on her first date this afternoon."

I looked up at Kendall.

"Gossip girl." I told him. He looked down at me, all playfullness leaving his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. Before he could answer, James chimed in.

"Wait, were you not gonna tell us?" He asked. "Only Kendall?"

"Well...-"

"Wait, who's the dude?" Logan interrupted.

"Jake." Kendall growled. Logan's eyes widened.

"Soldiers?"

"Soldiers."

"Ciara." Logan told me calmly. "Do. Not. Go. On. A date. With. That. Guy."

Kendall unwrapped his arm from around me.

"I already tried, Logan. She's not listening."

I bit lip.

"Were you not gonna tell us?" James asked again.

"No, because it's just an ice cream." I told them.

"But Kendall's allowed to know about "just an ice cream"." James said.

"Look, this isn't about Kendall, okay?!" I sat up. "Or any of you! This is about me and my first date that... happens to be with a guy who doesn't have a really nice past! But people change with time and Jake told me he regretted the things that he did! And maybe I believe him! Because... because it sucks to feel judged and you can't open someone's life like a book and turn to page 345 and think you know them, guys! Come on!" I finished sadly, leaning back on the couch. "I don't even know how to behave on a first date." I added, pouting.

Carlos chuckled and the other guys smiled too.

"Just don't go. No date no problem." James said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't know if I should be jealous of you or feel sorry for you for your attitude." Kendall chuckled as he kissed my cheek. "I mean, what you say is true and logical, but dudes like Jake are so much more simple than that."

Carlos suddenly leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands and grinning like an idiot.

"So... what is it that you like about Jake?"

The others smirked.

"Guys..." I sighed. James leaned forward, too.

"Is it his eyes? Do you loooove his blue eyes?" He asked, making the others chuckle.

"Guuuuys..." I whined.

"Or his hair? His sexy dark hair?" Logan asked in a high-pitched tone of voice, flipping his non-existing long hair.

"Guys." I stated.

"Does your stomach butterfly when he looks at you?" Kendall teased.

"GUUUYS!"

"Okay, okay." Kendall laughed, putting an arm around me and shooting the others a mischievious glance. "Can we just say one more thing? Last one, we promise."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine."

The guys grinned at each other before bursting out singing.

"Ciara loves Jake! Ciara loves Jake!"

I shook my head, crossing my arms and leaning back, supressing a grin. Even though this didn't really please me, I was relieved they weren't mad at me.

I thought they would get bored in 30 seconds, but apparently, 5 minutes later they were still singing the same 3 words, only, in harmonies. That's when I decided to leave.

* * *

"I'm taking Katie on a daytrip. We'll be back late." Challen said.

"We're going to Vegas!" I cheered, grinning at the guys.

Challen rolled her eyes.

"San Diego."

"But I get to drive." I stated, happily fiddling with the car keys until Challen took them way.

Kendall held up his pointer finger.

"Mom, would you mind...-"

"No parties!" Challen told the guys, making them groan. "It's a Palmwoods rule. One more strike and Bitters kicks us out. Remember?"

The guys looked up, pretending to think.

"Okay, guys, hold still..." Scott told them from behind the cameras. "Aaand... action!"

"Riiight." The guys nodded.

"But did he have to put them on our door?" I asked, pointing at the strikes on the apartment door. The guys shrugged and I left.

Challen looked at them, smiling.

"Be good." She told the guys as he gave Kendall a kiss. "I mean it."

The guys kept on going with their scene and I went back to my dressing room and got changed. I only got a few steps away from the set before the door slammed open.

"Ciara, wait!"

I turned around, watching confusedly as Kendall ran up to me, breathing heavily and leaning on his knees.

"Breaktime already?" I frowned.

"No." Kendall wheezed. "I ran off."

I chuckled in disbelief.

"Scott's gonna kill you."

"It doesn't matter." He said, still trying to catch his breath.

"You really should work out." I told him.

"Don't... sass me." He huffed.

"Okay." I nodded, supressing a grin.

"So..." He started, finally catching his breath. "I just came out to say that I love you. And that if he's being an asshole just call me or the guys and we'll kick his ass. Speaking of the guys, James says hi. And anyway, don't let Jake kiss you. Or take you home. Or hold your hand. Or touch you. Or-"

"I get it." I chuckled, tiptoeing and hugging him around the neck. "Thank you."

Kendall squeezed me tight, running his fingers through my hair.

"This is what big bros are for." He told me quietly.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing his cheek. He returned the kiss.

"I love you too." He rubbed my back. We just stood there for a while, hugging.

"KENDALL!" We then heard a furious Scott yell, making both of us jump. Chuckling, we pulled away.

"Take care, little sis."

"Will do, big bro."

I watched him head back with a smile.

"Give the guys a kiss for me!" I yelled after him.

He turned his head back, disgusted.

"Ew!"

I laughed, watching him disappear as he shut the door behind himself. I love him.

* * *

At 1:45, I nervously left the house. I was all ready for my date. And man, it was a proccess.

As I already mentioned before, I'm not really into clothes or shopping so choosing what to wear in the morning is never a time-consuming thing for me. However, this time I just couldn't decide. I wanted to look cute, but not too little girl-like. Pretty, but not like a Barbie doll. Just about right. It took me over an hour.

Of course I got a plenty of crap from Jaxon for it, but that was the last thing I cared about. I'm going on a date today. My very first date.

It was 13:55 when I arrived to Macy's. I placed my hand on the doorknob and inhaled shakily before entering the small shop.

Jake, who was sitting at one of the tables for two stood up when he saw me, giving me a nervous grin as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was wearing black jeans and a blue flannel shirt which just enhanced his deep blue eyes even more. I just couldn't stop staring at him.

"Hi." I said quietly as I stopped by the table, smiling lightly.

"Hi." He replied, running his fingers through his hair. He was just as nervous as me. This made me feel better a little. Shame on me.

"Would you like to sit?" He gestured at the chair on my side.

"Sure." I nodded and reached for the chair.

"Oh, one second. Let me help you."

He rushed over to me, pulling out the chair for me. I could feel my heart jump into my throat as I smiled and sat down, whispering a "Thank you" and letting him carefully push my chair a little bit under the table.

"Of course." He smiled as he sat down. For a few seconds, we both just sat there, grinning at each other and letting out nervous laughs.

"Let's take a look at the menu." I suggested, just to save myself from further embarrassment.

"Very well."

We both took the menu in our hands, trying to concentrate on reading but it was a bit difficult since we both tried to secretly glance at each other and then caught each other staring. It was hilarious.

"Do you guys know what you're ordering?" A young waitress asked as she stopped by our table with a smile. I decided not to eat ice cream today, just drink something. I looked at Jake.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

I closed the menu, laying it gently on the table.

"I would like a hot chocolate, please."

The waitress quickly wrote my order down.

"What about the gentleman?" She asked.

"A hot chocolate for me as well, please." Jake replied.

"Coming right up." The waitress nodded as she disappeared in the kitchen, leaving us once again by ourselves.

"Listen..." Jake started. "Umm..." I stared at him in interest. "I was thinking that... after this, we could go for a walk, and then... I have to pick my little sister up from kindergarten and take her home. Is that okay? Would you like to come along? Or...?"

"Sure." I smiled. "I'd like that."

He smiled back at me, seeming relieved. Just a few minutes later, our orders arrived. We both took a sip, looking into each others eyes. Man, I always get lost in those blue orbs.

* * *

At 4, we were at a playground, sitting next to each other in the swings.

"You wanna teeter?" He asked, pointing at the other end of the playground.

"Sure." I smiled.

We sat down and proceeded to play, ignoring the fact that we probably acted like two toddlers. Especially when Jake amused himself by not pushing his feet off the ground and letting me hang in the air for however long he pleased. I was having so much fun.

"Ever tried standing on top of this thing?" He asked a few minutes later with a grin.

"Nope." I replied, shrieking with laughter as he suddenly stood up, making me "fall" to the ground.

"Here, I'll show you." He got on top of the teeter.

"Just stand up like this." He said as he stretched his arms out for a few seconds, trying to keep his balance.

I got on top of the teeter, managing not to fall.

"Ready?" Jake smirked.

"Guesso." I shrugged, then shrieked with laughter again as he pressed his foot down, making me rise.

"You okay?" He chuckled as he pressed his other foot down, kind of like he was surfing. Again, the teeter was down on my side.

"I'm gonna fall." I stated, laughing histerically as he pressed his foot down again, making me rise again. "I'm gonna fall. Jake, I'm gonna fall!"

He grabbed my hands, both of us laughing like crazy. This time I pressed my foot down, making him yelp.

"Hey!" He protested in laughter and quickly returned the favor, accomplishing making me scream.

This went on for a while before we sat down in the grass, exhausted. A few minutes later, Jake looked at his watch.

"We should probably go get my sister."

I nodded. He got up, offering a hand to help me stand up. I let him pull me up without thinking. Then, I remembered Kendall's speech. "Don't let Jake kiss you. Or take you home. Or hold your hand. Or touch you." Oops. Two down, two to go.

After a few minutes, we arrived at a small, friendly house. The sound of kids' laughter could be heard through the windows. Jake opened the door for me and let me go in first before he stepped in and closed the door behind him. We went up the stairs to the second floor and walked up to a door that said "Group Bunny".

Jake knocked 3 times before he quietly entered the small room. There were about 14 kids screaming, laughing and running around and two middle-aged women, watching them tiredly.

"Hi!" Jake smiled.

The two women lightened up when they saw him.

"Hi Jake!" One of them greeted.

Suddenly, a little girl stopped playing, looking up. As I looked into her deep blue eyes, I immediately knew she was Jake's little sister.

"Jakey!" The little girl ran accross the room and took a flying leap into his brother's arms.

Jake laughed but rolled his eyes, obviously not fond of this nickname as he caught his sister in midair, kissing her forehead.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled and stroked the girl's long, blonde hair before pushing her away slightly and turning towards me.

"Annie, this is my friend Ciara. Ciara, this is my little sister Annie." He lightly bounced the girl on his hip. "Say hi, Annie."

"Hi." She said cutely with a tiny smile.

"Hi Annie." I smiled back. Annie quickly hid her face in Jake's shoulder, but leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Your friend's pretty." She told him quietly, glancing at me carefully to make sure I don't hear it. I pretended to be distracted by the drawings in the room.

"I know." Jake whispered back, loud enough for me to hear. I blushed.

"Were you a good girl, Annie?" Jake asked her as he shifted her to his other hip.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

The little girl looked down, guilty.

"I... I... I stuck my tongue out at Mrs. Stacey earlier today 'cause she wouldn't let me play at nap time, b-but that's all..."

Jake frowned at her.

"That's not nice, Annie." He scolded her gently. "Did you apologize?"

The girl shook her little head.

"Then you're gonna say you're sorry now, okay?"

"Nooo!" She whined, squirming in her brother's arms.

"Yes, Annie." Jake told her calmly as he carried her over to one of the women.

"Jaaake!" The little girl struggled much more violently. She looked like she was going to cry in any second.

Jake set her down, getting on his knees and placing his hands on her tiny shoulders.

"No tantrums, Annie. You're a big girl now. Big girls don't throw tantrums." He explained her quietly. Annie pouted. "Annie, you are not allowed to play at nap time, because nap time is for napping and play time is for playing. Mrs. Stacey was right not letting you play. So now," He said as he gently turned her to face Mrs. Stacey. "I want you to say sorry for sticking your tongue out at her, please."

Annie hung her head down.

"Sorry." She murmered.

Jake shook her head.

"No, Annie. Look her in the eye and aplogize properly, please."

The little girl looked up at the woman, tearing up a little.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stacey." She sniffled.

"It's okay, sweetie." The woman smiled and reached out to smooth her hair but Annie threw her arms around her still kneeling brother and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Good girl. I love you, Baby Sister." Jake told her as he lifted her up, rubbing her back. "It's okay. You're fine."

I smiled at Jake, hoping it doesn't show how much I was fangirling inside. He gave me a heartbroken smile, obviously not happy seeing his little sister cry as he continued to rub her back, whispering comforting words into her ear.

We left the kindergarten and kept on talking. Annie eventually joined in once she calmed down but was not willing to walk on her own feet. Jake didn't mind carrying her though. I could tell he adored his little sister.

Finally, we arrived at Jake's home. It was similar to Max's house, only, it was a bit smaller.

Jake let us in and then disappeared in the kitchen, looking for something to give to Annie to eat. Meanwhile, I looked around the house. Then, all of a sudden, it hit me. "Don't let Jake kiss you. Or take you home. Or hold your hand. Or touch you." Whoops. Three down, one to go. No, no, no. He's not gonna try to kiss me. Or is he? Whatever. I'm not gonna let him.

"Lunch!" Jake appeared again with a plate of mac and cheese and gave it to Annie, smiling as she jumped up and down in joy.

"Okay, Annie. Me and Ciara are going for a walk now, alright? Mom's home, so just ask her if you need anything. I love you. Be good." He gave her a kiss on the head, smiling one last time before he led me forward, holding the door open for me.

We stepped outside and began walking. After a few seconds of silence, Jake quietly spoke up.

"The guys didn't want you to meet me, huh?"

I blushed, biting my lip. Then, I shook my head. Jake nodded.

"I thought so."

We walked towards our house. It was around 6:30, and I was told to be home at 7. "But... did you have fun?" He asked awkwardly. I smiled at him.

"I didn't have this much fun in a long time." I told him honestly. He smiled, relieved. "What about you?"

Jake sighed contently.

"I had an amazing time."

A few minutes later, we arrived at our house.

"Thank you for today, Jake." I said quietly, not meeting his eyes. He smiled, his bright blue eyes happy.

"Thank you for giving me a chance. If you like... I would love to do this again."

I looked up at him, my heart beating out of my chest. I smiled.

"Me too."

He gently took my right hand and gave it a kiss.

"Goodbye, Ciara."

My heart was pounding like crazy now.

"Goodbye."

Smiling one last time, he turned around and walked away.

I quickly ran into the house, shutting the door and leaned against it, feeling happiness fill my whole body. My smile quickly faded away as I once again remembered what Kendall said. "Don't let Jake kiss you. Or take you home. Or hold your hand. Or touch you." Four down. Zero to go.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it! Man, it's good to be back!**

 **From now on, I'm going to write quotes and if you can tell who said it in which episode, the next chapter will be dedicated to you. Good luck!**

 **~ "What? It's basic fartology."**


	32. A Night With Kendall

**Hey guys!**

 **I am so sorry for not posting for nearly two months. I feel so, so gulity and I have every reason to be. There was two weeks of vacation which I mentioned, however, after that my personal life got kind of complicated and very confusing. But before anyone would even think of feeling sorry for me, my own poor choices led me to the point I am right now. It's no one's fault but my own.**

 **A lot of you dear readers stuck by me all through this time while I was away, I have a lot of views in July and August as well even though the last time I updated this story was in June. Words can literally not describe how thankful I am for you guys and I can never thank you enough for this. Each and every single one of you is a blessing.**

 **I hope you can forgive me. I'm really, really sorry. And I love you guys.**

 **Anyway, the quote was from Big Time Mansion and it was Logan's line. None of you got it completely right, but it doesn't matter this time. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

* * *

It's not that big of a deal. After all, we were only holding hands so that we don't fall. And I was in his house for like what? Five minutes. What could have possibly happened in five minutes? Well, actually once my uncle asked me to clean up the house before I go to school but I only had five minutes to reach the bus so I told him I'd clean up when I get home and added: "what could be done in five minutes anyway?". All Uncle Ted said was "Believe me, a lot of things" and winked at his wife. Ew.

He did kiss me though. Jake, I mean. Not on the lips of course, I wouldn't let him do that. Not yet anyway. Maybe he doesn't even want to kiss me on the lips. Or does he? It's not like-

"You're home early." A voice stated, making me jump and let out a yelp in fright. I turned around to see a confused Max.

"Max, you scared me." I told him, placing a hand over my racing heart.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I... I just... didn't expect you t-to be here, I guess." I stammered.

He looked at me as if I had grown three heads.

"I live here, Ciara."

"Y-yeah, I know... I'm gonna go to sleep, it's late..." I said quickly and started speed walking out of the kitchen.

"Ciara, come back." I heard Max say. I hung my head down and slowly walked back.

"Now." He tilted up my chin, a half smile adorning his face. "What's with all the rush?"

"Nothing." I said quietly, not meeting his eyes. How come I always suck at situations like this? I'm an actress, after all. Shouldn't I be able to hide my feelings like a pro? Or at least well?

"Okay." Max said. "I only need to know one thing."

I wached him in interest.

"Did that Jake-kid hurt you... or are you just embarrased because I caught you daydreaming about him at the kitchen table?"

My cheeks turned beet red.

"He didn't hurt me." I mumbled. He nodded.

"So you're just embarrased because I caught you daydreaming about him at the kitchen table." He smirked.

"I wasn't daydreaming!" I protested, blushing even more but unable to hide my smile.

"Sure." He grinned, reaching out to gently rub my cheeks with both of his hands. "So you just randomly blush from time to time."

"Stoooop." I giggled-whined, peeling his hands off. "I don't blush."

"You're blushiiiing." He sang, chuckling.

"Am not." I laughed.

"Are too." He teased. "Whatever. So. While you were daydreaming about Jake at the kitchen table..." He started, grinning at the death glare I sent him. "I got a call from Katherine. A friend invented us to dinner tonight and we're staying until tomorrow. Now. Jaxon's sleeping by one of his friends and there's no way I'm letting you spend the night alone, so I called Kendall and he said he'd be more than happy to have you crash by him tonight. What do you think?"

"Yaaay!" I giggled, bouncing in joy. "Should I go get ready then?"

"Umm... sure." Max replied. "You could take a shower and get into your PJs and just grab a coat and some clothes for tomorrow. Then we're all ready to go."

I nodded excitedly and hurried back to my room. This is going to be such a fun night.

* * *

At half past 7, Max stopped the car in front of Kendall's house.

"Alright, kid, Be good." He reprimanded me with a smile. I playfully rolled my eyes and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me one back.

"I always am." I grinned, opening the car door and taking my bag.

"Sure."

Chuckling one last time, I got out of the car and closed the door. I watched Max drive off, waving for a few seconds before I turned towards Kendall's house. I've never been to his house before, only his parents' house. It looked nice. Small, but nice.

It was unreasonably chilly. I snuggled deeper into my coat and walked up to the door. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened and Kendall stepped out.

"Hey, you!" He grinned, grabbing me in a tight hug. I hugged him back, enjoying the warm embrace as I was cold. Kendall seemed to notice that as well.

"You're freezing." He chuckled quietly, quickly leading me into the house.

I looked around and grinned. The house was a bit messy. It kind of looked like as if somebody was trying to quickly clean up for a guest but didn't manage to finish it. I didn't mind though. Kendall being so messy is one of the things I love about him.

"Hey kiddo." I heard a voice, and at the same time someone messed up my hair with both hands. There's only one person who always does that every single time we meet. Kendall's brother. The middle Schmidt.

"Kevin." I greeted as I turned around, violently smoothing my hair back. Well, more like a growl than a greeting. He grinned at me.

"Awww, aren't you glad to see me?" He engulfed me in a hug. I chuckled, hugging him back.

"Not really." I joked.

He fake-sniffled as we pulled away.

"Harsh."

Kendall watched us with a smile.

"Alright man, I'm off." Kevin told Kendall as he turned around and started for the door.

"Bye, Kev." Kendall called, then followed my gaze around the room. He grinned.

"I know, I know, it's messy. But you know, I always say..."

"- life's too short to be organized." I said in perfect sync with Kendall. "JINX!"

Both of the boys froze. Kendall just stood there, his mouth dropped open.

(For anyone who doesn't know this game: if two people say something at the same time, the last one to yell "jinx" isn't supposed to talk until someone says their name.)

"No way." I heard Kevin whisper. He came back up to us. "NO WAY!" He grabbed me and lifted me into the air spinning me around, making me shriek with laughter. "NO WAY!" He held me above his head. "You. Jinxed. My. Brother. You. JINXED MY BROTHER!" He gave me a giant kiss on the cheek, causing me to give a small squeak and a giggle again. "Do you know what that means?"

"Nope." I told him, dangling my feet a bit in the air. He set me down.

"It means..." Kevin knelt down to my height and grabbed my shoulders. "That you're the first one who managed to jinx Kendall in twelve years."

"Wow." I grinned proudly. Kendall crossed his arms, pouting.

"Thank you for this experience." Kevin told me before giving me another sloppy kiss, this time on my forehead. Then, he stood up. "Bye."

Once again, he started for the door.

"Kevin." I said cautiously, taking a few steps back. "Kevin!"

"What?" He asked, turning back for a second and following my glance. Kendall was still standing where I jinxed him, a small, sneaky half-smile playing on his lips. He had a crazed look in his eyes. He took a small step forward and slowly rolled up his sleeves. I automatically took a step back and grabbed onto Kevin's arm.

"It's okay, he's just joking." Kevin told me with a smile, gently rubbing my shoulders. "He's not gonna actually hurt you." Once again, he opened the door. Kendall took another step forward, wiggling his fingers viciously in the air.

"He's gonna tickle me!" I yelled, grabbing Kevin's arm again and trying to hide behind him. "Stop him!"

"Sorry kid, I gotta go." Kevin laughed and stepped out of the door, waving goodbye as he closed it.

"No, come back!" I thumped my fist on the door, to no avail. Kevin drove off.

I let my arm fall to my side, sighing in disappointment. I slowly turned around. Kendall was standing a few meters away from me, a small, mischievious smile on his face, arms crossed. I gulped.

"Please don't tickle me." I begged as he slowly approached me, rubbing his hands together. Then he started wiggling his fingers in the air again.

"No." I giggled and kept backing away, eventually into the door. Kendall tilted his head to the side with a smile and spreaded his arms out in a "what are you gonna do now?" kind of way before continuing to slowly walk up to me.

"Noooo!" I laughed frantically and started running. Unfortunately, the hallway between the door and the living room was too narrow and he caught my waist with one arm as I attempted to run past him.

"Let go!" I giggled as he carried me to the couch, holding me under his arm. I dangled my feet in the air. "I'm not gonna say your name!"

He put me down on the couch and towered over me. He gave a half-smile and raised eyebrow as if he was saying "we'll see about that" before sitting down next to me and taking both of my hands in one of his. Then he gently laid me down and carefully sat on my feet, making sure I don't escape.

"Don't do it." I chuckled, attempting to free my arms but failed.

Still smiling, he raised an eyebrow again and also his free hand, fingers curled. He started wiggling his fingers, moving them closer and closer to me. I started giggling histerically, struggling weakly. He stopped his hand just before his fingers could come in contact with my stomach and raised an eyebrow again like "last chance. Say my name".

I shook my head with a giggle. I'm not letting him win without a fight.

Kendall shrugged and started to tickle me. I burst into giggles, trying to squirm away but didn't manage to. He ran his fingers up and down on my belly, chuckling here and there at my laughing. I managed to free my hands after a while and turned around, lying on my stomach, thinking this position would protect me more but I was terribly wrong. Kendall started gently squeezing my sides with his thumbs and index fingers, his actions causing me to giggle histerically.

"No!" I squeaked in-between laughs, completely losing it now. "Kendall, stop!"

He chuckled and let me go, watching in amuse as I passed out on the couch with a giggle, trying to catch my breath. He placed a hand on my back, rubbing it affectionately.

"Everytime you try to mess with me I end up winning." He grinned.

I sat up, still breathing heavily and pointed a finger at him.

"I'll... get you... someday." I threatened, then immediately pulled my hand back with a squeak and a giggle as he playfully growled and attempted to bite my finger.

"I would love to take that threat seriously but you're too cute in these PJs." Kendall grinned as he tapped my nose and walked into the kitchen.

I took a glance at my Yellow Submarine pajamas. Mmm. Yeah. It's kinda distracting.

Kendall came back a few seconds later with two glasses of water and gave one to me. I thanked him and took a sip, then put it on the coffee table.

"So." He started, sitting down. "How was your date with Jake?"

I froze. It's not like I didn't expect him to ask me about it, I just wasn't prepared. I bit my lip, thinking hard. Should I lie? Impossible. He always catches me. I took a deep breath and looked at Kendall who was watching me in interest. Then I told him. Everything. Every detail.

He listened carefully as I talked, his face emotionless. After I was done he just kept looking at me, lips pursed together. I waited nervously. Finally, he shrugged.

"Sounds like a nice first date to me." He said.

I smiled shyly.

"So you're not mad at me?"

He put his glass down with a confused frown.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

I sighed, hugging my legs.

"Well... you did tell me not to let him touch me. Especially not kiss me..."

Kendall shook his head, smiling lightly.

"You two were only holding hands so you don't fall. And about the kiss... well, alright, that part doesn't make me happy. But as long as he stays out of your face, he's keeping fair distance. I just hope he keeps it for a good while."

I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. Kendall was still watching me with a small smile. Then, he opened his arms invitingly.

"Come here."

I smiled and happily snuggled into his embrace, enjoying the hug. He held me close, rubbing my back gently.

"I love you, you know that?"

I nodded into his shoulder, nestling deeper into him.

"And I also want the best for you. I'd never get mad at you for not taking one of my advices. It's your choice what you do with them. Just promise me you'll tell me if something goes wrong, okay?"

"I promise." I whispered. He gave my back a final rub and a kiss on the head before letting me go.

"Alright." He smiled and swatted at his thighs. "Wanna watch a movie?"

I smiled back.

"Sure."

"Oh-kay. I'll make some popcorn." He stood up again and walked into the kitchen. I followed him and started to look for a bowl while while he put the popcorn into the microwave.

Kendall then leaned against the counter, waiting. I slowly walked up to him and hugged him again, catching him off guard.

"Thank you for being the best big brother ever." I whispered, pressing my head against the top of his stomach as I wasn't tall enough to be able to hug him around the neck.

He was quiet for a while, keeping one hand on my back while using his other hand to twirl a lock of my hair between his fingers.

"You really think I'm the best?" He asked softly, suddenly sounding shy.

"Of course." I answered, lifting my head to look up at him. "Why? You think I'm wrong?"

Kendall sighed, unwrapping my arms from around his waist and taking my hands in both of his, intertwining our fingers.

"I don't know." He said, staring at the ground. "I was really mean to you the other day... just because I was in a bad mood. That's messed up."

"So?" I shrugged. "That's one mistake. Everybody makes mistakes. And you apologized for it, remember?"

"Yeah... but I'm really sarcastic with you. All the time."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you always make fun of me for not wearing matching socks on purpose and tickle me against my will. So? It's part of the "Kendall package"."

He snorted.

"You can thank yourself. You bring the Tickle Monster upon yourself. I only do it when you sass me."

I chuckled.

"Fair enough. But the point is." I slowly let go of his hands. "It doesn't matter what you've done before. You're still the best big brother ever. And I love you."

Kendall's face went from shy to downright emotional as he grabbed me in a hug.

"Mmmm I love you too." He let go of me, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Let's..." His voice cracked a bit. He quickly cleared his throat and wiped at his slightly teary eyes. "Let's watch a movie before I start blubbering, okay?"

I chuckled and tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay."

I sat back down on the couch. A few minutes later Kendall sat down next to me with the popcorn. He grabbed a blanket and pulled half of it over himself. I grabbed the other half and snuggled in close to him. He smiled and put an arm around me, kissing my temple and placing the popcorn between us. Then he turned on the TV.

I sighed contently, laying my head on his shoulder. Best night ever.

* * *

My clothes are soaking wet and my body is shaking from the cold, yet my hands are sweaty. The forest is dark. Misterious sounds come from everywhere. I run. I don't know where, but I run. The storm is raging.

Something's chasing me. I can feel it. It's getting closer with every breath I take.

I'm scared.

I run and run. It's my only option.

The trees grow thinner and I see a rickety house in the distance. I run faster.

I hear laughing. It echoes all through the forest. I cry in fear.

Finally, I reach the house. I frantically pull the doorknob. It's locked.

I hear sounds from behind me. I know that I shouldn't turn around, but I still do.

A man in black hood is standing a meter away from me. He reveals his face as I turn around. It's my dad.

His eyes are completely black. He laughs and steps forward. I shriek.

* * *

 **Kendall's P.O.V.**

After the movie ended, I carried the sleeping Ciara to bed and tucked her in. She looked so cute.

I stayed up a little bit. I wasn't tired so I decided to read Fahrenheit 451. It's the best book in the galaxy.

After about an hour of reading, I got up and walked into the kitchen. I took a glass of water and was just about to drink when I heard screaming from Ciara's room. Frightened, I immediately put the glass down and started running.

"Ciara?" I asked as I entered the room. I flicked on the lights.

She was rolling back and forth in the bed, craddling her stuffed teddy bear to her chest, softly mumbling, her eyes squeezed shut. She was having a nightmare.

I ran over to her side and gently shook her shoulder.

"Come on, Cee, wake up!" I begged, shaking her again.

"Let go!" She shrieked, struggling violently.

"It's okay, it's just me!" I shouted and shook her one last time. Her eyes snapped open.

* * *

 **Ciara's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, it was over. I pushed myself up in the bed, breathing heavily. The first thing I saw was Kendall's worried face.

"Kendall?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I... I... I... " I stammered. My lower lip trembled and I let out a sob. "I had a bad dream." With that, I started crying.

Kendall picked me up and sat me on his lap, immediately starting to rub my back.

"Shhhh." He whispered as I cried into his shirt, nestling deep into his chest. "It's okay, it's all over now." He kissed my cheek. "I'm here. You're safe."

I cried and cried, unable to stop. Kendall kept stroking my hair, whispering comforting words into my ear while I held onto him tightly.

After a while my violent crying slowed down into occasional sniffles and hiccups. I slowly let go of Kendall's shirt, admiring the wet patch my tears left.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." I said quietly, staring at the ground.

"I don't care about my shirt." He told me as he gently tilted my chin up. "Are you okay?"

I gave a weak smile and a last sniffle, then nodded.

"Yeah."

Relieved, he smiled back and gave me a kiss on the forehead, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Your throat sounds dry. You want some water?"

"Yes, please." I whispered.

"Alright." He gently lifted me off his lap. I grabbed his hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze as we walked into the kitchen.

After we drank, we headed back to my room and I got under the covers. Kendall tucked me in carefully and took one of my hands in both of his, giving it a soft kiss.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked gently.

I shook my head tiredly.

"No, thanks. I just wanna sleep."

"That's okay." He smiled and got up, giving me another kiss on the forehead. "Good night, sweetie."

"Wait!" I called, grabbing his hand. He turned back.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Will you... will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly, eyes full of hope. Kendall smiled.

"Of course. Let me just turn the lights off."

Soon, the room was dark again. Kendall walked up to my bed, lifting the covers.

"Mmm." He wondered loudly. "Will I fit?"

I pulled to the side and he got under the covers, lying on his back. I cuddled up to him and placed my head on his chest.

"You fit." I informed him, making him chuckle.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." I scoffed with a giggle, giving him a gentle punch in the arm for emphasis.

"Hey!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and running a finger along my side. "Don't make me tickle you."

Laughing, I pushed his hand away and snuggled into him. He gently rubbed my back, giving me a final kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

I smiled.

"Good night."

* * *

 **Well, that's it for today, guys. I hope you enjoyed. :)**

 **As said before, if anyone has an idea/request for this story, feel free to share it with me in the comments or in PM.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 ** _~ "I'm gonna be rich! I mean... hooray for friendshiiip!"_**


	33. Kendall's Not Well

Hi there!

I'm back with a new chapter. Very very late. I'm so sorry. I really am. Not sure if it matters anymore though. I've said it too many times. Also, dear Rusher Driver, this chapter is based on your request. I'm not sure if I did it right, but I tried my best. Tough times right now.

This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver and jjauthor21.

Enjoy.

* * *

I woke up at around 5:30. As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Kendall's sleeping face. He looked so cute. He probably fell asleep before I did.

I watched him sleep for a few more seconds before an idea came to my mind. Kendall and I always talked about how we saw a recipe online. It's actually really not that hard or special, it's just scrambled eggs with sausage, but you gotta chop the sausage into really tiny pieces and cook them with the eggs. I decided to make him some for breakfast, and also as a thank you for staying with me all night.

I quietly slipped out of the bed and tiptoed across the room, making sure I don't wake Kendall before closing the door behind me.

After exploring the kitchen, I grabbed a pan, a wooden spoon, a knife and some sausage. Then I started cooking.

Once I was done, I put the plate full of food on a salver. Then I poured some orange juice into a glass and put it next to the plate.

Finally, I grabbed the salver and headed to my room. I managed to open the door with my right elbow and put the salver next to the sleeping Kendall. Smiling, I laid down on my stomach on his other side and snuggled up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before whispering "Good morning."

Kendall squirmed a bit before slowly opening his eyes. He just looked at me for a few seconds before a sleepy smile spread out on his face.

"Hey you." He said before pulling me closer. He kissed the top of my head. "Nothing better than to wake up to a kiss on the cheek." He rested his head on mine for a few seconds before sniffing the air. "Smells like... scrambled eggs and... sausage in here..." He turned his head to the left. His eyes widened.

I smiled.

"You..." Kendall looked down at me with big green eyes. "Made this... for me?"

I nodded, shrugging.

"We've always talked about wanting to make it..." I lokked down shyly. "And besides, I wanted to thank you somehow for staying with me last night."

Kendall smiled, wrapping me up even tighter.

"Hey, hey. Nothing to thank for. This is what big bros are for."

"But-"

"No buts." Kendall shook his head.

"But I just mean like-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"No buts!" He raised his voice a little, making me flinch a little even though he clearly wasn't mad. He grinned at me, playfully flicking my bangs.

"Jumpy."

I stuck my tongue out at him before sitting up. Kendall being the mature one mimicked my action.

"I'll go change." I told him, grabbing my duffel bag from the floor.

"Oh right." He said and suddenly pulled on the back of my pajama top, making me shriek but giggle as I fell back flat on my back on the bed again. He chuckled mischieviously. "I'll have my breakfast somewhere else, this is your room. Change here."

He grabbed the salver and got up, pulling the covers purposefully over my head in the process.

"Jerk!" I yelped, tugging them off my head before grabbing a slipper and chucking it at him. He managed to dodge it though and blew me a quick kiss before slamming the door as the other pair of the slipper was already flying towards him. I watched it hit the door and smiled, lying on the bed for a second and closing my eyes. Let another day begin.

* * *

Days and weeks went by. Filming was going really well and we also hit it off with Jake. We hung out together almost every weekend and he even made friends with Max and Katherine. The only person who still couldn't get used to him (besides the BTR guys) was Jaxon. It sometimes got kind of frustrating when he was mean to Jake for no apparent reason or tried to arrange some activity for me just so I wouldn't hang out with him. I know he only does it because he loves me and doesn't want me to get hurt, but he's often getting overprotective. That's not really fun. But oh well. At least I have people who care for me. Not everyone in the world does, and we should never take our loved ones for granted. Even if they're not blood related to us.

Anyway, we were filming one of the late episodes of the first season, and Kendall came to work looking really pale. Everyone knew that he had a lighter skin than the other boys but today somehow he just looked really really pale. Like sick pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

We were sitting in the practice room. Everyone was talking to one another and joking and fooling around, but Kendall had his face in his hands, staring into space. He snapped at my voice.

"Huh?" He asked. "Sorry, what'd you ask?"

"Is everything okay?" I asked him again, watching with concern as he wiped at his slighty sweaty forehead.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He smiled woozily.

"Your face is white as snow." I told him very honestly. He gave a small chuckle.

"I'm fine, kid."

"You sure?" I raised and eyebrow. "You look like you have a fever." I reached out to feel his forehead but only got to touch it for a second before he caught my hand, resting it in both of his instead. I could still feel his forehead burning up for that moment though.

"I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry about me." He reassured, kissing my hand.

"Mhhhm." I murmered, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'll keep an eye on ya."

He rolled his eyes at me but smiled nontheless as Scott stepped into the room.

"Alright, guys, time to go film!"

We all got up, starting for the door. I couldn't help but noticed how Kendall stopped for a second and leaned against a table to keep himself steady. He quickly let go of it though when he saw me staring at him and forced another smile.

"Dude, you're pale today." Carlos commented as he passed him. "You alright?"

"Yup." Kendall shrugged.

"You sure?" James asked, studying his face for signs of lying. "Maybe you should go home. You look sick, man."

"I'm fine." Kendall sighed.

"Kay." James held up his hands in defense and left. Logan gave Kendall a concerned look but didn't say anything. He closed the door behind himself.

"Kendall..." I warned.

"I'm fiiiine." He sighed and opened the door for me, slightly annoyed but not really.

"I don't like this." I told him.

"Let's go." He said softly.

"Mmm." I narrowed my eyes at him again, studying his face.

"Come on." He lightly kicked my butt, causing me to laugh and finally step out the door. I turned back to him as we walked, smirking at him.

"Imma kick your ass if you pass out outside." I joked. It was awfully hot out there. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked, pressing a small kiss to my head.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

None of us expected that my joke would become reality very, very soon.

* * *

He made it through the exit. He even made it through the yard. In fact, he also managed to stand all the way until Scott finished his fifteen-minute speech about the scene the guys were going to film. But as everyone started for the backyard, Kendall only managed to take a few steps before he unexpectedly stopped in his tracks. He gazed around for a second.

"Kendall?" Tanya asked. Kendall opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it again before gulping. Then, without any warning whatsoever, his eyelids fluttered and he dropped to the ground.

Everything happened so quickly. Scott immediately wanted to call 911, Tanya knelt down next to him and tried to get him to wake up and I... I was just frozen. I couldn't move or speak, I just kept staring at my unconcious TV brother. Who, thank goodness, woke up after 2 minutes.

Just a little passing out, is all it was. He was dehydrated and couldn't take the heat. Reggie and Carlos helped him to his dressing room where he laid down on the couch and slept like a bear until 3 in the afternoon.

At 2:45, I quietly slipped into his dressing room to check on him, only to find Challen sitting on the coffee table. Watching over Kendall.

"Hi." I whispered, sitting down next to her quietly.

"Hi sweetie." She whispered back, looking down at her hands. I stared at Kendall. He looked much better than earlier, but he was still inhaling shakily and his forehead was a bit sweaty. Challen took a wet towel in her hands and wiped it across his forehead, slowly and gently. Kendall squirmed a bit in his sleep but soon relaxed at the comforting touch, letting out a content little sigh as he snuggled deeper into his covers.

Challen was watching him with worried eyes. Kendall became like a son to her in the last few months and she couldn't love her more if she was his real mother. They've gotten really close.

After a few seconds of silence, I realized Challen was watching me. I forced a smile and she wrapped an arm around me, kissing my forehead.

"He scared me too." She whispered, resting her head against mine. "But don't worry, he'll be okay. He just needs some rest."

I nodded, slowly leaning my head on her shoulder. She gently rubbed my shoulder. For a second, I felt tears coming to my eyes but quickly blinked them away. Challen, being the nicest, sweetest and most loving woman and mother I know, sometimes makes me miss having a mom. I mean sure, I have Katherine as a mother figure and my mother herself is very much alive, but neither of them makes me feel like I'm talking to my mother when I talk to them. I'm used to live without a mom, amd sometimes when Challen and I get into a deep conversation or share a long hug, I tend to tear up a bit. Every now and then I wish I had a normal family. But in the end, I always just end up thinking normal is boring and thank God for my not-so-ordinary family. Still better than nothing.

"Mommy?" A small voice interrupted my thoughts. Challen and I turned our heads towards the door. Jasper was standing in the doorway.

"Mommy, Colton and I were playing tag and he fell over and hurt his knee. He wants you."

Challen sighed deeply before standing up, shaking her head with a small smile.

"So much trouble with my boys today."

I watched her leave, then turned back to Kendall. His forehead was sweaty again. I took the wet towel in my hand and as I wiped it gently across his forehead, his eyes slowly opened. I stopped for a second. He just stared at me. Then he gave a small smile and leaned into my touch. I laughed through my nose and finished wiping his forehead before putting the towel down.

He stared at me with a gentle smile on his face, his eyes full of love.

"So..." He said softly.

"So..." I replied.

"Should I... like... run now?"

"Huh?" I asked him, confused.

"You said you were gonna kick my ass if I pass out. Should I run for my life or...?"

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Not right now. Even though you'd deserve it." He chuckled at that. "I'll wait until you're better."

"I'm fighting for my life here and you want to hurt me..." Kendall stuck out his bottom lip and gave a fake sniffle, turning his head away from me. "Meanie."

I laughed, making him break a smile too. We paused a little.

"You should've gone home when the guys told you to." I said, making him roll his eyes playfully.

"I know, I know. How many times are y'all gonna tell me this?"

I smiled a little, shrugging.

"A few more times for sure."

"Great." He sighed dramatically. My face dropped a bit.

"Seriously though. You scared me. You scared everyone."

He closed his eyes for a moment, sitting up a bit and reached out for me, inviting me over for a hug.

"I know I did." He said quietly as I snuggled into his embrace, kissing my temple. "I'm sorry."

I stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the hug.

"S'okay." I told his shoulder, burying my face into his neck. He rubbed my back for a few seconds. Then we pulled away.

"Promise me you'll listen and go home next time?" I asked him, making him laugh.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I asked with a serious expression as I held out my pinky. He nodded and kissed my pinky instead of his before linking it through his, smiling.

"Pinky promise."

"Good." I told him and sat back, watching as he readjusted himself into a lying position again.

"Are you tired? Want me to let you sleep for a bit more?" I asked, getting up.

"No, stay." He begged, making me smile. I sat back. He blinked sleepily.

"Tell me a story." He told me with all seriousness. I laughed.

"A story?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Like... what were you doing at weekend or something."

"Oh." I nodded, then my eyes lit up. "I was at the zoo with Jake on Saturday."

Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"He took you to the zoo?"

"Uh-huh." I smiled at the memory. It was really fun.

"How original." Kendall murmered, then gave a soft yelp as I lightly kicked him through his covers.

"Hey!" He reached out to grab my foot but I quickly pulled it back. "Come on." He chuckled. "Admit it. A date at the zoo. Isn't it kind of cliché?"

"Maybe." I nodded, still smiling. "But it was fun."

"I'd bet." Kendall nodded.

"We took some pictures, wanna see?"

"Sure." He smiled. I got up and went to grab my camera from my dressing room. Then I came back, scrolling through the pictures.

"Weren't you at the zoo on Saturday?" I asked Kendall as I closed the door behind me, still focusing on my camera.

"No, why?" He frowned. He sat up again, allowing me to sit down next to him.

"I could've sworn I saw you." I told him, managing to keep the straight face. "I even took a pic." I scrolled a bit, then shoved the camera under his nose. "See?"

Kendall stared at the pic blankly.

"That's a chimp." He told me flatly.

"I know. Looks just like you."

I should've been prepared for instant revenge. Still, Kendall caught me off guard as he pinched my side. I gave a squeak before falling off the couch, giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" I cried, grabbing the laughing boy's hand as he pulled me up.

"I know. But it was well-deserved." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled against him again and scrolled.

"And here were the lions."

I kept scrolling through the pics and talked for like half an hour. Once I was done, Kendall just stared at me.

"Cee?"

"Mmm?" I asked, turning the camera off.

"Do you like this guy?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I laughed nervously, running my fingers through my hair.

"You mean like..."

"Yes." He nodded."

I gulped, thinking over the times I've had with him. His smile, his hair, his deep blue eyes. The way he talks, the way the way he smiles, the way he laughs. The way he blushes. The way he thinks. The way he treats his mom. The way he treats his little sister. I couldn't help but smiled.

"Yeah." I confessed. "I think so."

Kendall pursed his lips together.

"You're not very happy to hear this, are you?" I asked him quietly. He just stared at me for a few seconds.

"Listen..." He sighed. Then he paused and shook his head. "I know what it's like. If you really do like him, then it doesn't matter what anyone thinks or says or how they try to keep you two apart. For me, there's just something unexplainably irritating about this kid. I'm not even sure what it is. He's been really... a gentleman, you know, he treats you just like he should, and all in all he looks like a nice guy but... I don't know. I don't trust him. I just don't."

I bit my lip.

"Isn't it possible that... what you don't like about this whole situation is me being in it?"

Kendall thought a bit before nodding, a little unsure though.

"It's possible. I obviously don't want you to get hurt but... I don't know. There's something else here, and I don't know what it is." He sighed.

"Me neither." I shrugged.

Kendall took the glass of water Challen brought him and took a sip before placing it back on the table.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"A lot better." He smiled, leaning back on the couch. "Thanks, nurse."

I laughed. Kendall grinned tiredly, then yawned.

"Alright, you. Get some rest." I chuckled, standing up.

"Hey!" He gently pulled on my shirt. "Can I have a goodnight kiss? And a curative one, too?"

I laughed and sat back on the couch before leaning over Kendall and kissing him on the cheek. "Curative kiss." I said and gave him another one on the forehead. "Goodnight kiss."

"Thank you." He smiled contently, closing his eyes. I stood up again and walked up to the door, stopping for a moment.

"Before I forget. Challen made cookies, you want some?"

"No thanks." He said, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Chocolate chip." I sang, knowing Kendall was a sucker for them. He paused a bit.

"Just one or two please."

I grinned.

"You're right. That way you don't get fat."

"Watch it, little girl." He shook his pointer finger at me. I giggled, walking out the door.

"Good night. Feel better, big bro."

"Thanks, baby sis."

* * *

See you all next time (hopefully soon)!

~ "You think about kittens with your bad singing and that stupid helmet! ~


	34. He Changed

**Hey guys!**

 **It's been a while... nothing I have to say for myself really. Nothing special anyway. I was incredibly busy these months. I still am, but I figured somehow still I'll make time because I miss wiriting and I also miss you guys. I finally found a way to be able to stick to an actual updating schedule... we'll see how it works but I believe there won't be any probems.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver.**

 **P.S.: Ocean King PenaVega is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen and when I saw Kendall holding him... my heart...**

 **Without further due, enjoy the story!**

* * *

It's been 2 months since Jake and I started... hanging out? Going out? Or dating? I'm not sure if we can call it dating... or going out... though all of this seemed more than just "hanging out". I'm sure he was thinking the same. It's probably why he tried to kiss me.

But let's start this story from the beggining.

Earlier today Jake called me during lunch break. I took the call to my dressing room, immediately getting the guys' attention but honestly, I didn't really care. I'm thankful for them for all their love and worry, but some things are just none of their business. After making sure none of them was eavesdropping, I picked up the phone.

"Hey Jake." I greeted.

"Hey pretty girl." He said sweetly, instantly making me blush and smile. "Are you free this afternoon?"

I looked at my schedule. Nothing.

"Yeah why?"

"I thought we could go to the movies today if you like." He said. "They're playing a movie called "Into You", it's some kind of a romantic comedy. Sounds a bit cheesy to me but you like this kind of stuff and I ... well, I like you. So yeah. Wanna go?"

I felt butterflies in my stomach. A grin spread across my face as I leaned against the door, letting out a noiseless squeak.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun."

"Alright you." He said. I could tell he was smiling. "See you at 3. Don't miss me meanwhile."

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Bye J."

I smiled at my phone as he hung up. He is so sweet. Even though the way he talks and texts with me lately started getting a bit more... how do I say this? More confident? Or a bit flirty? I'm sure he's not trying to, like... move on me or anything... well... he kind of is, I mean okay. He just told me he liked me and we both know how we feel about each other but... I don't know. We'll see. I'll try to keep my head as straight as possible, and follow my big brothers' advices.

Sometimes they get really annoying. Not just Kendall, but all of them with their overprtective stuff and everything. One time Jake bought us a smoothie with two straws. We almost started drinkink from it when James appeared with another smoothie, took one of our straws and stuck it into the one he had. Then he said "I realized you were so distracted by your pretty lady friend that you forgot to buy yourself your own smoothie. I completely understand. Don't worry, mate. I gotcha." And then he winked at him and gave him the smoothie. He _**deadass**_ bought Jake a smoothie just so we don't drink from the same one. See what I'm talking about?

After the phone call ended, I headed to 2J. The guys were playing table hockey when I arrived.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Ehhh." They answered, not even looking up from the game. I didn't mind though, and started doing my homework on the couch. I don't think I'll ever go to college. I haven't even reached high school yet and I've already had enough.

"Yo Midget!" James called, still not taking his eyes or hands off the game. I looked up. "Midget" was one of my various nicknames here on set and the one used most. Even Scott's sons call me that.

"Yup?" I asked.

"We were thinking of going to a few record stores this afternoon, wanna come?"

I bit my lip. I've been meaning to go ever since we moved in LA with Jaxon but somehow just never got around to do it. But I already promised Jake a date today. Yes, I call it a date now because if I don't the guys will probably give me another lecture about the definition of the word "date".

"Can't. I already got plans." I replied, going back to my homework. "But thanks."

The guys frowned but didn't stop playing.

"Oh really?" Logan asked as he shot at the gate, hissing quietly as he missed. Then he grinned. "Is Jake taking you on another date?"

I decided not to react. The more I give them the joy of getting annoyed the more they're gonna tease me.

Logan took his glance off the game when I didn't answer, unfortunately, at the wrong moment. Kendall shot at the gate... and scored a goal.

"He _is_ taking you on a date, isn't he?" Logan asked, now serious, not paying any attention to Carlos' disappointed mumbling and Kendall and James' cheering.

"It's gonna be a movie date." I said casually. The boys immediately quieted. Uh-oh, I thought. Here we go.

"Movie date, huh?" Carlos asked in a teasing tone, grinning as he sat down opposite me. "That sounds reeeally fun."

I stuck my tongue out and threw a pillow at him, but he ducked.

"It sounds awful." James growled, shaking his head as he sat down near Carlos. "Taking a girl to the movies is just an excuse to kiss her without making her feel too uncomfortable. The lights are off and everybody's paying attention to the movie. Even better if it's some kind of a cheesy romantic comedy, like this movie that just came out. What's it called again? "Into You" or something like that..."

My cheeks turned red but I didn't look up, refusing to meet the guys' suspicious glances.

"Ciara..." James asked calmy. "What movie is he taking you to see?"

I bit my lip again, trying to focuse on my homework as I shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"Only if it's "Into You"." He answered. "Is it?"

I felt Kendall sit down next to me.

"Maybe." I said quietly.

Nobody said anything. Hoping this was the end of the conversation, I went back to writing but Kendall took my pen and notebook away.

"Hey, give that back!" I protested, trying to rip it out from his hands. When it didn't work and Kendall put them next to him on the couch, I dropped all politeness and practically laid over his lap, grinning as my fingers reached my notebook.

"Aha!" I yelled thriumphantly but only managed to grab it for a second before I felt Kendall squeeze my sides with his thumbs and index fingers, making me let go and laugh uncotrollably. He then easily - and gently - tipped me back on the couch.

"Ciara, this is serious. He might try to kiss you this time. Just be prepared."

"Why would he?" I frowned. The guys looked at me as if I had just grown three heads.

"Why wouldn't he?" Logan asked. "I would if I had been dating a girl for 2 months."

"We're not dating!" I protested vehemently, though I'm not sure why. Kendall rolled his eyes beside me.

"Then what are you guys doing?"

I looked at him, pursing my lips together. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure." I admitted.

"Two months is a long time." Carlos told me with a serious expression. "Especially in the world we're living in right now. He's gonna try to put the moves on you."

I shook my head.

"He's not like that."

"He's a _guy!_ " Kendall yelled with his hands raised, making me flinch as he raised his voice. He sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. "He's a guy." He said again, much calmer now. "I'd bet you 30 dollars he's gonna try the arm-around-the-shoulder move."

"The what?" I asked.

"You know." He said as he yawned, stretching his arms out in the air. "The "I'm-so-tired-I'll-just-rest-my-arm-on-your-shoulder" move." He said as he slowly lowered his left arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. "Then he kisses you."

I crossed my arms and legs and snuggled up against him.

"What's the big deal about a kiss?" I asked.

"Ciara!" They all called in alarm.

"No I'm serious!" I said. "Is it some kind of a milestone in a relationship? Does it change the people involved? What's it like?"

The guys just sat there, frozen. I've had these questions in my mind for a long time, there was just no one to ask. Now the opportunity came, and I took it. Unfortunately for the boys, who were so caught off guard they practically forgot to breathe.

"Too many quiestions?" I asked as an attempt to break them from their thoughts, to no avail. Then I frowned. "Wait. Didn't you guys all have your first kisses at 13?"

Further silence. I was just about to ask another question when Kendall spoke up, his voice calm but stern.

"Yes, but remember, Ciara. Jakes's 14. And you're not 13 yet. Just almost."

"Dude, you had your first kiss with a 17-year-old girl." Carlos chimed in.

"Yes, thank you!" Kendall snapped, shooting him a "you're-not-helping" glare, then bit his lip as he met my surprised gaze. "Don't take me as an example. Be a smart girl and don't let him kiss you!"

"Okay, but... why?"

"Because... with time..." Kendall blushed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly before looking at me. "He'll want more."

My cheeks turned red again as I looked down.

"Oh."

"Mm-hmm." James agreed, leaning back on the couch. "Look, Midget, it's none of our business, and I know we can get a little annoying sometimes, or a little overprotective..."

"A _lot_ overprotective." I told him with a smile, referring to the smoothie-incident. He sighed.

"Fine, a _lot_ overprotective. But trust us on this one. You guys really should wait with... kissing." He grimaced, and the other three guys' faces twitched as well. Seems like the words "kiss" and "kissing" make the guys really uncomfortable. Hmm. Good to know, maybe I can use them against them someday. "You especially. Ciara, baby, you're so young. And boys are terrible people. They really are."

I chuckled but the guys nodded seriously.

"Especially little teenage boys." Logan murmered. "They don't even think with their brains, they think with their-"

"Ehemm!" The other three boys coughed, making him shrink back in his seat. I laughed, but quickly stopped as Kendall shot me a reprimanding look.

"He's not gonna kiss me, guys." I told them, making all of them chuckle.

"Sure, sure." Kendall patted my head.

"Oh Midget, you sweet, naive little thing." James smiled, shaking his head.

"Even if he tries, I'm not gonna let him." I said, slapping Kendall's hands away as he was still patting my head. He happily smiled at me.

"Really?"

I smiled back.

"Really."

"Good girl." Kendall cooed, pulling me into his arms and kissing my head. The other boys seemed relieved, too.

"Now remember." Carlos raised his pointer finger. "He might be upset with you for rejecting the kiss. That's a huge red flag. He should respect your decisions, and if he doesn't, he's not mature enough to be in a relationship with you. Or anyone. If he respects them..." He sighed deeply, not really believing these words. "That's good. For you."

I nodded, getting into a more comfortable position, crawling under Kendall's arm and placing my head on his shoulder, since he refused to let go of me. He leaned his head on top of mine, smiling contently.

"One more thing." He added, suddenly stern. "The kiss might still happen."

I frowned.

"What?"

He sighed.

"You might get caught up in the moment, you know? Just saying. It happens."

I shook my head.

"I won't."

"You better not." He told me half jokingly, half seriously as he kissed my cheek.

"And if he gets violent or anything, call us. Really. We'll be there in an instant." Logan assured me.

"I'm sure you will." I smiled, walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Thanks guys."

I gave each of them a hug and a kiss before saying goodbye. I had to go and get ready for my date. Which didn't exactly turned out the way I imagined.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Jake told me for the third time since I arrived at the movies, leading me forward to take my seat.

"You've said that already." I giggled as I sat down, but blushed for the third time as well. And not only from the compliment. He was gorgeous this afternoon. Like... _stunning_. I could barely get my eyes off of him. And he smelled great, too.

"I like saying it." He told me with a casual smile. He had paid for my ticket despite me telling him not to. And he also bought us popcorn and soda. _One_ soda with _two_ straws. I might not tell James about this part of the date.

After watching a few trailers, the movie started. Jake was right - it was my type of movie. Humorous and romantic, but not _too_ romantic. Just about right.

Then, about halfway into the movie, I felt Jake squirm in his seat beside me. I watched him from the corner of my eye. _He yawned._ Stretching his arms a bit. Then, slowly and sneakily, he slipped his left arm over my shoulder. My heart started beating at a faster pace. **_Oh my gosh._**

I could feel his breath on my neck. He was getting closer and closer. I turned my head to look at him. His deep blue eyes were almost glowing and I could still smell his parfume. I was starting to lose control. **_I can't let him kiss me. I promised._** He gave me a small, encouraging smile, leaning in a bit closer. **_I promised. I can't let this happen. I can't._** I felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through my body. I inhaled shakily.

Jake closed his eyes and I did the same. I couldn't hold myself back. Our foreheads were touching and I could almost feel his lips on mine. And then suddenly, a hand started creeping it's way up on my inner thigh. Now _that_ was out of my comfort zone.

"Jake, don't..." I whispered, gently placing my hand on his.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly as he removed his hand, our foreheads still touching. He looked deep into my eyes, a tiny smile making it's way onto his face. "It's just a kiss, Cee." He leaned in again, but the magic of the moment was gone. I shook my head.

"No, Jake, I'm..." I buried my face into his neck instead. "I'm not ready for this yet."

Silence. Then, after ten seconds or so, I felt him lean back in his seat. He gently pulled his arm back, making me move my head from his shoulder as he placed his hands back in his lap. Then he proceeded to watch the film.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling completely stupid. Not because I didn't let him kiss me, but because I was apologizing when I had no reason to. Jake didn't answer, though I could see him gritting his teeth. He kept staring at the screen, wordlessly.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie after this. The guys were right. Jake didn't get upset with me though... or did he? I couldn't tell. Also, I felt incredibly guilty. I kept my promise and didn't let him kiss me, but only because he was touching my thigh. If he kept his hands off my lower body, I would have let him. I'm sure about that. So theoretically, I didn't keep my promise. Not intentionally that is.

Walking home with Jake was the most awkward thing I ever had to do in my entire short life. We hardly spoke at all. Even though I didn't appreciate what he did this afternoon, my feelings for him haven't changed. If only he wasn't pushing me...

"Here we are." He eventually said, making me stop. I didn't even realized we got home I was buried so deep in my thoughts.

"Oh... well..." We looked at each other, trying to figure out how to say goodbye. At first we both tried to go for a hug, then just thought of shaking hands which resulted in a weird, super awkward man hug kind of thing. We then quickly pulled away.

"Bye." I said quickly, looking down.

"Bye." Jake replied, turning around and walking away.

I quickly ran into the house and shut the door behind me. Leaning against it, I stared into space for a while. **_What just happened?_**

"You okay there?" A voice asked.

I flinched, not realizing Jaxon was in the room too. He was sitting on the couch. He had paused the movie he was watching for my arrival.

"Umm... yeah, I'm okay." I frowned, shaking my head to try and clear my thoughts.

"Are you sure? Where have you been?"

I walked up to him, sitting down next to him.

"I was on a date with Jake."

Jaxon just looked at me for a while.

"Ew." He finally said, making me chuckle as I reached for the remote and changed the channel. I was sure glad he dropped the subject.

"Dude." Jaxon resented. "I was watching something."

"You've been here all day." I replied tiredly. "Haven't you watched enough TV today?"

"No." He stated. "The game started 15 minutes ago. So if you don't mind..." He snatched the remote from me and switched the channel back.

"Oh, I mind." I declared, taking the remote back and switching the channel again.

As Jaxon looked at me, I already knew what was going to happen. This is just how it goes: sometimes you meet your sibling when you're wandering around the house or see them minding their own business, or maybe you're trying to agree on which one of you has the remote... and then they give you a look. _The look._ You might not even have a specific reason or anything, you just look into each other's eyes and both of you know. _This means war._

Before I even knew what was happening, Jaxon grabbed the remote and jumped up from the couch. He only managed to run a few meters before I threw myself at him, successfully tackling him to the ground, the remote falling from his hand in the process.

"Gotcha!" I yelled victoriously, climbing on top of him and reaching for the remote while holding him down with my weight. Which wasn't a significant advantage, but I managed to keep him down long enough for me to snatch the remote and stand up. Then, just as I was about to run I felt him grab onto my leg. I landed on the ground with a loud thump, laughing uncontrollably. Jaxon rolled me onto my back and straddled my lap, using one of his knees to pin one of my hands down and easily taking the remote from me.

"Ha!" He grinned, then laughed in disbelief as I hugged him tightly. He was cripped. "Let go!"

"No way." I chuckled and managed to stand up, then I sat on his feet and snatched the remote from him. Jaxon hugged me from behind as I got up and lifted me up. I squirmed and laughed as he carried me over to the couch. He slammed me down and practically _sat on me._

"Jaxon!" I shouted furiously, squirming violently. He laughed like crazy, switching the channel.

"Go Busters!" He cheered.

"Jaxon, I swear if you don't get up within a second I'll-"

"I'm home!" We heard Max yell as the door opened. Just then, my brother stood up and let me rise. I angrily jumped up, both of us still sweaty, hyper and breathing heavily from the chase, hair messy.

"What are you guys doing?" Max asked, frowning.

We stared at each other. I opened my mouth and suddenly, maybe because of the shock of having been sat on, maybe because I was tired... I burst out laughing. Surprised, Jaxon blinked a few times, then laughter started bubbling out of him as well. I fell on the couch and curled up in a ball, trying to stop giggling as my stomach was hurting but the more I tried to stop the more I laughed. Jaxon on the other hand was completely out of breath in seconds and continued chuckling without producing any sound. Eyes closed. Shaking with laughter as he collapsed onto the couch next to me.

Max stood pensively for a few seconds before shrugging.

"All right then." He said simply, walking off.

We laughed even harder at that, chest aching. It was another five minutes before we pulled ourselves together and just sat next to each other, breathing heavily.

"You..." I wheezed. "Son of a..."

"Ehemm!" We heard Max cough from his bedroom.

"Buiscit eater." I finished the sentence, making Jaxon chuckle as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, placing his head on top of mine and squeezing me affectionately.

"You fought like a guinea pig." He told me. I laughed, lying down and placing my head in his lap.

"You fought like a little girl." I retorted. He chuckled.

Max came out of his room, pulling a hoodie over his head.

"I'm heading to Timewarp Records, any of you guys wanna come?" He asked.

"Oooh, mememememe!" I grinned, a bit too enthusiastic as I stood up. Timewap Records is a record store I've been meaning to go for a while now.

"What's up with people and going to record stores today?" I asked Max. Jaxon decided to come along too and went to grab a sweater. "The guys asked me to go with them a few hours ago as well."

"And you didn't go?" Max sounded shocked.

"If it wasn't for my date with Jake I would have."

He frowned, then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, the movie date. You guys didn't kiss, did you?"

I shook my head.

"Nope."

Max patted my head.

"Good girl. Anyway, there's a lot of discount this week at the record stores. It's probably why everybody goes now."

A few minutes later the three of us sat in the car. I stared out the window on the way to Timewarp Records, not paying too much attention to Jaxon or Max. Then, about halfway to the record store something caught my attention on the street. Someone, to be exact. A girl somewhere around my age was talking to a guy with black hair. The flannel shirt he was wearing was very similar to the shirt Jake was wearing today... almost identical. I couldn't see his face though. He leaned forward and they shared a non-too-discrete kiss. My heart started beating faster and I felt a lump in my throat. _**Get yourself together, Ciara. Lots of boys have black hair and blue flannel shirts. Jake would never do something like that to you. He changed. He changed... Or did he?**_ I shook my head, forcing myself to focus on the conversation Max and Jaxon were having. **_I'm not gonna spend the rest of the day thinking about this. He changed, Ciara. He wouldn't do that to you._**

 ** _I hope._**

* * *

We returned home with a total of 6 records, two each. I bought two Beatles, Jaxon two Ramones and Max a Queen and a Stevie Wonder vinyl. We were equally pleased - and tired, too. None of us spent much time staying up to watch movies or anything. At 10 o'clock I was already in bed, sleeping soundly. But around midnight, something woke me up.

At first I just thought it was my imagination, but when I heard something banging against the window for the 5th time, it became clear to me that something really _was_ outside. I sat up in my bed - not gonna lie, I was scared to death. After gathering some bravery, I stood up. Just as I did that, the voices stopped. I raised an eyebrow. **_Really?_**

Then, again, I heard something. This time it was clearly a knock - 7 to be exact. Knock-kno-kno-knock-knock, knock knock. My eyes widened in disbelief. There's only one person I know that knocks like this. I quickly put on my rope and combed my hair with my fingers before walking up to the window and pulling the curtains apart. Just as I thought.

"What the heck, Jake?!" I asked as I opened the window. He was wearing a thin black jacket and his hair was a bit wet since it was slightly drizzling outside. He was standing there with a bouquet and a small box in his hands.

"I couldn't sleep." He told me, running his fingers through his hair. This momevent of his always has a huge impact on me no matter how hard I try to control myself. Not to mention that his hair was also wet and that all in all, he's fabulous. All the time.

"I could." I replied, proud of myself that I was able to be sarcastic even in his gorgeous presence.

He sighed deeply.

"I'm leaving in a minute. I just need you to know that..." He paused, looking down a bit. My heart started beating faster. **_What is he trying to tell me?_** "I really have changed. Or at least I'm trying my best. I owe you an apology. I really shouldn't have tried to kiss you, let alone touch you earlier today, and I'm sincerely sorry. It's just... it's so hard to control myself when I'm around you. I mean... you're beautiful, and sweet, and pure, and I just... " He gave a small laugh. "I kinda want you all to myself. Even though I don't deserve you..."

I was speechless. But he was nowhere near done.

"I hope you can forgive me for being a complete asshole this afternoon. I understand if you don't want to continue this, but... I really need you to know that I've learnt my lesson and I respect your decisions. You're the one who sets the limits and I'll wait for you as long as you want me to."

A smile spread across my face and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I could not believe this was actually happening. This was all so unreal... but there was one thing I still needed to clear.

"Jake..." I started, looking into his eyes. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me but I still need to know..." He looked at me expectantly. "The guy I saw tonight in town at around 8 with black hair and wearing a very similar shirt to yours kissing a girl... that wasn't you, was it? I need to know."

Jake blinked a few times, then smiled lightly.

"It wasn't me. Eight is my little sister's bedtime, I put her to sleep myself."

My heart literally turned into mush and a relieved smile graced my face. Jake took another deep breath and straightened up.

"So despite the fact that I might make a complete fool of myself now, I still wanna ask you." Jake held out the bouquet and the small box for me. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

That was it for me. Without thinking, I hugged him and buried my face in his smell of his parfume and the rain created an irresistable combination. My heart was pumping out of my chest.

"Yes." I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me back tightly, holding me close and nuzzling into my hair. It seemed like we were standing there forever before he finally spoke up.

"And now..." He said quietly. "It's time for the luckiest guy in the world to say..." He paused dramatically. "I'm freezing, I'm probably gonna catch a cold and I really need to go home now."

I laughed, letting him go and taking the gifts. My robe got a bit wet from hugging him but I couldn't care less.

"Consequences of standing in the rain." I grinned. He smiled at me.

"See you tomorrow, Cee."

"See ya."

I watched him walk away for a few seconds before closing the window. **_OH. MY. GOSH._**

* * *

 **Fun fact: Kendall really did have his first kiss at 13, and yes, with a 17-year-old girl. Oh Kendo.  
**

 **Next chapter coming up Thursday morning!**

 _ **~ "Let me tell you a little something about boys... they're TERRIBLE people, and I don't think you should go out with them!" ~**_


	35. Telling Them

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter... on time! Can you believe it?**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Rusher Driver.**

 **Please comment you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have a boyfriend." I whispered. "I have a boyfriend."

It was six in the morning, I got up like 10 minutes ago and this was the first thing that came to my mind as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"I have a boyfriend..." I whispered again, trying to get used to this phrase. "I'm somebody's girlfriend." I frowned, thinking I was only dreaming the whole scene at midnight, but the bouquet and the chocolate on my nightstand were clear proof. Jake really did ask me to be his girlfriend. And I really did say yes.

I fell back on my bed, grinning like an idiot.

"I have a boyfriend!" I laughed in disbelief, this time at a normal volume.

"You have a _what_?!" I heard Max say. I immediately pushed myself up, my heart racing. He was standing in the doorway, staring at me in shock.

"Umm... I... uhh..." I tried to come up with some kind of an excuse but then I figured whatever. "It's true. Jake asked me to be his girlfriend."

Max just kept staring at me.

"And you said yes." He said, scarily calm. I nodded slowly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I did."

Max leaned against the door post, closing his eyes for a few seconds. I assume he was counting to ten, it's usually what he does when he tries to calm down. Even though this time it seemed like he needed to count much further.

"Did you guys kiss?" He asked an eternity later, finally opening his eyes. I shook my head.

"No, but we've talked about it... he said I set the limits and he's not gonna cross them unless I want him to."

Max raised an eyebrow.

"He said that?"

"He did." I replied, smiling smally.

"I didn't expect him to be like that." He admitted, briefly stroking his scruff. Then he sighed. "Listen, Ciara... I don't have a say in this. Although I'm not in love with the idea of you being some guy's girlfriend... I trust you. But as your friend and temporary guardian, I wanna lay down some basic rules."

I nodded, smiling in relief.

"First." He started. "You guys are not allowed to be alone in this house. Like I said. I trust you. But I'm not sure I completely trust him. Second. Same goes for Jake's house. Do not let him invite you in when there's nobody home, agreed?"

I nodded.

"Are we clear?" He asked again.

"Clear." I answered. "Is that it?"

Max smiled lightly.

"There's really no need for me to say anything else. You're a smart girl, you know how to set limits. Just keep those two rules and you'll be fine."

I ran over to him for a hug, burying my face into his chest.

"Thank you Max."

He kissed my head as we pulled away and smoothed my hair down.

"I trust you, okay?" He assured me once again, setting his hands on my shoulders. "Make sure it stays that way."

I rubbed his arms, smiling up at him.

"I will."

Smiling one more time, he patted my head and left.

"See you after work!" He yelled.

"See ya!" I shouted back. Just a few seconds later I heard him shut the door and drive away. _ **How am I gonna tell Jaxon about this? Or the guys? Oh my gosh.**_

I quickly took a shower and put on my clothes, then I headed to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Jaxon was up. He was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"You're up early." I told him, messing up his hair. He sent me a death glare, making me chuckle.

"Hey, umm... anyway..." I started. "I need to tell you something."

He stared at me as I nervously played with my hair, trying to figure out how to begin.

"If it's what you and Max were talking about..." He said quietly, his face emotionless. "I heard everything."

"Oh." I replied, looking down. Jaxon went back to eating his cereal, not making this situation any easier.

"And... what do you... I mean... you know..."

"What do I think?" He asked me.

"Well... yep." I answered, biting my lip. Jaxon thought a bit, then shrugged.

"Same as Max. As long as you set the limits there shouldn't be any problem."

I smiled, leaning against the counter.

"And I hope you don't forget me now that you have a boyfriend." He joked, half serious. I smiled.

"I'd never forget you, Jax" I told him, walking up to him and hugging him around the neck from behind. "You're my number one guy, you know that, right? I love you more than anyone."

Jaxon looked up at me, sticking out his lower lip.

"Do you love your number one guy enough to take over his chores and do the dishes for him?" He asked me hopefully. I laughed, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Not a chance, I'm going to work. You have fun though." I winked at him, grabbing the sandwich I made yesterday night and put it in my mouth, then stepped out the door.

I ate the sandwich on my way to the set. When I arrived, there was a huge commotion. The stylists immediately sent me to my dressing room to change. We were finishing an episode called "Big Time Pranks". When everybody was ready, we began to shoot. Another long but fun day started.

* * *

"Who about you?" Kendall asked the guys who were sitting in the lobby with the other Palmwoods kids. They got pranked and were out of the game, leaving me and Kendall to battle with each other. We were nearly done filming for today.

"Who do you think?" James and Carlos asked at the same time, gesturing towards the entrance. I came in, smiling in pride and carrying a soda siphon.

"Still think I can't handle ye day of pranks, _Big Brother_?"

Kendall smiled at me, holding two water guns as he walked a bit closer.

"Lord Prankerton would be very proud of you, Baby Sister." I thanked him by tilting my head, but my smile quickly faded as he pointed his water guns at me. "But this battle's not over."

"Yes it is!" Anthony (Mr. Bitters) stated, holding a sign against his chest. We frowned, turning towards him but keeping an eye on each other still. "Because if either of you make another mess, I will pull off the ultimate prank." He turned the sign. It said "pool closed". "I will close the pool for two weeks."

Outraged gasps were heard.

"The war is over. Put down your weapons..." We sighed in frustration and obeyed. "And once again, I win and you are all losers!" He yelled, laughing evilly. Kendall and I looked at each other. He smiled, raising and eyebrow. I catched the sign, nodding. We attacked Bitters.

The Palmwoods kids cheered, watching in amusement as the hotel manager desperately tried to duck but couldn't. Eventually he gave up and ran into his office, making the people cheer even louder. I walked up to Kendall, playfully bumping into his side as he smiled down at me.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Carlos shushed, quieting everybody. "Who wins?"

Kendall and I looked at each other, shrugging.

"CUT!" Scott yelled. "Amazing, guys! Onto our next scene."

The staff set up the scenery and we all got changed in literally five minutes.

"And... action!"

Katelyn, who was dressed like prince Leiah placed half of the crown on Kendall's head, winking at him before she placed the other half on mine. Me and Kendall turned towards each other, held our pinter fingers flat against our noses and bowed.

"A tie!" Erin called. "Nice!"

We walked down the few steps of stairs, high fiving the people cheering next to us - Kendall with the boys, me with the girls.

"We'll get him next year." Logan and James said as the crowd clapped.

Kendall and I walked a bit further until we were stopped by the fence the staff pulled over the pool, the sings on them saying "pool closed."

"It was worth it." I told Kendall.

"Yeah." He agreed. We turned back to the crowd, Kendall clapping for them as well.

"CUT!" Scott yelled. The crew started hooting and clapping. "Everyone's released. Get some rest, you all deserve it!"

We all went back to our dressing rooms and changed. After cleaning up a bit, I threw myself on the couch, looking around in the room. My eyes stopped at one of the drawers. **_Plastic wrap... why's there plastic wrap on my drawer?_** Then a thought hit me and I grinned at the memories. This plastic wrap was the reason I got grounded a few months ago. The day Kendall and I wrapped Mr. Shalfoy's car. Those were the days.

 **~ Flashback**

"Sir, will you please repeat that sentence?" I asked.

Kendall and I were sitting in Geography class, equally bored. Though I was trying to pay attention and take notes, Mr. Shalfoy was dictating so fast I couldn't help but fell behind.

Mr. Shalfoy rolled his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go extra slow for you, don't we?" He snickered. I looked into his eyes, trying to kill him by staring but didn't say anything.

"You know what? You'll copy someone's sketch, I don't have time for this." He turned back to the board and continued his speech. Kendall lightly patted my arm.

"Here, give me that." He whispered, taking my notebook and pen. "I'll write for you. This moron's impossible to keep up with."

"Are you sure?" I smiled graciously.

"Of course." He winked at me. "You get some rest."

I sighed in relief and rested my head in my hands, listening to Mr. Shalfoy talk. I'm not the kind of person to hate anybody, but this person was one of the very few people I thoroughly disliked. But not just me, everybody else in this school too. He's a jerk. And I'm being really nice saying that.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Shalfoy pointed at Kendall. My TV brother looked up.

"Taking notes." Kendall answered like isn't it obvious.

"Because poor little Ciara can't take notes for herself. I'm gonna cry, this is so touching." He scoffed. "Give her the notebook back and get out of my class."

Kendall looked at me. I stared back at him sadly as I reached for my notebook but Kendall didn't let me take it.

"No." He simply told the teacher. No explanation, just this one little word. No. The whole class was quiet. Mr. Shalfoy was so surprised that someone actually dared to talk back to him that he didn't even know what to say for a few seconds.

"I said get out!" He yelled, and a little vein on his forehead started pulsing. Not a good sign.

"I said no." Kendall replied calmly. Mr. Shalfoy was in hysterics. "I'm not the student of this school, you don't have the right to tell me what to do."

And just like that, Kendall's first fangirls were born.

"Well..." Mr. Shalfoy whispered, leaning on his desk. "As you're not the student of this school, you also don't have the right to _be_ at this school. So get the hell out of my class before I call the police."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kendall frowned, too, but we both knew he was crazy enough to actually call the police. Kendall stood up, sending me an encouraging look before murmering "idiot" and left the class. Mr. Shalfoy muttered something very nasty but continued the lesson.

About 10 minutes later, he announced he forgot to bring in one of the maps from his car. He took his car keys, looking at the class.

"Ciara!" He smiled at me mockingly. "Would you be kind enough to grab it for me? At least you'll be absent for a little while."

I clenched my teeth and stood up, taking the keys from him without saying a word. Then I left the class. Kendall was sitting on a bench in the hallway, looking up surprised when I closed the door behind me.

"You got sent out too?" He grinned.

"Nah." I smiled. "He wants me to grab a map from his car."

"Ciara, let me ask you something." Kendall told me as he stood up. I looked up at him curiously. "How much do you hate this man?"

I thought a bit.

"I don't think there's anyone I dislike more than him."

Kendall nodded, his green eyes shining as he gave me an evil grin.

"You wanna get revenge on him?"

I frowned, confused.

"Well..." I shrugged. "Sure, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Kendall smiled down at me.

"It's your last day of school, what can he do to you? Besides, I'll take the blame. I was a bit bored after that asshole sent me out and opened a few drawers over here." He pointed to the end of the hallway. "And I found some plastic wrap. I don't know what about you but I've always wanted to wrap someone's car with plastic wrap."

I looked at Kendall in disbelief. This is not how I imagined him to be. Not that I didn't like the idea it's just...

"What kind of a big brother are you?" I chuckled, making him laugh as well.

"The coolest one." He winked again. "So, you wanna do it? It's the last class of the day and we'll drive off as soon as the bell rings."

I thought a bit, then smiled.

"Let's do it!"

Kendall grinned even more and we went to get the plastic wrap. There were lots of them. After managing to get through the halls without anyone noticing, we had to cross the kitchen. No one was there beside the kitchen ladies, but they never asked anything. As we went through the mess hall, a bottle of mustard caught my attention. I grabbed it.

"Can I borrow this?" I asked one of the kitchen ladies.

"Sure, dear." She smiled at me, going back to work. Kendall grabbed my hand as we ran through the yard, dragging me with him.

"What's the mustard for?" He asked. I grinned.

"I wanna make sure he knows who did this."

We ran into the parking lot.

"So..." Kendall paused. "Which one is his car?"

I pointed to a small grey compact car in the corner.

"That one."

"Alrighty." Kendall walked up to the car and opened it with the key. I took the map and placed it gently on the ground before slamming down the trunk lid.

"You ready?" My TV brother smiled, handing me one of the plastic wraps. I nodded mischeviously.

"Ready."

We got to work and about 15 minutes later, the car was completely wrapped. We stepped back, admiring our opus. Kendall grinned down at me and raised his hand. I high fived him and he hugged me to his side, sighing contently.

"I think we're done here."

"Not yet." I told him. I took the mustard and wrote a nice, big "C" on the windshield. "Now we're ready."

Kendall chuckled and wrapped an arm around me as we walked back.

"Like brother like sister."

I looped my arm around his waist, smiling back at him.

"Like brother like sister."

 **~ End of flashback**

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I got up and walked up to the door. My eyes widened as I opened it.

"Details." Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall said at the same time before invading my dressing room, hopping on the couch.

"Right now." James added.

Kendall and Logan were watching me with great interest. I sat down on the coffee table opposite them, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of my shirt. I've been thinking a lot about what to tell them and what to... well... smother up. Kind of. 'Cause I'll tell them everything if they ask, but... I'd rather just keep some stuff to myself if they don't _specifically_ ask.

"What do you guys wanna know?" I asked. They looked at me as if I had just grown three heads.

"Everything, obviously!" Logan stated. "What happened at the movies?"

I looked at Kendall, who was unusually quiet. He was staring at me with a thoughtful expression, not knowing what to expect.

"Jake paid for my ticket and both for the popcorn and soda."

James raised an eyebrow.

"One soda with two straws?"

I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yes."

"Shame on you." He replied, but his tone was more flat than angry and as I looked at him I could tell he was supressing a smile.

"And then?" Kendall asked.

"We watched "Into You"." I continued, skipping the date part of the story. "It was really good, exactly the type of movie I like. And then we walked home and later..." This time I skipped the part of him creeping up to our house at midnight. I took a deep breath. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

The guys just sat there, staring at the ground. I decided not to waste much more time.

"I said yes."

Still no answer. This was the hardest part of what I had to tell, yet I didn't feel any relief because of all the things I was covering up. It seemed like forever before James spoke up.

"Did you guys kiss?"

Seems like this was the only thing that really mattered to them. None of them seemed angry or anything, they were just staring at me curiously, waiting for my answer.

"No." I replied, making all of them sigh in relief. "But we did talk about it." The guys immediately quieted. "He told me that I'm the one who sets the limits and he will not cross them unless I want him to. He said he respects my decisions."

The guys looked at me in disbelief. Logan was the first to react.

"He did not." He declared.

"But he did." I assured, looking him straight in the eye.

The other three boys were still in shock. I endured the silence for a few seconds.

"Are you guys mad?" I finally asked. They still didn't reply. Their hush was killing me.

"Guys-"

"Obviously..." Kendall interrupted. "We're not exactly in love with the thought of you and Jake being... together. I think I can say that in everyone's name." He was quoting Max without knowing it. Logan, James and Carlos nodded in agreement. "But I will say that I'm glad you're happy, and I can promise you that if this kid ever hurts you, we'll all gather up..." He dramatically paused. "And beat your ass."

This was not how I expected this sentence to end. I chuckled.

" _My_ ass?!" I resented. "Why mine?!"

"Because your ass was the one accepting to be his girlfriend knowing his past." He replied. Fair enough. "Not literally of course, we'd never lay a hand on you. But you'll be in big trouble, believe us." He threatened and the other guys nodded seriously, though they were smiling a bit. Kendall was fully serious. "And then we're gonna beat his ass, too, literally. That'll feel good."

"Yeah it will." James agreed. I smiled a bit at them.

"So you guys aren't mad?" I asked again, this time waiting for a straight reply. They looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Nah." Carlos said and the other guys shook their heads as well. "But we're gonna have to get used to this whole thing for sure. "

I nodded, understading. I still felt guilty for not letting them in completely, but I was happy about how good this all turned out. Jake will probably never be their favourite but they'll tolerate him, they always had. Jake... I couldn't get the midnight scene out of my head. The way he looked at me with his beautiful deep blue eyes, the way he smiled, the way he ran his fingers through his wet hair...

"Awww."

I looked up, staring at Kendall.

"Look at that smile. She's thinking about Jake."

I blushed, not even realizing I was smiling as the guys started laughing.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them, trying not to smile.

"Ciara loves Jake, Ciara loves Jake, Ciara loves Jake, Ciara loves Jake..." They chanted in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"Does she?" We heard a voice ask. They guys stopped singing, staring at Jake who was standing in the doorway. When did he come in?

"That's good to know." He smiled.

My face turned red as I looked at the guys, shooting them the mother of "I'm gonna do such terrible things to you" glares. However, they didn't pay attention to me since they were busy shooting Jake the same kind of look.

"Jake." Logan asked calmly. "Can we four talk to you for a second? Alone?"

I frowned forebodingly.

"Guys..."

"Chill, we just wanna talk." Kendall told me and Jake sent me an assuring look, looking confident. "Now, will you please leave for a minute?"

I stared at Kendall in shock, then questioningly at the other guys. James nodded.

"Go!"

I laughed in disbelief, standing up.

"Sure." I scoffed as I stepped out the door. "Kick me out of my-" The door slammed behind me. "Dressing room." I finished the sentence, pouting. I sat down on the sofa in the hallway, not even trying to eavesdrop. I always get caught if I do.

About 10 minutes later, I heard laughter coming from the room. **_What the heck?_** Then right after, the door opened and the guys stepped out.

"Remember what we talked about." Carlos told Jake, who was still in my dressing room. I walked up to them. Kendall pointed to me, then at Jake.

"You two be good." Kendall said sternly, giving me a kiss on the head before walking off with the guys.

I watched them leave before stepping into my dressing room and closing the door. Jake was sitting on the coffee table, a mischevious grin on his face.

"What was this laughter all about?" I asked him, frowning. His grin widened.

"Nothing."

"Jake." I warned. He shook his head, laughing as he extended his hand towards me.

"Just guy stuff. You don't wanna know." As soon as I gave him my hand, he pulled me closer and gently tugged me onto his lap, hugging me tightly.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend." He whispered with a smile. I smiled too as I hugged him back, inhaling the amazing smell of his parfume. **_Girlfriend. I'm somebody's girlfriend._**

* * *

 **Til Tueasday!**

 **See ya!**

 _ **~ "Don't go in there, he's Satan! He's Satan with bug eye sunglasses!" ~**_


End file.
